The Twice Blessed Child
by silverfire0
Summary: I don't remember my past, what I know are these few things:My name is Anastasia Nicole. I don't know my last name. I don't know who my parents are. What is do know is that I live with Harry Potter and his Aunt and Uncle and cousin. I have magical powers, and a few other things. This is the story of how I find my family, fall in love and help my bestfriend save my mother's world.
1. Prologue

I don't remember much about my past. I don't remember my parents, I don't know if I have a family. What I do remember is being very hot and a flash of green light. I live with the only person I do remember. Harry James Potter. I don't know how I came to know him or why his Aunt and Uncle treat him like he is a horrible person, while they treat me like a little princess.

His Aunt and Uncle were always nice to me. Even when I had accidental magic. Unlike when Harry would have accidental magic, they would lock him in his room which was the cabinet under the stairs and not feed him. I would sometimes sneak downstairs at night and give him food. I got caught once by his Aunt she simply shook her head and went back to bed.

As the years went by and we entered Elementary school I would stand up for Harry when Dudley would pick on him. I would help him with his homework, and anything he needed. Petunia and Vernon were always proud of me. Everyone I meet said I was a prodigy. I was good with a few instruments, art, cooking, horseback riding, and most important to Petunia and Vernon I was smart. And to quote one of my teachers: _"scary smart"_. I was ahead two grades in school. I personally believe that Petunia and Vernon are more proud of me than they are of Dudley.

Harry's birthday was never celebrated. Most of the time they acted like he didn't exist. When people would come over the Dursley's would send Harry to his cupboard. If anyone ever found out about him, they Dursley's would come up with a lie. When they would ask about me Petunia answer was "her parents were family friends, and when they died we took her in."

* * *

I was downstairs making breakfast when the post arrived.

"Dudley can you get the mail?" I asked

"No, why can't you?" He asked

"Okay, I'll go get and then breakfast will burn." I said

I counted down from five in my head and by the time I was at one he was back in the kitchen with the mail.

"Now was that so hard?" I asked

"Yes it was." He said

I quickly finished breakfast.

"Breakfast is finished." I yelled

It didn't take long before everyone was in the kitchen, even Harry. The only reason Harry was allowed to eat with us was because I made it. It was one of the many things I was good at. I made breakfast in exchange for Harry being able to eat. We sat down and ate. We breakfast was done. Harry left to start his huge list of chores. I was in the living trying to help Dudley understand math, which wasn't going very good. There was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Petunia said

She walked over and opened the door.

"Well, hello. How can I help you two?" Petunia asked

"Hi we're looking Anastasia." the man said

"Who are you?" Petunia asked

"I am Mr. Burner, and this is Mr. D. We work at a camp for the gifted." Mr. Burner said

"Well than why don't you come on inside. Anastasia is in the living room." Petunia said

I hear the floor creak. I look up to see two men. One of them was in a wheel chair, and the other was not. Dudley and I stood up. Vernon came in from somewhere else. I saw Harry on the stairs.

"You must be Anastasia. I'm Mr. D and this is Mr. Burner. We are from a camp for the gifted. It has come to our attention that you would be a perfect candidate." Mr. D said

"All you have to do is read the first line of this piece of paper." Mr. Bruner said

He handed me a piece of paper. I took the paper. The first thing I noticed was that the entire document was in Greek. I looked at the paper to see the words move around and become English.

"Συγχαρητήρια έχετε περάσει. Congratulations you have passed." I said

"That you did. Why don't you go ahead and read the rest of it." Mr. D said

I nodded my head.

 _Συγχαρητήρια έχετε περάσει. Αν είστε σε θέση να διαβάσει αυτό, τότε είστε ένας ημίθεος. Ένας ημίθεος είναι το παιδί από ένα Θεό ή θεά και μια ανθρώπινη. Υπάρχει ένα στρατόπεδο για ημίθεος του, όπου θα μάθετε για τον έλεγχο της ικανότητας σας και να μάθουν να υπερασπιστεί τον εαυτό του από τους ανθρώπους και πλάσματα που επιθυμείτε για να σας προκαλέσει βλάβη. Θα παραμείνετε στον θάλαμο της μητρικής σας και με τα αδέλφια αν έχετε οποιαδήποτε. Θα είμαστε υπό την προϋπόθεση ότι θα σας ενδυμασία για εκπαίδευση, εμείς επίσης θα σε θρέψω. Αυτό το στρατόπεδο δεν κοστίζουν τίποτα. Το μόνο πράγμα που θα πρέπει να φέρει είναι casual ρούχα, και ό, τι είναι σημαντικό για εσάς._

 _Κάποιες πολύ σημαντικές πληροφορίες σχετικά με αυτό το στρατόπεδο είναι ότι ακόμη και σκέφτηκε αυτό ονομάζεται ένα στρατόπεδο είναι όλο τον χρόνο. Θα κινείται και θα ζουν εδώ μέχρι να είναι σε θέση να υπερασπιστεί τον εαυτό σας, και είναι σε θέση να ελέγξετε τον εαυτό σας. Αν σας deiced να παρακολουθήσουν αυτό το στρατόπεδο θα πρέπει να φύγει αμέσως._

Once I was done reading I looked back up at the two men in front of me. I look over their shoulders to see Harry on the stairs.

"As much as I would love to attend. I can't stay year round." I said

The two men looked at each other. Then at me.

"We can probably set something up so you can come back for school." Mr. Bruner said

"Then I'll go pack." I said

"Wait a minute Anastasia, care to explain." Petunia said

"As the nice men said. I have been accepted into a camp for gifted people. But if I go I would have to leave now." I said

"What do you mean by gifted?" Vernon asked

"Not that kind of gifted." I said

Vernon nodded his head.

"Go ahead and go pack." Vernon said

I nodded and headed upstairs. Harry followed up. I walked into my room as did Harry.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked

"Camp for demigods." I said

"A camp for what?" Harry asked

"A camp for demigods. A demigod is a child of a god or goddess and a mortal." I said

"And Vernon and Petunia are letting you go." Harry said

"I told them is a camp from gifted people." I said

Harry nodded his head.

"Are you okay with me going? I mean I'm the only reason you are treated somewhat okay." I said

"Ana you have always wanted to know who you were and maybe there you can find out at least who your mother or father is." Harry said

I stood up and hugged him.

"I'll be back in time for school." I said

Harry nodded his head. I finished packing and headed downstairs. With my bag I walked into room. Petunia and Vernon said goodbye as did Dudley. We left the house and got into the car they had rented. We drove for about half an hour with no one talking.

"So tell me how are we going to get to this camp." I said

"We will take the car back to where we rented it from then…" Mr. D trailed off

"You'll just have to wait and see." Mr. Bruner said

"Any idea on who I belong too?" I asked

They kind of just looked at each other.

"Hecate." Mr. D said

* * *

 **The translation from above:**

 _Congratulations you have passed. If you are able to read this then you are a demigod. A demigod is the child of a god or goddess and a human. There is a camp for demigod's, where you will learn to control your ability's and learn to defend yourself from the people and creatures that wish to cause you harm. You will stay in the cabin of you parent and with siblings if you have any. We will provided you will clothing for training, we will also feed you. This camp cost nothing. The only thing that you will have to bring is casual clothes, and anything that is important to you._

 _Some very important information about this camp is that even thought this is called a camp it is year around. You will be moving and living here till you are able to defend yourself, and able to control yourself. If you deiced to attend this camp you will have to leave immediately._


	2. Chapter 1

"Hecate, was a goddess in Greek mythology, considered to be the goddess of magic and witchcraft. She was often depicted holding two torches or a key. She was the daughter of the Tians Perses and Asteria, and she was honored in the households as a protective goddess who brought prosperity. Hecate was chthonic goddess that preceded the Olympians, and it seems that she was highly worshipped in Thrace. She was also closely associated to the spiritual world, ghosts and the dead. A shrine to Hecate was placed at the entrances of homes or even cities, hoping to protect them from the evil spirits that roamed the world. She also helped goddess Demeter in her search for her daughter Persephone, when the latter was abducted by Hades, go of the underworld; after it was decided that Persephone would spend a third of a year in the underworld and the rest on earth, Hecate became Persephone's companion to and from the underworld each year. In art, she was initially depicted as being a single figure. However, in later periods, statues depicted her as three-fold, having three faces and three bodies united." I said

"You know your Greek mythology." Mr. D said

"I know everything. I'm a prodigy. I'm good at drawing, a few instruments, dance, cooking, a natural on horseback, I'm ahead two years in school. I speak quite a few languages. Even with everything that should be slowing me down." I said

"You mean the dyslexia." Mr. Bruner said

"Yeah that, how do you know about that? No one knows about that." I said

"All demigods have it. Your brain is wired to read Greek so when you're not it pose its problems." Mr. D said

We stopped and we all got out of the car. They gave the keys back to the car rental place.

 **\- - - - - Time Skip and Country Jump - - - - -**

We were walking in the woods. Mr. Burner was no longer in his wheel chair, he was not walking in his true form. He was a centaur, named Chiron, and Mr. D was actually Dionysus. I could feel the magic that was in the woods. I saw a huge tree and few feet behind it was an arch. The arch reads: Ημίαιμος στρατόπεδο.

"Camp Half-Blood." I said

"Yes. Half God or Goddess and half human." Chiron said

I nodded my head. We entered camp, I looked around it was pretty cool. I knew I would like it here other than the fact that I was almost hit by an arrow. The person that fired the arrow came running over.

"I'm so sorry." he said

"It's okay, Alex." Dionysus said

"Alex this is Anastasia. Anastasia this is Alex." Chiron said

"It is very nice to meet you." I said

"You as well." Alex said

He then ran back to where the others were.

"Am I going to have to learn how to do that?" I asked

"Yes." Chiron said

"Cool." I said

They walked towards a cabin.

"This is the Hecate cabin. The doors will only open if you are a child of Hecate." Dionysus said

I put my hand on the door of the cabin. The door heated up, and lite up. Then it opened. I stepped inside with Chiron and Dionysus following behind me. I looked around the cabin which was in all honesty a small house.

"Tell me is it normal for the cabins to be like this?" I asked

"No not at all." Dionysus said

"This is the first time that anyone has been in here." Chiron said

I nodded my head. I looked around the cabin some more. There is a huge bedroom, a bigger bathroom, even a kitchen.

"What do the other cabins have in them?" I asked

"Beds and a bathroom." Dionysus said

"The only cabins that are this high end. Are the ones for the children of Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus. And none of their children are here." Chiron said

"That's not entirely true. Dionysus is the child of Zeus." I said

"That is true, I am his son. Not many know of that." Dionysus said

"Then that makes them stupid." I said

"Be prepared many of the children here will want to know who your parent is. You do not have to tell them." Chiron said

I nodded.

"You can start your training tomorrow. Today unpack and get to know your surroundings." Dionysus said

"Are there any horses?" I asked

"Yes. The stables are down the beach." Chiron said

"Is there a horse I'm not allowed to ride?" I asked

"Nope. Actually yes there is one no one has been able to get on him. You'll see him when you get there." Dionysus said

"Okay. Thank you." I said

They left the cabin and I watched as the door closed and locked. I walked around the cabin I put my bag in the bedroom. I changed into pants and left the cabin and went to look for the stables. I knew I was lost. I walked up to a girl who was walking by. I tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt but I'm looking for the stables." I said

The girl turned around.

"I will show you. Follow me." she said

I followed behind her.

"My name is Ashley. I'm one of Aphrodite's daughters. Who is your parent?" Ashley asked

"Chiron and Dionysus told me that it would be in my best interest not to tell anyone." I said

"Okay, you aren't the child of one of the big three are you?" Ashley asked

"No, I'm not." I said

"Okay." Ashley said

"I'm sorry I've been rude. My name is Anastasia." I said

We talked for a few more minutes. We walked up to the stables.

"Dionysus said that there is a horse that no one can seem to get close to. Can you show to him?" I asked

"It's not really a horse as much as a unicorn, but I would be more than happy to show you to him." Ashley said

We walked to the other side of the stable and outside to the pasture where the horse were out eating. I saw the horse on the top of the hill. He was beautiful, he was at least 20 hands, black fur, and spot on his butt.

I jumped over the fence and walked towards him. The other horse let me walk right pass them. The unicorn didn't move, I got a little bit closer and he took a step back. I stopped and sat down. The others horse walked up to me, I pet them and then they walked away. The unicorn stepped towards me, I put my hand out in front of me and palm up. The unicorn walked up to me, he put his nose on my hand. I pet his nose, I stood up. I pet his neck, and his back.

"You are very beautiful." I said

The horse nodded his head.

"So I take it you already knew that." I said

The horse nodded his head again. I laughed. I looked over his back to see that there is a crowd of people.

"Looks like we have an audience. So what do you say, should we give them a show?" I asked

The horse nodded his head. I climbed on to his back. We rode around the pasture, then he took off and jumped over the fence with air to spare. Once we landed he turned and looked at the crowd of people that had formed.

"You are so awesome." some guy said

"Thanks." I said

I then cluck, and we take off down the beach. I spent a good hour and half riding. When we arrived back to the stables I hopped off him and took him into the stables. I brushed him off and fed him. He walked himself into his stall and I shut the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow…well I'll try. I don't really know what training will be like." I said

I turned and left the stable. I was walking back towards my cabin when Ashley ran up to me.

"You made it back in time for dinner." She said

"Okay." I said

"Come on you can sit with me and my friends." Ashely said

I nodded my head, and followed her to where they eat at. I sat down next to her. There were a few other people at the table two them I had seen before. One was Alex from earlier in the day, and the other was the guy that said I awesome. I sat down and Ashley started to introduce me to everyone at the table.

"Anastasia this is Josette-Lynn, Stefan, Josh, and Alex." Ashely said

"It is very nice to meet all of you." I said

"I think we somewhat meet early today." Alex said

"Yes you almost shot me with an arrow." I said

"That I did, but it wasn't all my fault." Alex said

"No it wasn't. Chiron and Dionysus should have walked around you guys and not through." I said

"Who is your parent?" Josh asked

Stefan hit Josh on the back of the head.

"I'm sorry about him. He is very blunt." Stefan said

"That is not the right way to go around getting that information. Plus Ashely told us that she would not tell us." Josette-Lynn said

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, but Chiron and Dionysus told me not to tell anyone yet." I said

"Well when the time comes we will be all ears." Ashely said

"Iris." Josette-Lynn said

"What?" I asked

"Oh, my mother is Iris. You know who she is right?" Josette asked

"Yes I know who she is." I said

"Well, I'll go next my father is Apollo." Josh said

"My father is Hephaestus." Stefan said

"My father is Ares." Alex said

"Cool, and when they give the go ahead you will be the first to know." I said

With that we got up and went and got our food. When we were done I headed back to my cabin to get some sleep because I knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

 _ **As the days went by I found that I could learn this stuff just as fast as I learned everything else. I excelled at everything. I felt bad about it, that I was doing better than people that had been here longer. Most just thought it had to do with who my parent was. But I had no clue why they thought that seeing as only Josh, Stefan, Ashely, Josette, and Alex knew who my parent was. I had been here for almost three months and was getting along with everyone. I remember when Chiron and Dionysus had come and got me I thought that it had turned my world upside down, but really it hadn't.**_

 **\- - - - - Time Skip Two and Half-Months- - - - -**

I was sword dueling with Alex when one of the younger campers came running up.

"Anya. Mr. D would like to see you in his office." she said

"Thank you." I said

"What did you do this time?" Alex asked

"Who knows." I said

"Are sure about that, you didn't set anything ono fire again?" Alex asked

"You set one tent on fire and you never live it down." I said

I head to Mr. D's office, I knocked on his door.

"Come in." Mr. D said

I opened the door and walked into his office and sat down. A few seconds passed before Chiron walked in

"A letter arrived for you today." Chiron said

He handed me the letter. What surprised me was how the letter was addressed:

 _Anastasia Nicole_

 _Hecate Cabin_

 _Long Island Sound_

 _Precise address unknow_

"Should be worried that someone know about us?" I asked

"Not in this case. Go ahead and open the letter." Mr. D said

I opened the letter and started reading it.

I read the letter aloud so they would know what it said.

"Is this a joke?' I asked

"It is not a joke. Your mother is the goddess of magic." Chiron said

"That doesn't mean anything." I said

"So are you going to go?" Mr. D asked

"Well I'll have to talk Petunia and Vernon." I said

Chiron and Mr. D looked at each other. Then at me.

"Well you are learning quite fast, and not many know that you are a demi…" Mr. D said

"…and as long as you keep this camp and your mother a secret. We don't see why you can't leave and go to this school." Chiron said

"Okay, sweet, I'll go pack." I said

I stood up and went to leave the room but they stopped me.

"You need to be careful, the world you are going to be entering is very dangerous. It is full of people who want power, and those who are scared of it. You will be very powerful try to not be a prodigy." Mr. D said

"I will try my hardest." I said

I left his office and headed back to my cabin. I walked inside packed a few things. Then left the cabin and went to look for my friends. I found them at the Apollo cabin.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked

I handed them the letter, they read it over and handed it back to me.

"Congelation's." Stefan said

"Thanks." I said

The others didn't say anything. I think they were in shock. Josette was the first one from the shock group to speak.

"You'll come back right." She said

"Not for the rest of this summer. But I will try for the next one." I said

"Well if you don't come to us, we'll come to you." Josh said

"And you know we will." Alex said

They all hugged me.

"I have to get going. I want to make it back in time for Harry's birthday." I said

They nodded their heads. I left the camp and once I was a good distance away from the camp I used the shadows to get back to 4 privet drive. I arrived back to see a very big guy at the front door.

"Who are you?' I asked

The half giant turned around and looked at me.

"Once again who are you?" I asked

"Hagrid. 'm 'ooking for Harry Potter, Anastasia Nicole, Dudley Dursley." Hagrid said

"Well Hagrid can you tell me why you are looking for them." I said

"Yes, I can. 'm 'ooking for them because they haven't sent an answer back 'bout their Hogwarts letter." Hagrid said

"Well, okay then." I said

I moved around him. I walked to the front I used my key to open the door. I walked inside.

"Well they are not here. It looks like they left town." I said

"I think I have a way of finding them." Hagrid said

He turned and headed down the path but turned and stopped. He looked back at am.

"Well are you comeing?" Hagrid asked

"Sure." I said

I dropped my bag, and shut and locked the door. I followed him he climbed into a motorcycle with a side car. I climbed into the side-car and hid got on the motorcycle and we flew off.


	3. Power

_**Hecate:**_

 **Prophecy:** As the Goddess of Magic, Hecate can see multiple futures that could happen therefore being able to predict prophecies as well.

 **Mist Control:** As the Goddess of the Mist, she has divine authority and absolute control over the Mist. A swirling column of pure white Mist surrounds her when she is present.

She can create illusions

She can create false memories

She can make monsters invisible or have them be seen as something else.

She hide locations

She can summon Mist forms

She can disguise people

She can hide people, beings, and objects

She can influence the minds of mortals

She can teleport through the Mist

 **Mystiokinesis:** As the Goddess of magic, Hecate has divine authority and absolute control over magic. Her magic is weak during the day and strongest at night.

 **Necromancy:** As the Goddess of Necromancy, Hecate has divine authority and absolute control over the dead, though not as much as Hecate

She can call forth endless waves of the dead to fight for her.

She can destroy Skeleton Warriors

She can put the dead to sleep

She can silence the dead with a gesture

She can physically grab a ghost

 **In Mythology, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades gave her power in all three major realms (sky, sea and the Underworld)**

 **Possess the standard powers of a goddess.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Harry's Pov:**

Ever since Ana left things went back to the way they were before. I was lying in bed when I heard the click of the lock and then knocking.

"Up. Get up. Now!" Aunt Petunia yelled

I stand up. I hear Dudley run down the stairs, he stops and back up and then jump on the stair.

"Wake up, cousin! We're going to the zoo!" Dudley said

I walk out of my cupboard just in time to see Dudley walk into the kitchen. I walk in just behind him.

"Oh, here he comes, the birthday boy." Petunia said

I see Vernon sitting at the kitchen table.

"Happy birthday, son." Vernon said

Petunia and Dudley giggle together. Petunia looks at me.

"Why don't you just cook the breakfast, and try not to burn anything." Petunia said

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." I said

I start breakfast, and try to remember everything that Anastasia used to tell me.

"I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day." Petunia said

"Hurry up! Bring my coffee, boy." Vernon said

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." I said

Petunia leads Dudley over to the family room, where there are a vast amount of presents. Dudley simply stares.

"How may are there?" Dudley asked

"Thirty-six. Counted 'em myself." Vernon said

"Thirty-six?! But last year last year I got thirty-seven!" Dudley said

"Yes, well, some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year." Vernon said

"I don't care how big they are." Dudley said

"Oh, now, now, now. This is what we're going to do, is that when we go out we're going to buy you two new presents! How's that, Pumpkin?" Petunia said

 **\- - - - - Small Time Skip - - - - -**

We leave the house and towards the car. I go to get in but am stopped by Uncle Vernon.

"This will be a lovely day at the zoo. I'm really looking forward to it." Petunia said

Vernon looks me in the eye.

"I'm warning you now, boy. Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week. Get in." Vernon said

 **\- - - - - Time Skip to the Zoo - - - - -**

We walk into the reptile house, looking at a large Boa Constructor.

"Make it move." Dudley said

Vernon raps the glass of the cage.

"Move!" Vernon yells

Dudley raps the glass much harder, and Vernon winces.

"MOVE!" Dudley yells

"He's asleep." I said

"He's boring." Dudley said

Dudley and his parents move to another enclosure. I stay and look at the snake.

"Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day, having people press their ugly faces in on you." I said

The snake looks up and blinks.

"Can you…her me? (snake nods) It's just…I've never talked to a snake before. Do you…I mean…do you talk to people often? (Snake shakes head) You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there, do you miss your family." I said

The snake turns it's head in the direction of a sign which says, Bred in Captivity.

"I see. That's me as well. I never knew my parents, either." I said

The now awake snake attracted Dudley's attention. He moves over to the cage, knocking me to the floor.

"Mummy, dad, come here.! You won't believe what this snake is doing." Dudley said

Dudley puts his hands on the glass wall. I glare up at Dudley, he looks down at me and mouths sorry. Suddenly, the glass disappears. Dudley wretches forward.

"Whoa! Ahh! Ahh!" Dudley said

Dudley falls into the snake enclosure, sputtering in a pool of water. The snake gets out of the exhibit, stopping in front of me.

"Thankssssssssss." the snake said

"Anytime." I said

The snake slithers away.

"SNAKE!" a man yells

There is a lot of screaming as the snake heads for freedom. Dudley gets up to get out, but the glass is now back over the enclosure. He is stuck. He pounds the glass.

"Mum, mummy!" Dudley yells

"AHH!" Petunia yells

"Mum, help! Help me!" Dudley yells

"My darling boy! How did you get in there?!" Petunia yells

I just look at Dudley. Vernon glares down at him and Harry's grin disappears. Petunia continues screaming: How did you get in there? Dudley, oh, Dudley.

 **\- - - - - Time Skip Back to the Dursley's - - - - -**

Petunia and a bunched up Dudley go inside.

"It's alright. It's all right." Petunia said

They disappear around the corner. Vernon and I enter the house. Vernon slams the door and shoves me against a wall, taking my hair.

"Ow." I said

"What happened?" Vernon asked

"I swear I don't know! One minute the glass was there and then it was gone! It was like magic!" I said

Vernon scoffs and shoves me into my closet.

"There's no such thing as magic." Vernon said

 **\- - - - - Outside some time later. An owl flies by the house and drops a letter, it lands away from the house and hoots. - - - - -**

I go to collect the mail. I sort through the letters and see three that are all the same on is addressed to Dudley, one to Anastasia, and one to me. I go into the kitchen and hand Vernon the rest of the mail. I hand Dudley his and I walk around the other side of the table to look at my letter.

"Ah, Marge is ill. Ate a funny whelk." Vernon said

"Dad, look! Harry and I got a letter and there is one for Ana." Dudley said

Vernon takes all three of the letters.

"Hey, give it back! It's mine." I said

"And mine and Ana's." Dudley said

"Yours? Who'd be writing to you?" Vernon asked

The family gathers to look at the address. There is a broken seal on the letter.

 **\- - - - - Friday - - - - -**

Another owl flies by with a letter and drops if off. Inside, Vernon grabs a handful of letters and rips them up.

I was in my cupboard, when I hear a whirring nose. I look out of the cupboard to see Vernon drilling wood over the letterbox opening.

"No more mail through this letterbox." Vernon said

 **\- - - - - Saturday - - - - -**

Vernon and Petunia are outside. Vernon is about to head off to work. Petunia kisses his cheek.

"Have a lovely day at the office, dear." Petunia said

She stops, looks up to see a bunch of owls.

"Shoo! Go on!" Petunia said

 **\- - - - - Sunday - - - - -**

Dudley, Petunia, and Vernon are sitting in the living room while I serve them cookies.

"Dine day Sunday. In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that, Dudley?" Vernon asked

Dudley simple shrugs.

"Because there's no post on Sunday?" I asked

"Ah, right you are, Harry. No post on Sunday. Ha! No blasted letters today. No, sir." Vernon said

I see a shadow outside the window. I look out to see a lot of owls are perched.

"No sir, not one blasted, miserable -" Vernon is cut off

A letter shoots out of the fireplace and zips across Vernon's face. There is a rumbling and then zillions of letters come shooting out of the fireplace.

Petunia and Vernon start screaming.

"Go away, ahh!" Vernon yells

"What is it? Please tell me what's happening." Dudley said

I jump onto the coffee table to grab three letter. I grab ahold of three and I start to run away. Vernon and Dudley both jump as well.

"Give me those letters!" Vernon yells

They both chases after me. Vernon grabs me before I get to my cupboard.

"Get off! Ahh!" I yell

"Ahh." Vernon yells

"They're my letters! Let go of me!" I yell

"That's it! We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us." Vernon said

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?!" Dudley asked

 **\- - - - - Time Skip to the Scary House on the Rock Island - - - - -**

 **On looker's Pov:**

A house, on a rock island somewhere out at sea. The family is sleeping, with Harry on the cold, dirt floor. He has drawn a birthday cake which read: Happy Birthday Harry. Harry looks at Dudley's watch, which beeps 12:00.

"Make a wish, Harry." Harry said

Suddenly, the door thumps. Harry jumps. The door thumps again and Dudley and Harry jump up and back away. Petunia and Vernon appear, Vernon with a gun. The door bangs again and then cracks open, a giant man and a small figure appear.

"Who's there? Ahh!" Vernon said

The little figures runs into the house and hugs Harry.

"Hi, Harry. Happy Birthday." Anastasia said

"I want a hug." Dudley said

Anastasia let go of Harry and moved over to hug Dudley.

"Sorry 'bout that." Hagrid said

Hagrid tries to put the door back up.

"Anastasia how did you get here?" Petunia asked

"I was at camp and I got a letter. I came home and you guys were gone. But he was there looking for, Harry, Dudley and I." Anastasia said

"Okay." Petunia said

"I demand that you leave at once, Sir! You are breaking and entering!" Vernon said

Hagrid comes over, grabs the gun and bends it upwards.

"Dry up, Dursley, you great prune." Hagrid said

The guns fires. Everyone screams. Hagrid looks at Dudley.

"Mind, I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Harry, but you're a bit more along than I would have expected. Particularly 'round the middle." Hagrid said

"Hagrid that's not Harry." Anastasia said

"I-I am." Harry said

"Oh, well, of course you are! Got something for ya. 'Fraid I might have sat on it at some point. I imagine that it'll taste fine just the same. Ahh. Baked it myself. Words and all." Hagrid said

He hands the cake to Harry.

"Thank you." Harry said

Harry opens the cake which reads: Happee Birdae Harry.

"It's not every day that a young man turns eleven, now is it?" Hagrid asked

Hagrid sits down on the couch, takes out an umbrella and points it at the empty fire. Poof, poof! Two sparks sly out and the fire starts. The family minus Anastasia gapes. Harry puts the cake down.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Harry asked

"Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and ground at Hogwarts. Course, you'll know all about Hogwarts." Hagrid said

"Sorry, no." Harry said

Hagrid looks at Anastasia.

"I don't know anything. I never heard of till I read the letter. I thought it was a joke at first." Anastasia said

Hagrid looks at Dudley.

"I don't know nothing either." Dudley said

"No? Blimey, Harry, didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?" Hagrid asked

"Learnt what?" Harry asked

"You're a wizard, Harry… so are Anastasia and Dudley. Well Anastasia is a witch." Hagrid said

"Dudley is not a wizard." Vernon said

"I-I'm a what?" Harry asked

"A wizard. And a thumping good one at that, I'd wager. Once you train up a little." Hagrid said

"No, you've made a mistake. I can't be…a-a wizard. I mean, I'm just… Harry. Just Harry." Harry said

"Well, Just harry, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?" Hagrid asked

"Dudley's never had any accidental magic." Anastasia said

"Really?" Hagrid asked

"Really." Anastasia said

Hagrid got up and walked towards Dudley. He looked at him.

"When did he start to get big?" Hagrid asked

"Six." Petunia said

"That's when accidental magic starts to happen. I think you should take Dudley to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." Hagrid said

Petunia moved over to Dudley.

"Is there something wrong with my son?" Petunia asked

"It happens, not very often but it does happen. You will have to ask the healers about it. I suggest you go as soon as possible." Hagrid said

Petunia heads up stairs. Hagrid then hands Dudley, Harry, and I are letters.

"I already read mine." I said

I handed it back to Hagrid.

"Dear, Mr. Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Harry said

"None of them will be going! We swore when we took them in we would put an end to this rubbish." Vernon said

"But Dad I want to go." Dudley said

"You knew? You knew all along and you never told us?" Harry asked

Petunia comes down stairs dressed, and hands

"Of course we knew. How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that Potter, and then she had you, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as…abnormal. And then, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you and Anastasia." Petunia said

Anastasia looked to see the Dudley was close to crying and moved over and hugged him.

"You do know that you just called Dudley a freak and abnormal." Anastasia said

Petunia looked at Dudley, she stepped towards Dudley and he took a step back. Petunia looked hurt.

"Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash!" Harry yelled

"A car crash? A car crash kill James and Lilly Potter?" Hagrid asked

"We had to tell him something. And it's not like we could have told him the truth. We don't even know what happened. Then we had no clue about Anastasia's parents." Petunia said

Hagrid nodded.

"They'll not be going." Vernon said

"Then you will all but kill your son." Hagrid said

"What?" Petunia asked

"If I'm right. Your son is bigger because of magical build up. His magic knows that you don't like magic. So when he did accidental magic instead of actually happening it got bottled up inside him. If this keeps going he could die." Hagrid said

Petunia and Vernon look at Dudley.

"That is not possible. My son is not a Wizard." Vernon said

"Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself's going to stop him, are you?" Hagrid asked

"Muggle?" Harry asked

"Non-magic folk. This boy and that girl have had their names down ever since they were born! They be going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardly in the world, and they'll he under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore." Hagrid said

"I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks. To teach any of them." Vernon said

Petunia looked at him in horror. Hagrid whips out the umbrella and points it at Vernon.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." Hagrid said

Hagrid looks down at the clock.

"Ooh, we're bit behind schedule. Best be off. Unless you'd rather stay, of course. Hmm?" Hagrid asked

Harry grins, looks back, and grins again. Petunia grabs Dudley's hand and they walk out I follow behind them.

"Do you have room for us? I would like to get Dudley check as soon as possible." Petunia said


	5. Chapter 3

_**Previously on The twice Blessed Child…**_

 _ **"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." Hagrid said**_

 _ **Hagrid looks down at the clock.**_

 _ **"ooh, we're bit behind schedule. Best be off. Unless you'd rather stay, of course. Hmm?" Hagrid asked**_

 _ **Harry grins, looks back, and grins again. Petunia grabs Dudley's hand and they walk out I follow behind them.**_

 _ **"Do you have room for us? I would like to get Dudley check as soon as possible." Petunia said**_

 **Anastasia's Pov:**

Hagrid looks at the four of us then down at the two maybe three seater motorcycle.

"I can make it bigger." I said

"Then of course I have room." Hagrid said

I looked at the motorcycle. The I thought back to my time at camp half-blood.

"Μεγαλύτερο.(Bigger)." I said

The motorcycle got bigger. We all climbed on. Harry sat behind Hagrid. I sat on left side-car, while Petunia and Dudley sat in the right side-car. Hagrid took off.

 **\- - - - - Time Skip to arriving at St. Mungo's - - - - -**

Hagrid lands we all climb off the motorcycle. We all walk into the hospital. Petunia walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me. I need some help." Petunia said

The healer looked up.

"What can I help you with?" the healer asked

Hagrid steps up the counter.

"I think we have a case of surpassed accidental magic." Hagrid said

"Oh, Merlin." the healer said

She said something into a PM system and a few more healers came.

"Hello. I'm Healer John. Would you please follow me." John said

Petunia and Dudley walk away with the healer.

 **30 minutes later:**

The healer's, Petunia, and a much smaller Dudley walked towards us. Healer John stops in front Hagrid.

"You caught in time, much longer and he would have been squib. Now he is good as new." John said

Harry and I walked over to Dudley.

"How do you feel?" I asked

"Better. I feel happier, and full or energy." Dudley said

"That is great news." Harry said

"So let's head to Gringotts and get some money, so we can buy some supplies." Hagrid said

We leave St. Mungo's and head to some place called _The Leaky Cauldron._ Harry is reading one of the piece of paper that was in the letter.

"All students must be equipped with…one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat or a toad. Can we find all this in London?" Harry asked

"If you know where to go." Hagrid said

We all walk into a corner store, which is _The Leaky Cauldron._

"Ah, Hagrid! The usual, I presume?" the barkeeper asked

"No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business today. Just helping young Dudley, Anastasia, and Harry here to buy their school supplies." Hagrid said

"Bless my soul. It's Harry Potter." Tom said

The pub goes silent. A man comes up and shakes Harry's hand.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back." the man said

"A witch comes up and shakes Harry's hand, as well.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last." Doris said

A man in robes with a turban on his head walks up, I get a bad feeling from him.

"Harry P-potter. C-can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you." the man said

"Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there. Harry, Anastasia, Dudley this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts." Hagrid said

"Oh, nice to meet you." Harry said

Harry extends his hand, but Quirrell refuses. Add that to the list of things that are off about him.

"F-fearfully fascinating subject. N-not that you need it, e-eh, Potter? Heheh." Quirrell said

"Yes, well, must be going now. Lots to buy." Hagrid said

We leave the main room and follow Hagrid to a brick wall.

"See, Harry, you're famous." Hagrid said

"But why am I famous, Hagrid? All those people back there, how is it they know who I am?" Harry asked

"I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you that, Harry. Watch closely guys." Hagrid said

Hagrid taps the brick wall clockwise with his umbrella. The blocks shift and open up to reveal a hidden, busy street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said

Dudley, Harry and I steeped through the opening. I was amazing. I hear Petunia laughing.

"It hasn't changed." Petunia said

"You've been here before?" Dudley asked

"Yes, I came maybe once or twice with Lily." Petunia said

We start walking down the street. Hagrid makes comments as we walk past stores.

"Here's where you'll get your quills and ink, and over there all your bits and bobs for your wizardry." Hagrid said

We are all amazed as they pass by shops and owls and bats. We pass a broom store, where a group of boys are crowded around a shiny broom.

"It's a world class racing broom. Look at it, it's the new Nimbus 2000! It's the fastest model yet." a boy said

"But, Hagrid, how are we supposed to pay for all this? We haven't any money." Harry said

We stop in front of huge marble building.

"Well there's your money. Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. t'aint no place safer, 'cept perhaps Hogwarts." Hagrid said

We all walk inside the bank, we walk down the shiny aisle, passing goblins.

"Uh, Hagrid, what exactly are those things?" Harry asked

"Goblins." I said

"Goblins. Clever as they come goblins but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stick close to me." Hagrid said

"You know Hagrid you should be less judgmentally. You are a half giant I bet there are people that think you aren't a friendly person." I said

Hagrid thinks it over before clearing his throat as they approach a counter with a goblin in it.

"Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal." Hagrid said

The goblin looks up.

"And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?" the goblin asked

"Oh. Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere. Hah. Here's the little devil. Oh, and there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you-know-what in vault you-know0shich." Hagrid said

"Yes, because that wasn't weird." I said

Hagrid hands the goblin a letter wrapped in string.

"Very well." the goblin said

Harry turned to look at me.

"What about you and Dudley?" Harry asked

"We'll be okay." I said

He nodded and followed the goblin. I turned and walked over to a different goblin.

"Hi I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to see if I have any vaults here." I said

The goblin looked up at me.

"Okay, I will take you to someone who can you." the goblin said

He moved over and talked to the goblin that Hagrid had been talking to. He looked up at me.

"Please follow me." he said

I followed him into his office. He sat down and gestured for me to sit down on the other side of the desk.

"I'm the head goblin here at Gringotts. What can I help you with?" the head goblin asked

"I need to find out if I have any faults here." I said

"You will have to take a inertance test." the head goblin said

He got up and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out some paper. He sat back down and put the papers in front of me.

"You will need to drop three drops on this paper." the head goblin said

I nod, I pulled a small dagger from my pocket and poked my finger. Three drops of blood landed on the paper. The blood moved to the center of the paper. The paper glowed, and when the glow went away words were on the paper.

 **Birth Certificate:**

Mother: Hecate Goddess of Magic Sorcery and Witchcraft, Goddess of Crossroads and Necromancy, Goddess of the Mist. The Dark Lady, Queen of Ghosts

Father: Unknown

Name: Anastasia Nicole (Last name unknow)

Blood Type: Pure/Half

Date of Birth: October 31, 1980

 **Living and Dead Relatives:**

Hecate Mother (Immortal)

Unknow Father (Unknown)  
Perses worshipped as the god of destruction Grandfather (Unknown)

Asteria the dark Titan goddess of necromancy, nocturnal oracles, prophecies and the goddess of the falling stars Grandmother (Unknown)

Half-Sister's: Circe (Immortal), Lou Ellen Blackstone (alive), Lamia (Immortal), Josephine (Alive)

Half-Brother: Alabaster (Alive)

Godmother's: Lily Potter nee Evans (Dead), Nike (Immortal)

Godfather's: Regulus Black (Dead), Zeus (Immortal)

Godbrother: Harry Potter

 **Lady To:**

Gryffindor

Slytherin

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Merlin

Pendragon

Le Frey

 **Heir To:**

Black (Shared with Harry Potter)

Ὄλυμπος

Τον υπόκοσμο

Παράδεισος και κόλαση

 **Vaults:**

Gryffindor

Slytherin

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Hecate

Merlin

Pendragon/Le Frey

Regulus Black's Personal Vaults

Own Personal Vaults

 **Properties:**

25% of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Gryffindor)

25% of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Slytherin)

25% of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Hufflepuff)

25% of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Ravenclaw)

Merlin Castle

Pendragon Manor

Ravenclaw Library

Regulus Black's Home in California

Regulus Black's Home located somewhere in London

 **Magical and/or Inheritance:**

Magic Level: 800

Inheritance: Goddess

Core: Grey

Powers: Prophecy, Mist Control, Mystiokinesis, **Necromancy** , **Shapeshifting** , Geokinesis, Ferrokinesis, Power Over the Undead, Metamorphosis, Death Curses, Death Sense, Osteokinesis, Cryokinesis, Infernal Monster Lordship, Umbrakinesis, Dark Infernal Pyrokinesis, Hypnokinesis, Induced Terror,

 **Magical Items:**

Godric's Wand

Sword of Gryffindor

Salazar's Wand

Chamber of Secrets

Salazar's Locket

Rowena's Wand

Room of Requirement

Rowena's Diadem

Helga's Wand

Hufflepuff Cup

Merlin's Staff and Wand

Morgana's Staff and Wand

Τιμόνι του σκότους

Ο Άδης σπαθί

Το προσωπικό του Άδη

Εκάτη δάδες

"Holy mother of…" I trailed off

The goblin looked down at the papers with his mouth open.

"Yes that dose seem like a good statement." the goblin said

"So I own Hogwarts. And I'm the new Lady Merlin and Le Frey." I said

"Yes it seems like it. Would you like to claim everything?" the goblin asked

"Yes I would." I said

"Okay repeat after me…"

I repeated everything the goblin told me to. When I was done I had two new bracelets one was sliver with a ruby, a sapphire, an emerald, and a topaz, the rest of the gem's were diamonds. The second bracelet was a charm bracelet the charms were that of the Merlin, Pendragon, Le Frey houses. I also got three weird rings.

"The two bracelet's represent the ladyships you have. While the ring represent the heirships. You don't have one for the Black family seeing as Harry is also has a claim." the goblin said

"Okay thank you. Is there a way for me to accesses my money without having to stop here every time?" I asked

"Yes there is away." the goblin said

I filled out all the paperwork and got my Gringotts bank card. It was linked to personal account. The Goblin also gave me a pouch with some money in it. We stood up and left his office.

"I heard what you said to Hagrid, and for that the goblins will also help your accounts." the goblin said

"Thank you. Now I do have one question. When I attend Hogwarts what will my last name be?" I asked

"You will still have no last name." the goblin said

I saw Petunia and Dudley. Than Harry and Hagrid walking towards them.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked

"Depends on what the favor is?" the goblin asked

"Can you find out if Lily and James Potter wills were ever read? Also if they have been withdrawals from any of the Potter vaults. I ask about that because Harry has not known of wizard and magic at all, and I'm just getting a bad felling." I said

The goblin looked like he was thinking it over.

"Of course. I'll owl you when I find out the information." he said

"Thank you." I said

I walked towards the others. Once I get to them I turn and look back at the goblin.

"May your gold always flow." I said

"and your enemies fall at your feet, Anastasia." the goblin said

"Θα το κάνουν, τελευταίο κάθε ένας. (They will, every last one)." I said

With that we left the bank and head to get everything we needed.

 **\- - - - - Time Skip to Getting a Wand - - - - -**

"We still need…a wand." I said

"A wand? Well, you'll want Ollivander's. No place better. You three run along there, Petunia and I have to get something. Once there stay I we won't be long." Hagrid said

Dudley, Harry, and I walked into the store. I see Petunia and Hagrid go into a different store. We look around, we see shelves of wands, but no people.

"Hello? Hello?" Harry asked

We hear a thunk. A man appears on a ladder and looks at the three of us. He smiles.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. (looks at Dudley) I don't think I ever gave your parents a wand you must be a muggle-born. (Dudley nods. Then the man looks at me) You must a be a muggle-born as well." Ollivander said

"No sir, I'm a half-blood." I said

Ollivander smiles. He picks up a wand and holds it out to Harry.

"Ah. Here we are." Ollivander said

Harry simply looks at it.

"Well, give it a wave." Ollivander said

Harry takes the wand and gives it a wave. All the shelves come crashing down. We all jump. Harry hurriedly puts the wand back on the counter.

"Apparently not." I said

Ollivander gives me a look. I just shrug.

"Just wait till you try Dudley over here." I said

"I up for it." Ollivander said

Ollivander gets another wand.

"Perhaps this."

Harry waves it and a vase blows up.

"No, no, definitely not! No matter… (grabs a wand) I wonder." Ollivander said

He walks away and disappears somewhere in the back.

"Where did he go?" Dudley asked

"Narnia." I said

Harry and Dudley both laughed. Ollivander comes back. He blows dust off the case, and hands the wand to Harry. As soon as Harry grabs the wand it glows and his hair blows.

"Curious, very curious." Ollivander said

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one other feather, just one.. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." Ollivander said

"And…who owned that wand?" I asked

"Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-named did great things…terrible, yes, but great." Ollivander said in a serious tone

In a spilt second Ollivander has turned to look at Dudley and speaks in a happy tone.

"Your turn." Ollivander said

It takes Ollivander awhile to find a wand for Dudley. Dudley goes through a good 20 wands. Ollivander hands Dudley another wand.

"Okay, let's try this one." Ollivander said

Dudley takes the wand, and light surrounds him.

"That is a Willow with a Unicorn hair care 11 1/2" and very flexible." Ollivander said

Ollivander turns to look at me.

"Nope I got a wand." I said

"Are you sure? The wand has to choose you or it won't work properly." Ollivander said

"I'm sure. It's being made just for me." I said

Ollivander nodded. There was a knocking on the door. We turned and saw Hagrid and Petunia.

"Harry! Harry! Happy Birthday!" Hagrid said

He holds up a cage with a snowy white owl in it. Harry and Dudley pay for their wands then we live the store. Harry looks at the owl.

"Wow." Harry said

We finish up our shopping. We then head to _The Leaky Cauldron_ to eat dinner. Harry hasn't said a word since we sat down to eat.

"You all right, Harry? You seem very quiet." Hagrid said

"He killed my parents, didn't he? The one who gave me this. You know, Hagrid, I know you do." Harry said

We all look at Hagrid. He pushes the bowl a little bit away.

"First, and understand this, all of you, 'cause it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was V-…his name was V-…" Hagrid trailed off

"Maybe if you wrote it down?" Dudley asked

"No, I can't spell it. All right. His name was Voldemort." Hagrid said

"Voldemort? I asked

"Shh!" Hagrid said

We look around to see why Hagrid reacted like that.

"It was dark times, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em. Nobody…not on. Except you, Harry." Hagrid said

"Me? Voldemort tried to kill…me?" Harry asked

"Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse…and an evil curse at that." Hagrid said

"What happened to Vo-…to You-Know-Who?" Harry asked

"Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous, Harry. That's why everybody knows your name. you're the boy who lived." Hagrid said


	6. Chapter 4

_**Previously on The Twice Blessed Child…**_

 _ **"Me? Voldemort tried to kill…me?" Harry asked**_

 _ **"Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse…and an evil curse at that." Hagrid said**_

 _ **"What happened to Vo-…to You-Know-Who?" Harry asked**_

 _ **"Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous, Harry. That's why everybody knows your name. you're the boy who lived." Hagrid said**_

* * *

There was a silence where no one was really talking. We all kind of just looked at each other. Dudley was the one who broke the silence.

"Mother where are you going to stay while we are at school? You aren't going to go back to father are you?" Dudley asked

"No I will not be going back to your father. I don't know where I am going to stay." Petunia said

"My godfather left me a house here in London. You can stay there if you want." I said

"Are you sure?" Petunia asked

"Yes am I." I said

"How do we get there?" Petunia asked

"Well the paper said that the location is unknown but, the goblin gave me a portkey. Whatever that is." I said

"It is a magically item that can take you a specific location." Hagrid said

"Okay but I still need clothes and as does Dudley." Petunia said

"I can give you some money to get some. The goblins gave both muggle and wizard money." I said

"Anastasia I can't let you do that." Petunia said

"Yes you can, and you will. It's just money Petunia." I said

"Well, we have a few minutes before we have to head to the train station." Hagrid said

"Okay, then I will take Petunia to the house." I said

"Harry, Dudley are you okay going to the train station with Hagrid. We will meet you there." Petunia said

"Of course mother." Dudley said

"Of course Aunt Petunia." Harry said

"Okay." Petunia said

I pulled out the portkey, and grabbed Petunia's hand. And said the word the goblin's told me to say.

"Star." I said

I felt a weird sensation and then we land outside a beautiful house.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I'm never going to do that again." Petunia said

"Let's head inside." I said

As soon as we walk into the house we hear 6 snapping sounds. In front of us stands 6 house elves.

"Hello are you our new mistress?" the house elf asked

"Yes I am. Regulus Black was my godfather." I said

"You are Mistress Anastasia?" a different elf asked

"Yes I am." I said

"I'm Tikki"

"I'm Jon"

"I'm Dasher"

"I'm Libby."

"I'm Quin"

"I'm Tobby."

"It is very nice to meet all of you. I will be starting at Hogwarts today, and Petunia is going to be staying here." I said

"Welcome Miss Petunia." all the elves said

"She will need some clothes. She also new to the area so she will need help finding her way. Is this a wizarding or a muggle community?" I asked

"Both everyone around know of magic, most are witches and wizards, there are a few muggles, and a few squibs." Tobby said

"Thank you. Also once school is over there will be three of us coming back here. Everything said in this house remains in house correct?" I asked

"Correct." all of them said

"Once school is over there will be three of us coming back. Her son Dudley, myself, and Harry Potter." I said

"Mister Harry Potter will be staying here?" Dasher asked

"Yes he is my godbrother, and also Petunia's nephew. So can I count on you guys not to tell anyone where he will be staying?" I asked

"Yes." they all said

"Now then which one of you would like to come with us to the train station?" I asked

"I will." Quinn said

"Okay, let's get going." I said

Quinn grabbed Petunia and my hand and used her magic to get us to the train station. Once we steadied ourselves. We saw Hagrid, Harry and Dudley waiting for us. We walked over to them.

"What is that?" Dudley asked

"Dudley be nice. This is Quinn one of the houses elves they came with the house." I said

"Okay." Dudley said

We started to walk towards where we need to go to catch the train. Hagrid hands us our tickets. As people pass they look at Hagrid weird.

"What're you looking at? Blimey, is that the time? Sorry, guys, I'm gonna have to leave you. Dumbledore well be wanting his…well, he'll be wanting to see me. Now, uh, your train leaves in 10 minutes. Stick to it, you three that's very important. Stick to your ticket." Hagrid said

We all look to our tickets.

"Platform 9 3/4?" I asked

"But Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This says Platform 9 3/4. There's no such thing…is there?" Harry asked

We looked up to see that Hagrid was gone. We all then turned to look at Petunia.

"Mom do you remember how to get there?" Dudley asked

"No but let's head towards platform 9 and 10 and maybe we will run into some other wizards." Petunia said

"Okay." Harry said

We walked down the lane between trains. A woman, daughter, and four boys walk by, pushing carts.

"It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles, of course." the woman said

"Found one." I said

"Now we just have to ask them." Harry said

I pushed my hair over my shoulder, and walked over to the woman. She was stopped in front of a barrier.

"Come on. Platform 9 3/4 this way! All right, Percy, you first." the woman said

A tall boy with red hair comes forward and runs towards a brick wall. Amazingly, he disappears right into it. We all look on amazed.

"Fred, you next." the woman said

"He's not Fred, I am." Fred (George) said

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother." the other twin said

"Oh, I'm sorry, George." the woman said

"I'm only joking. I am Fred." Fred said

Fred runs through the wall, and George who is his twin follows. I tapped the lapped the lady on the shoulder. She turned and looked at the four of us.

"Sorry to interrupt." I said

"But c-could you tell us how to-" Harry said

"How to get on the platform? Yes, not to worry, dears. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well. Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platform 9 and 10. best do it at a bit of a run if your nervous." the woman said

"Good luck." a little red head said

"I'll go first." I said

They nodded. I looked at the wall and sped walk right through it. I passed through and on the other side I saw a huge red train and bundles of people. I moved out of the way, and Harry came through followed by Dudley and the red head boy. Petunia and Quinn came through after the red head boy then the red head woman and girl. We all moved closer to an open to get on the train. We said goodbye to Petunia.

"Make sure you mail me often." Petunia said

"We will, and the Quinn and the others should be able to help you with anything you need." I said

"Be careful." Petunia said

"We will." Dudley said

"Well you better go find a seat." Petunia said

Dudley, Harry, and I all gave Petunia a hug. Which I found weird because Petunia actually let Harry touch her. She knelt down in front of Harry.

"When you come back from school in the Spring I think we should talk about everything." Petunia said

"Okay." Harry said

We all got on the train and found an empty compartment. We sat down and kind of just sat there. A few minutes passed before there was a knock on the door. It opens to show the red head boy from before, who has dirt on his nose.

"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full." the boy said

We all looked at each other.

"Sure come sit." Dudley said

The boy sits across from Harry, and next to Dudley. I sit next to Harry.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley." Ron said

"He's Dudley Dursley, that's Anastasia no last name, and I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said

Ron gasps and goes agape.

"So-so it's true?! I mean, do you really have the…the…" Ron asked

"The what?" I asked

"Scar…?" Ron asked

"Oh, yeah." Harry said

Harry lifts up his hair to show Ron his scar.

"Wicked." Ron said

A trolley comes by the compartment, full of sweets.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" the woman asked

Ron holds up a mushed sandwich.

"No, thanks, I'm all set." Ron said sadly

Harry pulls out some coins.

"We'll take the lot." Harry said

"Whoa." Ron and Dudley say

I laugh and Harry just shakes his head. Harry and I get up to get the sweets. Once we get them, we sit back down and start to eat them. Ron's rat who is named Scabbers, is perched on Ron's knee, a box over its head. I get a bad feeling from the rat.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" Harry asked

"They mean every flavour! There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe. George sweared he got a bogey-flavoured one once." Ron said

Harry quickly takes the bean he was chewing on out of his mouth. Dudley and I start to laugh. I pick up a blue and gold package.

"These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they? Cause I'll eat chocolate covered crickets but I won't eat frogs." I said

"You've ate chocolate covered crickets?" Dudley asked

"Yes at camp, they were actually okay." I said

"Wicked. But no it's not a real frog. It's only a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 myself." Ron said

I open the box, the frog ribbits and jumps onto the window and climbs up, then leaps out the window.

"Poor frog." I said

I pull the card to see an old man.

"Oh, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with." Ron said

Harry takes the card from my hand.

"You've got Dumbledore, I got about 6 of him." Ron said

Dudley takes the card.

"Hey, he's gone." Dudley said

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron asked

Scabbers makes a noise.

"Pitiful, isn't he?" Ron asked

"Just a little bit." Harry said

"He gives me a bad feeling." I said

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron asked

"Yeah." Harry, Dudley and I said

Ron clears his throat.

"Ahem. Sun-" Ron was cut off by a girl throwing open the door of the compartment. The girl had bushy brown hair.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" the girl asked

"One made of chocolate jumped out the window a couple of seconds ago." I said

Dudley, and Ron laughed.

"No a real one. A boy named Neville lost his." the girl said

"Then no, we haven't." I said

The girl sees Ron's wand out.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." the girl said

She sat down next to me and looked at Ron.

"Aghhhem. Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Ron said

Nothing happens, and Ron shrugs.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example…" the girl starts

She moves to sit in-between Dudley and Ron right in front of Harry. She takes out her wand and points it at Harry's glasses, harry tenses.

" _Oculus Reparo._ " the girl said

Harry's glasses, which were once broken are now fixed. Harry takes them off amazed.

"That's better, isn't it? Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger…and you guys are…?" Hermione asked

"Dudley Dursely."

"Anastasia."

"Ron Weasley" Ron said this with his mouth full of food

"Pleasure. You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione said

She gets up and leaves, she then comes back.

"You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there." Hermione said

Ron scratches his nose. I look at Harry, then at Dudley.

"Please tell me I never sound like that." I said

"No you never sound like that." Dudley said

"Never." Harry said

"Good and if I ever sound like that. You have my okay to make me stop. That goes for you as well Ron." I said

"Okay." they said

"I'll go change." I said


	7. Chapter 5

_**Previously on The Twice Blessed Child…**_

 _ **"Please tell me I never sound like that." I said**_

 _ **"No you never sound like that." Dudley said**_

 _ **"Never." Harry said**_

 _ **"Good and if I ever sound like that. You have my okay to make me stop. That goes for you as well Ron." I said**_

 _ **"Okay." they said**_

 _ **"I'll go change." I said**_

We all climb off the train, I see a number of boats on a lake. Most of us first years are in awe. I see Hagrid walking next to the train with a lantern.

"Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come one now, hurry up!." Hagrid yelled

Harry, Ron, Dudley, and I walk over to Hagrid.

"Hello, guys." Hagrid said

"Hey, Hagrid." Harry said

"Whoaa!" Ron said

"Right then. This way to the boats. Come on, now, follow me." Hagrid said

All of the first years follow Hagrid. The four of us all climb into a boat. We pass on a bridge and come face to face with the castle which is beyond beautiful.

"Wicked." Ron said

"Ron find a new word." I said

We reach the shore and climb out of the boats, and walk up to the castle doors. At the doors was a Professor, she raps her fingers on a stone railing, and then goes to the top of the stairs to greet us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." McGonagall said

A boy, a scared looking boy, spots a toad sitting near McGonagall, he jumps forward. The boy must be the Neville boy who had lost his toad on the train.

"Trevor! Sorry." Neville said

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." McGonagall said

Professor McGonagall turns and leaves. A boy with slicked back platinum blond hair steps in front of us.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe, and Goyle and I'm Malfoy…Draco Malfoy." Draco said

I role my eyes, and Ron snickers at Draco's name.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. You will soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco said

Draco extends his hand to Harry. Harry looks at Dudley, then to me.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Harry said

I smile at Harry. Draco glares at him. McGonagall returns and smacks him on the shoulder with a paper. He retreats with one last glare.

"We're ready for you now." McGonagall said

McGonagall leads everyone through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with many kids, as well as floating candles. The roof appears to be the sky.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_." Hermione said

I rolled my eyes at her.

"What if we are in different houses?" Dudley asked

"Don't worry, Dudley we won't be. Plus even if we are you are Harry's cousin, and like a brother to me." I said

Dudley nodded his head and had a huge smile on his face.

"All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." McGonagall said

Dumbledore rises from the main table.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch. Has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bound who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Dumbledore said

"That wasn't weird. Not one bit." I said

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger." McGonagall said

"Oh, no. Okay, relax." Hermione said

"She is going to get irritating." I said

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Ron said

Harry, and Dudley both nod. Hermione is sitting on the stool the hat on her head.

"Ah, right then…hmm…right. Okay…Gryffindor." the Hat yells

Hermione jumps off the stool and walks over to the Gryffindor table.

"Draco Malfoy." McGonagall said

Draco saunters up proudly. The tattered hat nearly freaks, the hat doesn't even touch his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yells

"There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Ron said

"Merlin." I said

"What?" Ron asked

"Merlin was in Slytherin and he was one of the greatest light wizard who ever lived." I said

Ron looks deep in thought.

"Susan Bones." McGonagall said

A small read head goes up. I see Harry looking around, he stares at one of the Professors and brings his hand up to his scar.

"Harry are you okay?" I asked

"Harry, what is it?" Ron asked

"Nothing…it's nothing, I'm fine." Harry said

"Hufflepuff." the hat yells

"Ronald Weasley." McGonagall said

Ron gulps and walks up. He sits down and the hat is put on.

"Ah! Another Weasley. I know just where to put you… Slytherin… just kidding GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yells

The hat is taken off the Ron's head, and he runs over to the Gryffindor table.

"Dudley Dursley." McGonagall said

Dudley walk up to the stool and sits down. The hat is put on his head. He sits there for a few seconds.

"Gryffindor." the hat said

"Wow, I thought he would be going to Hufflepuff." I said

"Harry Potter." McGonagall said

Everything goes silent. I give Harry a reinsuring smile. He walks up and sits down on the stool.

"Hmm. Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind. Either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" the hat asked

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." Harry's whispers

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. Its all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No?" the hat asked

 _"Not Slytherin…anything but Slytherin." harry says in his head._

"Well, if you are sure…better be…GRYFFINDOR." the hat yells

There is an immense cheering and Harry goes to the Gryffindor table. Fred and George are also at the table and cheer.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" the twins yell

Harry sits down, and looks to me. I stand with the rest of the first years who have yet to be sorted. I knew I was going to be last because I didn't have a last name. One by one all the others all called. Till I'm the last one standing.

"Anastasia." McGonagall said

I walk up and sit down on the stool. I can fell the hat in my head.

 _"Well, well look what we have here. The heir of Hogwarts. Not only that but you are the daughter of Hecate. Not only that but your Merlin's and Morgana's heir. You could fit perfectly in any of the houses. If you could pick where you want to go, where would you pick?" the hat asked_

 _"Well if I didn't know Harry and Dudley, I would pick Slytherin. But I promised them we would be together so I guess Gryffindor." I thought_

 _"Slytherin would be great for you. Just as it would have been great for Harry. If you ever change your mind you can always be resorted. Also since you own the school you can enter any of the common rooms." the hat said_

 _"Okay." I thought_

"Gryffindor." the hat yelled

I got up off the stool and moved over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry. McGonagall moves back to the table and dings a glass.

"Your attention, please." McGonagall said

"Let the feast…begin." Dumbledore said

Food magically appears on all the tables, and the hall is filled with awe and chatter.

"Wow." Harry said

I see the blonde boy raise his eyebrows, but digs in. I start to eat as well. Ron and Dudley start to shove their faces. A boy two seats down starts to talk.

"I'm Seamus Finnigan. I'm half and half. Me dad's a Muggle. Mam's a witch. But of a nasty shock for him when he found out." Seamus said

Neville laughs.

"I'm Dudley Dursley, I'm a muggle-born." Dudley said

"And Harry's cousin." I said

"What about you?" Neville asked

"I'm Anastasia, and I'm a half-blood." I said

I see Harry lean over and talk to Percy.

"Say, Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house." Percy said

"What' he teach?" Harry asked

"Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrells job for years." Percy said

Harry turns back to the table. Both Ron and Dudley both finish a chicken wing, and reaches into the bowl for another, and a ghostly head, pops out. Ron and Dudley both yell.

"Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor." Nick said

Numerous ghosts come pouring from the walls.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo." a hufflepuff shots says

"Look, it's the Bloody Baron." a girl said

"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy asked

"Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied." Nick said

Nick begins to leave.

"Hey, I know you! You're nearly Headless Nick!" Ron yelled

"I prefer, Sir Nicholas if you don't mind." Nick said

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked

"Like this." Nick said

Nick grabs his head and pulls it to the side. His head is hanging on just by a thread.

"Ahh!" Dudley screams

"Eugh." Hermione said

We finish eating the main part of dinner, then it all disappears and dessert appears. Once we are all done eating, the plates disappear. And we stand up and follow the perfects out of the Great Hall. We follow behind Percy, who walks towards a staircase.

"Gryffindor's, follow me please. Keep up. Thank you." Percy said

"Ravenclaw, follow me. This way." the boy Ravenclaw perfect said

"This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases…they like to change." Percy said

I look up and see a vast amount of staircases. People walking on them, and some switching places.

"Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on." Percy said

We begin walking up the stairs.

"Seamus, that picture's moving." Neville said

"Look at that one." Ron said

"I think she fancies you." Harry said

"Oh, look! Look! Who's that girl?" a girl asked

"Welcome to Hogwarts." a painting said

"Who's that?" a different girl asked

We head up a few more sets of stairs. We come to a rather large painting, it is a large woman in a pink dress.

"Password?" the woman asked

"Caput Draconis." Percy said

The woman nods and the painting opens to reveal a gape in the wall.

"Follow me, everyone. Keep up, quickly, come on." Percy said

"Oh, wow." Dudley said

We are now standing inside the common room.

"Gather 'round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boy's dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up." Percy said

I head upstairs, I find my dorm room. I'm sharing it with Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, and Fay Dunbar. Once inside I head to the bathroom to change into my night clothes. Once I was changed I laid down and quickly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 6

_**Previously on The twice Blessed Child…**_

 _ **We are now standing inside the common room.**_

 _ **"Gather 'round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boy's dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up." Percy said**_

 _ **I head upstairs, I find my dorm room. I'm sharing it with Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, and Fay Dunbar. Once inside I head to the bathroom to change into my night clothes. Once I was changed I laid down and quickly fell asleep.**_

* * *

The next morning I wake, get dressed and head down to the Great Hall. I sit down and am soon joined by Ron, Harry, Dudley and Neville.

"So who are your roommates?" I asked

"Actually we are in the same dorm." Ron said

"Yeah. It's the four of us. Ron, Harry, Neville and I." Dudley said

"Who are you with?" Harry asked

"Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Fay Dunbar, and Hermione Granger." I said

"Have fun with the crazy one." Ron said

"I'll try." I said

 **\- - - - - Unknown Time Skip to Transfiguration - - - - -**

I was sitting in transfiguration, Dudley was sitting next to me. Professor McGonagall was sitting on her desk, in her animagus form which was a cat. I was looking around the room in search of Ron and Harry who were missing. I here footsteps running towards the door, the doors open and Ron and Harry walk in.

"Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron asked

The cat jumps off the desk and turns into Professor McGonagall. The two boys are amazed.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron said

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocketwatch, maybe one of you would be on time." McGonagall said

"We got lost." Harry said

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." McGonagall said

The rest of class went perfectly, as she talked mostly about

 **\- - - - - Unknown Time Skip to Potions - - - - -**

We were sitting in potions, waiting for the teacher to show up. There were a few steaming cauldrons, the door slams open and Professor Snape comes rushing in.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact are that is potion making. However, for those select few, who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Snape stops

Snape is looking at Harry who is writing this all down.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not…pay…attention." Snape said

Hermione nudges Harry in the ribs, he looks up.

"Mr. Potter. Our…new…celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked

Hermione's hand skyrockets. Harry is looks like a deer caught in the headlights. I glared at Snape and sent the answer to Harry.

"They make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death." Harry said

Snape looked at little pissed, but at the same time proud.

"Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked

Once again Hermione's hand shoots up, Harry once again looks lost. I send the answer to Harry again.

"A Bezoar is a stone, taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons." Harry said

This time Snape looked a little taken back but, still looked proud.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?" Snape asked

Hermione's hand shot into the air, Harry looked at me. So I once again helped him.

"They are the same plant. It is also goes by the name of Aconite." Harry said

"Well why isn't anyone writing this down?" Snape asked

 **\- - - - - Unknown Time Skip to Great Hall - - - - -**

We were sitting in the Great Hall working on some homework. Harry was sitting in front of me, he kept looking up at me.

"What can I do for you, Harry?" I asked

"How did you do it? How did you send me the answer?" Harry asked

"With magic." I said

Harry glared at me.

"Fine. I knew the answers, and you looked so lost so I simply sent you the answers." I said

"Okay, how did you send them to me? I mean I heard your voice in my head." Harry said

"I used something called Telepathy. I simply just sent them to you like that." I said

Harry nodded, I knew he didn't quite understand what that meant but he went with it.

"Do you know what telepathy is?" I asked

"No." Harry said

"Mentally receive and/or transmit information." I said

"Okay." Harry said

"I just found out that I could do it, it gives me a headache." I said

Harry nodded and we went back to doing our homework. Seamus who was sitting to seats away was to cast a spell on his cup.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum." Seamus said

Nothing happens.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum…"

"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Harry asked

"Turn it into rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before…" Ron is cut off by an explosion

We all look over to Seamus who had somehow managed to blow up his cup. We all start laughing. I was going to say something but didn't get the chance as a flock of owls start coming into the hall from the rafters above.

"Ah. Mail's here." Ron said

The owls soar by, dropping parcels to the students. Harry looked sad, then a envelope is dropped in front of him, one is dropped in front of Dudley, and one is dropped in front of me. Ron had also gotten a letter so he puts the newspaper down.

"Can I borrow this?" Harry asked

"Sure." Ron said

"Thanks." Harry said

Neville is unwrapping a gift that had gotten in the mail. It is a clear ball with gold around it.

"Hey, look! Neville's got a Remembrall!" Seamus said

"I've read about those. When the smoke turns red (smoke turns red), it means you've forgotten something." Hermione said

"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten." Neville said

"Hey, Ron, somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen, _"Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day,"_ That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to." Harry said

 **\- - - - - Time Skip to Flying Practice - - - - -**

We are all head outside, we having flying lessons with the Slytherins. We are lined up in two rows with brooms by our sides. The teacher walks down the opening in front of us.

"Good afternoon, class." Madam Hooch said

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." everybody said

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of the broomsticks. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up." Hooch said

"Up!" we all said

I broom flew up into my hand, as did Harry's and Draco's.

"Whoa." Harry said

Hermione stares as the class continues.

"With feeling." Hooch said

"Up. Up. Up. Up." Hermione keep saying

On Dudley's second try he got his broom to come up. Ron on the other hand was having issues.

"Up!" Ron said

His broom flies up and conks him on the nose.

"Ow!" Ron yells

Harry, Dudley, and I laughed.

"Shut up, guys." Ron said

"Are you okay Ron?" I asked

"Yeah." Ron said

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. (we mount the brooms) when I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle…3…2…(blows whistle)." Hooch said

Neville immediately lifts off. He looks quite frightened.

"Oh…" Neville said

"Mr. Longbottom." Hooch said

"Neville, what are you doing?" a girl asked

"Neville…Neville…" most of the Gryffindor's yell

"We're not supposed to take off, yet." a boy yells

"M-M-Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Longbottom." Hooch yells

Neville screams.

"Mr. Longbottom." Hooch yells

"Down! Down! Ahhhh!" Neville yells

"Neville!" Harry yells

"Help!" Neville yells

"Come back down this instant." Hooch said

"I don't think he can control his broom." I said

Neville screams again. He soars through the sky and hits a wall, conking along it and then swooping off. The whole time he is screaming. He begins to zoom back towards the group of students. Hooch holds out her wand to stop him.

"Help!" Neville said

"Mr. Longbottom!" Hooch yells

Neville approaches. The students scatter and hooch dives out of the way. Neville goes through the scatter and up a tower.

"Ahhh! Whoa! Ahh!" Neville screams

Neville zooms past a statue of a man with a sharp spear. Neville's cloak catches on it. He is flipped off the broom and hangs there.

"Oh. A h…help!" Neville yells

He wavers, then the cloak rips, and he falls, catching on a torch, but then slipping out and falling to the ground.

"Everyone out of the way." Hooch said

Hooch pushes us out of the way.

"Come on, get up." Hooch said

"Is he alright?" I asked

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Neville said

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get. Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch." Hooch said

Madam Hooch helps Neville up, and they head inside the school. Draco bends down and picks up Neville's Remember Ball.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass." Draco said

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry said

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Draco said

Draco hops on his broom and soars around the group.

"How 'bout up on the roof? What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Draco asked

Harry grabs his broom and goes to get on it.

"Harry, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly." Hermione said

"Ignore her. Go for it Harry." I said

Harry nods and flies off towards Malfoy. He is across from Draco.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom." Harry said

"Is that so?" Draco asked

Harry makes a dash for him, but Draco twirls around his broom in a 360.

"Have it your way, then!" Draco said

He throws the Remembrall into the air. Harry zoom after the ball, speeding towards a tower. Just as he is about to hit a window, from which McGonagall is working, he catches it, and then he heads back to the group. We all cheer for him when he lands. He tosses me the ball.

"Good job, Harry." Dudley said

"Oh, that was wicked, Harry." Ron said

"Harry Potter? Follow me." McGonagall yelled

Harry sullenly follow her. Draco and his goons laugh. I walk over to Draco and slapped him. I turned and headed inside the school to find Neville, I found him in the Hospital Wing. I pulled the remember ball out of my robe and hand it to Neville.

"Try to keep a better track of this." I said

"I will." Neville said

 **\- - - - - One Hour Time Skip - - - - -**

Harry, Ron, Dudley, and I were walking through a crowed halls. Sir Nicholas and a lady ghost float by.

"Have you heard? Harry Potter's the new Gryffindor Seeker. I always knew he'd do well." Nick said

"Seeker? But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in." Ron said

"A century." I said

Fred and George approach and walk along with us.

"Hey, well done, Harry, Wood's just told us!" Fred said

"Fred and George are one the team, too. Beaters." Ron said

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch." George said

"Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally…" Fred said

They break off from us and walk across the courtyard.

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" George said

"Oh, go on, Harry, Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too." Ron said

Hermione walked towards us.

"But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry asked

"You won't make a fool of yourself." I said

"She's right it's in your blood." Hermione said

Hermione leads us towards a trophy case. She points at a plaque of Quidditch players. One lists Harry's father as Seeker.

"Whoa. Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker, too." Ron said

I hit Ron on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Ron asked

It took him a few moments before he realizes what he said.

"Sorry." Ron said

"It's okay, I would have told you if I knew. I-I didn't know." Harry said

We turn and leave the trophy cases, we are heading up a set of stairs. A railing pulls in, Hermione and I look at, but continue walking up the stairs.

"I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do." Ron said

"Who doesn't?" Harry said

"He's got a point Ron." Dudley said

The staircase shudders and begins to move. We all grab the railing. Ron and Dudley both let out a scream, Hermione lets out a gasp.

"What's happening?" Harry asked

"What does it look like the staircases are moving." I said m

The staircase stops, in a new place.

"Let's go this way." Harry said

"Before the staircase move again." Ron said

Harry opens a door and we all walk into a spooky, dark room.

"Does anyone feel like…we shouldn't be here?" Dudley asked

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden." Hermione said

Suddenly, a flame lights on a tall stone support. At that moment, the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, comes running in and meows. We all jump.

"Let's go." Harry said

The cat meows again.

"It's Filch's cat!" Ron said

"Run." Dudley said

We start running. Flames are lit as we go. We get to the end of the corridor, to a door. Harry grabs the handle, but it's locked.

"It's locked!" Harry said

"That's it, we're done for!" Ron said

I push them out of the way, I snap my fingers and the door unlocks. I then push open the door.

"Get in." I said

"Did you use Alohomora?" Hermione asked

"Sure." I said

"Alohomora?" Ron asked

"Standard book of spells, Chapter 7." Hermione said

"Everyone shut up." Dudley said

We all shut up. We hear footsteps.

"Anyone here, my sweet? Come on." Filch said

We hear them walk away.

"Filch is gone." Hermione said

"Probably think this door's locked." Ron said

"It was locked." I said

"And for good reason." Harry said

We all turn around, we see a massively huge three headed dog sleeping in front of us. The dog begins to wake up. It growls, yawns, and growls more…noticing us. I put my hand out.

"Shh, it's okay. We aren't going to hurt you." I said

"Ana what are you doing?" Ron asked

I stepped toward the three headed dog. My hand touched his nose.

"We are leaving okay, you can go ahead and go back to sleep." I said

Dudley opens the door and we are leave, the room. We all head back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school." Ron said

"You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione asked

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three." Ron said

Hermione looked at me.

"I wasn't looking at its feet." I said

"It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something." Hermione said

"Guarding something?" Harry asked

"That's right. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before any of you guys come up with another clever idea to get us killed…or worse, expelled." Hermione said

She turns and head up to her dorm room.

"She needs to sort out her priorities." Ron said

Harry nods, then looks at me.

"How come it didn't bite your hand off?" Harry asked

"I don't know. I just acted I like if it was a normal dog." I said

All three boys nodded their heads.

"Goodnight boys see you in the morning." I said


	9. Chapter 7

_**Previously on The Twice Blessed Child…**_

 _ **"That's right. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before any of you guys come up with another clever idea to get us killed…or worse, expelled." Hermione said**_

 _ **She turns and head up to her dorm room.**_

 _ **"She needs to sort out her priorities." Ron said**_

 _ **Harry nods, then looks at me.**_

 _ **"How come it didn't bite your hand off?" Harry asked**_

 _ **"I don't know. I just acted I like if it was a normal dog." I said**_

 _ **All three boys nodded their heads.**_

 _ **"Goodnight boys see you in the morning." I said**_

* * *

Oliver said it was okay for me to tag along with him while he taught Harry about Quidditch. Oliver and Harry were carrying a trunk, they put it down.

"Quidditch is easy enough to understand. Each time has seven players, 3 chasers, 2 beaters, 1 keeper and seeker that's you. There are three kinds of balls. (picks up a red one) This one's called the Quaffle. Now, the chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those three hoops. (points to a faraway Quidditch pitch.) the keeper, that's me, defends the hoops. With me so far?" Oliver asked

"I think so. What are those?" Harry asked

He points to two squirming chained down balls.

"…You better take this, you as well Anastasia." Oliver said

He hands both Harry and I a small bat. He bends down and releases one ball. With an angry growl, it flies off into the air. The two boys watch it.

"Careful now, it's comin' back." Oliver said

The ball comes whizzing down, towards me I it with the bat, the ball soars off through a statue.

"Eh, not bad Anastasia, you'd make a great beater…Uh-oh." Oliver said

The ball zooms down, and Oliver grabs it, wriggling to get it back in the box. He succeeds and is out of breath.

"Bludger, Nasty little buggers. But the only ball I want you to worry about is this… the Golden Snitch." Oliver said

He hands Harry a walnut sized golden ball.

"I like this ball." Harry said

"Ah, you like it now. Just wait. It's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see." Oliver said

"What do I do with it?" Harry asked

"You catch it…before the other team's seeker. You catch this, the game is over. You catch this, Potter, and we win." Oliver said

The ball flutters out two delicate wings and jumps into the air. Harry keeps an eye on it.

"Whoa." Harry said

 **\- - - - - Unknown Time Skip to Charms Class - - - - -**

 **October 31st:**

Professor Flitwick is standing on a bunch of books. Harry was sitting next to Seamus, I was sitting next to Dudley, and Ron was lucky enough to sit next to Hermione.

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers? Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone. (All) The swish and flick. Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then." Flitwick asked

"Wingardium Levios-saaa." Draco said

We all start practicing the spell.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_." I said

I was able to get my feather into the air.

"Well done, Ms. Anastasia. 10 points to Gryffindor." Flitwick said

Flitwick went back to looking around the room. I looked Dudley.

"Well give it a try." I said

"What if something goes wrong?" Dudley said

"Then something goes wrong. You can't learn if you never make a mistake." I said

"Okay. _Wingardium Leviosa_." Dudley said

The feather came like an inch off the table, before coming back down.

"Good job, Dudley." I said

"I did it. I actually did it." Dudley said

I looked over at Ron who was sitting with Hermione.

"Wingardrium Leviosar." Ron said

He whacks the desk with his wand a couple of times.

"Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Leviosa, not Leviosa." Hermione said

"You do it the if you're so clever. Go on, go on." Ron said

Hermione straightens up and swishes her wand.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_." Hermione said crisply

The feather glows and lifts up. Ron puts his head on his book dejectedly.

"Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms. Granger's done it.! Oh, splendid!" Flitwick said

I looked over towards Harry and Seamus.

"Wingard Levosa. Wingard Levosa." Seamus said

There was a BOOM! Seamus had made his feather explode. Flitwick gasps.

"Whooaaa! Ooh." Flitwick said

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor." Harry said

Once class was done and we were walking through the courtyard, to are next class. Harry was in the middle, Ron was on the his right, I was on his left, Dudley was behind me, with Seamus on his right, and Dean Thomas was on his right.

"It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends." Ron said

Hermione bustles past, sniffling.

"I think she heard you." Harry said

 **\- - - - - Time Skip That Night - - - - -**

We were all sitting in the Great Hall eating dessert after dinner. I looked around but I couldn't find Hermione.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked

"Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said that she'd been in there all afternoon…crying." Neville said

We all exchange glances. I was about to stand up and go look for her when Professor Quirrell comes flying into the room screaming.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Though you ought to know." Quirrell said

He fall over face first in a dead faint. The room is silent, for a second then everyone freaks, screaming and running.

"SILLLLLEENNNNCEEEEE!" Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." Dumbledore said

We all follow our perfects out of the Great Hall and into towards our Common Room.

"Gryffindor's…keep up please. And stay alert!" Percy said

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked

"Not by itself. Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes." Ron asked

Harry stopped in front of us.

"What?" Ron asked

"Hermione! She doesn't know!" Harry said

Dudley, Ron, Harry, and I ran off from the group and went to find Hermione. We stop when we hear a grunting noise. We step into an alcove, the troll thunks by the room, and into the girl bathroom's.

"He's going into the Girl's Bathroom." I said

We run towards the bathroom, we get into the bathroom in time to see the troll raise its club and smash the top part of the stalls. Hermione screams.

"Hermione run." I yell

The troll smashes the remaining stalls.

"Help! Help!" Hermione yells

The boys start throwing wood pieces at the troll. I move past the troll and over to Hermione.

"Hey, pea brain!" Ron yells

Ro throws wood and hits the troll on the head. Hermione escapes from the stalls to under a sink, I move over to her. The troll sees us and goes to mash us, he hits the sinks and it breaks, barely missing us.

"Hurry up guys." I said

"Help." Hermione said

Harry gets out his wand. He runs forward ad grabs the troll's club, and is lifted up.

"Whooa! Whoa, whoa!" Harry said

He lands on the troll's head, and is hurled forward, then back, and his wand goes up the troll's nose.

"Ew." Ron and Dudley said

The troll snorts, and ships around.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Harry said

The troll gets Harry off its head and it holding him by one leg, upside down. It gears up its club and swipes at Harry. He pulls himself up, then down. The troll swipes again.

"Do something." Harry yells

"What?" Dudley asked

"Anything! Hurry up!" Harry said

Ron grabs his wand. Hermione who is next to me waves her hand.

"Swish and flick!" Hermione said

" _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " Ron yelled

The club is lifted out of the troll's hand and hovers above its head. The troll looks up, confused, just as the club comes crashing back down. It hits the troll's head and the troll wavers, then drops harry, who crawls away. And comes crashing down, hard. Hermione and I approach carefully.

"Are you okay Hermione?" I asked

"Yes, is it…dead?" Hermione asked

"I don't think so. Just knocked out." Harry said

Harry grabs his wand…which is covered in goo.

"Ew. Troll bogies." Ron said

Suddenly, McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell come rushing in. They all gasp.

"Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, all of you!" McGonagall said

"Well, what it is…" I started

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." Hermione said

The teachers, Ron, Harry, Dudley, and I all stare at her in gape.

"Ms. Granger?" McGonagall asked

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry, Ron, Dudley, and Anastasia hadn't come and found me…I'd probably be dead." Hermione said

"Be that as it may…it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Ms. Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement. As for you four, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points…will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck." McGonagall said

Snap and McGonagall leave the bathroom.

"Perhaps you ought to go…M-might wake up…heh." Quirrell said

The four of us leave the bathroom and head to the common room. I sit down on the couch, and look at the fire. The boys had got up to bed, as had Hermione. I had conjured a cupcake with a candle on it. Lite the candle.

"Happy Birthday Anastasia." I said

I blew out the candle.

 **\- - - - - Next Day - - - - -**

I was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Harry, Neville, Dudley, Ron , and Hermione came and sat down. Harry starts to eat and starts to twirl food on his fork.

"Take a bit of toast, mate, go on." Ron said

"Ron's right, Harry. You're gonna need your strength today." Hermione said

"I'm not hungry." Harry said

"Come on Harry you need to eat." Dudley said

Snape walks up, behind us.

"Good luck today, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you…even if it is against Slytherin." Snape leaves

As he walks away I see him limping.

"That explains the blood." Harry said

"Blood?" Hermione asked

"Last night, I'm guessing Snap let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that 3 headed dog. But, he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping." Harry said

"But why would anyone go near that dog? It was a miracle that it didn't eat Anastasia." Hermione said

"The day we went to Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret." Harry said

"Couldn't have been that big of a secret if he got it while you were with him." I said

"Ana has a point if it was such a big secret he shouldn't have gotten it while you were with him." Hermione said

"That's what the dog guarding. That's what Snape wants." Harry said

"Also if it was a secret why would Dumbledore broadcast to the entire school where it is being kept. Also wouldn't you make the lock very difficult to unlock." I said

"She has a point." Dudley said

We hear owls screech. It's Hedwig, who is carrying a very large, long parcel. She drops it in front of Harry, then a owl drops a letter in front of me. I open the letter and start to read it.

"Who's the letter from?" Dudley asked

"Your mother. She wished a Happy Birthday, looks like the it came late." I said

"Oh my god." Harry said

"What?" Ron asked

"I'm so sorry Anastasia, I forgot your birthday was yesterday." Harry said

"It's okay it was a crazy night." I said

"That doesn't matter. Harry and I still should have said something earlier." Dudley said

"Well Happy Late Birthday." everyone said

"Now then let's open this package." I said

We all open the package.

"It's a broomstick!" Harry said

"That is not just any broomstick, Harry. It's a Nimbus 2000!" Ron said

"But who…?" Harry asked

Harry looks up at the head table, to see Professor McGonagall stroking Hedwig. She smiles and Harry nods.

 **\- - - - - Time Skip to Quidditch Game - - - - -**

We are sitting in the stands waiting for the game to starts. We see the players come out of where they were. They mount their brooms and zoom up into the air. The commentator, Lee Jordan is talking from the teacher stands.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Lee said

Everyone starts cheering.

"Gryffindor!" Neville yells

The players take their positions in the air in a circle. Harry weaves in, highest amongst everyone. He looks down.

"The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game." Lee said

"How, I want a nice clean game…from all of you." Hooch said

She said that looking straight at the Slytherin team, She kicks the trunk and the bludgers zoom out.

"The bludgers are up…followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game." Lee said

The snitch zooms around each Seeker's head, then disappears. Hooch grabs the Quaffle.

"The Quaffle is released…and the game begins!" Lee said

Gryffindor takes possession of the ball and a chaser, Angelina Johnson, zooms past Slytherins towards their goal, and throws the ball, and scores! There is a ding.

"Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!" Lee said

He presses a button and a 10 shows up beside a plaque with Gryffindor's name. Harry who is in the air, claps. A bludger zooms by him. Everyone in the Gryffindor stands cheer.

"Well done!" Hagrid said

"Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint." Lee said

Flint dodges people and throws for the Gryffindor hoops. Oliver appears and whacks the ball away with his broom. He smirks at Flint, who glares. Anglea Johnson and Katie Bell pass the Quaffle back and forth as they strategize to score. Anglea takes it, throws, and once again scores.

"Yay!" Ron and Seamus yell

"Another 10 pints to Gryffindor!" Lee said

"Yay!" all the Gryffindor's yell

The Slytherins decide to get messy. They dodge, kick, and try to score. Once again, Oliver blocks.

"Give me that!" Flint yells

Flint grabs a beaters bat from one and whacks a bludger right at Oliver. It hits Oliver in the stomach and he falls to the ground. The crowed starts booing. The Gryffindor's are visible upset, and Slytherin laughs. The Slytherin members head off. One jumps over George (or Fred) and scores. Slytherin members cheer.

"Take that side." Flint said

The box Johnson in and sent her into capes covering one of the towers. She falls down in and is out. The crowd boos. Slytherin scores once again. Suddenly, Harry sees the Snitch. He starts to head off after it and then his broom starts bucking and turning.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Hagrid asked

Hermione looks through binoculars at Harry, then at Snape, who is muttering something.

"It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!" Hermione said

"Jinxing the broom? I doubt that." I said

"What do we do?" Ron asked

"Leave it to me." Hermione said

Hermione hands me the binoculars and leaves. Harry is knocked around, then falls, dangling by one arm from the broom.

"Come on, Hermione!" Ron said

We look over towards where the teachers are sitting. We see Snape's cloak catches fire.

"Fire! You're on fire!" a Man yelled

"What? Oh!" Snape said

A man falls back into Quirrell, who then also falls. Snap bats out the fire and acts as though nothing happened. The broom stops bucking, and harry climbs back on. The Slytherin seeker is after the Snitch. Harry takes off.

"Go!" Ron yelled

"Go go go!" Hagrid said

Harry rams the Slytherin Seeker, then is butted out. He returns, smashing the Seeker again as the Snitch dives. The boys follow, but they approach the ground quickly. The Slytherin Seeker backs out, and Harry pulls up his broom as he follows the Snitch, feet above the ground. Harry stands up, and steps forward, trying to grab the ball. He goes too far, and topples off the broom with a yelp, tumbling on the ground. He gets up and lurches. The entire crowd gasps. Hermione appears beside a tower to see.

"Looks like he's gonna be sick!" Hagrid yells

Harry lurches and the Snitch pops out of his mouth. It lands in his hands.

"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" Lee yells

"Gryffindor wins!" Hooch yells after she blew the whistle

"Yay!" all the Gryffindor's yell

"No!" Draco yells

"Yes!" Hagrid yells

"Whoo-Whoo." Hermione yells

"He did it. He actually did it." I said

Harry raises the Snitch into the air and the crowd, and his team, cheers

"Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor!" the crowd yells


	10. Chapter 8

_**Previously on The Twice Blessed Child…**_

 _ **"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" Lee yells**_

 _ **"Gryffindor wins!" Hooch yells after she blew the whistle**_

 _ **"Yay!" all the Gryffindor's yell**_

 _ **"No!" Draco yells**_

 _ **"Yes!" Hagrid yells**_

 _ **"Whoo-Whoo." Hermione yells**_

 _ **"He did it. He actually did it." I said**_

 _ **Harry raises the Snitch into the air and the crowd, and his team, cheers**_

 _ **"Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor!" the crowd yells**_

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dudley, and I are walking along a patch with Hagrid.

"Nonsense. Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" Hagrid asked

"Who knows. Why was he trying to get past the Cerberus on Halloween?" I asked

"Who told you 'bout Fluffy?" Hagrid asked

"You named a Cerberus Fluffy." I said

"Fluffy?" Ron asked

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asked

"Well, of course he's got a name. He's mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…" Hagrid trailed of

"You got a Greek creature from an Irish man. That's not weird at all." I said

"Guard what Hagrid?" Harry asked

"Shouldn'ta said that. Don't ask any more questions. That's top secret, that is." Hagrid said

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!" Dudley said

"Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher." Hagrid said

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a curse when I see one. I've read all about them. You have to keep eye contact. And Snape wasn't blinking." Hermione said

"Exactly." Harry said

"Now, you listen to me, all five of you. You're meddlin' in things that ought not be meddled in. it's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flame." Hagrid said

"Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that. I should not have said that." Hagrid said

With that he turns and walks away. I look back at the other four.

"So that two points us, and zero points Hagrid." I said

"Nicholas Flamel… Who's Nicholas Flame?" Harry asked

"I don't know." Hermione said

 **\- - - - - Time Skip to Christmas Time - - - - -**

Harry was playing wizard chest with Ron. Dudley and I were sitting next to them watching.

"Knight to E-5." Harry said

The piece moves across the board. I could see Ron thinking.

"Queen to E-5." Ron said

The Queen walks over to R-5 and clinks the knight away. Hermione walks up to us, with her suitcase behind her.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione said

"That's wizard chess. I see you've packed." Ron said

"See you haven't." Hermione said

"Change of plans. My parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother, Charlie. He's studying dragons there!" Ron said

"Good. You can help Harry, Ana, and Dudley, then. He's going to go to the library for information on Nicholas Flamel." Hermione said

"We've looked a hundred times!" Ron said

"We haven't looked in the restricted section." I said

"She's right so look there over break…Happy Christmas." Hermione said

Hermione then turns and leaves.

"I think we've had a bad influence on her." Ron said

"I think we have influenced each other. I play winner." I said

Harry ended up losing which meant I played Ron. While I was playing against the twins walked up towards us.

"Who's winning?" Fred asked

"I am." I said

"Really, by how many moves?" George asked

"I can check him in two." I said

"Really no one…" Fred said

"…has ever beaten…" George said

"… me" Ron said

"Really I have. (I moved the piece) Check mate." I said

The three Weasley just looked at the game board.

"Rematch. I want a rematch." Ron said

"Later." I said

 **Christmas Morning:**

I had fallen asleep in Harry and Ron's room.

"Harry, Ana, wake up! Come on Harry, wake up!" Ron yells

Harry and I get up and run to the balcony overlooking the common room, where Ron is standing next to a tree. He is wearing a sweater with an R on it.

"Happy Christmas, Harry, Ana." Ron said

"Happy Christmas, Ron." Harry and I said

"What are you wearing?" I asked

"Oh, Mum made it for me. Looks like you two have got one too." Ron said

"I've got presents?" Harry asked

"Yeah." Ron said

Oh!" Harry said

Harry and I ran down the stairs.

"There they are." Ron said

Ron sits on a couch arm and eats jelly beans as Harry picks up a silver wrapped package. Harry takes out the card. Harry reads the card

" _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well_ " Harry read

He open s the present. It is a cloak, my I can tell that it is a special cloak.

"What is it?" Ron asked

"Some kind of… cloak." Harry said

"Well, let's see then. Put it on." I said

Harry puts the cloak on and all of him disappears except for his head.

"Whoa!" Ron said

"My body's gone!" Harry said

"It's an invisibility cloak." I said

"I'm invisible?" Harry asked

"They're really rare. I wonder who gave it to you." Ron said

"There was no name. it just said, "use it will."" Harry said

We continued to un wrap presents. Ron got more candy, Harry unwrapped a present to find a sweater with a H on it which was from Mis. Weasley. I had gotten Harry a book on broom maintenance. I had also got a sweater from Mis. Weasley min had an A on it. Ron had gotten me some candy. I found a few other presents under the three but I knew there were from my friends from camp. So I grabbed them and headed back upstairs and to my room. I picked up a present that was wrapped in pink wrapping paper which I knew was from Ashely, she had gotten me a new pair of shoes.

I opened the blue present next which was from Josette-Lynn. She had given me a water droplet necklace.

I opened the next present which was wrapped in red paper. It was from Alexzander he also gave me a pair of blood red earrings.

I had three present left, I grabbed the one wrapped in yellow paper. I opened and found that it was from Stefan and Josh. They had gotten me a bracelet with red beads (fire) and a sun.

I opened the next present, once I opened it I found that it was from my mother. There was a small box and a note. I opened the box to find a ring. I looked at the note and read it.

 _Hello my beautiful daughter. Happy late birthday and "Happy Christmas". This is your first "Christmas" knowing about my world, both of my worlds. I know Chorion warned you about the dangers of the magical world, dangers that I never foresaw. I see you have made friends in the magical world, but know with these friendships comes great hardship, but also great love. I won't tell you to not tell people who your parents are, but I will warn you that just like in the world of demi-gods the more people that know the more that will want your power. Not only because of who I am but also because of who your father is. I love you very much so does your father. Maybe in few years you can meet us both, but till then know that we are watching over you._

 _Love Always, Mother_

I opened the small box that with the letter to see two rings one of them was gold band with diamonds then in the middle there was a bigger diamond with a crescent moon on either side of it. The other ring was also on a gold band, with a big opal in middle of a pair of gold wings. I put them on and a feeling of warmth spread through me. I opened my last present, it was a black box I opened the box to see a crown but it looked like a headband. It was gold and it had different stones in it. Inside the box was a note.

 _Hello princesses. You don't know who I am and it is this way for your safety. In a few years your mother and I will both show ourselves to you, but in till then know that I love you very much. Your mother has informed me that you have joined the world magic, please be careful. There is much darkness and death in that world due to one crazy person. One day I will be able to give you whatever you wish, but until then take this crown. Your mother used her magic so that it will look like a headband because I know that you can't go around school wearing a crown so…she made it into a headband (she said girls your age wore these things). I also but some of me into it, so it should protect you. I am have a sword made for you but it is taking longer than planned so you just have to wait a little while longer. Also don't grow up to fast okay, so that means no kissing, or anything of that sort till you're at least 30. I also looked you up and saw that you are a little prodigy, you get that from your godfather. I love you very much Anastasia, and I will always be watching over you, protecting you, making sure nothing to bad will ever happen to you._

 _With Love From Your Amazing Father_

I didn't put the headband I kind of just looked at it, I don't how long I sat there looking at it. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head to see Harry.

"Hey who's that from?" Harry asked

"It seems we both got presents from our fathers." I said

"Really. Who's your father?" Harry asked

"I don't know. He signed the note _"with love from your amazing father"_." I said

"Well are you going to put it on?" Harry asked

"Sure." I said

I took the headband from the box and put it in my hair, and just like with the rings a warm feeling washed over me. We headed downstairs.

"Are you ever going to tell me who your mother is?" Harry asked

"Not right now. The teacher's at the camp and my mother don't think it is safe to tell people. At least not until after I'm better at protecting myself." I said

"Okay." Harry said

When we got back into the common room. We saw the twins, Ron, and Dudley sitting on the couch. Ron looked up at us.

"Well let's head down to breakfast." Ron said

"You are as bad as Dudley." I said

"I'm not the bad anymore." Dudley said as he a chocolate frog.

"Dude you are eating a chocolate frog." Harry said

"Whatever." Dudley said

They got up off the couch and we all headed down to breakfast. After breakfast we head back upstairs. We spent the rest of the day playing wizard chess, or snaps. Dudley and Harry were playing cards. After lunch we went outside and played in the snow. The feast that was huge even thought there were only a few people from each house that stayed. Once the feast was over we head back to the dorms. I went upstairs and I wrote notes to my friends and thanked them for the gifts, and hoped that they liked theirs. I wrote a note to my mom and dad, I didn't know how I was going to get them but I hoped it would.

I headed down stairs, to see Harry sitting on the couch with the invisibility cloak on his lap. I sat down next to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Waiting for you. I was actually about to head up to your room to ask if you would come to the restricted section with me." Harry said

"Sure." I said

Harry and I stood up he put the cloak over the both us. We left the common room and walked down the library. We walk through the dark library and into the restricted section. Harry puts down the lamp, and removes the cloak. Harry starts to read the spines of the books.

"Famous fire eaters… 15th Century Fiends…Flamel…Nicholas Flamel…where are you?" Harry asked

"Made we aren't looking in the right section." I said

"Where else should we look?" Harry asked

I went to answer but he opened a book, and a man's face appears and screams. Harry slams the book shut and puts it back.

"Who's there?!" Filch yells

Harry and I whip around, Harry grabs his cloak but knocks the lamp off the table.

"I know you're in there. You can't hide." Filch yells

Harry puts the cloak over himself and I. we quickly creep around Filch.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Filch yells

Harry and I both run from the room, breathing heavily. We get into the hall, where Mrs. Norris is. The cat meows and begins to follow us. Harry and I move around the corner, just as Snape and Quirrell appear. Snap pushes Quirrell into the wall.

"Severus…I-I thought…" Quirrell trails off

"You don't want me as you enemy, Quirrell." Snape said

"W-what do you m-mean?" Quirrell asked

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Snape said

Snape stops and looks right at where Harry and I are standing, almost like he knows we are there.

"We'll have another chat soon…when you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie." Snape said

Filch comes running around the corner carrying the broken lamp.

"Oh, Professors. I found this, in the Restricted Section. It's still hot. That means there's a student of bed." Filch said

The two Professor and Filch dart off. Harry and I quickly find a place to hide. We step into a room. Harry takes the cloak off, we look around the room to see a huge mirror. We both walk towards the mirror. I look in it to see two people standing on either side of me, a man and a woman. The man was 5' 10'', with dark eyes and dark hair. The woman was about 5'6'', with dark hair, and green eyes. The two people were my parents I smiled.

"What do you see?" I asked

"My parents." Harry said

"I see mine too." I said

"We have to show Dudley and Ron." Harry said

He puts the cloak over us and we leaves the room and head back to the dorms. I stay in the common room while Harry runs upstairs. Not long passes before Ron, Dudley, and Harry comes back downstairs.

"Is the cloak going to cover all of us?" Ron asked

"Only one way to find out." I said

Harry put the cloak over us. It covered all of us, barley. We left the tower and headed back to the room that the mirror was in. Once we were back in the room, Harry took the cloak off us and moved in front of the mirror.

"Come on. Come. Come look, it's my parents!" Harry said

"I only see me." Ron said

"Same with me." Dudley said

"Look in it properly. Go on. Stand there. There. You see them, don't you?" Harry asked

"I don't think they will see their parents." I said

"That's me! Only, I'm head boy…and I'm holding the Quidditch cup! And bloody hell, I'm Quidditch captain too! I look good. Harry, do you think this mirror shows the future?" Ron asked

"How can it? Both my parents are dead." Harry said

"I never meet my parents but that's who I saw in the mirror. What do you see Dudley?" I asked

Dudley stood in front of the mirror. He tilted his head to the side.

"I'm married and I have three children. We are all happy and healthy." Dudley said

He has a huge smile on his face. We all head back up to the dorms.

Every night for the next few nights Harry would leave the dorm under the protection of his cloak. This last time I followed him, I walked into the room to see him sitting in front of the mirror. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"You know this isn't heathy. You aren't sleeping and when you are with us you are always thinking about it." I said

"I know but I get to see them. Why aren't you here all time, don't you want to see your parents?" Harry asked

"Of course I do, but can't let my life pass me by." I said

"I couldn't have said it better myself." A voice said

Harry and I jumped up and turned around to see Dumbledore by the door.

"Back again, Harry, Anastasia? I see that you, like so many before you have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realize what it does. Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is." Dumbledore said

"So, then it shows us what we want? Whatever we want?" Harry asked

"No it doesn't." I said

"Correct Anastasia. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. Now you and Anastasia, who have never known your family, see them standing beside you. But remember this, this mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home, and I must ask you both not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live." Dumbledore said

Harry and I both looked at the mirror I saw both of my parents smiling at me.


	11. Chapter 9

**Previously on The Twice Blessed Child…**

 **Harry and I jumped up and turned around to see Dumbledore by the door.**

 **"Back again, Harry, Anastasia? I see that you, like so many before you have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realize what it does. Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is." Dumbledore said**

 **"So, then it shows us what we want? Whatever we want?" Harry asked**

 **"No it doesn't." I said**

 **"Correct Anastasia. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. Now you and Anastasia, who have never known your family, see them standing beside you. But remember this, this mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home, and I must ask you both not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live." Dumbledore said**

 **Harry and I both looked at the mirror I saw both of my parents smiling at me.**

 _ **Harry is out in the main courtyard, bundled up, with Hedwig on his arm. He stops and she lifts off, soaring away into the sky. When she returns, it is spring time.**_

Harry, Ron, Dudley, and I are in the library reading. Hermione comes up with a huge book. She thumps it onto the table, the boys jump.

"I had you looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid? I checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading." Hermione said

"This is light?" Ron asked

"I've seen bigger." I said

Hermione glares and Ron and smiles at me.

"Of course! Here it is!" Hermione said

Hermione then reads from the huge book. _"Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone."_

"The what?" the boys asked

"The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal." I said

"Immortal?" Ron asked

"Really Ron how do you not know what Immortal means?" I asked

Ron just shrugs his shoulders.

"Even I know what that means. It means you'll never die." Hermione said

"I know what it means!" Ron yelled

"Shhh." Harry said

"Sure you did." I said

"What else do you know about it?" Dudley asked

"The only stone currently in existence belongs to Nicholas Flamel who was the alchemist who created it. He celebrated his 665th birthday last year. So that is what the cerberus is guarding, that's what's under the trapdoor." I said

We all exchanged looks.

 **\- - - - - Time Skip to Night Time - - - - -**

We are all headed to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocks on the door, Hagrid opens it.

"Hagrid" Harry said

Hagrid is wearing and apron and has oven mitts on.

"Oh, hello. Sorry, don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today." Hagrid said

Hagrid starts to close the door.

"We know about the Philosopher's Stone." The five of us said

The door then is thrown open.

"Oh." Hagrid said

We all head inside Hagrid's hut.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it." Harry said

"Correction, they think Snape is trying to steal it. I on the other hand think it is Quirell who is the one trying to steal it." I said

"Snape? Quirell? Blimey, you're not still on about them are you?" Hagrid said

"Hagrid, we know he's after the Stone. We just don't know why." Harry said

"It's Quirell." I said

"Snape and Quirell are two of the teachers that are protection the Stone! They are not about to steal it." Hagrid said

"What?" Ron asked

"You heard. Right. Come on, now, I'm a bit preoccupied today." Hagrid said

"Wait a minute. One of the teachers?" Dudley asked

"Of course! There are other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments." Hermione said

"that's right. Waste of bloody time, if you ask me." Hagrid said

"Why because of the Fluffy the cerberus who I calmed in less than a second." I said

"You did? How did you manage that?" Hagrid asked

"No clue, but if I a elven year old could I have no doubt that a teacher could find a way." I said

Hermione who looks at Ron, who is being sniffed in the face by Fang. Ron shuffles away from the dog. A cauldron over the fire begins to rattle. Hagrid hurries over and grabs something out of it, and puts the thing, which is an egg, on the table. We all group around the table.

"Uh, Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asked

"That? It's a…its um…" Hagrid said

"I know what that is! But Hagrid, how did you get one?" Ron asked

"What is it Ron?" Dudley asked

"I won it. Off a stranger I met down at a pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, as a matter of fact." Hagrid said

The egg rattles and cracks. Pieces fly off as a dragon emerges. It squeaks and slips on a egg piece

"Is that…a dragon?" Hermione asked

"Wicked." I said

"That's not just a dragon. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania." Ron said

"Is it he beautiful? Oh, bless him, look. He knows his mummy, hehe. Hello, Norbert." Hagrid said

The dragoon squeaks as it looks at Hagrid.

"Norbert?" Harry asked

"What did you expect he named a cerberus Fluffy." I said

"She makes a valid point." Hermione said

"Yeah, well, he's got to have a name, doesn't he?" Hagrid asked

Ron laughs, and Dudley just stares at the Dragon.

"This world just keeps surprising me." Dudley said

"Don't you, Norbert?" Hagrid asked

Hagrid raises fingers back and forth across Norbert's chin. Norbert backs away, hiccups and blows a fireball of fire into Hagrid's beard.

"Ohh! Oooh, ooh, ooh, well…he'll have to be trained up a bit, of course." Hagrid said

Norbert hiccups again, Hagrid turns his head.

"Who's that?" Hagrid asked

We all turn to the window to see a flash of white hair.

"Malfoy." Harry said

"Oh, dear." Hagrid said

"This is going to be good." I said

We quickly leave Hagrid's hut, we are walking through the corridor.

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon. He told Dudley, Ana, and I the first time we met him." Harry said

"It's crazy. And worse, Malfoy knows." Ron said

"Well we should be quite and walk faster." I said

They nodded their heads and we started to walk faster, but they still continued to talk.

"I don't understand. Is that bad?" Dudley asked

"It's very bad." Ron said

We walk around the corner and right into McGonagall, who is in her nightgown.

"Good evening." McGonagall said

Malfoy stands smugly beside her.

"Follow me." McGonagall said

We followed her into her classroom. We all stand in front of her with Malfoy next to her with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken." McGonagall said

"50?!" Harry asked

"Each. And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all six of you will receiving detention." McGonagall said

Malfoy nods, then his smiles vanishes.

"Excuse me, Professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said six of us" Draco said

"No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will serve detention with your classmates." McGonagall said

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dudley grin. I roll my eyes, and Draco sags. We left McGonagall's classroom and headed up to the common rooms.

"Serves him right, for getting us in trouble." Ron said

"Yeah, but now we are going to have to deal with him during our detention." I said

They all mad a noise.

"I hate it when your right." Dudley said

"That must mean that you are always mad, because I'm always right." I said

"No you aren't." Harry said

"Well we are just going to have to wait and see." I said

 **\- - - - - Time Skip to the Detention - - - - -**

Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dudley, and I are being led by Mr. Filch towards Hagrid's hut.

"A pity they let the old punishments die. There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming. You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the Forbidden Forest." Filch said

We walk to Hagrid who is holding a crossbow and is sniffling.

"A sorry lot this, Hagrid. Oh, good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?" Filch asked

"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony." Hagrid said

"Well, that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind." Hermione said

"Yeah. But what if he doesn't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all." Hagrid said

"I'm sure Dumbledore will let you go see him." I said

"Oh, for Gods sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you." Filch said

"The forest? I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are…werewolves." Draco said

"There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that. Nighty-night." Filch said

He then leaves and heads back up the castle.

"Well at least are detention won't be boring." I said

We all then head into the forest. Once we are a little deep into the woods Hagrid stops, he bends down and dips his fingers into a silver puddle. He pulls his fingers out and rubs them together. I knew what that sliver stuff was.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry asked

"It's unicorn blood." I said

"Anastasia is correct. It's unicorn blood, and it's why we're out here. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something. So, it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, and Dudley you will come with me. Harry, and Draco, go with Anastasia." Hagrid said

"Okay, then we get Fang." Draco said

"Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward." Hagrid said

We split up. Harry, Draco, and I are walking through the forest, Fang and I are leading them. Draco is holding the lamp.

"You wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff." Draco said

I laugh, and Harry hands me a pack of jelly beans.

"What was that for?" Draco asked

"I made a bet with Harry that you would say something about your father before we were done with the detention. I won." I said

"If I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you were scared." Harry said

"Scared, Potter?1" Draco asked/yelled

There was a howl, Draco jumped and turned around.

"Did you hear that? Come on, fang. Scared." Draco asked

We continued to walk around the forest, I keep getting a weird feeling. I headed towards the feeling. We approach a flat ground with gnarled roots all over. Fangs stops, and starts to growl. I'm pull my ring off and hold it in my hand prepaid for anything. I step up a little bit so I'm a little in front of Harry and Draco. We see a cloaked figure is crouched over a dying unicorn, I could see that the soul of the unicorn was still intact. The masked man is drinking the unicorns blood. Draco steps on a twig making it snap, causing the cloaked figure to look up silver blood dripping from its mouth. Draco scream and runs away. I squeeze my hand and my sword comes from my hand.

"Harry stay behind me." I said

The figure slides over the unicorn and towards us. Harry steps back and falls I stand tall prepaid to fight, I look to see the moon full a smirk forms on face. I slash my sword and a blast of magic hit the figure and sends it backwards into a tree. The figure stands he goes to move forward again, but before he can reach us a centaur appears. The cloaked figure turns and runs. I turn and point the sword at the centaur, who takes one look at the swords and steps back.

"What is a demi doing so far from camp?" the centaur asked

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"My name is Firenze. I am no threat to you are Mr. Harry Potter." Firenze said

"I was allowed to leave when I received my letter." I said

I move over towards the unicorn who was breathing hard. I could hear Harry asking Firenze questions.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked

"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that eh moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half0life. A cursed life." Firenze said

"This one isn't dead yet." I said

"There's nothing you can do." Firenze said

"Watch me." I said

"But who would choose such a life?" Harry asked

"Can you think of no one?" Firenze asked

"Do you mean to say that thing was Voldemort?" I asked

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?" Firenze asked

"The Philosopher's Stone." Harry said

I stop listening to them, I start to pet the unicorn.

"Shh, it's going to be okay." I said

I could see Harry, and Firenze looking at me. I move my hand over the spot where the unicorn was bleeding.

"Please mother, grant me the power." I said

I put my hand on the wound and felt my hand warm up, when I pulled my hand away the wound was healed. I could see the soul of the unicorn settling. I smiled as the unicorn moved to stand up. I stood up and moved so the unicorn could. I hear fang bark so I willed the sword back to a ring and put it back on finger.

"I hope this stays between us." I said

"Of course." Firenze said

I pet the unicorn as Hagrid, Hermione, Ron and Draco appear from the darkness.

"Harry! Anastasia!" Hermione and Dudley yell

"Hello there, Firenze. I see you've met our young Mr. Potter and Miss. Anastasia. Are you two all right?" Hagrid asked

"Harry, Anastasia this is where I leave you. Good luck." Firenze said

He then galloped away, I stopped petting the unicorn.

"Go, and be careful." I said

The unicorn turns and runs off.

"There is a person out here drinking the blood of the unicorns. Now then lets head back the castle." I said

I turned and headed back towards the castle. I look down at my hand to see that there is some unicorn blood on my hand. I wipe my hand on pant leg. Once we get inside the castle Draco heads to the dungeons, while us Gryffindor's head up to the common room. We sit around the fire. Harry and I tell them what happened minus a few things, like we didn't mention my sword, or me saving the unicorn.

"You mean, You-Know-Who's out there, right now, in the forest?" Hermione asked

"But he's weak. He's living off the unicorns." I said

"Don't you see? We had it wrong. Snape doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants the stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll, he'll come back." Harry said

"I still don't think it's Snape." I said

"But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?" Ron asked

"I think if he'd had the chance, he might have tried tonight." Harry said

"And to think, I've been worrying about my Potions final!" Ron said

"Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared?" Hermione asked

All of the boys shrugged their shoulders. I rolled my eyes.

"Dumbledore! As long as Dumbledore's around, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched." Hermione said

"What would these boys do without us." I said

 **\- - - - - Unknown Time Skip - - - - -**

The four of us are walking in the courtyard.

"I've always heard Hogwarts' end of year exams were frightful, but I found that enjoyable." Hermione said

"Where did you hear that the end of year exams were hard this is your first year in this world?" I asked

"I asked the upper years." Hermione said

"Speak for yourself." Ron said

"All right there, Harry?" Dudley asked

"My scar. It keeps burning." Harry said

"It's happened before." Hermione said

"Not like this." Harry said

"Perhaps you should go see Poppy." I said

"I think it's a warning. It means dangers coming. Uhh!" Harry said

He rubs his scar and looks towards Hagrid's hut.

"Of course." Harry said

Harry takes off towards his hut, with all of us running behind him.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger shows up and just happens to have one?" Harry asked

"I get it. How many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before?" I asked

We reach Hagrid, who is playing a song on his flute.

"Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg? What did he look like?" I asked

"I don't know. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up." Hagrid said

"The stranger, though, you and he must have talked." Dudley said

"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him, about Fluffy and how a dragon's gonna be no problem." Hagrid said

"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Hermione asked

"Well, of course he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across a three headed dog, even if you're in the trade? But I told him. I said, " _The trick with any beast it to know how to calm him. Take Fluffy, for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep_ "." Hagrid said

Hermione, Ron, Dudley, and Harry looked at him. I just shake my head.

"Hagrid why would you tell a complete stranger how to calm a dog that is guarding a stone that can grant immortality." I said

We all turned and ran back up the castle. We head to McGonagall's classroom.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!" Harry said

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London." McGonagall said

"He gone?! Now? But this is important! It's about…the Philosopher's Stone." Harry said

"How do you know…?" McGonagall asked shocked

"That's not important, what is that someone is going to try and steal it." I said

"I don't know how you all found out about the stone, but I can assure you it is perfectly well-protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly." McGonagall said

We leave her classroom, and walk down the hallway.

"That was no stranger Hagrid met in the village. It was Snape, which means he knows how to get past Fluffy." Harry said

"Quirell." I said

"And with Dumbledore gone." Hermione said

We turn a corner and run into Snape.

"Good afternoon. Now, what would five young Gryffindor's such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?" Snape asked

"Uh…we were just…" Hermione said

"You want to be careful, or people will think you're up to something." Snape said

He then walks around us.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked

"We go down the trapdoor. Tonight."


	12. Author's Note Please Help!

Okay my readers, i need your help. I can't find a story. Can you help?

The Book is a Harry Potter Fanfiction. Harry has a twin. Harry is sent to live with the Dursely while his twin stays with their parents. Both Harry and his twin are entered into the Tri-wizard tournament. Harry pretends to be innocent and use the press to show just how his family treat him and how all the contest knew of the first task. Please help! Forward this to friends who read HP Fanfiction, i don't care just find me the book. Please and thank you.


	13. Chapter 10

**Previously on The Twice Blessed Child…**

 **"That was no stranger Hagrid met in the village. It was Snape, which means he knows how to get past Fluffy." Harry said**

 **"Quirell." I said**

 **"And with Dumbledore gone." Hermione said**

 **We turn a corner and run into Snape.**

 **"Good afternoon. Now, what would five young Gryffindor's such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?" Snape asked**

 **"Uh…we were just…" Hermione said**

 **"You want to be careful, or people will think you're up to something." Snape said**

 **He then walks around us.**

 **"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked**

 **"We go down the trapdoor. Tonight."**

* * *

I am up in my room getting ready. I dress in one of the outfits I would wearing during training. I make sure I have my ring, I have my dad's headband on, I put the water droplet necklace on, also the blood red earrings, I put on the bracelet with red beads (fire) and a sun, and last I put on the rings my mother gave me. I tied my hair into a high pony. Hermione kind of just looked at me.

"Why do you look like you are going into battle?" Hermione asked

"What makes you say that?" I asked

"Just the way you are moving, and acting." Hermione said

"I just want to be prepared. We don't know what we are going to see or have to face once we are down there." I said

Hermione nods, we then head downstairs seeing it was midnight which was the time when we were to meet the boys. Once we meet the boys, we head towards the portrait only to stop when we hear a croaking. We see Neville's toad.

"Trevor." Harry said

"Trevor shh! Go, you shouldn't be here!" Ron said

Neville steps out from behind a chair.

"Neither should you. You're sneaking out again, aren't you?" Neville asked

"Now, Neville, listen. We were…" Harry said

"No! I won't let you! You'll get Gryffindor in trouble again! I-I'll fight you." Neville said

Neville brings his hands up.

"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this…" Hermione said

Hermione took out her wand and pointed it Neville.

" _Petrificus Totalus_." Hermione said

Neville is frozen and falls backwards onto the ground. Hermione puts her wand back into her pocket.

"You're a little scary sometimes…you know that? Brilliant, but scary." Ron said

"Come on we have to go now." I said

We quickly leave the common room and headed to the third floor corridor, under the cover of the invisibility cloak. We walk up to the door, I am close to the door so I do the spell.

" _Alohomora_." I said

The door opens and we head inside. I look around and see a harp that is playing a lullaby. We see that Fluffy is sleeping, a gust of wind blows the cloak off us.

"He's sleeping." Ron said

"Snaps' already been here. He's put a spell on the harp." Harry said

Fluffy breaths out.

"Uh. It's got horrible breath." Ron said

"We have to move its paw." Dudley said

"What?!" Ron said

"Come one! Okay, Push!" Harry said

We all pushed and were able to get Fluffy's paw off the trap door. I then open the door.

"I'll go first. Don't follow until I give you a sigh. If something bad happens, get yourselves out… does it seem a bit quiet?" Harry asked

"The harp, its stopped playing."' Hermione said

Drool from one of the heads comes down on Ron's shoulder.

"Ew! Yuck! Ugh." Ron said

We all look up and see Fluffy standing there. He barks and growls, thrashing. It breaks the harp. I put myself between Fluffy and the others.

"Everyone jump." I said

We all turn and jump through the trap door. We land on something, I look down to a mushy black ropelike vines.

"Ah! Whoa. Lucky this plant-thing is here, really." Ron said

"Whoa!" Harry yelled

The plant begins to move towards them. The plant ties them up. Dudley, Ron, and Harry start to yell and move around.

"Stop moving. This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster." Hermione said

"Kill us faster?! Oh, now I can relax!" Ron yelled

Hermione and I smile at each other as we are sucked down below.

"Hermione! Anastasia!" the boys yelled

I look over at Hermione.

"I take it that was Professor Sprout's trap." I said

"Looks like it." Hermione said

"That means it will only get hard." I said

We could hear the boys still freaking out.

"Now what are we gonna do?!" Ron asked

"Seriously the only smart people of the group are now dead." Dudley said

"Hey I'm smart." Ron yelled

"Now is not the time." Harry said

"Just relax!" Hermione yells

"And stop overreacting." I yelled

"Hermione! Anastasia! Where are you?!" Harry yelled

"Do what I say. Trust me." Hermione yelled

"You guys can do it." I yelled

A few seconds pass before Harry is sucked through, followed by Dudley Ron is still being suffocated by the plant.

"Harry! Dudley!" Ron yelled

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked them

"Help!" Ron yelled

"He's not relaxing, is he?" Hermione

"You would think he could, seeing as he is the laid back one of us." I said

"Help! Help me!" Ron yelled

"We've got to do something!" Hermione yelled

"What?" Harry asked

"Uh! I remember reading something in Herbology. Um Devil's Snare, Devil's Scare, it's deadly fun…but will sulk in the sun! that's it!" Hermione said

"Devil's Snare hates sunlight!" I said

I took my wand out and pointed it up at the plant.

" _Lumus Solem_!" I yelled

A beam of light shoots out, the snare shrieks and recoils. Ron then falls to the floor.

"Ahhh!" Ron yelled

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked

"Yeah." Ron said

"Okay." Harry said

Ron stands up and brushes himself off.

"Whew. Lucky we didn't panic!" Ron said

"Totally." I said

"Lucky for you Hermione and Anastasia pay attention in class." Dudley said

We hear a weird buzzing sound.

"What is that?" Hermione asked

"I don't know. Sounds like wings." Harry said

We walk into a room filled with golden birds, and a broom.

"Madame Hoch's task." I said

"Curious. I've never seen birds like these." Hermione said

"That's because they're not birds, they're keys. And I'll bet one of them fits in that door, and there is a broom." I said

"Looks like Ana was right, this has Madame Hoch's written all over it." Ron said

Dudley moves over to the door and takes out his wand. He points his wand at the lock, and says _Alohomora_. But the door stays locked.

"Well, it was worth a try." Dudley said

"Ugh! What're we going to do? There must be 1000s of keys up there!" Hermione said

"We're looking for a big old fashioned one. Probably rusty like the handle." Ron said

"There! I see it! The one with the broken wing!" Harry said

Harry then looks at the broom.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked

"It's too simple." Harry said

"Oh, go on, Harry! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest seeker in a century!" Ron said

Harry nods and grabs the broom. All the keys suddenly go one direction, right at Harry. He climbs on, swiping at the them.

"This complicates things a bit!" Ron said

"You think." Dudley said

Harry pushes off into the air, he flies off, after the key. The other keys follow him. Harry grabs ahold of the key.

"Catch the key!" Harry said

Harry throws the key I catch it and we run to the down and quickly unlock the door, we all rush through, followed by Harry who is still on his broom. We shut the door and all the keys slam up against it. We all walk into a room that has broken pieces of something all around.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all." Hermione said

"Neither do I." I said

"Where are we? A graveyard." Harry said

"This is no graveyard…it's a chessboard." Ron said

We all walk onto a marble board and flames light, illuminating the board and giant players.

"There's the door." Dudley said

We walk across the board towards the door. Suddenly, as they reach a line of pawns. The pawns bring up their swords, we all jump back.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked

"We play." I said

Ron and I share a look.

"There are only four open spots. Dudley go stand on the side." I said

"Why?" Dudley asked

"Because wizard's chess is very dangerous, and I promised your mom I would keep you safe." I said

Dudley nodded and stepped off to the side.

"Harry take the Bishop's square. Hermione be the Queen's side castle. Ana take the spot of the Queen. As for me I'll be a knight." Ron said

We all moved to the spots Ron told us to go to.

"What happens now?" Harry asked

"Well, white moves first." Ron said

A pawn on the other side moves forward, Ron studies the game.

"Ron, you don't suppose this is going to be like…real wizard's chess, do you?" Hermione asked

"You there! D-5!" Ron said

A black pawn moves forward diagonal to the white pawn. The white pawn raises its swords and smashes the black one, we all jump.

"Yes, Hermione, I think this is going to be exactly like wizard's chess!" Ron said

The game continues. The pieces smash each other.

"Castle to E-4!"

"Pawn to C-3"

The queens turns and smashes a piece. The Queen turns again. Harry, Ron, and I all exchange looks.

"Wait a minute." Harry said

"You understand right, Harry. Once I make my move, the Queen will take me…then you will be free to check the King." Ron said

"No, Ron! No!" Harry said

"What is it?" Hermione asked

"He's going to sacrifice himself." I said

"No, Ron, you can't! There must be another way!" Hermione said

Ron turns to face Hermione.

"Do you want to stop Snape or not? Harry, it's you and Ana that has to go on. I know it. Not me, not Hermione, you two." Ron said

"That might be true but that doesn't mean we have to be okay with it." I said

"Knight H-3."

Ron's horse moves forward, slides and the stops.

"Check." Ron said

The Queen turns and advances. Ron breathes faster, clutching the steel reins. The Queen stops. The queen the smashes Ron. Ron then goes flying off the horse and lands on the floor, unconscious.

"Ron." We all yell

Hermione starts to move towards him.

"No! Don't move! Don't forget, we're still playing." I said

Harry walks the diagonal in front of the King.

"Checkmate." Harry said

The King's sword falls onto the ground. Harry breathes out, then we all run over to Dudley.

"Hermione take Ron to Madame Pomfrey. Dudley go to the owlery and send a message to Dumbledore." I said

"You two will be alright won't you?" Hermione asked

"Of course." I said

"Not as good as you." Harry said

"Me? Book and cleverness? There are more important things. Friendship, and bravery, just be careful you two." Hermione said

Harry and I nod and stand, and walk towards the door. We walk down a long staircase to an empty room with pillars around it. The Mirror of Erised is in the middle of the room, and a man I standing before it. The man is Quirrell, Harry yelps and grabs his scar.

"You? No. it can't be…Snape. He was the one." Harry said

"So I was right all a long." I said

"Not the time." Harry said

"There is always time for me to be right." I said

Harry just glared.

"Yes. He does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to me, who would suspect, p-p-poor s-stuttering Professor Quirrell?" Quirrell asked

"We just went through this. Me, I said from the beginning that it was you." I said

Quirrell glared at me, and I glared right back.

"B-but, that day, during the Quidditch Match, Snape tried to kill me." Harry said

"No, dear boy. I tried to kill you! And trust me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught on fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse." Quirrell said

"Snape was trying to save him." I said

"I knew you were a danger right from the start. Especially after Halloween. But I must admit I did under estimate you Anastasia." Quirell said

"I knew you had let the troll in, because you yourself said that you were good with trolls." I said

"Very good. Snape just like Anastasia, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. While everyone else was running to the dungeon, he went to that third floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone. But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never. Now…what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?" Quirrell asked

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." I said

"What does that mean?" Quirrell asked

"It's what the mirror said, it translates to I show not your face but your heart's desire." I said

Quirrell just stares hard at the mirror. We hear a voice that says. "Use the boy."

"Come here, Potter, now." Quirrell said

Harry walks forward, I stay close to him.

"Tell me. What do you see?" Quirrell asked

Harry and I look at each other. He looks at the mirror, as do I but I see shocks me. I see Harry in the mirror bring his hand into his pocket and takes out a red stone. The mirror Harry winks and puts the stone back into Harry's pocket. I look down at the real Harry to see that there is a lump in his pocket.

"What is it?! What do you see?!" Quirrell yells

"I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the hose cup." Harry said

"He's lies." Says a voice

"Tell the truth! What do you see?!" Quirrell yells

"Let me speak to them." says the voice

"Master, you are not strong enough." Quirrell said

"I have strength enough for this." the voice says

Quirrell starts to unwrap his turban. I grabbed Harry and pulled him closer to me. He turns around so the back of his head is facing us, once the cloth is completely gone, we see that there is a face on the back of his head.

"Harry Potter, and Anastasia we meet again." the face said

"We've meet?" I asked

"Yes, the night I attacked Harry you were there. I don't know why, but you were." the face said

"Wait, your Voldemort. Not impressed." I said

"Nor am I. See what I must do to survive? Live off another. A mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but I cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something, that conveniently enough, lies in Harry's pocket." Voldemort said

As Voldemort was talking I had taken off my ring, and it was in my hand. I squeezed it and the sword appeared.

"Harry run." I said

Harry turned and started running away, I walked backwards but still kept the sword up.

"Stop him!" Voldemort yelled

Quirrell snaps his finger and fire erupts all around the room, trapping us in the room.

"Don't be a fool! Why suffer a horrific death when you can join me and live?!" Voldemort said

"Never!" Harry and I said

"Haha. Bravery. Your parents had it too. Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again? What about you Anastasia? Together, we can bring them back. All I ask for is something in return." Voldemort said

Harry takes the stone from his pocket.

"That's it, Harry. There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to see it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone." Voldemort said

"You're a liar." Harry said

"You can't bring people back once they are gone. You can only hold them here." I said

"Kill them!" Voldemort said

Quirrell soars into the air and knocks into me. Quirrell then moves onto Harry, his hand wrapped around his throat.

"Hey, Quirrellmort." I said

Quirrell turns and looks at me.

"You made two mistake. The first one was when you didn't see me as a threat. The second was when you went after the people I care for." I said

I bought my sword down, chopping his hand off. Quirrell screams, and steps back. The part of Quirrell's hand that was around Harry's throat falls to the ground. Harry falls back on the stairs behind him, I stand protectively in front of Harry. Quirrell/Voldemort regains his composure and runs at me. I slash my sword and a blast of magic sends him flying backwards into a pillar.

"Why do you fight with a sword and not a wand?" Voldemort asked

"Because at this stage in my magically education, I'm better with the sword." I said

Quirrell/Voldemort get ups and takes out his wand and fires a few spells at Harry and I. I move to stand in front of Harry, but the spell don't reach us some kind of shield is protecting us. Quirrell/Voldemort screams out in rage. I was about to attack again when a voice made me stop.

 _Anastasia listen I want you to think about blasting Voldemort's soul out of Quirrell._ The voice said

I nodded my head, and I did as I was told. I closed my eye and when I opened them I felt a little different.

"Bye, bye." I said

I slashed my sword and a blast of yellow fire hit Quirrell he fell backwards. A scream left his lips. Quirrell crumbles up and ash appears where Quirrell once laid. From the pile comes a dust cloud with Voldemort's face. The cloud rushes forward. I cut the shadow with my sword. I then turn to Harry. I grabbed his head.

"I'm sorry." I said

I let one of the gifts from my mother, come to the surface. The mist I used it to change Harry's memories. So he thought that he had defeated Voldemort. Then Harry passed out.

 **\- - - - - Time Skip and Scene Change to Hospital Wing - - - - -**

Harry is bandaged, lying in bed. He wakes, I was sitting in a chair next to his bed, and Dumbledore is standing at the foot of his bed. There are cards and candies all over the place.

"Good afternoon, Harry, Anastasia. Ah, tokens from your admirers?" Dumbledore asked

"Admirers?" Harry asked

"Our friends and most of the school." I said

"Once again Miss Anastasia is right. What happened down in the dungeons between Anastasia, Professor Quirrell, and yourself is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. Ah, I see your friend Ronald has saved you the trouble of opening your Chocolate Frogs." Dumbledore said

"Ron was here? Is he all rights? What about Hermione and Dudley?" Harry asked

"They are both okay." I said

"Okay. But, what happened to the Stone?" Harry asked

"Relax, dear boy. The stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicholas and I had a little chat and agreed it was best all around." Dumbledore said

"But sir, Mr Flamel and his wife will die." I said

"He has enough Elixir to see his affairs in order. But yes, he and his wife will die." Dumbledore said

"How is it I got the Stone, and not Anastasia? One minute I was staring in the mirror, and the next…" Harry trailed

"I didn't look into the mirror, Harry you did." I said

"Ah. You see, only a person who wanted to find the Stone, find it, but not use it, would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas. And between the three of us that's saying something." Dumbledore said

"Does that mean, with the Stone gone, I mean, that Voldemort can never come back?" Harry asked

"Ah, I'm afraid there are ways in which he can return. Harry, do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him?" Dumbledore asked

I smiled a little bit glad that my version of the story was taking.

"It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you, and that kind of act leaves a mark." Dumbledore said

Harry raises his hand and touches his scar.

"No, no, this kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin." Dumbledore said

"What is it?" Harry asked

"It's nothing bad Harry." I said

"Love, Harry, love. Ah. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. I was most unfortunate on my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since the I have lost my liking for the,. But I think I could be safe with toffee…mm, alas, earwax." Dumbledore said

With Dumbledore turns and a leaves the hospital wing. I get up and follow him out.

"Um sir." I said

He stops and turns around to look at me.

"What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked

"Voldemort said that I was with Harry the night he attacked. Do you know why I was there?" I asked

"Ulhas I do not know. The only people that would know are unable at this current time to tell us." Dumbledore said

"Okay." I said

I turned and headed back to Harry. Not long after I got back did Madame Pomfrey let Harry leave. We left the Hospital wing and head towards the common room. We see Ron, Hermione, and Dudley up on a balcony.

"All right there, Ron?" Harry asked

"All right. You?" Ron asked

"All right. Hermione? Dudley?" Harry asked

"Never better." Hermione said

"Same here." Dudley said

I just laughed.

 **\- - - - - Unknown Time Skip and Scene Change - - - - -**

We are all sitting in the Great Hall at the end of year feast. There are green banners with snakes on them hanging from the ceiling. Dumbledore is sitting up at the head table, him and McGonagall exchange looks. McGonagall picks up her glass and dings it. We all look up at the head table, Dumbledore stands up.

"Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points. And if first places, with 502 points, Slytherin House." Dumbledore said

The Slytherin tables start to cheer.

"Whoo! Yeah!" the students yell

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award. To Miss. Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points. Second to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of the chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years…50 points. Third to Miss. Anastasia who stood by her friends in the face of danger 20 points. Fourth, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points." Dumbledore said

"We're tied with Slytherin!" Hermione said

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom." Dumbledore said

With that statement an immense amount of cheering erupts. Neville is unbelieving, and sits there while cheering gets louder.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of direction is in order." Dumbledore said

He claps and the green banners change to Gryffindor red and yellow.

"Gryffindor wins the House Cup!" Dumbledore said

All the students stand and throw their hats into the air.

 **Time Skip to Next day at Train Station**

We are all getting on to the train.

"Come on now, hurry up. you'll be late. Train's leaving. Go on. Go on. Come on. Hurry up." Hagrid said

Harry hands Hedwig to a train man, and walks to an open door of the train with Hermione. Hermione waves to Hagrid, who waves back. Hermione gets onto the train.

"Come on, you guys." Hermione said

"One minute." Harry said

"Thought you were leaving without saying good-bye, didja?" Hagrid asked

"Hagrid takes a red album out of his coat pocket and hands it to Harry. This is for you." Hagrid said

Harry opens the album and sees a picture, moving, of him as a baby with his parents. They are all smiling and waving, Harry smiles.

"Thanks, Hagrid." Harry said

Harry then hugs Hagrid tightly.

"Oh. Go on…on with you two." Hagrid said

Harry and I get on to the train. We find Hermione, Dudley, and Ron in a compartment. We walk in and sit down.

"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?" Hermione asked

The train whistles, Harry waves at Hagrid as we pull away from the station.

 **\- - - - - Time Skip to Arriving at the Station - - - - -**

Once we arrived at the station we got are trunks, and walked over to Petunia who was waiting for us with Quinn and Dasher. Dudley saw his mom and ran over to her.

"Dudley." Petunia said

"Mom." Dudley said

Harry and I walked over to them.

"How was school?" Petunia asked

"Interesting." I said

"How long can you stay with us, before heading back to camp?" Harry asked

"A week." I said

"Do you have to go?" Dudley asked

"Yes, I do. If I don't spend Summer there, I will have to spend the school year. Which one sounds better to you?" I asked

"Summer" the boys said

"Now. Let's go home." I said

"Mister Potter you go with Dasher and Mistress Anastasia. Mister Dudley will come with Mistress Petunia and me." Quinn said

Harry and I took Dasher's hands, while Dudley and Petunia grab ahold of Quinn's. With pop we disappeared and reappeared inside of the house.

"Well make yourself at home." I said

There were a few more pops and the rest of the elves appeared.

"Welcome home Mistress Anastasia." the elves said


	14. Chapter 11

**Previously on The Twice Blessed Child…**

 **"Now. Let's go home." I said**

 **"Mister Potter you go with Dasher and Mistress Anastasia. Mister Dudley will come with Mistress Petunia and me." Quinn said**

 **Harry and I took Dasher's hands, while Dudley and Petunia grab ahold of Quinn's. With pop we disappeared and reappeared inside of the house.**

 **"Well make yourself at home." I said**

 **There were a few more pops and the rest of the elves appeared.**

 **"Welcome home Mistress Anastasia." the elves said**

* * *

"Now then, I have to go to a Summer camp so I will be leaving Mister Harry and Dudley in your hands. I also want to thank you for taking care of Miss Petunia." I said

"It was no problem." Tikki said

"Harry and Dudley I would like you to meet the house elves. Elves will you please introduce yourselves." I said

"I'm Tikki"

"I'm Jon"

"I'm Dasher"

"I'm Libby."

"I'm Tobby."

"I'm Quin and Miss Petunia's personal elf. If that is okay with you Mistress Anastasia."

"Of course Quinn, as long as it okay with Petunia." I said

"It is okay with me." Petunia said

"Yay." Quin said

She started to jump up and down.

"Tikki will be taking things to your rooms." Tikki said

"Jon has made lunch, if you would follow me." Jon said

We all followed after Jon into the dining room.

"Who's house is this and where are we?" Dudley asked

"When we went to Gringotts, I found out that I had a godparent and he left me this house when he died. We are somewhere in London." I said

The boys nodded their heads.

 **One Week Later…**

I was packing my bag to leave for camp, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said

The door open and Harry walks in.

"There are still a few things that I don't understand." Harry said

"Okay what don't you understand?" I asked

"Why were you there that night?" Harry asked

"Your mother was one of my godmothers." I said

"So why did you end up at the Dursley's and not with your other godmother or even you godfathers?" Harry asked

"As you know one my godfathers is dead. Now both my other godparetns are of greek orgins." I said

"Okay, that makes since. I wish I could come with you." Harry said

"Why?" I asked

"I just don't want to spend the entire summer with Dudley." Harry said

"Then don't. Go visit the towns that are around here. Explore the house see if you can find anything interesting. Ask one of the house elves to take you to visit Ron, or to Diagon Alley. And you can send me an owl whenever you want, maybe the elves can teach you how to fire call." I said

Harry nodded. The clock on the wall sounded telling me it was four o'clock. I put the last of my things in my bag, then shut it.

"Come on Harry let's head downstairs." I said

We walked downstairs. Dudley, and Petunia were waiting for me. I gave them each a hug.

"It's time to go, I promised I would be there by noon." I said

"But's its four." Dudley said

"The camp is in New York which is four hours behind us. So four here is noon there." I said

"Okay." Dudley said

"I'll be back two weeks before the school year starts." I said

"Okay, have a good time, and thank you again for letting us stay here." Petunia said

"It's nothing Petunia. Bye guys." I said

I waved goodbye and walked outside. Once the door was closed I called for one of the elves.

"Dasher." I said

With a pop Dasher was standing in front of me.

"What can Dasher do for Mistress Anastasia." Dasher said

"I will be leaving for camp. I want you to make sure that Mistress Petunia, and Mister Dudley, and Mister Harry are well taken care of." I said

"Of course Mistress Anastasia." Dasher said

"Also Harry easily finds danger so if Mister Black had anything dangerous can you make sure that they are moved into a room where only I and the other elves can get into." I said

"Of course." Dasher said

"Okay that will be all." I said

With that Dasher was gone with a pop. I then used the shadows to get right outside of the gate for Camp Half-Blood. I then walked through the gate, and soon I was able to hear the arrows being shot, and sound of swords clashing against each other.

"It's good to be back." I said

I walked deeper into camp. I was on my way to drop my bag off at my cabin when I was tackled to the ground by a group of people.

"Ana." they yelled

"Ow." I said

We all then broke off laughing. Once we were done laughing we sat up.

"Your back." Ashley said

"Yup till the end of summer." I said

"So how was school?" Alex asked

"Irritating, and interesting." I said

"How was it irritating?" Josh asked

"Because I tried to not a protégé, and I had to make sure I didn't blow my secret. It didn't help that the castle was full of ghosts. Oh and a cerberus named Fluffy." I said

"Who would name a cerberus Fluffy?" Stefan asked

"The same person that would name a dragon Norbert." I said

Chiron and Dionysus walked up to us.

"Welcome back, Ana." Chiron said

"How was school?" Dionysus asked

We all stood up.

"It was nice." I said

"Why don't you go put your bag away and then come meet with us at the Big House. And why don't the rest of you go back to setting up the course." Dionysus said

They nodded their heads.

"See you later, Ana." Ashley said

"See you, later guys." I said

I headed to my cabin but my bag on my bed and headed to the Big Houses to meet and talk to Chiron and Dionysus. I walked into the house and walked up to Chiron office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked inside. Chiron motioned with his hand for me to take a seat.

"What's this I hear about a cerberus at your school?" Dionysus asked

So I told them about everything from when I arrived back to the Dursley's house, to Diagon Alley, to Halloween, Fluffy the cerberus, the dragon named Norbert, and last about Qurrelldomrt and the Philosopher's Stone. But I did leave out a few things, like what happened with the unicorn, and what I did to Quirrelldomrt.

"Wow, you had a crazy year." Dionysus said

"And I don't think it is going to be any less crazy next year." I said

Dionysus and Chiron looked at each other.

"Did you see something?" Chiron asked

"No, I just have a weird feeling." I said

"Whenever you get this feeling make sure you take it serious. Your mother and grandmother are both gifted in prophecy." Dionysus said

"I always do." I said

We talked a little bit more, till they noticed my rings.

"Care to explain the rings." Chiron said

"Um will I have heir and ladyship rings. Then I got some rings from mother during Christmas." I said

"What ladyship, and heirship?" Dionysus asked

"Ladyship, I got, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Merlin, Pendragon, and Le Frey. My heirship, is Black which I share with Harry." I said

"Okay well go change, because as a welcome back you get to play capture the flag." Chiron said

I shook my head but did as I was told.

My team had won capture the flag, which was no surprise since my team always won. Mostly because of who was on the team, I mean it would be kind of lame if the team with the son of the God of War loss. We head to dinner.

"It's good to be back." I said

"It's good to have you back." Ashely said

"So what have I missed while I was gone?" I asked

"Nothing much. Sounds like you had more stuff going on at school." Josh said

"Don't even get me started. There was a dragon, a cerberus, a troll, a killer chess game literally, a possessed teacher, a hexed broom." I said

They all kind of just looked at me. Then they broke off laughing.

"It's not funny." I said

"Wait, you were telling the truth." Alex said

"Unfortunately, and this next year isn't going to be any easier." I said

"Well I don't envy you." Josette-Lynn said

"I also meet a centaur named Firenze…at least I think that was his name." I said

"How can you not remember his name?" Stefan asked

"I was a little busy at the time." I said

…

I was in my cabin taking care of the things that I packed when there was knock on the door. I went over and opened it, on the other side was Dionysus.

"Can I come inside?" Dionysus asked

"Sure." I said

I moved aside so he could come in, I shut the door and we headed into the living room area.

"This cabin still surprises me." Dionysus said

"Would you like some water?" I asked

"No thank you. I have a question when you found out about your ladyship's did find out anything else?" Dionysus asked

"Is this your way of asking if I found out who my dad is?" I asked

"Yes." Dionysus said

"The paper said unknown father. But it did tell me who my godparents were." I said

Dionysus gave me one of those looks that said "will who are they"

"Well one of my Godmother's is Lily Potter nee Evans who is dead and was also Harry's mother. My other Godmother is Nike. Now onto my godfather's, one of them was Regulus Black who is dead, and the other is your father." I said

I saw a look of surprise cross his face.

"Zeus is your godfather, Nike isn't a surprise seeing as she is good friends with your mother but, Zeus…" Dionysus said

"It most likely is wrong, but you asked." I said

"I don't think it is, your mother was blessed by all three of the big three. So Zeus could very well be your godfather." Dionysus said

"Yeah well I'm not going to hold my breath." I said

Dionysus just laughed. He stood up, and I stood up as well.

"Goodnight, Ana." Dionysus said

"Goodnight, Dionysus." I said

He walked to the door, but before he left the room he stopped and turned back to me.

"I suggest not telling anyone about your godparents." Dionysus said

"I didn't plan to." I said

He then opened the door, and left. I shut off all the lights, and flopped down onto bed.

 _The next two months flew by. I was sent on my first mission and I was successful. Then I went on a second mission and was successful on that one as well. I had received letters from Ron, Hermione, Dudley, and Harry. I even received a letter each from my parents. I spent a lot of time with Shadow (the horse from ch one)._

I was in my bedroom packing my bag to head back to London. My friends were in my room. I had been packing for almost an hour now. I turned around and grabbed something off my table and when I turned back to my bag it was empty again.

"I could have sworn this bag was almost full." I said

"Maybe your seeing things." Alex said

"Doubtful." I said

I snapped my fingers and all of my stuff was in my bag.

"Now that's cheating." Stefan said

"And rude." Josh said

"Not really." Josette-Lynn said

"You guys were cheating and being rude. You know she is on a schedule." Ashely said

"Sorry." Alex, Josh, and Stefan said

"It's okay, you know I'll miss you guys." I said

"We know." Josette-Lynn said

"You guys can still send me letters, and iris call me." I said

"I know but it's not the same as having you here." Ashely said

"I know, I'm sorry." I said

I put my arms out and they ran and gave me a hug.

"Try not to get yourself killed this year." Alex said

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises." I said

"We know but it was worth a try." Josh said

I laughed. I grabbed my bag and put it over my shoulder. They walked me to the gate.

"See you guys next summer." I said

"See you next summer." they said

I walked a little farther away from camp before I used the shadows to get back to the London house. I arrived and didn't even open the door before I was attacked in a hug by Harry and Dudley.

"Welcome home, Mistress Anastasia." Daher said

"Thanks Dasher." I said

Dudley and Harry hugged me for a little longer.

"You guys need to let her go, and come on inside." Petunia said

The boys let go and pulled me inside. We walked into the living room. Tobby popped in grabbed my bag and then popped out. We talked for a little bit.

"Did you get any of my letters?" Harry asked

"No, I only got letters from Dudley, and the others." I said

"I sent letters to you, and I haven't received any from Ron and Hermione." Harry said

"That's weird. Is Hedwig okay?" I asked

"Yeah she's fine." Harry said

"That's good to hear." I said

The was a pop and Tobby appeared.

"Dinner is ready." Tobby said

Then with a pop he was gone. We all got up and headed into the I wonder if someone is intercepting his letters. Once we were done eating dinner we went back into the living room to talk.

"I'm going to head up to bed it's been a long day." I said

"I'll walk you up." Harry said

I nodded we head to my room. I walked inside. I walked behind a screen and got changed.

"What's up Harry?" I asked

I walked out from behind the screen to see him sitting on my bed.

"Tell me about camp. I mean the truth not the stuff you tell Dudley and Petunia." Harry said

"Is there anything specific you want to know?" I asked

"You said that it was a camp for demi-gods. (I nodded) Is your parent a God or Goddess and who is it?" Harry asked

"I am the daughter of a goddess. My mother is Hecate." I said

"Who is that?" Harry asked

"Hecate is the Goddess of Magic, Sorcery and Witchcraft. The Goddess of Crossroads and Necromancy. The Goddess of the Mist. The Dark Lady, and the Queen of Ghosts." I said

Harry kind of just looked at me.

"I know it's a lot to take in." I said

"Who's your father?" Harry asked

"No clue."

"Your grandparents?"

"My grandfather is Perses who is worshipped as the god of destruction. My grandmother is Asteria the dark Titan goddess of necromancy, nocturnal oracles, prophecies and the goddess of the falling stars." I said

"Your other Godparents?"

"Not at liberty to say."

"Thank you for telling me." Harry said

"No problem." I said

"Is there anything else I should know?" Harry asked

"Maybe, but I'll tell you later." I said

"Okay." Harry said

"If you have any other questions, I'll answer them tomorrow." I said

Harry nodded and left the room. I walked over to bed and laid down, I was about to fall asleep when there was a pop.

"I'm sorry to wake you Mistress, but an owl arrived yesterday from Gringotts." Libby said

"Put it on the night stand." I said

"Okay, Libby be going now." Libby said

There was a pop, that signaled that she left the room.


	15. Chapter 12

**Previously on The Twice Blessed Child…**

 **Harry nodded and left the room. I walked over to bed and laid down, I was about to fall asleep when there was a pop.**

 **"I'm sorry to wake you Mistress, but an owl arrived yesterday from Gringotts." Libby said**

 **"Put it on the night stand." I said**

 **"Okay, Libby be going now." Libby said**

 **There was a pop, that signaled that she left the room.**

* * *

We were all in the living room, Harry is flipping through a scrapbook. There was a pop and a house elf that didn't belong to this house was standing in front of us. The elf turns to Harry, while Dudley, Petunia, and I kind of just look at the elf.

"Harry Potter! Such an honor it is." the elf said

"What… Who are you?" Harry asked

"Dobby, sir. Dobby the house elf." Dobby said

"Why are you in my house you weren't invited in?" I asked

"Oh, yes, Dobby understands. It's just that, Dobby has come to tell Mr. Harry Potter to tell him…it is difficult, sir and ma'ma, Dobby wonders where to begin." Dobby said

Harry and I look at each other.

"Why don't you sit down?" Harry asked

"S-s-sit down?" Dobby asked

Suddenly Dobby bursts into tears.

"Why is he crying?" Dudley asked

"Not all house elves are treated like they are…equal. Most are treated like dirt." I said

"Ohhhh." Dudley said

Harry seems like he also somewhat understands.

"Shhhh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything -" Harry said

"Offend Dobby! Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but never has he been asked to sit down by a wizard or witch, like an equal…" Dobby said

"You can't have met many decent wizards then." Harry said

Dobby shakes his head, then without warning, starts to bang his head furiously on the floor.

"Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!" Dobby said

Dobby gets back to his feet, wobbling, eyes spinning dizzily. We all regard him with a mixture of concern, and wariness.

"Are you…all right?" Dudley asked

"Dobby had to punish himself, sir. Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir." Dobby said

"Your… _family_?" Petunia asked

"The wizard family Dobby serves, sir. Dobby is bound to serve one family forever. If they ever knew Dobby was here…" Dobby said

Dobby shudders in fear, then looks up, at use and whispers urgently.

"But Dobby had to come. Dobby has to protect Harry Potter. To warn him. Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. Neither should Anastasia and Dudley." Dobby said

"Not go back? But…I have to." Harry said

"There is a plot. A plot to make most terrible things happen. If Harry Potter goes back to school he will be in great danger." Dobby said

"What terrible things and who's plotting them?" Harry asked

Dobby makes a funny choking and gagging noise.

"Okay! I understand. You can't say -" Harry trails off

But it is too late. Dobby grabs the table lamp and starts beating himself about the head and yelping loudly. Harry jumps up and takes the lamp from Dobby.

"Stop! Stop!" Harry yells

Dobby looks down at his feet.

"I belong at Hogwarts, with my friends." Harry said

"What friends? Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" Dobby asked

Dobby takes out a stack of letters.

"So you're the one who has been taking his letters." I said

"Harry Potter, and Anastasia mustn't be angry with Dobby - Dobby hoped if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him…Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir…" Dobby said

"Give me those. Now." Harry said

Dobby frowns sadly, then dashes out of the living room and into the kitchen. We all up get up and run after him. He is pouncing around the kitchen. He picks up the pudding Petunia just got done making.

"You put that pudding down right this second." Petunia said

It floats out of Dobby's hands and is hovering next to him.

"Dobby…" Harry trailed off

"Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school." Dobby said

"I can't. Hogwarts is my second home." Harry said

Dobby has a tragic expression on his face.

"Then Dobby must do it, sir. For Harry Potter's own good." Dobby said

Dobby snaps his fingers and the pudding comes flying towards us, I quickly bring my hands up to stop the pudding from hitting one of us. I hand the pudding to Petunia.

"Tikki. Libby." I said

There are two pops.

"Please escort Dobby out of my house." I said

They walked over to Dobby and they were gone with a pop. A few seconds passed before they both reappeared.

"Dobby wanted to us to apology for him to mister Harry Potter and to give him these." Tikki said

She hands Harry the bundle of letters, He smiled and thanked them.

"Do you two know who Dobby's Master is?" I asked

"Yes we do but it is against what we are to tell people who each other's masters or mistress are." Libby said

"That's good to know. Can you tell me if his master is dark or light?" I asked

"His master is dark, very dark." Tikki said

"Thank you, you may go." I said

They were gone with a snap. I turned to and looked at Dudley, Harry, and Petunia.

"Thank you for saving the pudding." Petunia said

"I know how much you like your pudding, and how long it took you to convince the elves to let you make it." I said

"I don't think we have seen the last of him" Dudley said

"I agree." I said

There was a tapping at the window, I turn to see an owl. Harry walks over and gets the note from it. He reads what is written on it.

"Dear Mr. Potter. We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence at twelve minutes past seven this evening. As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school. This is your only next you will be expelled." harry read.

"But I didn't cast the spell." Harry said

"Tobby." I said

There was a pop, and Tobby was standing in front of us.

"Can you tell me why an elf can use magic but the ministry sends a letter saying that it was Harry?" I asked

"We can make our magical signature the same as a wizard that is around us." Tobby said

"Thank you. You may go." I said

I turned around and looked at the three people behind me.

"Get dressed we are going to the Ministry." I said

"Why?" Dudley asked

"Because, if Harry actually does magic underage and outside of school he will get expelled and in a lot of trouble. So we are going to Ministry and undoing this warning. So get dressed in those expense robes I made you two get, and Petunia that one dress Quinn made you buy." I said

I turned and head upstairs to change. I quickly changed and headed back downstairs to see everyone standing in front of the fire place.

"Ready to go?" I asked

"I guess, but I still don't know how we are going to get there." Dudley said

"The Floo Network. Now Dudley grab some powder." I said

He grabbed some powder, and I grabbed some.

"You going to stand in the fire place and say where you want to go, then throw the powder down. But make sure you speak clearly or you won't end up in the right place. Also once you land move out of the way." I said

"So where are we going and what are we saying?" Petunia asked

"We are going to The Ministry of Magic. Say Ministry of Magic and then throw the powder down." I said

Dudley and Petunia nodded, they walked into the fire place.

"Ministry of Magic." Dudley said

He threw the powder and said the words and was gone a few seconds later. Harry and I then stepped into the fire places.

"Hold on tight." I said

Harry nodded his head and grabbed onto my arm. I said the words and threw down the powder. I got a wired sensation in my stomach, then it was gone and we stepped through the fireplace into the Ministry. I saw Dudley and Petunia. We made are way over to them.

"That was just horrible." Petunia said

"I agree." Dudley said

I straightened up my clothes and hair and walked to someone to ask them to show us where we needed to go. The man showed us. I thanked him, and walked towards the room that the man pointed us towards. I walked and saw a woman sitting at a table. She looked up at us.

"What can I help you with?" the woman asked

"Yes we would like to talk to someone about undoing a underage magic warning." I said

"What do you mean?" the woman asked

"He received a warning for the use of underage magic. When he didn't do any magic, it was a house elf." I said

"Okay, can you prove that it was a house elf?" the woman asked

"Of course." I said

"Follow me. I will take you to the secretary of the person who deals with underage magic." the woman said

"Thank you." I said

She stood up, we followed behind her. She lead us to an elevator we then took that to a different floor. She then lead us to a door.

"Thank you, for showing us." I said

The woman nodded and left. I opened the door and we headed inside. The was a different woman sitting at a desk going through papers. On the lady's desk was a name plate that said Mafalda Hopkirk. The woman didn't act like she saw us, Petunia cleared her throat. The woman behind her desk, glared up as us.

"I don't have time to deal with muggleborns who don't follow the rules." the woman said

I moved so I was standing in front of the woman.

"I don't really care what you have time for. I mean it's not like you look into anything before you go sending off the warnings." I said

The woman stopped what she was doing and looked at us.

"Are telling me I don't know how to do my job." Mafalda Hopkirk said

"You said it not me." I said

"Why are you here?" Mafalda Hopkirk asked

"Because he (points at Harry) got a warning letter about underage magic when he wasn't even the one who used magic." I said

"Name?" Mafalda Hopkirk asked

"Harry Potter." Harry said

The woman spun in her chair and looked through some papers. She pulled out a piece of paper.

"It says right here that Harry Potter used a hovering charm." Mafalda Hopkirk said

"An uninvited house elf used that charm, and before you ask yes I have proof." I said

"Then show me your proof." Mafalda Hopkirk said

"I shouldn't have to. You should cast Prior Incantare, then you would find out that he hasn't casted any spells since he left Hogwarts." I said

The woman stood up, which sent her chair flying backwards.

"Who do you think you are? Coming in here all high in mighty? You are nothing more than a child." Mafalda Hopkirk said

"I didn't come in here like that you made me that way when you ignored us and acted like you better than us. And as for who I think I am. I'm Anastasia Lady Abrosius, Pendragon, and Le Frey. Now then are you going to do as I asked or am I going to go over your head and tell your boss how you are a prejudice and are upsetting a very important person." I said

Mafalda Hopkirk sat back down in her seat.

"Can I have Mr. Potter's wand?" Mafalda Hopkirk asked

Harry took out his wand and handed it to Mafalda Hopkirk. She held it out and said the spell.

" _Prior incantare_." Mafalda Hopkirk said

The echo of the last spell Harry casted showed up, and it wasn't a hover charm. Mafalda Hopkirk looked a disappointed, but she handed Harry his wand back.

"I will be back in a second." Mafalda Hopkirk said

She got up and walked away.

"How come once you said your name she acted different?" Dudley asked

"A name carries a lot of power in this world. The ones I have mean a hell of a lot." I said

Dudley nodded his head. Mafalda Hopkirk came back a few minutes later with a few pieces of paper.

"This is a retraction warning. So you have a clean slate." Mafalda Hopkirk said

She handed me that paper.

"This one is you just have to sign saying I gave you the retraction paper." Mafalda Hopkirk said

We all signed the paper.

"Is there anything else you need?" Mafalda Hopkirk asked

"No not at the moment." I said

We turned and walked towards the door before we left she said something.

"I'm sorry about my behavior early." Mafalda Hopkirk said

I nodded my head and we left. We headed back down to the lobby of the Ministry.

"We are going to have to use that floo thing again, aren't we?" Petunia asked

"Yes, we are." I said

"Okay." Petunia said

We headed over the floo networks. We stepped and did what we needed to do. We arrived back home, and were greeted by Tikki.

"Lunch is ready in the dining room." Tikki said

"Thank you, Tikki." I said

We headed into the dining room, sat down and ate lunch. After we were done eating harry went to his room to answer his letters to his friends.

 **Time Skip to Harry's Birthday:**

We were getting everything prepared for Harry's birthday. This was going to be the first time that it was going to be celebrated. We heard Harry coming down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen.

"Surprise." We all yelled

Harry looked taken back then he smiled. On the table there were presents for him.

"Thank you." Harry said

"It was a long time coming." Petunia said

"There is a present for each birthday we missed." Dudley said

"Yup and then tomorrow you are going to your friend Ron's house and are going with them to get your school supplies." Petunia said

"You're not coming mom?" Dudley asked

"No, the Alley is still a bit much for me." Petunia said

"Okay, but I'm still paying for Dudley's things. And don't try to change my mind." I said

"Fine." Petunia said

 **Time Skip to the Next Morning:**

Petunia told up us that we were going to eat breakfast at the Weasley's. We decided to travel by house elf since we were going to travel my floo to get to the alley.

"Dasher. Tobby. Libby." I said

There are three pops and the three house elves strand in front of us.

"What can we do for you?" Libby asked

"Can you please take us to the Weasley house?" I asked

"Of course." Libby said

"Okay. Dasher take Dudley. Toby take Harry. I'll go with Libby." I said

We grabbed onto the elves and were quickly teleported to the Weasley house.

"Does Mistress and Master's be needing anything else?" Dasher asked

"Yes, try to take some time for yourselves this year." I said

"But, mistress…" Tobby started

"No, you have worked hard this year take some time. Tell that to all of the other elves as well." I said

"Of course Mistress." Libby said

"You guys can go." I said

They were gone with a pop. We made our way over to the door of the Burrow and knocked. We could hear yelling come inside. Then the door opened and Mrs. Weasley was the one that opened the door.

"Come on inside." Mrs. Weasley said

We walked inside and she shut the door. Ron, Fred, and George were already downstairs. We heard someone walking down the stairs.

"Mummy. Have you seen my jumper -"

A small red-haired girl turns around the corner. She sees Harry and squeals, and dashes back up the stairs.

"Ginny. Been talking about you all summer. Dead annoying, really." Ron sad

"Dad's home." George said

The front door opens and Mr. Weasley enters. A tall man with red hair, his robes look dusty and travel-worn.

"What a night. Nine raids. Nine." Mr. Weasley said

"Raids?" Harry asked Ron

"Dad works at the Ministry of Magic. In the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office." Ron said

"The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts?" Dudley asked

"That's when wizards bewitch something to drive Muggles mad. Shrinking door keys, that kind of thing. Dad loves Muggles. Thinks they're _fascinating._ " Ron said

"We were just at the Ministry not that long ago." Dudley said

"What for?" Fred asked

"There was a misunderstanding concerning if Harry used underaged magic. But we got it out right." I said

"What do…" Fred

"…you mean…" George

"…misunderstanding." Fred and George

"An uninvited house elf came to warn Harry about something, and was hoping that Harry would get in a lot of trouble if the Ministry found out he was using underage magic so he deicide to use a hover charm and made it look like it was Harry's magic." I said

"Yeah. So Ana he went down and set them straight. She dropped a bunch of names that scared Mafalda Hopkirk." Dudley said

"What kind…" Fred

"…of names?" George

I was about to answer when Mr. Weasley turned around and noticed that Dudley, Harry, and I were in his kitchen.

"Well now. Who might you three be?" Mr. Weasley asked

"That's Anastasia, Dudley, and Harry sir. Harry Potter." Ron said

"Good lord, are you really? Ron's told us all about you three, of course. When did you get here?" Mr. Weasley asked

"Just a few minutes before you hunny." Mrs. Weasley said

By now we were all sitting down at the table. Mr. Weasley turns to look at Harry, Dudley, and I.

"So, you three must know all about Muggles. Tell me, what exactly is the function of a Rubber Duck." Mr. Weasley said

None of us know what to say, but we don't have to answer because we hear a noise and look out the open window.

"That must be Errol with the post." Mrs. Weasley said

The owl doesn't fly through the open window he actually flys right into the window.

"Fetch him, will you, George?" Mrs. Weasley asked

George takes the unconscious Errol, absently lays him on a draining board, and takes the letters clutched in his claws.

"It's our Hogwarts letters. And look. They've sent Harry's, Dudley's, and Ana's as well." George said

"Dumbledore must know you three are here. Doesn't miss a trick, that man." Mr. Weasley said

"This lot won't come cheap, Mum. The spellbooks alone…" Fred trailed off

"We'll manage. Right then. There's only one place to get all of this." Mrs. Weasley said

"Diagon Alley." all of us said

We finished breakfast and the Weasley family finished getting ready. We are all now standing in front of the fire place.

"You first, Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said

Mrs. Weasley offers Harry a flowerpot. At the bottom is a layer of Floo powder. Harry takes some.

"Harry's never traveled by Floo Powder before, Mum." Ron said

"Actually I have." Harry said

"We used the Floo to get to the ministry." Dudley said

"We will send Percy through first that way he can help when you get to the other side." Mrs. Weasley said

"Certainly, Mother." Percy said

Percy takes a pinch from the pot, pitches it into the fireplace and bright green flames roar high.

"Diagon Alley." Percy said

Percy vanishes. Harry steps into the fireplace. I gave him a thumbs up.

"Remember to speak clearly, dear." Mrs. Weasley said

"And get out at the right grate." Ron said

"D-Dia-gon Alley." Harry said

Harry vanishes in a flash of green fire.

"He totally didn't say the right thing." I said

I moved grabbed some powder and did what I needed to do. I felt Harry's magic so I grabbed onto it. I was pulled through a stone hearth I stud up and saw Harry. We both look around to see that we are in a creepy shop.

"Come on let's get out of here." I said

We head towards the exit but harry stops. I turn to see him looking a withered hand in a glass case. I read the like plaque under it reach reads _The Hand of Glory._ I look next to the hand to see a opal necklace which also has a plaque that reads: _Caution Do not touch. Cursed has claimed the lives of Nineteen Muggle Owners to date._ I grab Harry's arm and pull him towards the exit. But we both stop when we see Draco and his father walking towards the shop. We both look for a place to hide.

"There." Harry said

He drags me over to a large black cabinet and we slip inside. I see a card that read _Crushing Cabinet._ So I stop him before he closes the door all the way. We can see out of the cabinet. The two Malfoy's enter the story. A stopped man who must be the owner emerges from the back room.

"Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasure to see you again. If I may, just in today-" the man starts

"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin. But selling." Mr. Malfoy said

"Selling?" Mr. Borgin asked

"You have heard, of course, that the Ministry of Magic is conducting more raids. There are even rumors of new Muggle Protection Act…" Mr. Malfoy trails off

He unravels a roll of parchment, and hands it to Borgin.

"I have a few…ah… _items_ at home that might prove embarrassing if the Ministry were to call. Certain poisons and the like…" Mr. Malfoy trails off once again

"Hmm…yes. I see…" Mr. Borgin said

I see Draco drift towards the hand of Glory, reaches out, when the hand grabs him. Draco shrieks, and manages to slip free, then calms. He eyes the hand with malicious glee.

"Can I have this?" Draco asked

"Ah, the Hand of Glory. Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder. Best friend pf thieves and plunderers. Your son has fine taste, sir." Mr. Borgin said

"Hopefully my son will amount to more than a thief, Mr. Borgin. Though if his marks don't pick up -" Mr. Malfoy trails off again

"It's not my fault the teacher have favorites. That Anastasia and Hermione Granger -" Draco is cut off

"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizarding family and one that was raised my muggles beat you in every exam." Mr. Malfoy said

"It's the same all over. Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere." Mr. Borgin said

"Now with me." Mr. Malfoy said

My Borgin check off somethings off the list and returns it to Mr. Malfoy.

"Very good. I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow. Come, Draco." Mr. Malfoy said

They exit the store. Mr. Borgin slips back into the store. We open the door, and stumble out. The door of the cabinet slams shut. Mr. Borgin comes out of the back room. We don't even glance back at him, we just run out of the store. Once we are out of the store I realize what street we are on.

"Knockturn Alley." I said

"What?" Harry asked

"We have to get out of here." I said

I grab his hand and head towards the exit of the alley. We walk past a vendor who has shrunken heads, poisonous candles, and other dark things. We also walk past a aged witch.

"Not lost are you, my dears?" the witch asked

"No were not." I said

She holds up a tray a human fingernails.

"We're fine, thanks. We're just-" Harry trails off

"Harry! Ana! What d'yer think yer doing' down 'ere?" Hagrid asked

"Hagrid." Harry and I yelled

Hagrid knocks the tray from the cursing witch's hands. He then grabs Harry and I. he walks to where the two alley's meet.

"Yer a mess! Skulkin' 'round Knockturn Alley. Dodgy place. Don't want no one ter see yeh down there. People'll be thinkin yer up ter no good." Hagrid said

"He just had an issue with traveling by floo." I said

"What were you doing down there?" Harry asked

"I was lookin' fer a Flesh Eatin' Slug Repellent. They're ruinin; the school cabbages." Hagrid said

I went to say something but didn't get the chance because someone yelled Harry and I's name.

"Harry! Anya!" Hermione said

Harry and I look up. Hermione is standing at the top of Gringotts' white steps. She runs down them to us.

"Hello, Hagrid. Oh, it's wonderful to see you three again." Hermione said

She stops then, cooks her head curiously at Harry, then takes out her wand and points it directly between his eyes.

" _Oculus Reparo_." Hermione said

Instantly, Harry's glasses are mended.

"I didn't even notice that Harry's glasses were broken." I said

"Either way I need to remember that one." Harry said

"C'mon you two. Everyone's been worried." Hermione said

We start to leave, but both Harry and I stop and turn towards Hagrid.

"Bye Hagrid." I said

"See you at Hogwarts." Harry said

Harry and I follow Hermione to where the others are. We see Hermione's rather nervous looking Muggle parents standing with the Weasleys.

"So you're a _dentists!_ Fascinating. I understand other Muggles quite fear you? Why is that?" Mr. Weasley asked

Mrs. Weasley is the first to see us.

"Oh, Harry, Anastasia. Thank goodness. We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far. Come now. We're off to Flourish and Blotts." Mrs. Weasley said

"Isn't it thrilling! Gilderoy Lockhart's going to be there! We can actually meet him! I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist." Hermione said

As Mrs. Weasley and Hermione dash off, Harry, Dudley, and I look at each other.

"Who?" we all ask

We enter the store, we thread our way through a chattering throng of middle aged ladies, all craning their necks for a view of Lockhart, who sits signing books at the rear of the shop. At the sight of him, Mrs. Weasley pats her hair.

"There he is." Mrs. Weasley said

"Mum fancies him." Ron said

"It seems everyone fancies him." I said

Mrs. Weasley gives Ron a jab in the shoulder. A short man with a camera bumps past us.

"Out of the way! This is for The Daily Prophet!" the short man said

Instantly, Lockhart looks up, flashes a smile, them he looks over at us. Mor importantly Harry.

"It _can't_ be Harry Potter?" Lockhart asked

The crowd breaks out in whispers excitedly as Lockhart dives forward, seizes Harry's hand and turns him toward the photographer.

"Nice big smile, Harry. Together, you and I rate the front page." Lockhart whispers

The camera flashes.

"Ladies and gentlemen! What an extraordinary moment this it! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me \- which, incidentally is celebrating its twenty-seventh week atop The Daily Prophet's _Bestseller List_ \- he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works. Free of charge." Lockhart said

The crowd claps, Lockhart catches the eye of a flunky and, before Harry knows it, a towering stack of books is shoved into his arms. Mortified, Harry mumbles.

"Thank you." Harry said

Harry slips free from Lockhart and drifts back to us. He is red with embarrassment, and drops the books into Ginny's cauldron.

"You have these. I'll buy my own-" Harry said

"I won't being buying any but I guess I'll buy some for Dudley. Because I don't believe a word that comes out of that man's mouth." I said

Hermione goes to say something but Draco shows up.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? _Famous_ Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." Draco said

"Leave him alone. He didn't want all that." Ginny said

"Look, Potter. You've got yourself a _girlfriend_." Draco said

"Silence, Draco. Ah… Mr. Potter. I don't believe we've met." Mr. Malfoy said

Mr. Malfoy extends his hand, as if offering to shake Harry's, but instead gently plays his fingers over the fringe of Harry's scalp, revealing Harry's lightning bolt scar. At his touch, Harry steps back, and I step up.

"Forgive me, Mr. Potter. But your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you." Mr. Malfoy said

"He was a murder." Harry said

"Yes, a pity about your parents. Curious that you yourself should scape with a mere flesh wound. Curious, too, that you speak of him in the past. Surely, you don't think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-named is gone forever." Mr. Malfoy said

"He has name why don't you go ahead and say it. I mean you did serve him. So go ahead and say his name, I'll even help you. Voldemort." I said

Those within earshot gasp at me.

"Miss…" Mr. Malfoy trails off

"Anastasia." I said

"Miss. Anastasia you must be very brave to dare speak his name. Or foolish." Mr. Malfoy said

I was about to say something but Hermione said something instead.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione said

Mr. Malfoy's eyes slide, find Hermione staring defiantly.

"You must be Miss Granger. Draco's told me all about you…and your parents. Muggles, aren't you?" Malfoy asked

Mr. and Mrs. Granger nod nervously. Mr. Malfoy can barely disguise his distaste for them. Mr. Weasley hurries over to us.

"Guys, it's mad in here. Let's go outside." Mr. Weasley said

"Well, well, well, - Arthur Weasley." Mr. Malfoy said

"Lucius." Arthur said

"Busy time at the Ministry. All those raids. I hope they're paying you overtime." Lucius said

Malfoy reaches into Ginny's cauldron, removes a very old, battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not. Dear me. What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizards if they don't even pay you well for it." Lucius said

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Lucius." Arthur said

Lucius glances at the Grangers.

"Clearly. The company you keep, Weasley. And I thought your family could sink no lower." Lucius said

Mr. Weasley moves to hit Lucius, but Hagrid steps forward out of nowhere, and puts a firm hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Ignore 'im, Arthur." Hagrid said

Arthur backs away. Lucius tosses Ginny's battered textbook back into her cauldron.

"Here, girl. Take your book. It's the best your father can give you." Lucius said

Lucius and Draco leave. Hagrid looks at all of us.

"No Malfoy's worth listen' ter. Rotten ter the core, the whole family…" Hagrid said

"Arthur if I were I would raid the Malfoy house as soon as you can." I said

Arthur raised an eyebrow.


	16. Not an Update but a request please read

**This is not an update but simply a story I have started. This is the Prologue. I would like your guy's input on it. This is a Harry Potter x Mummy (1999) crossover. In this story Harry has a twin sister named Amara Rose and an older brother James Potter II. So the night Voldemort attacked the curse bounced off Amara, but everyone thinks it bounced off James. For some reason they dropped Amara off at the Dursley. She is very smart for her age. She also is in touch with her magic. She is five when they take their trip to Cairo...**

"What do you mean she has to come?" Dudley asked

"Ms. Fig can't watch her, and we will be gone too long to just leave her in the cupboard." Vernon said

"but she runes everything." Dudley wined

"Oh no she will not Dudykins. She will stay in the hotel room the entire time, and ar night she can sleep on the floor in the corner of the room, or in an empty wardrobe." Petunia said

I could hear them talking from my place in my cupboard there were talking about the business trip Uncle Vernon had to take to Cairo, Egypt. I had wanted to go but knew that they were never going to let me but, for once luck was on myside and I was allowed to go under rules of course. I should have known something was wrong because even if Ms. Fig couldn't watch me there was no way they would be okay with me coming.

"Do not talk to anyone. Don't touch anyone. Stay under the radar. Don't draw notice to you. And the most important one of all don't do anything freakish." Vernon said as we walked to the car.

"Of course, Uncle." I said

I got into the car and we drove to the airport. This was my first time seeing a plane and being on one. I had to sit a few rows away from the Dursley which was okay to them because they didn't want my freakiness to rub off on their Dudley. I was sitting next to two men who was from America who was heading to Cairo to look for treasure.

"Egypt was the home of the Pharaoh's. They had much gold, and they all hid it in the same place." he said

The man next to him, spoke up said… "We're looking for a certain place it's called Hamunaptra the city of the dead. It is said to contain a chamber filled with the wealth of Egypt." the other American said

"Well I hope you find it." I said

The rest of the plane ride was filled with them telling me about different things they have looked for and how many they had actually found. According to them they had a man named Beni who had been to Hamunaptra three years ago and they were paying him to take them there and back. The man came over the system and said that we would be starting our downward descent into Cairo. Once we landed I said a quick goodbye to the Americans and followed after the Dursley. We made our way to the hotel we would be staying at, once we got to the room Vernon made quick work of telling me where I would be sleeping and retold me the rules, and made sure I knew what the punishment would be if I broke one of them. The Dursley left the room and headed to look around Cairo. When they got back they ate and went to bed. I headed over and sleep in my little corner.

We had been in Cairo for two days. Vernon told me they would going to be gone all day and I was to not leave the room. After they left, I broke one of the rules, I left. I wanted to go the museum. I had not be able to leave the Dursley house most of the time, but when I did would sneak out and go to the library, I even made it to the local museum once. I knew it was safe because the Dursley would never go to the library or the museum. I made it out of the hotel with no one noticing me.

I made it to the museum, and there was barely anyone there so I knew that if I acted normal, and like I knew what I was doing no one would pay attention. Plus, people don't like to question why a child would be in a museum alone. I was looking at a big black rock with pictures on it, when a woman with glasses on and reading a book bumped into to me. Two rules broken.

"I'm sorry." I said

She looked at me.

"It's okay, what were you looking at?" She asked

I pointed at the big black rock, with the pictures drawn on it.

"Do you know what it is?" she asked

"No ma'am." I said

"This is said to tell the location of the Book of the Living, and the Book of the Dead." she said

"What are the pictures called?" I asked

"Those are called hieroglyph." she said

"What's that one?" I asked

I pointed at one with two littles above a symbol and a bird on either side.

"Oh that's is Ahmenophus." she said

"Cool." I said

"I'm Evelyn Carnahan. What is your name?" Evelyn asked

"Amara I'm not really sure what my last name is." I said

She went to say something when I heard a clock ding. I looked for it and saw the time.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." I said

I turned and quickly ran out the museum and back to the hotel. I got back to room. I shut the door and ran over to the ,my corner, and a waited. A few seconds passed before the Dursley walked in. Vernon glared at me, and looked around the room. Look for something anything to yell at me about. He makes a noise and leaves the room. I let out a breath, and looked out the window. I could hear the Dursley talking in the other room. I looked out the window to see the sun setting.

"Time for bed freak." Vernon said

I nodded my head and curled up in the corner and fell asleep.

While I was asleep I felt a rocking, and I was hot. I was woken up by Vernon yell at me.

"Wake up. Wake up, you freak." Vernon yelled

I opened my eyes and looked around to see that we were in the middle of the desert.

"Now we are finally going to be rid of you." Vernon said

He then pushed me out of the car and drove away, leaving a cloud of sand in his wake. I looked around and saw that I was in the middle of nowhere. I looked up at the sky to see the sun just starting to rise. I headed the way I saw Vernon go. I don't know how long I had been walking but I knew I was sweating, and that the sun was high in the sky and that I was hot. I didn't stop walking I just kept going, I knew if I stopped I would be as good as dead. I trip and fell over my feet a few different times, my legs and hands were covered in sand. I was getting tired and even hotter, I tripped over my feet and landed in the sand. I just laid there, I rolled over and looked up at the sky.

 _You can't give up you have to keep going._

"I can't, I'm tried. I'm tired of fighting I just want a somewhat normal life. I want parents her want me and love me, and siblings. I don't want to fight for my life 24/7" I said

 _Close your eyes._

I did as the voice told me, I closed my eyes, felt a pinch, and when I opened my eyes I was in a dark room.

 _Sleep._

"Okay." I said

Then everything went black. I while I was asleep, I heard the voice again. A man stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Tom and I'm going to help you." Tom said

"You're the voice." I said

"Yes, I'm sorry I haven't helped more." Tom said

"It's okay, you did your best. I know you somewhere helped when you could." I said

"We will talk more later, you need to rest and heal. You were dying when I bought you here." Tom said

"Will I be okay?" I asked

"Yes after some rest." Tom said

I nodded my head and everything faded back to black. I don't know how long I had been out, but I when I came to it was to the sound of people talking and the sounds of guns. I followed the noises and saw two groups of people pointing guns at each other. I saw Evelyn and the two Americans from the plane. But they were in separate groups. I walked up so I was closer to them.

"Evelyn." I said


	17. Chapter 13

**Previously on The Twice Blessed Child…**

 **Arthur backs away. Lucius tosses Ginny's battered textbook back into her cauldron.**

 **"Here, girl. Take your book. It's the best your father can give you." Lucius said**

 **Lucius and Draco leave. Hagrid looks at all of us.**

 **"No Malfoy's worth listen' ter. Rotten ter the core, the whole family…" Hagrid said**

 **"Arthur if I were I would raid the Malfoy house as soon as you can." I said**

 **Arthur raised an eyebrow.**

* * *

We all had piled into Arthur's Ford Anglia. We somehow all fit. We pull up to King's Cross and we all got out and headed out of the car and into the station. Once inside we all headed to the entrance of Platform 9 3/4. We look up at a large clock which reads two minutes to eleven.

"Oh dear! The train'll be leaving any moment! All together now!" Mrs. Weasley said

Percy, Fred, and George stride briskly toward the stone barrier that divides the platforms and simply disappear.

"Go on, Ginny. You know what to do." Mrs. Weasley said

Ginny looks a bit nervous rushes toward the barrier closes her eyes, and sleds out the other side. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley go next. Then Dudley and I go. Once we are on the other side we quickly make our way onto the train. I don't even realize that Harry and Ron hadn't come through yet. Dudley and I don't' realize till the train has taken off.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" Dudley asked

"I don't know. I hope they got through in time. I also hope that if they didn't they wait for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to come back through." I said

"We both know they won't." Dudley said

"I hope they don't anything to stupid." I said

The train ride was mostly quite. Hermione found us and sat with us, she read through one of the textbooks. When she looked up she noticed that we were two people short.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked

"No clue, but Dudley and I are hoping that they don't do anything to stupid." I said

"We can hope." Hermione said

We arrive at the castle still no Harry or Ron. We eating the Great Hall and sit down, not Harry or Ron. We finish dinner still no Harry or Ron. We head back to the common room still no Harry or Ron.

"Well I hope they didn't do anything to get expelled." Hermione said

"Let's go to bed and hope they will be here by morning." I said

Dudley said goodnight then headed up to his room. Hermione and I headed upstairs and to our room.

 **Next Morning…**

When Hermione and I head to breakfast we see Dudley, Harry and Ron. Hermione and I go and sit down.

"Explain." I said

"We couldn't get through. So we took my Dad's flying car and flew it here. We crashed into the Whomping Willow. Were seen by some Muggles and have detention." Ron said

"Why didn't you just wait for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to come back through?" Dudley asked

"I don't know. We panicked." Harry said

Hermione and I shook our head. We ate breakfast and got our schedules. We had Herbology first thing after lunch. So after breakfast we headed to the greenhouse. On our way I saw the Whomping Willow sulking, it had slings strung about tis injured branches. We enter the greenhouse. Seamus and Neville joined us on our way while other hover close.

"Detention. On the first day?" Neville asked

"That must be some kind of record." Seamus said

"I should think you'd count yourself lucky that's all you got." Hermione said

"I should think you'd mind your own business," Ron said

I hit Ron on the back of his head.

"Be nice to her. If I remember correctly she saved you butt last year." I said

"Sorry, Hermione." Ron said

By now we are all standing around the pots waiting for Professor Sprout to start class. She taps her wand on a stack of pots.

"Welcome to Greenhouse Three, Second Years. Today, we will be re-potting Mandrakes. Now, who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrakes?" Professor Sprout asked

Hermione and I raised our hands. Professor Sprout looked in between Hermione and I.

"Yes, Miss Granger." Professor Sprout said

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been transfigured o their original state. It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it." Hermione said

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor. As out Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet. However, they will knock you out for several hours. That is why I have provided each of you with a pair of earmuffs. If you would then…" Professor Sprout said

I see Ron frown. All of the earmuffs were different I laugh when I see that Ron has a pair of bright pink fluffy one. When the class is ready, Professor Sprout leads use to the garden area. She gasps one of the tufty plants before her and pulls. Instead pf roots, a small, muddy, extremely ugly baby pops out of the earth, leaves growing right out of its head. Neville faints.

Professor Sprout doesn't even flinch at Neville's fainting. She plunges the bawling creature deep into a pit, removes her earmuffs, and the we all follow suit.

"Hm. Looks like Mr. Longbottom neglected his muffs." Professor Sprout said

"Actually Professor he has his earmuffs on." I said

"He also just fainted." Seamus said

"Very well. We'll just leave him then. Come now. Four to a tray, plenty of pots to go round…" Professor Sprout said

 **Time Skip to Lunch…**

We are sitting at the table eating. Hermione has her nose buried in Gilderoy Lockhart's Travels with Trolls. Ron runs gobs of Spellotape over his broken wand, shakes his head.

"Say it. I'm doomed." Ron said

"You're doomed." Harry said

"Just go buy a new one." I said

"We don't have money to buy a new one." Ron said

"I'll pay for it. It's important to have a good wand. It's also very dangerous for you to use a broken wand, you could get seriously hurt." I said

Ron goes to say something but there is a blinding light. We turn to see a boy with a camera.

"Hiya, Harry. I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor too." Colin said

"Hello, Colin. Nice to meet -" Harry is cut off

"They're for my dad - the pictures. He's a milkman, you know, a Muggle, like all our family's been until me. No one knew all the odd stuff I could do was till we got my letter from Hogwarts. Everyone just thought I was mental." Colin said

"Imagine that." Ron said

"Dudley here who is my cousin, is a Muggle born too. These are my best friend Ana, Ron, and Hermione." Harry said

"Nice to meet all of you. Say, Harry. D'you think your friend could take a photo of me and you standing together? Ya' know, to prove I've met you?" Colin asked

Harry glances at all of us, pleading for us to save him. But he saved by owls streaming into the hall.

"Post is here." Dean said

One after another, the birds swoop gracefully down, clutching letters from home. All except one, who plops beak-first into Ron's soup.

"Bloody bird's a menace - oh…no." Ron said

"Heads up, everyone. Weasley's gotten himself a Howler." Seamus said

"Go on, Ron. I ignored one from my Gran once…and it was horrible." Neville said

Ron looks pale.

"What's a howler?" Dudley asked

"I think we're about to find out." I said

Ron with shaking hands takes it, opens it and Mrs. Weasley's voice thunders, sending plates and spoons rattling.

"RON WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STAIGHT HOME! Oh, and Ginny dear. Congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud." Mrs. Weasley said

Ginny, sitting a bit apart from the others, looks up shyly, then returns to the small black book she's scribbling in. The envelope rip's itself to pieces, then endures howls of laughter from the other house tables. Colin snaps a few photos.

"That was scary." Dudley said

"Look at it this way. How much worse can things get?" Harry asked

"Oh Harry what have you done." I said

 **Unknown Time Skip to Lockhart's Class…**

Gilderoy Lockhart paces before the class. Hermione and the girls minus me hand on his every word. I notice a covered cage rattling on his desk.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award - But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her." Lockhart said

Lockhart awaits the laughter but all he gets are a few weak smiles.

"I see all but one of you have bought a complete set of my books. Well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about. Just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in…" Lockhart said

Lockhart begins to circulate papers. Harry, Ron, and I look at the questions.

"Look at these questions. They're all about him." Ron said

Harry reads one of the questions which reads What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color? Then Ron reads a different one What is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? I read a different question When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be?

"We aren't going to learn anything from this fool." I said

"You have thirty minutes. Start - now." Lockhart said

The quills begin to dart across the page, I don't write anything done. Once the thirty minutes are up we pass the papers up to the front. He collects them and looks through them.

"Tut, tut. Hardly any of you remembered my favorite color is lilac. But Miss Hermione granger knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions. Good girl." Lockhart said

Hermione beams. Lockhart's expression suddenly darkens.

"Then there is a person who didn't even answer one question. I wonder if that's the same person who didn't buy their books." Lockhart said

I just glare up at him.

"Now.. Be warned. It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind. You may find yourself facing your own worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here…" Lockhart said

Lockhart turns to the cage.

"I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them." Lockhart said

A pale Neville draws back. Harry, Ron, and I lean forward. Lockhart lets the tension build, then whips off the cover. Inside the cage are several electric blue creatures. Eight inches tall, which pointed faces and wings, they rattle the bars and pull bizarre faces at the student.

"Great, just great." I said

"Cornish pixies?" Seamus asked

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies." Lockhart said

Unable to control himself, Seamus snorts with laughter.

"Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnegan, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them now." Lockhart said

Lockhart flings open the cage. Instantly the pixies rocket about, spraying some students with ink bottles, breaking beakers, and shredding books. Two seize Neville by the ears and lift him into the air, and begin to circle the ceiling.

"Come on now, round them up, round them up. They're only pixies. Peskipiski Pesternomi." Lockhart said

The spell has absolutely no effect. A particularly obnoxious pixie makes a face, seizes Lockhart's want and tosses it out eh window. Lockhart joins the stampede to the door.

"I'll ask you five to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." Lockhart said

With that Lockhart slams the door, he's gone. Ron swats away a pixies gnawing his ear.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked

I though stop and they stopped, back to your cage.

The pixies stop and fly back to their cage. Neville starts to fall. Hermione points her wand at him.

"Immobilus." Hermione sad

He stops, and Hermione lowers him to the ground, once is safe on the ground she cancels the spell.

"That man is a fool." I said

We leave the class room, which is on the seventh floor. Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Dudley, and I walk towards the stairs.

"Can you believe him?" Ron asked

"I'm sure Professor Lockhart just wanted to give us some hands-on experience." Hermione said

"Hands on? Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing." Harry said

"Neville could have gotten really badly hurt." I said

"Rubbish. Read his books. You'll see all the amazing things he's done." Hermione said

"He says he's done." Ron said

"You can't believe everything you read." Dudley said

Hermione just rolls her eyes.

 **Unknown Time Skip…**

Dudley, Hermione, Ron, and I were going to watch the Quidditch team. At the moment the team was Harry, Fred, George, Alicia, Katie, and Angelina and Oliver.

"I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program. We're going to train earlier, harder, and lover. What the… I don't believe it." Oliver said

Crossing the courtyard from the other side are seven boys in green robes, also carrying broomsticks. At their lead is Marcus Flint, trollish Slytherin captain.

"Uh-oh. I smell trouble." Ron said

"Clear out, Flint. I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today." Oliver said

"Easy, Wood. I've got a note." Flint said

As Oliver snatches the parchment from Flint's hand. Oliver then reads the note aloud.

"I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker. You've got a new Seeker? Who?" Oliver asked

Malfoy is pushed to the front of the knot of snakes.

"Draco?" Harry asked

"That's right. And that's not all that's new this year…" Draco said

As one, the seven Slytherins hold out seven brand-new gleaming broomsticks. The rest of us look stunned.

"Those are Nimbus Two Thousand Ones." Ron said

"A generous gift from Draco's father." Flint said

"You mean a generous bribe from Draco's father." I said

The Gryffindor's laugh at what I said.

"That's right, Weasley. You see, unlike some, my father can afford to buy the best." Draco said

"Yeah, and the Slytherin Quidditch captain." I said

The Gryffindor's laugh again. Draco looks pissed.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team to buy their way in. they got in on pure talent." Hermione said

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." Draco said

Everyone reacts as if Malfoy has said something horrific - everyone save Harry, Dudley, and I who just looked puzzled. Instantly, Fred and George fly for Draco's throat. Oliver holds them back.

"Save it for the match." Oliver sad

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy." Ron said

He pulls out his wand and points it at Draco.

"Eat slugs." Ron said

A bolt of green lights scissors out the wrong end, hitting Ron himself in the stomach. As he drops the grass, Hermione and Dudley rush over to him.

"Ron! Say something." Hermione said

Ron opens his mouth and belches. Hermione and Dudley draw back and watch as a trio of slugs dribble out his mouth. The Slytherin crow with laughter. Ron angrily rises only to belch again. Colin runs up with his camera and takes pictures. I turn and look at the Draco.

"I might not know what that word meet, but you will know what this means." I said

I punched Draco in the nose and heard and felt it break. Draco's hands come to his nose and he stumbles back tripped over his broom and landed on his ass.

"My father well here about this." Draco asked

"Your father doesn't scare me." I said

I turn and look at the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team. They looked pissed. I raised an eyebrow at them. They didn't say anything, one of the them helps Draco to the infirmary.

"Let's take Ron to Hagrid. He'll know what to do." Harry said

 **Hagrid's Hut…**

We are all now sitting in Hagrid's hut. Hagrid is rummaging around looking for something.

"Got jus' the thing. Set 'im down on that chair o'er there." Hagrid said

As Ron sits, Hagrid pitches a bucket between his knees. The rest of us look up at him questioningly, Hagrid shrugs.

"Better out than in. Who was he tryin' ter curse anyway?" Hagrid asked

"Malfoy. He called Hermione, well, I don't know exactly what it means…" Harry trailed off

"He called me a Mudblood." Hermione said

"He didn't." Hagrid said

Harry, Dudley, and I are still confused. Hermione glances as him, then away, obviously pained by this.

"What does the word mean?" Dudley asked

"It means dirty blood. Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who was Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone…like me or Dudley. It's not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation." Hermione said

"Yeh see. There are some wizards - like Malfoy's family - who think they're better than everyone else 'cause they're what people call pureblood." Hagrid said

"That's horrible." Harry said

"It's disgusting." Ron said then he belches forth a slug

"An' it's codswallop ter boot. Dirty blood. There's 'ardly a wizard today that's not half-blood or less. If we 'and't married Muggles we'd've dies out long ago. Besides, they haven't invented a spell out Hermione or Dudley can't do… Don' think on it, Hermione or you Dudley. Don' you think on it fer a minute." Hagrid said

"Now I wish I did more than just hit him." I said

Hagrid just looked at me.

"Ana punched him so hard it broke his nose, and fell backwards onto his butt." Dudley said

"It was cool." Ron said he then belches a few more slugs.

We stay at Hagrid's hut far a little while longer before we left and headed back to castle.

 **Unknown Time Skip…**

Hermione, Ron, Dudley, and I were looking for Harry since his dentition should be over by now. As we walking down the hall I heard something.

 _~Blood…I smell blood…Let me rip you…let me kill you…~_

"Did you hear that?" I asked

"No." Dudley said

We turn a corner to see Harry having his fingers along the stone of a wall.

"Harry." Hermione said

"Did you hear it?" Harry asked

"Yes." I said

"Hear what?" Ron asked

"That…voice." Harry said

"I heard it." I said

"Voice? What voice?" Hermione asked

"I heard it first in Lockhart's office and then again, just -" Harry stops talking

 _~Kill… Time to kill…~_

Harry and I both stiffen. Hermione, Ron, and Dudley look at us.

"It's moving. I think it's going to…kill." Harry said

"Harry we don't even know what it is." I said

Harry ignores me and runs off. Hermione, Ron, Dudley and I run after him. Harry madly dashes up the stairs taking three at a time. He makes the landing, and rushes through the archway and he sleds to a stop on the second floor. I don't hear anything. I take a step and hear a splash I look down to see water.

"Water?" I asked

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked

Harry points to the wall. I look up to see words written on the wall in blood. The words read. _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened enemies of the heir…beware._

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened…?" Hermione asked

"What's that?" Dudley asked

"Hanging underneath?" Ron asked

"That's Filch's cat. Mrs. Norris." Harry said

The cat hangs stiffly by her tail from a torch bracket, eyes open and blank. I see Harry look out the window. I look to see spiders scuttle up the wall and out the window.

"Look at that. Have you ever seen spiders act like that? Ron…?" Hermione asked

"I…don't…like…spiders." Ron said

Suddenly, the stairwell is alive with voices and, seconds later, dozens of students stream towards us. They stop seeing the wall, and standing before it the five of us. There is a thudding silence falls. Draco pushes though the pack of students. He is grinning nastily.

"Enemies of the heir, beware. You'll be next, Mudblood." Draco said

Draco's eyes find Hermione, I clear my throat and he takes a step back. I use magic so he slips on the water and falls on his butt.

"Oh is the pureblood clumsy." I said

Draco is missed he gets up out of the water just as Filch appears pushing through the crowd of students.

"What's going on here? Go on now! Make way…Mrs. Norris." Filch said

He turns around and starts on Harry.

"You. You've murdered my cat. I'll kill you. I'll-" Filch said

"Get fired for threating the life of a student. In front of 20 students." I said

"Why you…" Filch said

"Argus." Dumbledore said

Dumbledore marches forward, trailed by a phalanx of teachers. Dumbledore's face darkness once he sees the wall.

"Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately. Everyone except you five." Dumbledore said

As the corridor empties, Dumbledore steps to the wall and with extreme gentleness removes Mrs. Norris.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture." Lockhart said

"That isn't a thing." I said

He ignores me and continues on.

"Encountered it myself once, in ouagadougou. The full story's in my autobiography…" Lockhart continues

Dumbledore ignores Lockhart.

"She's not dead, Argus. She's been Petrified." Dumbledore said

"Precisely! So unlucky I wasn't there. I know the very counter curse that could have spared her…" Lockhart said

"Just like the spell you casted in DADA." I said

Lockhart glared down at me.

"But how she's been petrified…. I cannot say." Dumbledore said

Filch points at Harry.

"Ask him. It's him that's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall. Besides, he knows I'm - I'm a Squib." Filch said

"He doesn't even have anything on his hand. Plus who cares if your Squib or not." I said

"I never touches Mrs. Norris - And I don't even know what a Squib is." Harry said

"Rubbish! He saw my Kwikspell letter!" Filch said

I went to say something but Snape said something first.

"If I might, Headmaster…" Snape said

The others turn, watch Snape separate from the shadows.

"Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time…" Snape said

We all look at Snape like we lost our minds. Why was Snape defending us.

"However, the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner." Snape said

I knew it was to good to be true.

"I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus. You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail…" Lockhart said

Snap's lip curls in disgust, Hermione leaps in.

"That's why Ron, Dudley, Ana, and I went looking for him, Professor. We'd just found him when Harry and Ana said…" Hermione trails off

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape asked

"When we said we weren't hungry. We were heading back to common Room and…found Mrs. Norris." Harry said

Snape eyes Harry coldly, knowing he's lying. Harry looks away, I just glare at Snape. Dumbledore is studying Harry.

"Innocent until proven guilty." Dumbledore said

"My cat has been petrified. I want to see some punishment." Filch said

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When they have matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. In the meantime, I advise caution. To all." Dumbledore said

"So can we go to bed now?" Dudley asked

"Of course." Dumbledore said

We left and headed to the common room.

"A Squib's someone who's born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any powers of their own. It's why Filch is trying to learn magic from a Kwikspell course. It's also why he hate students so much. He's bitter." Ron said

Hermione, who's only been half-listening - as if trying to unravel something in her mind.

"Harry. This voice. You said you heard it first in Lockhart's office?" Hermione asked

"Yes." Harry said

"And did he hear it?" Hermione asked

"He said he didn't, but Ana did." Harry said

"Maybe he was lying." Ron said

"I hardly think someone with Gilderoy Lockhart's credentials would lie to one of his students, Ronald. Besides, if you recall we didn't hear anything either." Hermione said

"You do believe me, don't you?" Harry asked

" 'Course we do. It's just…it's just a bit weird, isn't it. You and Ana hear this voice and then…Mrs. Norris turns up Petrified." Hermione said

"I can't explain it - it was… scary." Harry said

"Weird don't forget weird." I said

"D'you think I should've told them - Dumbledore and the others, I mean." Harry said

"Are you mad." Ron said

"No, harry. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign." Hermione said

"Plus who knows what the voice was coming from." I said

We arrive at the painting of the Fat Lady.

"You do know that this will most likely be all over the school by lunch time tomorrow." I said

"Yeah." Ron said

"Why couldn't this year be normal." I said


	18. Chapter 14

**Previously on The Twice Blessed Child…**

 **We arrive at the painting of the Fat Lady.**

 **"You do know that this will most likely be all over the school by lunch time tomorrow." I said**

 **"Yeah." Ron said**

 **"Why couldn't this year be normal." I said**

* * *

 **Unknown Tim Skip Transfiguration Classroom…**

McGonagall stands before the class. Resting on the desk in front of each student, is a different animal.

"Today, we will be turning animals into water goblets." McGonagall said

She taps the bird in front of her, three times, with the tip of her wand. It transfigures into a beautiful crystal water goblet.

"Now, who would like to go first… Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked

Ron nods. He taps his rat, Scabbers, who turns into a goblet with a tail.

"You must replace that, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said

Ron nods sheepishly, looks at his broken wand. I lean over.

"I'll give you the money to get a new one." I said

"I might take you up on it." Ron said

"And if your family says, no I just do it as a Christmas or birthday present." I said

Hermione raised her hand, her animal still an animal.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked

A hush falls over the class, everyone's attention is now on Hermione and McGonagall.

"My subject is Transfiguration, Miss. Granger." McGonagall said

"Yes, Professor. But there seems to be very little written about the Chamber of Secrets. For those of us with a _personal_ interest in the subject, that is…disturbing." Hermione said

Malfoy regards Hermione with chilly amusement, I glare at him and he looks away. McGonagall considers Hermione's question for a long moment, then nods.

"Very well. You all know, of course that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not." McGonagall said

"Three glasses who?" Ron asked

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, purebloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. According to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic." McGonagall said

"Muggle-born's." Hermione said

"yes. Naturally, the school has been searched many times for such a chamber. It has never been found." McGonagall said

"Professor, what exactly does legend tell us lies within the chamber?" Hermione asked

"The Chamber is said to be home to something which the heir of Slytherin alone can control. It is said to be home…to a monster." McGonagall said

"Well obviously it's a snake of some sort." I said

"What makes you say that?" Draco asked

"Well _Salazar Slytherin_ who is the founder of the house of _snakes_. Who was known the talk to _snakes_ who had a familiar that was a _snake_. It's the only possibility." I said

After class in the hallway.

"D'you think it's true? D'you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked

"Yes. Couldn't you tell McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are." Hermione said

"But if there really is a Chamber of Secrets, and it's really been opened, that means…" Harry trailed off

"The Heir has returned." Dudley said

"The question is who?" Hermione said

"Let's think. Who do we know who think Muggle-borns are scum." Ron said

"He's not the heir." I said

"How do you know that for sure?" Hermione asked

"Because, the Malfoy's don't have any connection to the Slytherin blood line." I said

"Then it's someone else in that house." Ron said

"Well if it's not Malfoy then him and Crabbe and Goyle must know. Maybe we could trick them into telling…" Dudley said

"No. even they aren't that thick. But there might be another way. Mind you, it would be difficult. Not to mention we'd be breaking about fifty school rules. And it would be dangerous. Very dangerous." Hermione said

"When do we start?" Ron asked

"All I want is a normal school year." I said

We all moved into a dark section of the corridor to talk about the plan. Hermione came up with the idea to use a potion called Polyjuice.

"Harry and I will break into the library tonight and get the book that contains the potion." I said

"Why just you two?" Ron asked

"We all can't go. Plus it's Harry's cloak and it's not exactly like we should send Ron or I with Harry. Hermione won't get caught breaking rules again." Dudley said

"So it's settled. Harry and Ana go tonight to get the book." Hermione said

 **Time Skip That Night…**

Harry and I are standing in a dark nook. Hermione had told me the name of the book that we needed to grab. I look at the shelf for it. I found it at the top of the shelf the book entitled Moste Potente Potions.

"Okay let's get out of here and back to the common room." I said

We left the library and quickly made our way back to the common room. We got back into the common room to find Dudley, Ron, and Hermione waiting. I handed to the book to Hermione, she opens the book and looks for the page with the information.

"Here it is: _The Polyjuice Potion. Properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another…_ " Hermione said

"You mean, we drink some of this stuff and we turn into someone else?" Ron asked

"Yes." Hermione said

"Wicked. Malfoy'll tell us anything." Ron said

"Exactly. But it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion. Lacewing files, leeches, fluxweed. And, of course, we'll need a bit of whoever we want to change into too." Hermione said

"Hang on now. I'm drinking _nothing_ with Crabble's toenails in it." Ron said

"It doesn't have to be toenails, it just has to be something with his DNA, So a piece of hair will do just fine." I said

"How long will it take to make?" Harry asked

"A month." Hermione said

"A _month_? But if Malfoy _does_ know the heir of Slytherin…the heir could attack half the Muggle0borns in the school by then." Harry said

I hit Harry on the back of the head.

"You didn't have to tell us that." Dudley said

"Sorry." Harry said

 **Unknown Tim Skip Quidditch Stadium…**

We are mid-game in the match Slytherin vs Gryffindor. The crowd is roaring, watching as the Slytherin chasers, bent low over their new brooms, jet past the overmatched Gryffindors.

"Gallopin' Gorgons. Slytherin's flyin' like they got dragon fire in their brooms…" Hagrid said

I see Ron fume, looking as though he takes Slytherin's dominance personally. He snatches Hagrid's giant binoculars he trains them on the faculty box - where Lucius Malfoy sits next to Snape. Harry circles high above the pitch, searching for the Golden Snitch. I train my eyes and my demi-god ears on Draco and Harry.

"All right there, Scarhead?" Draco asked

Harry turns, and eyes Malfoy. I see a bludger streaks toward them.

"Harry! Watch Out!" George yells

Harry wheels and at the last possible moment, slips the whistling bludger. George swoops down, bats it away. Harry turns, watches it soar way. But the bludger stops, turns, streaks right back at Harry, Harry jets off.

"Blimey, Harry's got 'imself a Rogue Bludger." Hagrid said

"Rogue Bludger?" Ron asked

"Look fer yerself. It's bin' tampered with." Hagrid said

Harry executes a series of zigs, zags, loops and rolls, trying to shake the bludger but the bludger is relentless. Ron draws his wand, begins to point it towards Harry, and the Bludger. Both Hermione and I reach out and pull his arm down.

"You're joking, right? Besides, even with a proper wand, it's too risky. You could hit Harry." Hermione said

As Harry frantically dips and dives, Malfoy cruises by.

"Training for the ballet, Potter?" Draco asked

Harry glances at Malfoy's sneering face. I see the golden snitch buzz past Malfoy's left ear. I see harry charge, Malfoy gulps swings clear, and watches harry rocket past. As harry chases the plummeting Snitch, Malfoy follows in hot pursuit. They race downward, trailing the hissing snitch deep into the trench of the circling pitch. They are gone from the view for a few minutes. There is a noise and we see Malfoy spiral out of the trench and is flat on his back in the middle of the pitch. But still no Harry. He appears closing on the snitch, fingertips only inches from catching it when the rogue bludger smashes into Harry's arm.

Harry cries out, steadies himself and with a brilliant, acrobatic move, snatches the snitch out of the air with his good hand. Unable to control his broom with his shattered arm, he hits the pitch with a sickening thud. I run from the stands and down to the pitch. As I reach the pitch I see the bludger plummeting down towards Harry. I send up a small blast of magic that causes it to explode before it can hit. I then make my way over to Harry. Others start to make their way towards us. Lockhart and Hermione are the first two to arrive.

"Not to worry, Harry. I'll fix that arm of yours straight away." Lockhart said

"No…no…not you." Harry said

"Poor boy doesn't know what he's saying. This won't hurt a bit…" Lockhart said

Lockhart twirls his wand.

"You cast a single spell at Harry and I will make your life hell." I said

"I know what I'm doing." Lockhart said

Lockhart said the spell, but you can tell that something wrong happened.

"Ah. Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. The point is, the bones are no longer broken." Lockhart said

"Brok'n? He doesn't 'ave any bones at all!" Hagrid said

I glare at Lockhart.

"I warned you, prepare for hell." I said

I look down at Harry's arm which looks like an empty rubber glove. Hagrid picks him up and carries him to the Hospital Wing. Hermione, Ron, Dudley, and I follow behind Hagrid. We make it inside and Hagrid lays him on the bed. Madam Pomfrey freaks out when she see the state of the his arm. Malfoy is slumped out with Crabbe and Goyle. A few Gryffindors and all of the Quidditch team also stands around Harry's bed. Pomfrey walks towards us with a cup of Skele-Gro.

"He should have been brought straight to me. I can _mend_ bones in a heartbeat - but growing them back -" Pomfrey said

"I tried to bring him to you but Lockhart wouldn't listen." I said

"But you will be able to grow them back, won't you?" Hermione asked

"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful. You're in for a rough night, Potter. Regrowing bones is nasty business." Pomfrey said

Harry takes the steaming cup and drinks. He grimaces.

"Well, what did you expect - pumpkin juice?" Pomfrey asked

There is a flash and Colin is standing in front of Harry with his camera.

"That was brilliant today, Harry! Brilliant!" Colin said

"Out! All of you! This boy's got thirty-three bones to regrow!" Pomfrey said

"Harry do you mind if I use Hedwig?" I asked

"You can if she lets you." Harry said

"Thanks." I said

I left, and headed up the Common Room. I headed into my room sat down and wrote a letter to the Goblins.

 _Dear Head Goblin, I would like all the information you have on one Gilderoy Lockhart. I know that you can't not give out certain information but I would like to know any dirt you have on him. He has gotten on my bad side and I know that he hasn't done what he claims to have done. I will be willing to pay you for all the information you can get for me. -Anastasia_

I folded up the letter and headed up the owlery I slowly made my way to Hedwig. She gave hoot, she actually let me get close enough to her to give her the letter.

"Take this to the head goblin of Gringotts and no one else." I said

She gave a hoot and flew off. I left the owlery and headed back to the common room. On my way back I ran into Mr. Malfoy and Dobby. When Dobby saw me his eyes got bigger if that is even possible.

"Ah Miss. Anastasia." Mr. Malfoy said

"Mr. Malfoy." I said

I walked around him, I went to go around a corner but I stopped and turned around and faced him.

"I do hope Mr. Borgin was able to buy all those items on that list of yours. It would be such a shame if the Ministry found out." I said

Mr. Malfoy looks angry and takes a step towards me.

"Not so fast Mr. Malfoy. You wouldn't anyone to know about that list. But I'll let you know something else. If I find out that you or your son have anything to do with the attacks that about to happen. The Ministry finding out about that list will be a least of your worries." I said

"Why you? Who do you think you are?" Mr. Malfoy asked

"Oh I'm no one special. Have a good day Lucius." I said

I turned and headed up to the common room. Once I reached the common room I flopped down onto the couch. Ron, Hermione and Dudley come down stairs.

"Where were you?" Ron asked

"I took a letter to the owlery. Then on my way back I ran into Mr. Malfoy and his elf. Who just so happens to be the elf that came to visit us." I said

"I'm confused what elf?" Hermione asked

"Mr. Malfoy has a house elf. That elf is also the elf that got harry in trouble to using magic. The elf is probably who responsible for closing the platform and the rouge bludger." I said

"But why would the Malfoy's elf want to warn Harry?" Dudley asked

"The answer is in the question." I said

"Ana's right the elf most likely wants nothing more than to get out of that house." Ron said

"It's been a long day let's just get some sleep." Hermione said

Hermione, and I headed up to our room. None of the other girls were sleep yet they however were in bed. Doing their own thing. I go into the bathroom and change, then I come out, throw my clothes on the floor by the bed, and then I climb into bed shut the currants and pray to get some sleep.

 **Unknown Tim Skip: Girls Bathroom on Second Floor…**

Hermione, Ron, Dudley, Harry and I are in the girls bathroom on the second floor. We are making the Polyjuice Potion. Harry is telling us about what he overheard while he was in the hospital wing.

" _Again?_ You mean, the Chamber of Secrets has been opened _before_?" Hermione asked

"Of course. Don't you see? It's a family thing." Ron said

"Maybe. We'll have to wait for the Polyjuice Potion to know for sure." Dudley said

"How long ago was opened?" I asked

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Why are we brewing this potion in broad daylight, in the middle of a girls' lavatory? Don't you think we'll get caught?" Ron said

"Not in this bathroom." I said

"No one ever comes in here." Hermione said

"Why doesn't anyone come in here?" Dudley asked

"Moaning Myrtle." Hermione and I said

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" Ron asked

There is a loud, piercing screech, and the ghost of a young girl comes racing out of the wall. Face-to-face with Ron.

"I'm Moaning Myrtle. I wouldn't expect you to know me. Who would ever talk about fat, ugly, miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle?" Moaning Myrtle asked

Myrtle sobs loudly and dives head first into a toilet.

"She's a little _sensitive_." Hermione said

 **Unknown Time skip to Dueling Club…**

Due to the things that have been happening a Dueling Club was started. We are in the great hall. The tables have been moved out of the way and a golden stage has been erected. Lockhart struts atop it. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dudley and I and a good number of other students watch.

"Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works." Lockhart said

"Of fraud." a random voice yells

Lockhart whips around. Looking for the person who said that.

"Who said that?" Lockhart asked

"I didn't hear anything." Ron said

I just shrug but I have a smile on my face. I look next to me and see Harry talking to someone.

"That's Lockhart's something, isn't he? Awfully brave chap." the guy said

He offers his hand to Harry.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley. Hufflepuff." Justin said

"Nice to meet you. I'm -" Harry is cut off

"I know who you are. We all do. Even us Muggle-borns." Justin said

Justin grins agreeably, looks back to the stage, where Professor Snape has joined Lockhart.

"Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear." Lockhart said

"What's the fun in that?" Ron asked

"Either way one of the them is going to lose. I actually hope Snape kick Lockharts butt." I said

Lockhart and Snape face each other and bow. They turn, walk ten paces, then…spin…wands poised like swords. I can just tell by the way they are standing who is going to win.

"As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast out first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course." Lockhart said

"I wouldn't bet on that." Harry said

He is looking at Snape as he says this.

"One-two-three-" Lockhart said

Snape wand is up and he casting the first spell.

" _Expelliarmus_." Snape said

A dazzling flash of scarlet light bursts forth and blasts Lockhart off his feet and into the wall behind him.

"Do you think he's all right?" Hermione asked

"Who cares?" most of us said

"Well, there you have it. That was a Disarming Charm. As you see, I've lost my wand." Lockhart said

I pick up his wand, and send a burst of magic through it so it will act weird for him.

"Ah, thank you, Miss. Anastasia. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy…" Lockhart said

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to _block_ unfriendly spells, Professor." Snape said

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?" Lockhart asked

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house. Malfoy, perhaps." Snape said

Malfoy and Harry eye each other malevolently as they take their onstage. Grudgingly, they bow to each other.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco asked

"You wish." Harry said

They turn, walk then paces, the whirl, wands poised.

"Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent - _only_ to disarm. We don't want any accidents. One, two -" Lockhart is cut off

Malfoy fires early, knocking Harry off his feet with a blast of white light. He jumps up, points his wand.

" _Rictusempra!_ " Harry said

A jet of silver light hits Malfoy dead in the stomach. He doubles over, wheezing.

"I said disarm only." Lockhart said

" _Serpensorita!_ " Draco said

The tip of Draco's wand explodes and a long black snake slithers forth. Snape smiles with amusement.

"Don't more, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you." Snape said

"Allow me." Lockhart said

I go to say something but Lockhart is moves fast. He flicks his wand. Bang the snake flies into the air, hisses in rage, and slithers straight towards Justin Finch-Fletchly. As students scream, Harry and I are oddly calm. I move so I'm in front of Justin. I go to cast a spell but stop when I hear Harry.

 _"~Leave them!~"_ Harry said

I could hear the shift in his voice, but it didn't sound different. The snake looks at Harry, and turns to face Justin.

" _~Leave them~_ " Harry said again

The snake hover's for a moment. Before slumping to the floor. I move out of the way. Harry offers his hand to Justin.

"What are you playing at?" Justin asked

Terrified, Justin backs away. Harry looks around the room. Draco looks shocked, Seamus and Neville's eyes glitter with fear. Ginny bolts from the room. Snape waves his wand and the snake vanishes in a puff of black smoke, then he looks at Harry with a look of shrewd and calculation. I grab Harry's hand and pull him off the stage and out of the room.

"Come on. Move. Now." Ron said


	19. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the late update. I just got back from fair so I didn't have wi-fi so to make up for the week with out an update you guys get two.**

* * *

 **Previously on The Twice Blessed Child…**

 **The snake hover's for a moment. Before slumping to the floor. I move out of the way. Harry offers his hand to Justin.**

 **"What are you playing at?" Justin asked**

 **Terrified, Justin backs away. Harry looks around the room. Draco looks shocked, Seamus and Neville's eyes glitter with fear. Ginny bolts from the room. Snape waves his wand and the snake vanishes in a puff of black smoke, then he looks at Harry with a look of shrewd and calculation. I grab Harry's hand and pull him off the stage and out of the room.**

 **"Come on. Move. Now." Ron said**

* * *

Dudley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I in the common room talking about what just happened.

"You're a _Parselmouth!_ Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked

"I'm a what?" Harry asked

"You can talk to snakes." Hermione said

"I know that. I mean, I accidentally set a python on Dudley at the zoo once. But so what? I bet loads of people here can do it. I mean Ana can talk to animals." Harry said

"I knew you let the snake loose." Dudley said

"I can't believe you just told them that." I said

"No. They can't. it's not a very common gift, Harry. Nor is the gift of talking to animals. This is bad." Hermione said

"What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin-" Harry said

"Oh, _that's_ what you said to it." Ron said

"You were there. You heard me." Harry said

"Yeah, I mean I understood what he said." I said

"That's means you speak it too. Because all I heard was you speaking Parseltongue. Snake language." Ron said

"I spoke a _different language_? But I didn't realize - how can I speak a language without knowing I can?" Harry asked

"I don't know, Harry. But it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something. It was…creepy." Hermione said

"It did sound very bad." Dudley said

Gryffindors stream into the room, they eye harry warily. Even Seamus, Neville, and Dean walk by without a word. I just glare at their back as they leave.

"What a bunch of COWARDS." I said

"Harry, listen out me. There's a reason the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes too." Hermione said

"Exactly. And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great grandson or something." Ron said

"Actually Harry is a descendant of the one of the founding four." I said

"Really which one?" Harry said

"Gryffindor." I said

"That makes sense." Dudley said

"But I'm not a related to Slytherin." Harry said

"He lived a thousand years ago. For all we know… you could be." Hermione said

 **Unknown Time Skip…**

Harry and I were standing outside the school. Hedwig had just given me a rather large envelope with the Gringotts symbol on it. Hedwig then lands on Harry's shoulder.

"Who am I? What am I?" Harry asked

"Don't do this to yourself Harry. Who cares what they think about you. All that matters is that your friends are standing by your side." I said

"Thanks Ana." Harry said

"No problem." I said

 **Unknown Time Skip…**

We were all in the library studying. Well the others were studying I was looking for the information the goblins sent me. I had a smirk on my face that would make the goblins happy. I see Harry look up at Ron. He smiles at harry, then seconds later Hermione and Dudley do the same. But you can tell all three of them are forced. Harry who is unable to bear it, gathers his books and gets up from the table. I get up and follow after him. As we walk students glance up, meet his gaze, then look away. Even Madam Pine eyes him from her desk. Ginny tired and pale, scribbles furiously in a small black book. I look at the book and narrow my eyes. I get a really bad feeling about that book. Harry and I exit the library. We walk down the hallway and pause. We can hear some Hufflepuff talking.

"So, anyway, I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory. I mean to say if Potter's marked him down as his next victim, it's best he keep a low profile for a while." Ernie said

"And you definitely think Potter's the Heir of Slytherin?" Hannah asked

"Hannah, he's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue. Remember what was written on the wall: _Enemies of the Heir Beware._ Potter had some sort of run-in with Filch. Next thing we know, Filch's cat's attacked. That first-year Creevey's been annoying Potter. Then Creevey's attacked." Ernie said

"He always seems so nice, though. And, after all he is the one who made You-Know-Who disappear." Hannah said

" _That's_ the probably why You-Know-Who wanted to kill him in the first place. Didn't want another Dark Lord competing with him." Ernie said

Harry just runs away. I turn back to the room of Hufflepuffs, and walk right in. They all look at me shocked.

"I just want to let all you back stabbing cowards know something. Harry is NOT the Heir of Slytherin. Inf fact he is a direct descendant of Gryffindor and if you want proof here it is." I said

I pull out a piece of paper that a family tree on it Harry's family tree.

"So why don't you guys spread that around. Also you all make me sick. And you give Hullfpuff's a bad name. If anything you are no better Malfoy and his goon squad." I said

I took the paper back and left to room. I hoped that this would be the last of this nasty rumor. I made it up to the common room and found out that Harry wasn't there. So I left and went to look for him. I saw him run right into Hagrid. Hagrid is covered in snow, and a dead rooster dangling from his hand.

"All righ', Harry?" Hagrid asked

"Hagrid…what're you doing here?" Harry asked

"Second one killed this term. Reckon it's either foxes or a Blood-Sukin' Bugbear. Need Dumbledore's permission ter put a charm round the hen-coop. Yeh sure yeh're all righ', Harry? Yeh look all hot an' bothered." Hagrid said

"It's nothing. I'd better get going. I've got a lot of studying…" Harry said

He walks away and I go after him.

"Harry. Harry." I yell

He stops and turns to look at me.

"Don't let them get to you. I know it' not you and I don't care what I have to do to make sure everyone knows it." I said

"Ana what do you have planned?" Harry asked

"Nothing yet." I said

We turned a corner. The torches flicker, then they all go out. We walk farther down the hall and see Justin Finch-Fletchley lying rigid on the floor, a look of shock on his frozen face. Nearby Nearly Headless Nick floats, body teeming with black smoke. Harry and I both notice a trail of spiders scuttling away. I reach out and touch the ghost of Nick.

"Εδώ μου μητέρα μου χορηγεί την πρόσβαση σε αυτό που έβλεπε τελευταία." I said in greek

I saw flashes of what Nick saw last. I heard a noise. I moved and grabbed Harry's hand. I manipulated the mist around us so that no one could see us. Not even a second later McGonagall and Filch come down the hall.

"They can't hear or see us so stay quit and still." I said

Harry nodded.

"Flitch hurry up and go get Dumbledore." I said

Once we were far enough away I stopped manipulating the mist. But I stopped to soon because as we turned a corner we ran into Lockhart. Who then took us to Dumbledore. We got a gargoyle.

"Sherbet lemon." Lockhart said

He lead us up to Dumbledore's door. We enter a circular room, and Lockhart steps back and the leaves. On a nearby shelf is the sorting hat. We see past headmasters snoozing in the portraits around us.

"Bee in your bonnet, Potter? Anastasia?" the hat asked

"Well, you see, I was wondering…" Harry starts

"If I put you in the right house? Yes.. You were particularly difficult to place. But I stand by what I said last year… _you would have done well in Slytherin._ Anastasia would have also done well in Slytherin." the hat said

"You're wrong." Harry said

I just shrugged. There is a gagging sound, we whip around and see and old decrepit bird sitting on a golden perch. It wobbles, then bursts into flames.

"A phoenix. Sweet." I said

"Very good." Dumbledore said

"Professor, your bird…I couldn't do anything…he just caught fire." Harry said

"Harry did not just hear me. That bird was a phoenix." I said

"Anastasia is right. About time too. He's been looking dreadful for days. Pity you had to see him on a Burning Day. He's really very handsome most of the time. Fawkes, like Anastasia pointed out is a Phoenix. Phoenixes burst into flames when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes." Dumbledore said

Harry and I both watch as the ashes swirl. A baby Fawkes pokes out his wrinkled bead, blinking through the dust.

"Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their fears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets." Dumbledore said

Hagrid then bursts through the door.

"It wasn't Harry, Professor Dumbledore!" Hagrid said

"What are you talking about Hagrid? What happened?" I asked

Harry looked at me, I looked at Harry. It would seem that Hagrid wasn't listening.

"I was talkin' ter em' before that kid was found. It can't've bin 'im." Hagrid said

"Hagrid -" Dumbledore was cut off

"I'll swear ter it in front o' the Ministry O' Magic -" Hagrid said

"HAGRID! I do not think that Harry has attacked anyone. Plus they are hear for being out past curfew." Dumbledore said

"Oh. Right. I'll wait outside then." Hagrid said

Hagrid leaves the room. I see that Harry is looking up at Dumbledore hopefully.

"You don't think it was me, Professor?" Harry asked

"No, Harry. But I must ask you…is there anything you'd like to tell me. Anything at all?" Dumbledore asked

Harry and I looked at each other.

"No, Professor. Nothing." Harry said

"Okay. I'll have Hagrid walk you up to the dorms." Dumbledore said

 **Unknown Time Skip…**

We are outside watching kids head towards to the train to take them home for the holiday. People still look at Harry weird but not as bad as they used to.

"Make way for the Heir of Slytherin! Seriously evil wizard coming through!" Fred said

I glare up at him, and he takes a small step back. Ron grins, amused, then see Harry. Dudley gives him a side hug.

"Ignore them." Dudley said

"Oh, c'mon, Harry. Fred's just having a laugh." Ron said

"He's the only one." Harry said

"Okay, so half the school thinks you're nipping off to the Chamber of Secrets every night. Who cares?" Ron asked

"Maybe they're right." Harry said

"Harry!" Hermione said

"I didn't know I could speak Parseltongue. What else don't I know about myself? Maybe you can do something…even something horrible…and not know you did it." Harry said

"You don't believe that, Harry, I know you don't. and if it makes you feel better, I just heard Malfoy's staying over for holiday, too." Hermione said

"Why would _that_ make anyone feel better?" Ron asked

"Come on Ron use that brain of yours." I said

It took him a few moments till he figured it out.

"Ohhhh." Ron said

"In a few days, the Polyjuice will be ready. In a few days will know who the Heir of Slytherin is." I said

 **Unknown Time Skip Great Hall Night…**

We are at the Christmas Feast. The Hall glimmers grandly as snowflakes tumble from the ceiling. We all sit together.

"Everything's set. We just need a bit of who you're changing into." Hermione said

"Crabbe and Goyle." Harry said

"So what are Dudley and I going to do?" I asked

"I don't know. Will figure something out." Harry said

"And we also need to make sure that the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating Malfoy." Hermione said

"Maybe that is what Ana and Dudley can do." Ron said

"I guess." Dudley said

Hermione holds up a pair of small cakes.

"I've got it all worked out. I've filled these with a simple sleeping Draught. Simple, but powerful." Hermione said

Ron glances at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who presently are eating everything in front of them.

"You know how greedy Crabbe and Goyle are. They won't leave the Christmas Feast until every last drop of trifle is gone. Now, once they're asleep, hide them in a broom cupboard and pull out a few of their hairs." Hermione said

"So Dudley and I will make sure no one finds them, and that you guys get to the common room without getting stopped." I said

"And whose hair are you ripping out?" Ron asked

"I've already got mine." Hermione said

She removes a small vial. Inside is a tiny hair.

"Millicent Bulstrode. She's in Slytherin. I got this off her robes. All right then…I'm going to check on the Polyjuice." Hermione said

Hermione points to the cakes in front of her.

"Remember. Just make sure Crabbe and Goyle find these." Hermione said

"Don't worry. I'll make sure things go off without a hitch." I said

"Okay, see you four soon." Hermione said

She gets up and leaves the Great Hall. Ron looks at us.

"Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong?" Ron asked

"A few." I said

We got up and left the Great Hall. We moved and started lurking behind a suit of armor. Watching and waiting for Crabbe and Goyle to exit the Great Hall. I make the cakes float in the air. Crabbe and Goyle drop all the treats they have in their arms. They walk towards the small cakes, I move them so that the two cakes are leading them away from the great hall and closer the a broom closet. I stopped and the cakes and Crabbe and Goyle each grab one. In unison they stuff them into their mouths. They pause. Look at each other. And keel flat onto their backs. We all dash out. Dudley moves over and opens the cupboard door. While Ron and Harry drag an sleeping Crabbe and Goyle into the cupboard. They grab a piece of hair and exit the closet. I shut and magic the door to stay locked till the two wake up.

"Let's hurry up." I said

We all quickly made our way to the second floor girls bathroom. We enter to see Hermione wearing a Slytherin robe hovering over a smoking cauldron.

"Did you get it?" Hermione asked

We nod, Harry and Ron hold up their hands. In their hands is a tuff of hair. Hermione points to a pair of Slytherin robe.

"I sneaked those out of the laundry." Hermione said

"We have been such a bad influence." I said

We look down at the potion which now resembles a thick, dark, bubbling mud.

"I'm sure I've done everything right. It looks like the book said it should. Once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly one hour before we change back into ourselves." Hermione said

"Now what?" Ron asked

"We separate it into three glasses and add the hairs." Hermione said

They look at the potion.

"I do not envy you." Dudley said

Hermione pours the potion into two three glasses. Harry and Ron have changed into the Slytherin robes. They raises their glasses. Drop the hairs in. The potion turns shades of yellow, drown, and khaki.

"Ugh. Essence of Crabbe…" Ron said

They nod. Drink. As soon as Ron swallows he double overs.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Ron said

He runs into a stall. Harry looks sick as well, he steps over to a cracked mirror. Hermione pauses and then runs into a different stall.

"Go check on those two, I'll check on Harry." I said

I move over and stand next to Harry. I watch as his face contorts into the thick features of Goyle. Ron steps out of his stall and he looks exactly like Crabbe. Dudley is standing by the stall Hermione went in.

"Harry?" Ron asked

"Ron?" Harry asked

"Bloody hell." Ron said

"You guys still have your normal voice. You need to sound like Crabbe and Goyle." I said

"Bloody hell." Ron said trying to find the right one

"Lower." Harry said

"Bloody hell." Ron tried again

"Less intelligent." Dudley said

"Bloody hell." Ron said

"Excellent." Harry said

"Hey…Where's Hermione?" Ron asked

"She's in this stall but she won't come out." Dudley said

We move over to the stall she is in.

"I-I don't think I'm going. You go on without me." Hermione said

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked

"Just go! You're wasting time." Hermione said

"I'll stay here and keep her company." Dudley said

"Fine." Harry said

We left the bathroom. We move down the staircase.

"You swing your arms to much. Crabbe is sort of stiff." I said

Harry goes a bit more "neanderthal."

"Much better." Ron said

We reached the dungeons so I moved to stand more in the shadows. Harry and Ron move quickly. We hear footsteps. Percy appears at the end of the corridor.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked

Percy squints, confused by Ron's voice. I face palm and Ron clears his throat and speaks in a lower more dumbed voice (if possible).

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked in his "new voice"

"I happen to be perfect. You, on the other hand, have no business wandering the corridors at night. It's not safe these days." Percy said

Harry and Ron nod, afraid to speak. Percy looks at them weird.

"What're your names again?" Percy asked

They don't get a chance to answer because Draco comes from around the corner.

"Crabbe. Goyle. Where have you been? Pigging out in the Great Hall all this time?" Draco asked

Draco is walking towards them, glances witheringly at Percy.

"And what are you doing down here, Weasley?" Draco asked

"Mind your attitude, Malfoy. You want to show a little bit more respect to a school Perfect!" Percy said

"Come on, boys. Weasley thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's heir single-handed." Draco said

I knew that this was going to go on for a while which would waste time. So I moved back and then came around the corner.

"There you are Percy. Professor McGonagall has been looking for you." I said

He ran off to go find McGonagall. I turned and followed after him. As soon as we were around the corner and hid in the shadows then followed after the three boys. I didn't go into the common room with them I just stood outside and waited for them. Maybe fifteen minutes later they came running from the room. I ran after them. We quickly make it up the stairs and into the second floor girls bathroom. As soon as we enter the bathroom Ron and Harry are back to normal.

"That was close." Ron said

"Hermione, come out. We've got loads to tell you." Harry said

"Go away!" Hermione yelled

We all exchange puzzled glances. Moaning Myrtle spirals into view, looking disturbingly…happy.

"Ooh, wait till you see. It's awful." Myrtle said

The stall's lock slides back. The door opens slowly.

"Do you remember me telling you the Polyjuice Potion was only for _human_ transformations…?" Hermione asked

Even in the shadows we can see Hermione's face is covered in fur, her eyes yellow, and pointed ears poke through her hair.

"It was _cat hair_ I plucked off Millicent Bulstrode's robes. Look at my face." Hermione said

"Look at your tail." Ron said

I hit him on the back of the head.


	20. Chapter 16

**Previously on The Twice Blessed Child…**

 **"Ooh, wait till you see. It's awful." Myrtle said**

 **The stall's lock slides back. The door opens slowly.**

 **"Do you remember me telling you the Polyjuice Potion was only for** _ **human**_ **transformations…?" Hermione asked**

 **Even in the shadows we can see Hermione's face is covered in fur, her eyes yellow, and pointed ears poke through her hair.**

 **"It was** _ **cat hair**_ **I plucked off Millicent Bulstrode's robes. Look at my face." Hermione said**

 **"Look at your tail." Ron said**

 **I hit him on the back of the head.**

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later…**

Harry and Ron are walking into the hospital wing carrying their weight in books. Dudley and I follow behind picking any books that might fall. We make are way to Hermione's bed, which is covered in…books.

"Oh, good. Put those anywhere." Hermione said

We look around. There isn't anywhere. So I just shrug and the boys just drop them.

"Madam Pince asked that we relay a message to you, Hermione: She'd appreciate it if you'd leave a few books for the rest of the school." Ron said

"I've got to keep up, haven't I?" Hermione asked

"Hermione you read more than I do. And that is saying something." I said

Just then, Hermione's tail twitches into view.

"Is that thing ever going away?" Ron asked

I once again hit him in the back of the head.

"I actually like the tail. I think it's cool." Dudley said

"Thanks Dudley. It will be gone any day now, according to Madam Pomfrey. I'm just thankful I've stopped coughing up fur balls." Hermione said

"We all are, believe me." Ron said

I move to hit him in the back of the head again. He steps back.

"Sorry Hermione." Ron said

"Thanks Ana." Hermione said

"No problem we girls have to stick together." I said

"Now. What about the Chamber of Secrets? Any new leads?" Hermione asked

"Nothing." Harry asked

"And has it gotten any better? I mean… is anyone speaking to you?" Hermione asked

"Surprisingly the house of courage is full of cowards. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are being nice. Hell even the Slytherins are treating Harry better than some of his so called friends." I said

Harry just looked at me.

"Neville asked to borrow a tubeworm in potions yesterday. I suppose that's something." Harry said

"It helps that someone started another rumor saying that Harry is a descendant of Gryffindor not Slytherin." Dudley said

Ron takes a Get-Well Card from under Hermione pillow.

" _To Miss Granger. Wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher Gilderoy Lockhart_. You sleep with this under your pillow?" Ron asked

"Of course not. I don't know how that got there. Now go. I still have six hundred pages to read in _Transformation Through the Ages_." Hermione said

"Bye Hermione." I said

We left the Hospital Wing and headed back to the dorm rooms.

"I know Hermione's mental, but can you believe she falls for that smarmy nonsense of Lockhart's?" Ron asked

I go to say something but we stop. A great flood of water streams from the second floor girls bathroom. From within we can hear Myrtle moaning.

"Looks like Myrtle's flooded the bathroom." Harry said

"Yuck." Ron said

We enter the girls bathroom. We could hear huge wracking moans echoing off the dreary title. All the taps are running streaming like tiny waterfalls. I walk around and shut off all the taps. Ron, Dudley, and Harry walk to the last cubicle. Myrtle spins accusingly on them.

"Come to throw something _else_ at me?" Myrtle asked

"Why would I throw something at you?" Harry asked

"Don't ask me. Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me…" Myrtle said

"But it can't hurt if someone throws something at you. I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?" Ron asked

"Oh sure! Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach. Fifty points if it goes through her head!" Myrtle yelled

"Who threw it at you?" Dudley asked

"I don't know. I didn't see them. I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death and it fell through the top of my head." Myrtle said

I look at the small black book that is on the floor, it looks familiar somehow. I pick it up and immediately drop it. I can feel that darkness from the book. Harry picks back up.

"Fifty points if you can get it through her nose." Ron said

"I HEARD THAT!" Myrtle yelled

We all run out of the bathroom. As we walk down the corridor towards the common room. Harry and Dudley look the book over. I on the other hand refuse to touch it.

"This is a diary. And it's old…" Harry said

"It's a diary, it's old…and was most recently in a toilet, Harry." Ron said

Dudley opens the book, Ron grabs his hand.

"Are you mad? That could be cursed. Dad once told me about a book the Ministry confiscated that burned the eyes out of anyone who tried to read it." Ron said

"I'll take my chances." Harry said

"Well I won't." Dudley said

He hands Harry the books. Harry opens the book.

"Ahhh! My eyes! My eyes." Harry said

Ron freezes, terrified. Dudley and I just shake our heads used to Harry. It takes a second but then Harry grins, ending the ruse. At the end of the corridor, I see Ginny looking from the diary to Harry - utter terror on her face - then dashes off. Then I remember why the book looks familiar it was the one Ginny has had glued to her hands since the start of term. Harry on the other hand is worried.

"Ginny! I was only joking - Brilliant. Even your sister thinks I'm the monster now." Harry said

"Who doesn't?" Ron asked

"Ron." I warn

He looks at the diary. So do Dudley and I. On the first page of the diary embossed letter spell out a name. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle? Hang on. I know that name… of course! The night I had detention…My job was to polish the silver in the trophy room. I remember because I kept burping slugs all over Tom Riddle's trophy. I must have wiped slime off his name for an hour." Ron said

"Maybe that's a sign, that we should just tosses this diary into the black lake and walk away." I said

They ignore me. Harry fans the pages they are ALL empty.

"That's odd. He never wrote in it. Let's go show it to Hermione." Harry said

"You go ahead I have homework." Dudley said

"I don't feel like going back to the hospital wing." Ron said

"Okay, I'll go with Harry you two head on back to the common room." I said

So with that Harry and I turn around and head back down towards the hospital wing. We sit around her bed and Harry hands her the diary.

"Tom Riddle…hm. And Ron said he won an award fifty years ago?" Hermione asked

"Special Services to the School or something like that?" I said

"Fifty years ago? You're sure?" Hermione asked

"Yes. Why?" Harry asked

I think for a second then I connect the dots that Hermione must have.

"Of course. Don't you remember what Malfoy told you? The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened was…" I trail off

"Fifty years ago! That means -" Harry said

"Tom Riddle was here, at Hogwarts when it happened. What if he wrote about what he saw. It's possible he knew where the Chamber was, how to open it, even what sort of snake lives in it. If so, whoever's behind the attacks this time wouldn't want a diary like this lying around, would they?" Hermione asked

"That's a brilliant theory, Hermione. With just one tiny little flaw. There's nothing written in this diary." Harry said

"It might be invisible ink." Hermione said

"What's the spell to check?" Harry asked

"Aparecium." Hermione and I said

We smiled at each other. I took my wand out and casted the spell on the book. Noting happens. The pages remain blank. The three of us frown.

"So can we throw it in the black lake now?" I ask

"No." Harry said

"I don't know, Harry. But I think you should be careful with this. Something tells me Ron and Ana might be right. It could be dangerous." Hermione said

"You don't think I'm dangerous, do you, Hermione? I mean, you're not scared. Of me." Harry said

"I'm scared, Harry. But not of you." Hermione said

Harry smiled at him. He gets up and starts to leave the hospital wing.

"Thanks Hermione. He needed to hear that." I said

"I know. Now you two get up to the common room it's almost curfew." Hermione said

By the time Harry and I got back up to the common room it was empty. He sat down and started to look through the book again. I move over to Harry who is looking at a bottle of ink. He takes his guill, dips it, and hesitates. As he does, a drop of ink hangs, suspended like a tear, then drops. The ink blazes briefly, then…vanishes…as if it were sucked into the page. I see Harry get excited. He dips his quill again, and, this time, writes his name: My name is Harry Potter.

The words blaze, vanish. Slowly oozing out of the page, comes a response: Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle.

Harry looks up at me.

"Go ahead." I said

Harry writes in the dairy and talks at the same time.

"Do…you…know…anything…about…the…Chamber…of…Secrets?" Harry asked and wrote

The words disappear. Then the diary or Tom answers. Yes.

"Can…you…tell…us?" Harry asked and wrote

The words disappear. Then it answers No.

Harry and I frown down at the book. Then slowly new words ooze to the surface: But I can show you…

Harry and I look at each other. I grab his shoulder. Suddenly the page flutter wildly then stop of June the 13th. On the page, a tiny square shimmers like a window. Harry lifts the book, puts his eye close and we both pitch forward, spilling through the widening window, into a whirl of color and shadow, we both tumble onto our feet.

 **Corridor/Entrance Hall Night Fifty Years Ago…**

We look around what looks to be the a corridor. It's torch-lit. Everything looks kind of grey. Harry and I see a boy at the end of the corridor, peering around a corner. We see shadows dance on the wall beyond the boy. We walk towards the boy. Harry speaks in a whisper.

"Excuse me. Could you tell me where I am? Hello…?" Harry asked

"Harry I don't think he can hear you." I said

Harry nods. The boy eyes are staked to the activity in the adjoining room…we can now see that the room is the Entrance Hall. A group of Professors talk amongst themselves, then abruptly go silent. Thy then make way for two young wizards bearing a stretcher.

"Riddle." A voice said

Harry and I look at eachother. The boy turns around and looks right through us. We turn around as well. We see that it was Dumbledore…fifty years younger.

"Professor Dumbledore." Tom said

"It's not wise to be wandering around this late, Tom." Dumbledore said

"Yes, Professor. I suppose I - I just had to see for myself, if…" Tom trails off

Tom glances towards the young wizards. We watch them carry the stretcher out of the hall, into the night.

"…the rumors were true." Tom said

"I'm afraid they are, Tom." Dumbledore said

"About the school as well? They wouldn't really close Hogwarts, would they, Professor?" Tom asked

"Headmaster Dippet may have no choice, I'm afraid." Dumbledore said

"Sir? If it all stopped. If the person responsible was caught…" Tom said

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Tom?" Dumbledore asked

"No, sir. Nothing." Tom said

Dumbledore studies Riddle for a moment.

"Very well then. Hurry along." Dumbledore said

Dumbledore strides directly past Harry and I, not seeing us. When he is gone, Tom moves quickly, towards the dungeon steps. Harry and I follow after him. We near the bottom of the stairs. Up ahead is a splinter of light that leaks through a door. Riddle outs his eye to the crack. Inside someone is speaking. Harry and I can also hear the voice.

"C'mon, Aragog. Gotta get yeh outta here…C'mon now…in the box…" the voice said

It sounded extremely familiar. Riddle pushes the door clear. Inside the room crouched by a box is a huge boy a young Hagrid. A strange clicking comes from the box.

"Evening, Hagrid." Tom said

Hagrid slams the door shut.

"I'm going to have to turn you in, Hagrid. I don't think you meant it to kill anyone -" Tom said

"No, yeh can't! Yeh don' understand." Young Hagrid said

"Hagrid. The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered." Tom said

"It was' him! Aragog never'd kill no one! Never!" Young Hagrid said

"Monsters don't make good pets, Hagrid. Now…stand aside…" Tom said

Tom draws his wand, and blasts the closed door off its hinges, extinguishing the torches within. A low-slung creature with a tangle of black legs, a gleam of many eyes and a pair of razor-sharp pinchers, scuttles out of the shadows. As Tom points his wand at it, Hagrid leaps…

"NO!" Young Hagrid yells

As they tumble to the floor, the entire room whirls off its axis, spinning. Harry and I find ourselves falling flat onto our backs to…the floor of the common room, the ceiling above spinning slowly to a stop. Harry blots up and run upstairs. I shake my head and climb upstairs to my room. I collapse onto my bed and quickly fall sleep.

 **Unknown Tim Skip Hogwarts Grounds…**

Harry, Ron, Dudley, Hermione, and I are walking together across the ground.

"It can't be Hagrid. It just can't be." Hermione said

"I agree with Hermione. It couldn't have been Hagrid. He wouldn't hurt a fly." I said

"We don't even _know_ this riddle. He sounds like a dirty, rotten snitch to me." Ron said

"The monster had killed someone, Ron. What would any of us done?" Harry asked

"Look. Hagrid's our friend. Why don't we just go ask him about it?" Hermione asked

"That would totally be a cheerful visit. What are we going to say _'oh hi Hagrid. We just wanted to ask if you opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago and then opened it again now.'_ " I said

"Or have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?" Ron asked

"Mad an' hairy? Wouldn' be talkin' 'bou me, now would you?" Hagrid asked

We all freeze then slowly turn around. Hagrid stands there grinning down at us.

"No." Harry, Ron, and Hermione said

"Yes." Dudley and I said

Hagrid looks at us curiously. We all notice something in his hand.

"What's that you've got, Hagrid?" Harry asked

"Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent. Fer the mandrakes, yeh know. Accordin' ter Professor Sprout, they still got a bit o' growin; up ter do, but once their acne clears up, we'll be able to chop 'em up, stew 'em, an' get those people in the hospital un-Petrified. ;Til then, you five best watch yerselves, all right?" Hagrid asked

We all nod and watch Hagrid lope away. Neville then come running up to us. He looks pale.

"Neville are okay?" I asked

"Kind of. Harry I don't know who did it, but… you'd better come." Neville said

We all run to the common room and up the stairs. We enter the boys room to see it is a disaster. His trunk is flipped over, drawers flung open, bedclothes strewn on the floor.

"It had to be a Gryffindor. Nobody else knows our password. Unless, it wasn't a student…" Hermione said

"This house isn't only filled with cowards it's also filled with thieves." I said

"Well, whoever it was, they were looking for something." Ron said

"And they found it… Tom Riddle's diary is gone." Harry said

"Ana was right we should have thrown it into the Black Lake." Dudley said

"I'm always right." I said


	21. Chapter 17

**Previously On The Twice Blessed Child…**

 **We all run to the common room and up the stairs. We enter the boys room to see it is a disaster. His trunk is flipped over, drawers flung open, bedclothes strewn on the floor.**

 **"It had to be a Gryffindor. Nobody else knows our password. Unless, it wasn't a student…" Hermione said**

 **"This house isn't only filled with cowards it's also filled with thieves." I said**

 **"Well, whoever it was, they were looking for something." Ron said**

 **"And they found it… Tom Riddle's diary is gone." Harry said**

 **"Ana was right we should have thrown it into the Black Lake." Dudley said**

 **"I'm always right." I said**

* * *

 **Unknown Time Skip…**

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Dudley, and I all run down the staircase. Harry is dressed in his Quidditch robes. We notice Ginny down below, Ron yells down to her.

"Hey, Ginny! Going to the match?" Ron asked

Ginny looks up, startled, then shakes her head and walks away.

"I tell you, she gets weirder and weirder by the day…" Ron said

 _~Kill this time…Let me rip…Tear.~_

Harry and I suddenly freeze hearing the voice. The others stop and look at us.

"No…don't tell me…" Ron said

Harry turns and follows after the sound, I follow Harry. Harry reaches out and his fingers touch the wall. We both look around trying to find the sound but once again as soon as it is there its gone. I look over at Hermione to see that she wears her 'I just figured something out' face.

"Harry… I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!" Hermione said

As Hermione sprints back up the stairs, Harry yells after her.

"What do you understand!" Harry said

But she is already gone. Harry turns to us.

"So who going to stay with her?" I asked

"I did it last time, and Harry has a game." Ron said

"I guess that leaves me and you Ana." Dudley said

"How about we play for it." I said

"Sure. But no magic." Dudley said

"Okay." I said

"Rock."

"Paper."

"Scissors."

I throw down rock he throws down scissors.

"Best two out of three." Dudley said

"Okay." I said

"Rock."

"Paper."

"Scissors."

I throw paper and he throws out scissors. So we play again.

"Rock."

"Paper."

"Scissors."

I throw scissors and he throws paper.

"I win. So you are on Hermione duty." I said

"I hate playing you. You always win. We need to think of a new way. Good luck Harry." Dudley said

"You too." Harry said

With that Harry, Ron, and I head out the game, and Dudley heads towards the library.

We reach the stadium. Ron and I say goodbye to Harry and head up into the stands. We wait for the game to start and doesn't.

"I wonder what is taking so long?" Ron asked

A few more minutes pass before we figured out why. We both see McGonagall come up into the stands with Harry following behind her.

"The Quidditch game has been cancelled. Mr. Weasley, Anastasia please come with me. AS for the rest of you wait for your perfect to take you back." McGonagall said

Ron, Harry, and I follow McGonagall all the way to the hospital wing. We stop outside the door, she turns around to face us.

"I warn you. This will be a bit of a chock." McGonagall said

McGonagall opens the door. Madam Pomfrey is quickly moving from one bed to another they were right next to each other. One bed has a girl in it and the other has a boy. Once she sees us and moves from the bed we can see who the two are.

"Hermione." Ron yelled

"Dudley." Harry and I yelled

"They were found near the library. Along with theses. Does it mean anything to either of you?" McGonagall asked

She holds up two mirrors. All three of us shake our heads no. McGonagall nods gravely, and leads us out. She leads us up to the common room. We enter the common room where everyone is at. She pulls out a piece of paper and reads from it.

"All students will return to their house common room by six o'clock in the evening. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions." McGonagall said

She then rolls up the piece of parchment.

"I should tell you all this. Unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it is likely that the school will be closed." McGonagall said

She turns and exits the common room. As soon as the portrait is closed everyone starts to talk. Neville speaks up.

"Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin - why don't they just chunk all the Slytherins out?" Neville said

"They can't close Hogwarts. Where would we all go?" Seamus asked

"I don't care what anyone says. As long as Dumbledore's here, Hogwarts will be here." Dean said

I start to laugh. They all looks at me.

"You guys are all pathetic. Not even an hour ago you thought the Heir of Slytherin was Harry. So what now that his friend and cousin are in the hospital wing the Heir is suddenly a Slytherin. I wouldn't be surprised if all of this was coming from this house. I mean I thought this was supposed to be the house for those who are brave, full of courage, have determination, and have chivalry. But all I see is a house full of cowards and fakes." I said

I turned and headed up to my dorm. I sat on bed and shut the currants. I created a rainbow, and pulled a drachma from my pocket and tossed it into the rainbow.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Let me speak to Chiron." I said

A few minutes passed before Chiron appeared.

"Sorry to bother you." I said

"It's okay Anastasia you don't call often so they must be something very wrong." Chiron said

"They have been a few attacks here. The students are being petrified. But one of the ghosts actually "died". Then there is Harry and I who can talk to snakes and we can hear one that is talking about killing, and ripping, and blood. Before one of the attacks there was a line of spiders running away. So I was wondering if maybe you have heard about anything like this." I said

"I will looks into it. Is there any other information that might help?" Chiron asked

"Roosters. All of the Roosters keep ending up dead." I said

"Okay, and Ana don't do anything to reckless." Chiron said

"I can't promise you that. Before tonight the people that were attacked were people I didn't know. But earlier tonight Hermione and Dudley were petrified. And we both know I won't sit back and let some hurt my family." I said

"Don't get caught." Chiron said

"I won't." I said

"I'll ask around and look through books and get back to you as soon as possible." Chiron said

"Thank you Chiron. Goodnight." I said

"Goodnight Ana." Chiron said

The message faded away. I got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to change. I walked out of the bathroom and looked over at Hermione's bed. I was still looking at Hermione's bed when the rest of the girls walked into the dorm. I didn't even look up at them.

"Harry, and Ron are looking for you." Lavender said

I nodded. I headed downstairs. Ron and Harry were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I reached the bottom of the stairs and we moved to the side.

"We've got to talk to Hagrid. I can't believe it's him. But if he did set the monster loose last time - even by accident - he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets. And that's a start." Harry said

"But you heard McGonagall. We're not allowed to leave the tower except for class -" Ron said

"Since when do you listen to the Professors?" I asked

"I think it's time to get my Dad's old cloak out again." Harry said

We waited till almost everyone was out of the common room. Harry headed upstairs and grabbed his dad's cloak and came back down stairs. By the time Harry comes back down from his dorm Ron and I are the only ones in the common room. We threw the cloak on and left the common room and headed down to Hagrid's hut.

…

We get down to Hagrid's hut. I knock and the door swings open, Hagrid has a crossbow in hand.

"Who's there?" Hagrid asked

"Who do you think?" I asked

We then drop the cloak. Hagrid lowers the crossbow. We walk inside his hut. Fang is happy to see us. Harry points to the crossbow.

"What's that for?" Harry asked

"Nothin', nothin'. I've been expecctin'…dosen't matter. Sit down…I'll make tea…" Hagrid said

Harry, Ron, and I exchange looks. Hagrid nervously takes the kettle, and spills the water.

"Are you okay? Hagrid? Did you hear about Hermione and Dudley?" Harry asked

"Oh, yea. I heard, all righ'." Hagrid said

"Look…we have to ask you something. Do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets?" I asked

Hagrid stops what he is doing, he goes to answer but there is a knock on his door. Harry throws his cloak over us. Hagrid picks up his crossbow and points it at the door.

"Come in." Hagrid said

The door opens. A grim Dumbledore enters, followed by a portly man in a pin-stripe suit and bowler.

"Good evening, Hagrid." Dumbledore said

Ron leans over and whispers towards Harry and I.

"That's Dad's boss! Cornelius Fudge. The Minster of Magic." Ron said

I cover Ron's mouth with my hand and I give him a shut up look.

"Bad business, Hagrid. Very bad business. Had to come. Five attacks on Muggle-borns. Things've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act." Fudge said

"I never…you know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir…" Hagrid said

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence." Dumbledore said

"Look, Albus, Hagrid's record's against him. I've got to take him." Fudge said

"Take me? Where? Not Azkaban prison." Hagrid said

"For a short stretch only. Not a punishment, Hagrid. More a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be released with a full apology." Fudge said

There is another knock on the door, Dumbledore opens it. In walks Lucius Malfoy.

"Already here, Fudge? Good, good…" Lucius said

"What're you doin' here! Get outta my house!" Hagrid yelled

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your - do you call this a house? I simply called at the school and was told the Headmaster was here." Lucius said

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" Dumbledore asked

" _Dreadful_ thing, Dumbledore, but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension. You'll find all twelve signature on it. I'm afraid we feel with all these attacks, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts. And we all know what an _awful_ loss that would be." Lucius said

Lucius hands Fudge the Official roll of parchment. Fudge unrolls it

"Now, see here, Lucius. Dumbledore suspended. No, no…last thing we want right now…IF Dumbledore can't stop these attacks…I mean to say, who can?" Fudge said

"That remains to be seen, but as all twelve governors have voted -" Lucius said

"But there is a thirteen signature missing so this is invalid until you get the thirteenth signature Dumbledore will be staying here." Fudge said

"What?" Lucius asked

He snatches the paper from Fudge and looks it over. Where at the bottom there is a line missing a signature. Next to the blank line it said Hogwarts Heir. Lucius eyes got huge.

"It would seem the Minister is right." Lucius said

"It doesn't matter. If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside. However…you will find that I will only _truly_ have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who…ask for it." Dumbledore said

Dumbledore's eyes drift over to where we sit.

"Admirable sentiments. We shall all miss your highly _individual_ way oof running things, Albus, and only hope your successor will manage to prevent any more, um _killing's._ " Lucius said

Lucius strides to the door and bows Dumbledore out. Fudge, fiddling uth his bowler, waits for hagrid. Instead, Hagrid stands his ground, takes a deep breath and says carefully…

"If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff all they'd have ter do is follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right! Tha's all I'm sayin." Hagrid said

Fudge stares at Hagrid in amazement, then follows him out. As the door slams shut, Fang starts to howl, scratching at the closed door. I throw the cloak off.

"I'm going to strangle Lucius." I said

"I'll help. Hagrid's right. With Dumbledore gone, there'll be an attack a day." Ron said

"Look…" Harry said

Harry points at the windowsill, a trail of spiders escapes through a crack in the glass. Harry grabs Hagrid's lantern.

"C'mom." Harry said

Ron, Fang, and I follow after Harry out of Hagrid's hut. We follow the trail of spiders to just outside the forest. Ron is hesitate to follow into the forest.

"What are you two doing?" Ron asked

"You heard Hagrid. He said 'Follow the spiders'. So that's what we are going to do." I said

"They're heading into the Forbidden Forest." Ron said

Harry and I looks at each other.

"Then stay here with Fang. Let's go Harry." I said

Harry and I start head into the forest. We can hear Ron behind us.

"Why spiders? Why couldn't it be 'Follow the butterflies'?" Ron asked

I just shook my head. I had my ring ready in hand. Fang walks in front of us.

…

He crashes through the low-slung branches and sharp brambles as Harry follows. Ron gingerly picks his way, then jump as Fang howls. Branches snap. A rumbling noise sounds, then silence. Harry spies something, and points.

"There's something moving over there…something big." Harry said

I move slightly so that I am a little bit in front of Harry and Ron. Suddenly there is a blaze of light splinters the trees, blinding them. We move to run but Ron stops.

"Wait! Harry, it's our car!" Ron said

A scratched and mud-smeared, with bits of earth and grass sprouting from its headlamps and hubcaps - the Ford Anglia looks half-animal. Ron circles it in wonder.

"So this is the famous flying car." I said

"Yeah. It's been here all the time! Look at it. The Forest has turned it wild." Harry said

Harry nods, then looks back at the trail of the spiders that a disappearing.

"C'mon, we don't want to lose the trail." Harry said

We leave the car to go back to following the trail of spiders.

…

We enter a hollow ribboned with shadows. Enormous trees tower over us, strewn with strands of white webbing. Ron steps on a strand, and kicks it off queasily. I see the trail of spiders stream towards a dark opening. We slowly approach the opening, a clicking sound emanates from within, echoing in the branches of the tall tree. It grows louder. Ron falters, glancing about nervously.

"I don't have a good feeling about this, Harry, Ana -" Ron said

"Whatever is about to happen don't panic." I said

I take a step towards the mouth of the cavern, the air suddenly crackles with movement. Twigs snap. A huge shadow emerges, slowly engulfs us. We peer up to see an ancient spider, the size of a small elephant. As it advances, we back up slowly away. Then its blind eyes catch the light, and it stopes. As if…listening.

"You do not come from the forest. Your hearts beat like…man." the spider said

"Well I'm a girl." I said

Harry and Ron both glared at me.

"Yes. We're friends of Hagrid's. And you…you're…Aragog, aren't you?" Harry asked

Hearing this, Argog's head turns slightly.

"Hagrid has never sent men and girl into our hollow before." Aragog said

"He's in trouble. Up at the school, there've been attacks. They think it's Hagrid. They think he's opened the Chamber of Secrets. Like before." I said

"That's a lie. Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets." Aragog said

"We know it wasn't you and Hagrid. We were hoping that you might know who it was that opened it or maybe what the creature is." I said

"I do not know who. But the monster was born in the castle. I came from a distant land, in the pocket of a traveler." Aragog said

There is a moment of silence.

"Harry… Ana…" Ron said

"Shh!" Harry and I said

"What did kill that girl fifty years ago?" Harry asked

"We do not speak of it! It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others." Aragog said

"But have you seen it?" Harry asked

"I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which Hagrid kept me. The girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused, Hagrid brought me here." Aragog said

Then it clicked. The girl that died fifty years ago in a bathroom. Myrtle!

"I know who we have to talk to now." I said

Ron grabs a hold of Harry and I and pulls. We both turn around.

"What!" Harry said

Ron points. We both look, and pale. We slowly turn back to Aragog.

"Well…thank you. We'll just go…" Harry said

"Go? I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye friends of Hagrid." Aragog said

He turns and disappears into the shadows of the cavern.

"Can we panic now?" Ron asked

"No." I said

Then we hear it. Click! Click! Click! We spin and see a gang of five-foot spiders bar the path ahead. They begin to move forward. We spin around again to see that more spiders block our path. Harry swings the lantern in his hand. The spiders falter, the creep forward again as the arc of the light chases itself away. Around and around. Then the lantern goes out. Harry throws it to the side. Ron and harry pull out their wands, I squeeze my ring and it turns into my sword.

"Nice knowing you." Ron said

Fang whimpers. The spiders draw closer, clicking feverishly, when a long, loud horn bleats. A second later a blaze of light ignites the hollow and the Ford Anglia comes thundering over the rim and down the slope, knocking spiders out of its path. As it screeches to a halt, the doors fling open.

"Let's go!" Harry yelled

Harry, Ron, Fang, and I leap inside. Ron shifts frantically a spider appears at Harry's open a window. I stab the spider with my sword it falls.

"THE WINDOWS! ROLL UP THE WINDOWS!" Harry yells

Ron tries.

"I CAN'T! IT"S STUCK!" Ron yelled

"Just go I'll deal with the spiders." I said

Just then a hairy leg reaches through Ron's window. Ron hits the gas, throws the car into reverse. I cut the spiders leg off. It falls off the car. The spiders scatter, but two cling to the side windows hold tighter. I cut off the one with Harry he rolls his window up. I do the same to the one by Ron. The Anglia jets out of the hollow, lands with a thud. We can hear a distant clicking. As the car flies over a ridge, they see them. A sea of spiders heading straight for us like a heard of raging wildebeest. Ron puts his foot to the floor, spins the wheel and sends the car sliding away. The spiders stampede after.

The Anglia slams through the forest, skimming past trees as the spiders charge after. I see an area of fallen trees up ahead. There is an opening one narrow escape route.

"That way! It's the only wait out! Hurry! They're catching up." Harry yelled

Ron jams the accelerator…just as a giant tarantula drops on front of the escape route.

"Can you get us in the air?" Harry asked

Ron starts jostling the gear stick.

"Flying gear's jammed!" Ron said

The spiders behind draw closer. The tarantula waits ahead. I reach forward and pull on the gear shift. I see the tarantula's pincers open, ready to kill, when…the gear shift gives the Anglia's wheels lift and the car flies leaving the furious spiders below. The car barely avoids the rearing tarantula, then sails over the trees.

As we land, Fang bolts free. Harry, Ron, and I exit the car wearily, then watch it turn and rumble back into the forest.

" 'Follow the spiders'! FOLLOW THE SPIDERS1 if he ever gets out of Azkaban, I'll kill Hagrid. I mean, what was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out?" Ron asked

"We know one thing. Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent." Harry said

"We also found out who the girl was that died." I said


	22. Chapter 18

**Previously On The Twice Blessed Child…**

 **As we land, Fang bolts free. Harry, Ron, and I exit the car wearily, then watch it turn and rumble back into the forest.**

 **" 'Follow the spiders'! FOLLOW THE SPIDERS if he ever gets out of Azkaban, I'll kill Hagrid. I mean, what was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out?" Ron asked**

 **"We know one thing. Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent." Harry said**

 **"We also found out who the girl was that died." I said**

* * *

 **Unknown Time Skip Hospital Wing Day…**

Madam Pomfrey bars the door, and frowns at Harry, Ron, and I.

"There's no point in talking to a petrified person. They won't hear a word you're saying." Madam Pomfrey said

Ron shifts uncomfortably.

"We know that, Madam Pomfrey. It's just, well, you see, we thought, maybe, we could… _be_ with them for a bit. They're our friends, you see, and…even if they can't hear us…I mean, it can't hurt, can it?" Ron asked

A glint of sympathy flickers in Pomfrey's eyes.

"Very well then. But be quick about it." Madam Pomfrey said

We move over to Dudley and Hermione's bed. Ron picks up the mirror and glares down at Lockhart's Get Well card.

"You don't think Lockhart could be the Heir of Slytherin, do you? Right. Forget I said it." Ron said

"I wish you were here, Hermione. We need you. Now more than ever…" Harry said

"I wonder what occurred to her that made her run to the library." I said

Just then, the mirror in Ron's hand catches the late afternoon sunlight and casts a jagged flame across Hermione's hand. We watch the light dance over her fingers… I look closer and see something in her hand. I reach out and take the paper from her hand. We leave and head down the corridor. We duck into an alcove. We take out the crinkled paper, which, has been torn from a library book. I read from the piece of paper: _Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more deadly than the Basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flee before it and only the crowing of the rooster can kill it_.

"This is it. The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk. That's why Ana and I can hear it speak. It's a huge snake." Harry said

"But it kills by looking people in the eye. Why is it no one's dead?" Ron asked

"Because no one did look it in the eye. Not directly at least… Colin saw it through his camera. Justin - Justin must've seen it through Nearly Headless Nick. Nick got the full blast of it but he's a ghost he can't die… and Hermione and Dudley had the mirrors." Harry said

"I bet you anything she was using it to look around corners, in case it came along." I said

"And Mrs. Norris? I'm pretty sure she didn't have camera or a mirror." Ron said

"The water…there was water on the floor that night. She only saw the _Basilisk's_ reflection." Harry said

I scanned over the paper again. I found something else interesting on it.

"The crowing of the rooster is fatal, that's why Hagrid's roosters were killed. Spiders flee before, that's why we keep seeing trails of spiders fleeing the castle." I said

"But how's the Basilisk been getting around? A dirty great big snake couldn't go un-noticed. Someone would have seen…" Ron trials off

I look at the bottom of the paper to see Hermione's hand writing.

"Hermione figured that out too." I said

I showed the boys the paper.

"Pipes…? It's using the pluming." Ron said

"This all makes since. You remember what Aragog said about the girl that died in the bathroom. The girl must have been Myrtle." I said

"Then let's go talk to her." Harry said

We go to head towards the second floor girls bathroom but McGonagall's voice echoes throughout the castle.

"All student are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teacher to the second floor corridor. Immediately." McGonagall's voice echoes

"So are we going to listen?" Ron asked

"No, let's go. And if we get caught let me do all the talking." I said

They nod their heads. We head to the second floor corridor. We stay in the shadows but listen to the teachers.

"As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster. Into the chamber itself. I'm afraid we shall have to send the students home. I'm afraid…this is the end of Hogwarts." McGonagall said

Lockhart bursts in cheerily.

"So sorry. Dozed off. What have I missed?" Lockhart asked

"A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last." Snape said

"My m-moment?" Lockhart asked

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Snape asked

"D-did I? I don't recall…" Lockhart said

"That settles it. We'll leave it to you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all. Are legend." McGonagall said

"V-very well. I'll - I'll be in my office, getting - getting ready." Lockhart said

"The rest of us should go and inform the students what has happened." McGonagall said

"Who is it the monster's taken, Minerva?" Sprout asked

"Ginny Weasley." McGonagall said

Ron's knees give way. Harry catches him. The teachers leave. We can see what is written on the wall.

 _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._

"Harry, Ron. I have to get somethings from my room. Go make sure Lockhart doesn't make a run for it and then meet me in Myrtle's bathroom." I said

"Ana…" Harry starts

"Harry this is what I train for." I said

He nods. We spilt up and run different ways. I quickly make it to the common room, and up the stairs. I quickly make an Iris call to Chiron.

"I don't have anything yet." Chiron said

"It's a basilisk. I need to know if my sword will kill it." I said

"Ana…" Chiron said

"I don't have time for a lecture, Chiron. I just need an answer." I said

"Your sword should work. Let me know how things go." Chiron said

"I will." I said

I ended the Iris message, and quickly grab the things I will need, and change into something that I could move quickly in. I head down the stairs and past the people in the common room. I reach the second floor girls bathroom I head into the bathroom to see Ron and Harry with their wands pointing at Lockhart.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked

"He was planning to make a run for it." Ron said

"Told you he was nothing but a liar." I said

Myrtle then floats in.

"Who's there? Oh… Hello, Harry. What do you want?" Myrtle asked

"We want to ask you how you died." Harry said

"Ooooooh, it was dreadful. It happened right here. In this very cubicle. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in." Myrtle said

"Who came in?" I asked

"I don't know! I was _distraught_! But they said something funny. A kind of made-up language. And I realized it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go away, and…I died." Myrtle said

"Just like that? How?" Harry asked

"She must have looked the Basilisk in the eyes." I said

"No idea. I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes. Over there…" Myrtle said

She points over to the sinks. We move over to the sinks and looks at them. Harry and I notice it at the same time. On one of the taps a tiny snake is etched.

"This is it. This is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said

"Well same something. Say it in Parseltongue." Ron said

"Open should work." I said

Harry looked at the sink.

"Open up." harry said

Ron and I shake our heads.

"That was in English. Try again Harry. Breath and think about speaking like a snake." I said

Harry takes a big breath and breaths out. Harry speaks.

 _~Open~_

The circular group of sinks open and a large, open pipe is exposed.

"Excellent, Harry. Good work. Well then. I'll just be going. There's no need for me…" Lockhart starts

"Oh yes there is. We have no idea what's down there. So you first." I said

I moved and pushed him into the dark gaping hole. I turn my head to the boys, who just look at me.

"What?" I asked

"Good job." Ron said

We waited a second and Lockhart finally spoke.

"It's really quite filthy down here." Lockhart said

"All right. Let's go." Harry said

" _Oh, Harry_ … if you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet." Myrtle said

"Thanks, Myrtle." Harry said

Harry turns, and jumps down. Ron and I wait a minute. Then Ron jumps. I wait a minute then I jump. We slide wicked fast, in a hair-raising vertical plummet, catching glimpses of other, smaller pipes branching off in all directions, twisting and turning until the pipe levels off, dumps them onto the damp floor of a stone tunnel.

We all stand up and look around. I see Lockhart staring miserably at the muck dripping from his robes. I see a torch on the wall and grab it and set it on fire so we have some light.

"Remember. Any sign of movement, close your eyes straight away." Harry said

We walk down the tunnel. When we hear a crunch. We look down to see a rat's skull. We look around to see the ground is littered with tiny skeletons. We look up ahead to see something huge and curved lying ahead.

"What's that? Up ahead?" Ron asked

"That looks like a…snake." Lockhart said

I see Lockhart quickly hide his eyes.

"Maybe it's asleep." Harry said

Ron draws his wand, I have my ring ready to turn if need be. We slowly approach, squinting. We shine the light, only for it to reveal a gigantic coil of empty skin.

"Bloody hell. Whatever shed this must be twenty feet long. Or more." Ron said

"You remember what the paper said. Basilisks can grow to be extremely long. Plus this snake is as old as Hogwarts herself." I said

We hear a thud. We quickly turn to see that Lockhart has passed out.

"Heart of a lion, this one." Ron said

"Ron don't get to close just in case he's faking." I said

"It'll be fine." Ron said

He kneels by him, when Lockhart's eyes open and he quickly snatches Ron's wand and scrambles to his feet.

"The adventure ends here! But don't fret. The world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl. How you three tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. I'll even bind a limited edition in this snake skin. Say goodbye to your memories." Lockhart said

He raises Ron's broken wand.

" _Obliviate!_ " Lockhart said

Ron's wand explodes like a small bomb, blasting Lockhart off his feet and spitting great jets of fire into the rock above. As rubble rains, Ron leaps one way while Harry and I the other. We sit up and looks around once the dust clears. A solid wall of broken rock seals the tunnel between us and Ron.

"Ron?" Harry yells

"Are you okay?" I yells

"I'm okay. This git's not, though. He got blasted by my wand." Ron said

A moment passes we hear something.

"What now?" Ron asked

"Wait here. Harry and I will go on. We'll find Ginny." I said

"But if we're not back in an hour…" Harry trails off

"I'll try and shift some of this rock. So you two can get back through. And, Harry, Ana -" Ron trials off

"See you in a bit." Harry said

"Come on Harry." I said

Harry and I continue down the tunnel. We reach towering stone wall, carved with twin serpents.

" _~Open~_ " Harry said

The serpents part and the giant wall slides open. Harry removes his wand. We enter. A vast chamber stretches ahead. Along the path are rows of stone serpents. The serpents rest in pools of black water. Ahead is an enormous statue of Salazar Slytherin. Several feet in front of the statue, Ginny lies motionless. Harry dashes and takes her into his arms, her head lolls to one side, cheeks white as marble. I walk up and see that a pale hand clutches Tom Riddle's diary to her chest. I can feel the magic coming from her. Harry drops the torch, and sets his wand down.

"Ginny! Please don't be dead. Ginny! Wake up! Wake up!" Harry yelled

"Something is wrong. I feel a weird magic coming from her and that diary." I said

"She won't wake." a voice said

Harry and I spin around to see Tom Riddle standing nearby. I look closely at him to see that he is strangely blurred around the edges.

"Tom… _Tom Riddle_? What d'you mean, she won't wake? She's not…" Harry asked

"She's still alive. But only just." Tom said

"Are you a ghost?" Harry asked

"No he's not a ghost. He's something else." I said

"She's right. I'm a memory. Preserved in a diary for fifty years." Tom said

Harry and I both look down at the diary in Ginny's hand. Harry then places his own hand on Ginny's arm.

"She's cold as ice. You've got to help us, Tom. There's a basilisk -" Harry was cut off

"It won't come until it's called." Tom said

I look up to see that Tom twirling Harry's wand. I glare at Harry for a second before I look back up at Tom.

"Give Harry his wand." I said

"Why, he won't be needing it." Tom said

"Listen, we've got to go! We've got to save her!" Harry said

"He doesn't want to save her. He's the one causing this." I said

"You are right Anastasia. You see as poor Ginny grows weaker… I grow stronger." Tom said

"But she's dying." Harry said

"Yes. I'm afraid so. But then, she's been in so much pain, poor Ginny. She's been writing to me for months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes. Ginny poured her soul out to me. I grew stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful enough to start feeding Ginny a few secrets, to start pouring a bit of my soul back into her…" Tom said

As Tom talks he gross less vaporous, and more sold.

"Yes, it was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets." Tom said

"No…she couldn't - she wouldn't." Harry said

"It was Ginny who set the Basilisk on the Mudbloods and the Squib's cat. Ginny who wrote threating messages on the walls." Tom said

"But.. Why?" I asked

"Because I told her to. You'll find that I can be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing. She was, shall we say, in a kind of trance. Still, the power of the diary began to scare her and she tried to dispose of it in the girls' bathroom. But then, who should find it…but you two. The very people I was most anxious to meet." Tom said

"And why did you want to meet us?" I asked

"Ginny told me all about you two. I knew I had to talk to one of you, meet one of you if I could. So I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust." Tom said

"Hagrid's our friend. And you framed him, didn't you?" harry asked

"It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore seemed to think Hagrid was innocent." Tom said

"I thought Hagrid was innocent." I said

"Yes you are such a challenge, I knew you didn't believe that memory." Tom said

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you." Harry said

"I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. So I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day… I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work." Tom said

"Well, you haven't finished it this time. In a few hours Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was petrified will be all right again." Harry said

"Haven't I told you, that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been… you two. Imagine my disappointment when I learned Ginny had stolen the diary back from you." Tom said

"Ginny stole the diary from Harry's room. Well if we make it through this remind me to tell her good job." I said

"She was afraid. Afraid you'd learn how to work the diary. Afraid I'd tell you just who it was that had been strangling all those roosters." Tom said

Harry and I look at Ginny. She is growing more pale, I look at Tom who is growing more solid.

"That wasn't Ginny that was you using Ginny." I said

"Come now. Don't look so disappointed. Had Ginny succeeded in destroying the diary, she would have _destroyed me._ And we couldn't be having this little talk. And I have so many questions for you two." Tom said

"Like what?" I asked

"Well, for Harry. How is it a baby with no extraordinary magical talent managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but scar, while Lord Voldemort's power were destroyed?" Tom asked

"Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time." Harry said

"But Voldemort wasn't before his time. Voldemort is fifty some odd years old. Tom Riddle lived fifty years ago." I said

Tom started to laugh.

"Anastasia is right again. But there is one thing that she hasn't figured out yet. Voldemort is my past, present, and future." Tom said

Tom pulls Harry's wand from his pocket and begins to trace it through the air writing three words: Tom Marvolo Riddle. Then, with a wave, he re-arranges them to: I Am Lord Voldemort.

"Nice anagram." I said

"You. You're the heir of Slytherin. You're Voldemort?" Harry asked

"Surely you didn't think I would keep my filthy Muggle father's name? No, I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world." Tom said

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world." Harry said

"More like at the moment. People in power rise and fall. It's the way of the world." I said

"I'm starting to like the way you think Anastasia. Plus Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere _memory_ of me." Tom said

"He'll never be gone. Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him!" Harry yells

Suddenly, music…eerie and unearthly…echoes deep within the chamber and a small, swift shadow ribbons over the rock. Flying from above is Fawkes the phoenix. The bird swoops into the chamber, clutching a ragged bundle in its golden talons.

"Fawkes." Harry and I yell

Fawkes flies towards Harry and I. He drops the ragged bundle, which is the sorting hat, at his feet. Tom picks it up.

"This is what Dumbledore sends his defenders! A songbird and an old hat!" Tom said

Tom tosses aside the hat. He turns to the statue of Salazar Slytherin and speaks in Parseltongue.

" _~Speak to me, Slytherin.~_ " Tom said

Suddenly, the stone face's mouth opens. There is a rumbling sound, followed by the sound of slithering. Harry turns away, I still look forward. The Basilisk, a giant serpent, spills out, uncoiling heavily to the floor. I quickly turn my head, you can see the shadow of the serpent is visible on the wall.

" _~Kill him!~_ " Tom said

The hissing serpent shoots forward.

"Parseltongue won't save you now, Potter. The Basilisk only obeys me." Tom said

"Harry I have plan. Just make sure you don't look him in the eye." I said

I go to move but I stop when I here a splash. I turn to see that the Basilisk is about to strike Harry. Suddenly Fawkes screeches, soaring towards the Basilisk and circling its blunt head, confusing it. The snake snaps furiously, when…Fawkes drops like a knife, driving its talons deep into the serpent's glittering eyes. The Basilisk roars, hissing in pain. Fawkes wings away, its talons dripping with the blood. The Basilisk is blind.

"Fool! Think you're safe! It can still hear you." Tom said

"Run." I said

Harry takes off running. I look down at Ginny and I could see her magic and her life draining. The Basilisk starts to follow after Harry. Once Harry is out of sight. I yell at the snake.

" _~Over here.~_ " I yell

The Basilisk turns its head to look back towards me. I start to run and the snake follows me. I run down the different pipes. I turn and run straight into Harry.

"We have such bad luck." I said

We can hear the snake coming up behind us. We duck into an opening on the wall. I manipulate the mist to hide not only Harry and myself, but also our breathing.

"Don's move. Don't make a sound." I said

We stood still. The Basilisk slithered past us. Once it had gone down another pipe. I dropped the mist and Harry and I run back to the chamber. Ginny is deathly pale, and Tom is almost completely solid.

"Yes. The process is nearly complete. In a few minutes, Ginny Weasley will be dead. And I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return. Very much...alive." Tom said

"You know what we heard a speech much like that last year. And just like last year you will fail." I said

I took a step forward but before I could do anything the Basilisk shoots out of the tunnel. Harry and I move out of the way we start to climb the statue. I squeeze my ring and it becomes my sword I move to strike. But the Basilisk strikes the statue. Harry bumps me causing me to drop my sword. It's to far down to grab, and I don't want to risk summoning it because I don't want to hit Harry. I look around and notice that in the sorting hat has a sword sticking out of it.

"Harry I want you to duck." I said

Harry ducks, and I call the sword to me. The sword comes flying towards me, it lands in my hand.

"Μητέρα Άκουσέ με και δώσε μου τη δύναμη για να προστατεύσει και να βοηθήσει τους φίλους και την οικογένειά μου." I said

I pushed off the statue and landed on the head of the Basilisk. I quickly move and stab down with the sword going through its head. It thrashed around for a moment or two before stilling. I pull the sword out and jump down off the now dead Basilisk. I take a step towards Tom but I hear a whoosh I turn to see that a tooth from the Basilisk is flying straight at Harry.

"Harry."

Harry moves but not fast enough. The tooth lands in his arm. Harry pulls the tooth out. Harry's blood is slowly soaking into his robes. I glare up at Tom who is almost whole.

"Remarkable, isn't it? How quickly the venom of the Basilisk penetrates the body? If you have any final words, Potter, you'd best speak them now. I'd guess you have little more than a minute to live." Tom said

Harry is blinking heavily. I look at his arm to see the at the skin around the hole is turning gray.

"So ends the famous Harry Potter. On his knees in the Chamber of Secrets. Defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry…" Tom said.

A few minute pass.

"Funny, isn't it? The damage a silly little book can do?" Tom said

The more Tom talks the angrier I get. I move without thinking and in an instance stab Tom with the sword in my hand. He clutches his stomach.

"Remarkable isn't it? How quickly the venom spreads. The damage a sword can do especially in the hands of a little girl." I said

Tom glares at me. As Tom has his full attention on me, he doesn't see Harry grab the diary. I smirk at Tom he looks confused.

"Funny isn't it? The damage a basilisk fang can do in the hands of a silly little boy." I said

Tom turned around. He sees his diary in Harry's hand.

"What are you doing? No. Stop…" Tom said

Fear crosses Tom's face, he lunges forward. But not fast enough. Harry raise his hand high, and plunges the fang into the book. Instantly, black ink spurts from the pages.

"No!" Tom yells

Tom's body begins to wither instantly, growing blurry once more. Soon Tom vanishes altogether. We hear a quite moan. We both move over to Ginny, who has color blooming in her cheeks. She sees Harry and I and starts to sob.

"Harry. Ana. It was me! But I swear, I didn't mean to…Riddle made me. He wrote to me…took me over…I didn't even know whose diary it was. I found it inside my cauldron. The day we all went to Diagon Alley and… You're hurt Harry." Ginny said

I looked at Harry's arm.

"Ginny. You and Ana need to get yourselves out…Follow the Chamber…You'll find Ron…" Harry said

I go to say something but don't get the chance. There is a sound of wings and Fawkes circles down. Fawkes lays his head onto Harry's arm.

"You were brilliant, Fawkes. But I think it's time to say goodbye." Harry said

"No Harry, he's trying to help you." I said

Harry looks at me then down at Fawkes. Thick pearly tears are trickling down Fawkes' face and onto Harry's arm. Almost instantly the wound caused by the Basilisk is gone.

"Don't you remember what Dumbledore said. Phoenix tears have healing powers. They can hear just about everything." I said

Harry and I smile at each other, we then look to Ginny.

"It's all right, Ginny. It's over. It's just a memory now…" Harry said

"Come on let's make our way to Ron and that other person." I said

I got up and walked over to where I dropped my ring. I found it soaking in some of the Basilisk blood and venom.

"Hope that won't do anything to it." I said

I picked it up put it on and headed to where Ginny and Harry were waiting. We left the Chamber and headed down to where we left the other two. We reach the rumble just as a rock is pulled out and the block comes tumbling down, now there is a clear path.

"Ginny!" Ron yells

Ginny and Ron run towards each other and pull eachother into a hug.

"You're alive. I can't believe it. I thought they would find your body." Ron said

"For moment there we had" I whispered

"I'm going to be expelled, I just know it!" Ginny said

"Remind you of anyone?" Ron asked

I glared at Ron.

"Don't worry Ginny you won't get expelled. If anyone will understand it's Dumbledore. Plus no one died." I said

Ginny smiled a little but still looked a little hopeless.

"Where's Lockhart?" Harry asked

Ron looks behind him. We follow his line of sight to see Lockhart humming placidly.

"His Memory Charm backfired. Can't seem to remember anything that I tell him. He keeps wandering off. He's a danger to himself." Ron said

"It seems young Ginny is alive." Lockhart said

A moment passes before Lockhart speaks again.

"It seems young Ginny is alive." Lockhart said

"Maybe someone at the Hospital can help" I said

I go to say something else but Fawkes flies above us. I look up at him to see that hundreds of feet up is an opening.

"What's with the bird?" Ron asked

I point up, they all follow where I'm pointing to see the opening.

"I think…I think he's telling me he can take us out of here." Harry said

Soon Harry, Ron, Lockhart Ginny, and I are soaring out of the Chamber and into the fresh air of the night.

* * *

 **Translation:**

Mother hear me and grant me the strength to protect and help my friends and family.


	23. Chapter 19

**Previously On The Twice Blessed Child…**

 **I go to say something else but Fawkes flies above us. I look up at him to see that hundreds of feet up is an opening.**

 **"What's with the bird?" Ron asked**

 **I point up, they all follow where I'm pointing to see the opening.**

 **"I think…I think he's telling me he can take us out of here." Harry said**

 **Soon Harry, Ron, Lockhart Ginny, and I are soaring out of the Chamber and into the fresh air of the night.**

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lockhart and I all stand in Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall is also present. We are covered in muck and slime. Fawkes is perched on a his perch behind Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore stares down at the charred diary. He looks up and looks at each one of us for a moment.

"Ingenious. Simply…ingenious. Of course, Tom Riddle was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen. I taught him myself fifty years ago. After he left, I would occasionally hear stories of his activities - dark rumors- but after awhile, even the rumors stopped. When he finally resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, most people had completely forgotten the clever Head Boy he'd once been." Dumbledore said

"I didn't know whose diary it was, sir. I swear. I found it inside my cauldron. The day we all went to Diagon Alley." Ginny said

I think over the events of that day, who we saw. I then remember that Lucius had dropped something into her cauldron. Looks like I'll be having a second conversation with Lucius. I was broke of my thoughts by Ginny talking again.

"But I understand if… given all the trouble I've caused…if you -" Ginny trails off

"Wiser wizards than you have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort, Miss Weasley. No, I think you've endured enough. I would suggest a bit of bed rest, however. And perhaps a large mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up. Minerva, will you show Arthur and Molly up to the Hospital Wing?" Dumbledore asked

"Certainly, Albus." McGonagall said

They exit the headmaster's office. Ron, Harry, and I watch them go. We can hear Mrs. Weasley talking as they walk away.

"A diary that writes back to you! Honestly, Ginny! What were you thinking? Haven't I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself _if you can't see where it keeps its brain_!" Mrs. Weasley said

I shake my head and focus my attention back on what was going on. Dumbledore regards us gravely.

"You three realize, of course, that in the last few hours, you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes, sir." Harry, Ron, and I said

"And that there is sufficient evidence to expel all three of you?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes, sir." Harry, Ron, and I said

"Therefore, it seems only fitting…that you three receive Special Awards for Services to the school. And - let me see - yes, I think two hundred points apiece, which, I believe, should be more than enough to secure Gryffindor the House Cup." Dumbledore said

"Thank you, sir." Harry and Ron said

"Now, Mr. Weasley, if you would, have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban. We need out gamekeeper back." Dumbledore said

Ron nods and takes the envelope and leave the office.

"First, Harry, Anastasia, I want to thank you. You both must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you. Secondly, I sense you're _trouble_ by something. Am I right?" Dumbledore asked

Harry and I look at each other.

"It's just, you see, sir, we couldn't help noticing certain things." I said

"Certain similarities. Between Tom Riddle, Ana, and myself." Harry said

"Well you Harry can speak Parseltongue, because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar Harry. I think Anastasia can speak it because she was so close to you that night." Dumbledore said

"Voldemort put a bit of himself in _me_ /Harry?" _Harry_ and I said

"Not intentionally, but…yes." Dumbledore said

"So the Sorting hat was right. I _should_ be a Slytherin." Harry said

"We both would have been. If you would had let the decide." the hat said

We look up and over at the hat that is sitting on the shelf.

"Yes, but where would the fun had been in that." I said

The hat laughs, and Dumbledore shakes his head.

"It's true, you both do possess many of the qualities Voldemort himself prizes. Resourcefulness. Determination. A certain disregard for the rules. Yet the Sorting Hat placed you two in Gryffindor." Dumbledore said

"Only because I… _asked_ it to." Harry said

"Exactly. Which makes you very different from Voldemort. It's not our abilities that show what we truly are, Harry. It's out choices. If you want proof that you both belong in Gryffindor, I suggest you look more closely at _this_." Dumbledore said

Dumbledore hands us the bloodstained sword. An engraved name glimmers above the ruby-encrusted hilt.

" _Godric Gryffindor_." Harry and I read

"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that ourt of the Hat or use it." Dumbledore said

Suddenly Dumbledore's office door slams open and Lucius Malfoy enters, dragging…Dobby by the ear. I see Harry go to talk but, I give him a look. Lucius pushes past Harry and I.

"Out of my way. So! You've returned!" Lucius said

"Yes. Then the governors heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been taken into the Chamber, they saw fit to summon me back. Curiously, several of them seemed under the impression that you would curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place, Lucius. That and you were missing that signature." Dumbledore said

"From the beginning, my only concern has been the welfare of this school and its students. I assume the culprit has been identified." Lucius said

"Oh yes. It was Voldemort. Only this time, he chose to act through someone else. By means of… _this_." Dumbledore said

Dumbledore nudges the diary towards Lucius Malfoy. Dobby looks from the diary to Lucius then nods. Confirming that this entire thing was all Lucius fault.

"Fortunately our young Mr. Potter and Anastasia discovered it. Our only hope is that no more of Lord Voldemort's old school things find their way into innocent hands. The consequences for the one responsible could be… _severe._ " Dumbledore said

Lucius Malfoy stares icily at Dumbledore, he then turns away.

"Come, Dobby. We're leaving." Lucius said

As Dobby scuttles towards the door, Lucius Malfoy kicks him through it, then exits himself. Harry and I stare at the empty doorway as Dobby's painful squeals echo from the corridor. Harry and I look at each other and smile.

"Sir? I wonder if I could have that." Harry said

Dumbledore looks up, and follows Harry's eyes to the diary. Dumbledore hands Harry the diary we both then leave his office. Harry took his sock off and put it in the diary. We enter the corridor and see Lucius about to turn the corner.

"Lucius I would like to have a word with you." I yelled

He stops and turns around to face us. He glared down at us.

"I think this belongs to you" Harry said.

Harry shoves the diary into Lucius hands.

"Mine? I don't know what you're talking about." Lucius said

"I think you do. We both saw you slip into Ginny's cauldron that day." I said

Lucius shoves the diary into Dobby's face, then leans close to Harry and I who both smirk at him.

"Prove it." Lucius said

Lucius turns to walk away. Harry and I look at Dobby.

"Open it." I whisper.

Dobby looks down curiously. He opens it and inside is a sock. Dobby gasps.

"Dobby, come! Dobby!" Lucius said

"Master has given Dobby a sock. Master has presented Dobby with clothes. Dobby is… _free_!" Dobby said

Lucius whips around, to face us.

"What? I didn't -" Lucius said

He looks at Harry and I. Harry lifts his pant leg to show that he is missing a sock. Lucius charges towards us.

"You've lost me my servant!" Lucius said

"You shall not harm Harry Potter or Anastasia." Dobby said

Dobby steps between and - BANG! Lucius flies backwards, and lands in a crumpled heap. Rising he stares murderously at us.

"Mark my words. You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days. They were meddlesome fools too." Lucius said

With that he storms off.

"Harry Potter and Anastasia freed Dobby! How can Dobby ever repay them?" Dobby asked

"Just promise us something." Harry said

"Anything, sir and miss." Dobby said

"Never try to save my life again." Harry said

"Dobby will try." Dobby said

He then grins and -pop- he is gone.

"I need to write another letter to the goblins, mind if I use Hedwig again." I said

"Nope go ahead." Harry said

I quickly made my way up to the Owlery. I conjure a piece of paper and a quill.

 _Dear Head Goblin, I would like you to schedule a meeting with the board of governors. This will be in regards to removing Lucius Malfoy from the board. I don't want anyone to know what it is about till they arrive. Also make sure Lucius isn't told about the meeting. Also I would like for you to find out if the Malfoy's are in debut to any of my names. Also thank you for the information on Lockhart but as of last night he has no clue who he is due to a back firing spell he tried to cast._

 _-Anastasia_

Once I was done writing my letter. I rolled it up and attached it Hedwig's leg.

"Straight to Gringotts, and don't give this to anyone but the head goblin." I said

Hedwig gave a loud hoot and look off out of the owlery. I left the Owlery and headed down to the Great Hall. I entered the hall to see that the fear was gone. All of the house tables were abuzz with excitement. I see that the once petrified students are back to normal. But I have yet to see Hermione or Dudley, but I did see Harry and Ron so I walked over to them. I sat down in front of them only for Hermione and Dudley come running towards us. They pull us into a hug.

"You guys did it." Dudley said

"You solved it." Hermione said

"With loads of help." Harry said

"Yeah from you and the giant spider that is hiding in the woods." I said

Dudley and Hermione looked at me.

"I'll tell you later." I said

She goes to hug Ron but pauses they end up shaking hands.

"Welcome back, Hermione." Ron said

We were interrupted by the sound of someone tapping their goblet, we look up at the staff table to see the it was Professor McGonagall. We all take our seats, and the hall goes quiet. Dumbledore stands.

"Before we begin our feast, let's give a round of applause to Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey, whose Mandrake Juice has been successfully administered to all those who had been petrified." Dumbledore said

Everyone starts to clap.

"Also, in the wake of recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been cancelled." Dumbledore said

Now everyone cheers, well everyone but Hermione.

"Oh, no!" Hermione said

"Oh come on Hermione even the Ravenclaws are cheering." I said

She goes to say something but the doors at the end of the hall open. We all turn to see Hagrid. He enters, stops, and looks around. We are all silent by this point, all eyes on him. He looks nervous and embarrassed.

"Sorry, I'm late. The owl deliverin' my release papers got all lost 'n confused. Some ruddy bird named Errol." Hagrid said

The four of us looked at Ron, he looked down. Hagrid walks a little farther down so he is in front of us.

"I jus' want to say…that if it wasn't fer you guys…well…I jus' want to say thanks." Hagrid said

"There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid." Harry said

I see out of the corner of my eye Dumbledore shat and slowly start to clap. Then soon others join in, and everyone was on their feet clapping. Hagrid wipes at his eyes.

The last few weeks of school went by great. We didn't have to worry about anyone turning up frozen, or exams. Everyone acted as if nothing had happened. They all went back to treating Harry like they had at the begging of the school year. The only big information that came was in the form of an article from the Daily Prophet.

 _ **Lockhart the Fraud**_

 _Yes readers you read that right. Gilderoy Lockhart is a fraud. Once again you have read that right. It was recently brought to the attention of the Ministry that one Gilderoy Lockhart is a fraud, theft, and horrible person. He would find someone that had just done something amazing and get them to tell him everything then once they had he would wipe their memory of it. But my readers it's sad to say that the only people that Lockhart well have to face is that of the nurse at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Because during his job at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding he tried to cast the Obliviate on three students using a broken wand. The spell backfired and ended up erasing his entire memory._

 _Though the Ministry did make a ruling. That ruling is as follows: he will be stripped of all his titles, all the money he made for each book will go back to the person who actually did it. Then any left over money will go to the person who brought this to the Ministry._

 _But the wizarding world would like to thank this person for bringing this horrible man and his horrible deeds to the attention of the Ministry. Thought we do hope that this isn't the only thing the Ministry has let slip through its fingers. Since it is their job to fact check things._

 _Well till again. Rita Skeeter._

There were gaps and looks of shock on the faces of all the females in the hall. But he males looked triumphant.

"Reminder me to thank the goblins next time I see them." I said

The one around me looked at me.

"Why would you need to thank the goblins?" Ron asked

"Simply I asked for them to find out everything they could on Lockhart and they did." I said

"Wait you are the one that brought Lockhart's lies to the Ministry." Hermione said

"Well the goblins brought it to the attention of the Ministry. I simple asked the goblins to find information on him and then make his life hell." I said

"Why would you want to make his life hell?" Dudley asked

"Simply really. I told warned him he didn't listen. I made him a promise that if he casted a spell on Harry I would make his life hell. He casted the spell, so I keep my promise. It just sucks that he won't know." I said

"Remind me not to cross you." Seamus said

"To late. Everyone in this house has." I said

With that I got up and left the table.

 **Train Ride Home…**

Harry, Dudley, Ron, Hermione, and I were all sitting in a compartment.

"Are you really that mad at everyone?" Hermione asked

"Kind of. I don't know maybe a summer away from everything will help." I said

"Summer away? Where are you?" Ron asked

"I go to a summer camp every year in the states." I said

"Oh. What kind of camp?" Hermione asked

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later." I said

The rest of the ride went by fast. We arrived at King Cross. Petunia and three house elves were waiting for us. We made our way over, then with a pop we arrive at the house.

"Tikki will be taking masters and mistress bags to their rooms." Tikki said

With that she grabbed our bags and popped away.

"How long are you here this time?" Petunia asked

I go to answer but an owl swoops in, and drops an envelope in my hands. I open the envelope.

 _Lady Anastasia…_

 _I have received your letter, and have scheduled the meeting. I know you must be back to your camp by the end of the week so the meeting will take place in two days' time. Like you asked Mr. Malfoy doesn't know about the meeting and no one knows what it is about. The meeting will take place in one of the meeting rooms we have here at the bank._

 _I know it is not my place but I do suggest to dress a little intimidating. In other words dress the part._

I looked over and saw that the owl was still here.

"Jon." I said

 _Pop_

"Yes, Mistress." Jon said

"Bring me a quill, a piece of parchment, and an envelope." I said

He popped away, and then popped back with what I asked for. He handed them to me. I quickly wrote a response and put it the envelope, and gave to the owl. He gave out a hoot and flew away. I turned around and faced the others.

"I stay a week, then I have to go back. Though in two days I have a meeting with the goblins about removing a pest from Hogwarts." I said

"A pest?" Dudley asked

"Yes, a blonde haired one." I said

Harry laughed.

"Do you really think you can remove him from the board?" Harry asked

"Yes I do." I said

Just then there was another pop. We looked to see Libby.

"Dinner is ready." Libby said

We left the main hall and headed into the dining room.

 **Time Skip to two hours before the meeting…**

I was in my room getting ready for the meeting. I took the goblin's advice, I was going to dress the part. I had my hair curled with my father's gift in my hair. I had my mother's gift on my hand along with my heir rings and ladyship rings visible. I wore a whit skirt with a bow on it, she had a red shirt, red heels, a pair of red earrings. I also somewhat curled my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror, when I thought that I looked the part. I left the room and headed down stairs. I saw Petunia waiting for me in the living room.

"So do I look the part?" I asked

"You look like you're out for blood." Petunia said

"Good. The goblin said to look the part." I said

"How long will you be gone today?" Petunia asked

"I hope not long. I don't know how long it will take to get him out but I want him out. I explain all that I can then put it to a vote. If that doesn't work I'll force him out via other means." I said

"I take it you've learned this cut throatiness from camp." Petunia said

"Sort of. The counselors think I inherited it from my parents." I said

Petunia nodded.

"I got to go if I want to get there first." I said

"Well good luck." Petunia said

"Jon." I said

Jon popped in.

"What can I do for Mistress?" Jon asked

"I need you to take me to Gringotts." I said

"Of course." Jon said

He grabbed my hand and we popped into Gringotts. Once we arrived at Gringotts I looked at Jon.

"Jon when you get back can you reset up the floo network for floo travel." I said

"Of course, Mistress." Jon said

With that he was gone. I headed to one of the goblins. I go to say something, but the goblin beats me to it.

"Yes, Lady Anastasia. Follow me." the goblin said

I followed the goblin to a meeting room.

"The other members of the board should be here shortly. Is there anything I can get for you?" the goblin asked

"Yes, your name. Also I would like to the goblin I've been dealing with." I said

"I'm Griphook." the goblin said

"Nice to meet you Griphook." I said

He just looked at me.

"I'll go get the goblin that you've been dealing with." Griphook said

"Thank you Griphook." I said

Griphook nodded at me. He then left the room. It didn't take long for the Goblin I usually talk to come in. I stood up and waited for the goblin to sit before I did.

"What can I do for you, Miss. Anastasia?" the goblin asked

"A few things, but first can I have your name?" I asked

"Demonhook." Demonhook said

"Demonhook. I want to talk about the article that was just printed in the Daily Prophet and to congratulate you on a job well done." I said

Demonhook smirked.

"It was all your idea. It actually turned out better than we thought." Demonhook said

"I bet. Now then how much money was left over, after it was divided up to the rightful parties?" I asked

"About 500 gallons. I was going to send you a letter asking what you would like done with that money." Demonhook said

"Divide it in half. You keep half and then can you put the other half in Weasley account." I said

"Why the Weasley's?" Demonhook asked

"Because Ron is a close friend and his current wand is broken thus he is a danger to those around him." I said

"Understood is there anything you wish the letter to say." Demonhook said

"Just what you would normally say. Plus something that says that they can use the money for whatever they want as long as the first thing they spend it on is a new wand for Ron." I said

"Okay. Now then are you sure you don't want any of the other half of the money?" Demonhook asked

"I'm sure. You take it. Think of it as a thank you for everything you've done so far and everything you will do." I said

"Of course. I'll go handle everything. The members of the board should be here soon." Demonhook said

"Don't forget, that as soon as the vote is over. Lucius arrives." I said

"Of course, no problem." Demonhook said

With that he got up and moved to the door, but stopped right before leaving.

"By the way good job you look the part." Demonhook said

"Thanks." I said

He left the room. A few minutes passed before people started entering the room. None of them payed me much mind. I knew everyone arrived when I heard the door lock. The people in the room were still standing talking amongst. I stood up.

"I think it's time we get this meeting started." I said

They all turned to look at me.

"You called this meeting?" man one asked

"Your just a child. How do you how do you have the power to call a meeting?" man two asked

"I didn't call this meeting to talk about my age. I called this meeting to talk about removing someone from the board." I said

"Who do you wish to remove?" woman one asked

"Lucius Malfoy." I said

The group broke out into whispers.

"Can you tell us why we should vote to remove Mr. Malfoy from the board?" man three asked

"Many of you might not be aware of what happened this year at Hogwarts so let me tell you…" I said

I went on to tell them everything I knew about the attacks. About how Lucius tried to get Dumbledore out of Hogwarts. I was interrupted by man one.

"What does any of this have to do with getting Lucius off the board?" man one asked

"Well he was the one that snuck the dangerous artifact into the school. Now tell me how do you guys feel about the fact that someone could put the next generation of wizarding Britain into such danger. The whole school could have been killed, or your children, or family members." I said

The room was quite. They were looking at each other.

"So are we going to vote?" I asked

"Yes." woman two said

"Good now then I want you to right yes or now on a piece of paper then we will count. That way no one will know who voted yes and who voted no." I said

They nodded. I passed out the papers and quills, they plus me wrote down our vote. I pushed my paper to the middle, they flowed my lead. Once everyone's paper was in the middle, I had the papers move into two columns. Yes on the right, and no on the left. There are twelve people on the board plus me so there should be a total of thirteen votes. I counted the votes there were ten yes, and three nos. I knew which three didn't vote yes. But it didn't matter. I stood up and walked to the door. I knocked on it twice, then three times. The door unlocked and a goblin was right outside the door.

"The voting is done." I said

"I understand." the goblin said

I closed the door and looked back at the room.

"You may all leave. I also suggest that you find a new member as Lucius will no longer be part of the board." I said

"But it everyone has to vote yes." man two said

"Unless…" woman two trails off

There was knock on the door. I moved over to my seat and the door opened. Lucius Malfoy stepped in. He looked around at the members then looked at me.

"What are you doing here, little girl?" Lucius asked

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Anastasia. And the reason I'm here, the reason I can call a meeting, and the reason why the votes don't have to all match is because… I am Lady Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Merlin, Pendragon, Le Frey." I said

They all just looked at me. I saw the goblin that was standing in the corner smirking at me.

"Now everybody can leave except for Lucius." I said

They left slow and unsure. Once they were all gone I moved to stand in front of Lucius.

"I warned you. You didn't listen. I warned Lockhart and looked what happened to him. Think of this as a second warning. Removing you from the board is nice compared to what I could do. Just think of what I could…" I said

I moved towards the door, I opened it and before I left I turned to face Lucius.

"Have a good day Mr. Malfoy." I said

I left the little room. On my way back to the main bank area Demonhook walked up to me.

"I hear everything went well." Demonhook said

"Yes, it did. I would like for you to find a new member for the board." I said

"Of course." Demonhook said

"Also I noticed that there are four blacks left alive. Who are they?" I asked

"There is Narcissa Black who married into the Malfoy family. Bellatrix Black who married into the Lestrange family. Andromeda Black who was disowned and is no longer considered a Black, married a Muggle named Ted Tonks. The last was your Godfather's brother Sirius Black who is unmarried but rumored to have been involved with a werewolf named Remus Lupin. Now Sirius Black is currently the only who can claim the title of Lord Black." Demonhook said

"I thought he was in prison." I said

"He was never actually charged with the crimes he is in prison for. And before you ask the crimes are betraying Lily and James Potter, killing muggles, and one wizard by the name of Peter Pettigrew. Though Pettigrew is still alive." Demonhook said

"If he was never charged then why is he in prison? If this Peter person is still alive why was Sirius ever accused of the crime?" I asked

"They found Peter's finger. They just wanted to get everything over and done with." Demonhook said

"Harry shares the title of Heir Black, why?" I asked

"Sirius is his Godfather." Demonhook said

By now we have reached the main part of the branch.

"Expect a letter from me. In regards to this." I said

"Of course, in the mean time I will dig up everything I can. I will also look for the man with the missing finger." Demonhook said

"Thank you Demonhook. May your gold forever flow." I said

"It was pleasure to help, Miss. Anastasia. May you enemies fall at your feet." Demonhook said

With that I called Jon and we headed back to the manor.


	24. Chapter 20

**Previously On The Twice Blessed Child…**

 **"Harry shares the title of Heir Black, why?" I asked**

 **"Sirius is his Godfather." Demonhook said**

 **By now we have reached the main part of the branch.**

 **"Expect a letter from me. In regards to this." I said**

 **"Of course, in the mean time I will dig up everything I can. I will also look for the man with the missing finger." Demonhook said**

 **"Thank you Demonhook. May your gold forever flow." I said**

 **"It was pleasure to help, Miss. Anastasia. May you enemies fall at your feet." Demonhook said**

 **With that I called Jon and we headed back to the manor.**

* * *

We arrived back at the manor.

"Jon, please tell Harry I need to speak to him." I said

"Where would you like me to tell him to go?" Jon asked

"My room." I said

"Of course." Jon said

With that Jon popped away. I made my way upstairs and into my room. I quickly changed out of my clothes and into something more comfortable. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in Harry." I said

He walked in and sat down on my couch.

"How did it go?" Harry asked

"Good, Mr. Malfoy is no longer on the board. But that isn't the reason I called you up here." I said

"Then why did you?" Harry asked

"I was talking to Demonhook, and he said that you have a godfather." I said

"Really! Where is he?" Harry asked

"Azkaban." I said

"That's the wizard prison right. Why is my godfather there?" Harry asked

"The Ministry, and the public believe he did a few things." I said

"What things?" Harry asked

"They think he killed twelve muggles, a wizard named Peter Pettigrew, and betrayed your parents to Voldemort." I said

"What!" Harry yelled

He shout up off the bed.

"He didn't do it. The goblins said the Peter is alive. So it stands to reason that he is not guilty of any of it." I said

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Harry asked

"Because if you want me to, I will ask the goblins to get him a trial so we can either prove if he is guilty or not guilty." I said

Harry was quite for a moment.

"Harry you don't have to come up with an answer now. Take your time." I said

"But the longer I take to answer the longer he stays in prison." Harry said

"Yes." I said

"Do it ask the goblins to get him a trial" Harry said

"Okay. I'll go pen the letter." I said.

I got up and walked over my desk, and wrote a letter to Demonhook.

Dear Demonhook,

I told you to be prepared for this letter. Harry and I would both like for you to do whatever you need to do to get Sirius Black a trial. If you could set it up in such a way that no one know what it is about that would be great. I would like for you to get the trial as soon as possible. I know that what I have asked will be difficult but, think about it this way. What do you think the Lord Black would do to thank the goblin that helped to get him out of Azkaban.

-Anastasia

Once I finished it up, I called for Jon. There was a pop.

"Yes Mistress. What can Jon do for you?" Jon asked

"I want you to take this to Gringotts. Make sure you hand this to Demonhook. No one else. When you give it to him tell him it is about what we talked about earlier." I said

I handed him the letter.

"Of course, Mistress." Jon said

With that he popped away. I got up and moved back over to Harry.

"You're leaving soon aren't you." Harry said

"Yes, tomorrow." I said

"Do you really have to go every summer?" Harry asked

"Only until Mr. D and Chiron believe I can properly defend myself and those around me." I said

Harry smiled at me.

"Really. How long till that?" Harry asked

"No clue. Soon I hope. I mean at the end of last year I had my first solo mission so." I said

"Solo mission?" Harry asked

I went on to tell him about the mission. I didn't tell him about the fact that most of the time people don't come back from their first mission. I also didn't tell him about the fact that most demi's don't live past 16. We talked until Tiki came in to tell us that dinner was ready. We headed downstairs, we sat down around the table. As soon as the food was in front of us, we started eating.

"Hey, Ana did you get him off the board?" Dudley asked

"Yes I did." I said

"Gosh, what I would've done to be a fly on the wall." Dudley said

"His face was priceless." I said

"So when do you leave for camp?" Petunia asked

"Tomorrow." I said

"Why so soon?" Petunia asked

"I might have to leave for a few days so I'm hoping these days will make it up for it." I said

Petunia nodded her head. We talked some more and finished dinner. Once dinner was done. I left the table and headed upstairs to pack my bag. It took me a few hours to pack and then once I was done. I flopped out my bed and quickly fell asleep.

Time Skip Next Morning…

I was woken up by Jon.

"Sorry to wake you Mistress. But I have a letter from the goblin Demonhook. I thought you would want to see before leaving." Jon said

I sat up. Jon hands me the letter.

"Thank you Jon. You may go." I said

There was a pop and he was gone. I opened the letter and read it over.

"Tiki." I said

There was a pop.

"What can Tiki do for Mistress?" Tiki asked

"Wake Harry up and bring him to me." I said

"Of course Mistress." Tiki said

There was a pop and she was gone. While she was gone I got up and headed into the bathroom. I made it back to my bedroom just in time. There was a pop and Tiki stood by my bed with Harry.

"Tiki brought Harry." Tiki said

"Thank you Tiki. You may go." I said

Tiki popped away. I looked at Harry who was glaring at me.

"What was so important that you had to wake me up?" Harry asked

"I just received a letter from Demonhook. I thought you might want to know what it said." I said

Harry stopped glaring at me.

"So want to know what it said?" I asked

"Yes, I do." Harry said

I opened the letter for the second time and read what is said aloud.

"Dear Anastasia, I will try to do all that you have requested in your letter. Some of it maybe be harder than others. But as you so kindly pointed out it would be in my best interest to help a house such as the Black house. The only thing that might prove to be the most difficult is the fact that we do not know how sane or insane Mr. Black might be after spending so many years in Azkaban. But as soon as the trail is over I have arrangements made so that if he is found not guilty he start a mind healing treatment. As soon as I have all the information on the trail like where and when I will dispatch an owl not only to yourself but also young Mr. Potter. I will also arrange a meeting after the trail with Mr. Black. I will also make sure you and Harry and can watch the funeral. If you have any questions or concerns send a letter. -Demonhook. " I read

"So this is happening. I'll get to meet my Godfather." Harry said

"Yes, Harry. But just remember that we have no clue what the verdict will come back as." I said

"So you think he is guilty?" Harry asked

"No I don't think he is guilty. What I do think is that the Ministry is corrupted. I don't know what the outcome is going to be." I said

Harry nods his head in understanding.

"When are you leaving?" Harry asked

"After breakfast." I said

Harry nodded. He left the room and I headed into my closet to change. Once i was done in my closet I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs while putting my hair up. I sat down just as the elves were putting breakfast on the table. We ate, I said my goodbyes and left the house once I was outside I shadow walked to right outside the camp entrance. I headed into camp. I could hear the arrows being shot, and sound of swords hitting other swords. I heard cheering and headed towards where I heard the cheering. I ended up coming to stop right outside the stadium. I saw Damian standing outside.

"Yoh Damian what's going on?" I asked

"Hey Ana. Just a game of who can get to the top first." Damian said

"Has it started yet?" I asked

"Just the first wave why?" Damian asked

"What better way to let everyone know I'm back, then by winning." I said

Damian smiles.

"I like the way you think. I'll put your name on the list. You will be part of the next wave." Damian said

I nodded. I quickly ran to cabin to drop my bag off and to change into excuse clothing. Once I was changed I ran back to the stadium.

"Back just in time. Ready to go?" Damian asked

"Of course." I said

I stepped into the arena and then got into the circle with the others. The whistle blew and we were off. The goal of the game was to get to the top first. Then after all the waves had gone. The winners of all the waves went again to see who could get to the top first. The thing we had to climb had moving parts. There were steps that would fall away or arms that swung around. It was very hard to get to the top, not only because of the moving parts but also the other people. The prize for winning the entire game was a solo mission. Everyone wanted to go on a solo mission.

I had cleared the bottom level, and was headed to the second level. I was pushed just I made onto the second level. I turned to see who had pushed me, to see a dude but I didn't recognize him. I didn't waste time thinking about him. Instead I moved to the other side and started to climb the mini rock wall to the next level. As I was making my way up, one of the rocks was pulled way and I had to quickly move to not fall. I started to move faster. I made it to the next level which was one of the more difficult ones as it had the arms swinging. I started to move through the arms, when I noticed the dude from before. He was making his way through as well. There were two ways to get to the rope ladder that lead to the next level. The first way was to go with the arms or against the arms. The dude was moving with the arms, so I decided to go against the arms. I got knocked down twice, but I got back up and continued onwards. I made it to the rope ladder the same time as the dude. We looked at each other than to the ladder. We both moved towards it. We reached for it at the same time, sadly I grabbed my side just as he grabbed his. He kicked at me but I was able to dodge. I kicked at him, and it hit him in the stomach. He let go of the rope and stumbled backwards. I quickly started to climb up it. I was about half way up when someone grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. I landed on back, I looked to see that the dude was the one that pulled me down. He tried to kick me while I was down but I rolled out of the way, then did a backwards summersault and stood up. I ran at him, and kicked him in the stomach he doubled over. I quickly ran for the rope ladder and made my way up it. I got to the top most level and walked over the top. I grabbed the helmet, the entire thing stopped and the crowed cheer.

"Wave Two has finished. Winner is Anastasia of the Hecate cabin." Chiron announced

The crowd cheered. I ran and did a front flip off the top. I landed on my feet, and was pulled into a hug.

"Your back. When did you get back?" Ashely asked

"Like two minutes before this wave started." I said

"So you show up two minutes before this wave starts, you enter and win. With no pretraining." Alex said

"Sounds about right." I said

"I'm the son of the god of war, and I can't even do that." Alex said

"The course wasn't even that hard. I would have done it sooner but some dude slowed me down." I said

"What dude?" Josette-Lynn asked

I looked around and saw the dude talking to some other campers. I pointed at him.

"That's him." I said

"Oh he's new, got here around the end of October. I think his name is Jonathan. I don't remember what cabin he is in." Ashely said

"Why am I not surprised that you know all that." I said

"Because people will tell her whatever she wants to know because she is a daughter of Aphrodite." Alex said

"That's not true. People just open up to me. It's part of my personality." Ashely said

We kind of all just shook our heads at her.

"You are lucky your pretty, Ashely. Because if you weren't I would be very worried about you." Stefan said

Ashely gave a huff and walked away. Josette hit Stefan on the back of the head.

"What were you thinking you know how she reacts to being called stupid." Josette said

"I didn't call her stupid." Stefan said

"Hate to break it to you Stefan but you basically did." Josh said

Stefan looked to Alex who nodded, he looked to me and I nodded as well.

"Well I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Stefan said

"Why are you telling us that. Go find Ashely and tell her. Also make sure back in time to watch me win." I said

"How are you so sure you'll win?" Stefan asked

"After what happened this year there is no way I'll lose. Now then stop talking to us and go find Ashely." I said

Stefan rolled his eyes, but he did turn and take off. The rest of use headed up into the stands to watch the last two waves. The winner of the next wave was a kid from the Tyche cabin. The winner of the final wave was from the Hermes cabin. Once everyone had cleared the arena they set up the final task. Which was basically the same thing as the first task but it had an extra two levels.

\- Ten Minutes Later -

It took them ten minutes to set it up.

"Would my four winners please enter the arena under the number of your wave." Chiron said

I got up after my friends wished me good luck I made my way down and into the arena. Once all four of us were under our number Chiron voice rang out again.

"If everyone would look over to under the number one we have the winner from our first round, Emily from the Nemesis. Now under the two we have the winner from our second round, Anastasia from the Hecate cabin. If you direct your attention to under the number three we have Ben from the Tyche cabin. Finally the last winner from the fourth and final round, Leo from the Hermes cabin. Now then once the horn sounds our four winners will have to race to top. Once at the top the winner has to punch the button with your number on it. Now remember the prize for winning isn't just bragging rights, but the winner will also get to go on a solo mission, and a group mission where the winner picks their group. So on your...get set...go." Chiron said

As soon as he said go the horn sounded and we were off. The first and second level were easy, I got held up for a minute or two on the rock wall because this time more of the stones got pulled out. I saw Ben from the Tyche fall all the way back down to the bottom, but he got up and started up again. I made it to the top of two and the bottom of three. The arms were moving faster this time around and there were more of the them. I got knocked down a third time, the third time I held on to the arm. I let go of the arm once I was at the rope ladder that would take me up to the next level. I got to next level as soon as I was completely up on the level I was pushed forward, I somersaulted and turned around to see Emily from the Nemesis cabin. She jumped over the opening. She kicked at me, I grabbed he leg and tossed her backwards. She stood up, we ran at each other, I did a round house kick and hit her in the side. She stumbled to the side and then fell off the side, she was able to catch herself on the second level. I quickly made my way towards the ladder that would take me next level the difficult part of this level was the flame throwers. They would randomly fire and they were right in front of the stairs. I stood there and watched the flames, looking for a pattern hoping there was a pattern. For once luck was on my side and there was a pattern. It would go on twice really fast then it would be off for a few seconds before coming on and staying on for a good 30 seconds. As soon as it went off I ran forward, I made it to the stairs jut as the fire shot out again. I could hear a noise coming from the top of the stairs. I stuck my head out of the opening to see Leo from Hermes cabin fighting an animated dummy. I looked to the right to see four buttons and a number above each button. I quietly got off the stairs and made my way over to the numbers. I made it half way over when I heard something behind me. I quickly slipped my ring off and gave it a squeeze it turned into a sword, I swung around and took the head off he dummy. I turned back around to see that the numbers were blocked by ten animated dummies. I made quick work of all the dummies

Once all the dummies were dealt with I moved over and pushed by button. A canon went off. I turned to see that the dummy Leo was fighting just fell to the ground no longer being animated. Leo was laying down on the ground panting, I walked over to him and helped him up.

"You know I beat you to the top." Leo said

"Yeah but I beat you to the button." I said

"You are amazing. I actually stopped fighting to watch you fight." Leo said

"Thanks, but I wasn't that good it took me longer than I hoped." I said

Leo kind of just looked at me. We continued down to the bottom then out into the arena. Once we were out the arena cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen your winner, Anastasia from the Hecate cabin." Chiron said

I did a mock bow. I was then tackled to the floor.

"You did it." Stefan said

"We were a little worried when we found out you were going to be going against a child of luck. But you still won." Josette said

"Thanks for the void of confidence." I said

"No problem." Josette said

I looked around.

"Where is Ashely and Stefan?" I asked

"He is still off trying to apologize to Ashely." Josh said

"Do you think we should go look for them?" I asked

They all looked at each other.

"No they are okay." Alex said

\- Time Skip to Dinner -

We were all sitting down at the table. Ashely and Stefan had shown an hour after the event had ended.

"So how was your school year?" Josette asked

"Well the beginning started out okay, but by the middle of the school year I was ready for it to be over." I said

"Why what happened?" Josh asked

"Another mythical creature, a crazy man in a diary, a possessed girl. You know just a normal school year." I said

They started to laugh but stopped when they noticed I wasn't laughing.

"Wait you were being serious?" Stefan asked

"Sadly I was." I said

"Well then. What kind of creature?" Alex asked

"A Basilisk, which is a very large and deadly snake. And when I say large I men huge." I said

"How huge is huge?" Ashley asked

"It made the Cerberus from last year look like a puppy." I said

Their eyes got huge.

"So how did the girl get possessed?" Josette asked

So I started telling them the story of everything that happened throughout the year from the confrontation in the Alley all the way up to Dobby the house elf kicking Lucius butt. I however didn't tell them about the trail that I hoped would happen soon, or kicking Lucius off the board of governors. By the time I was done telling them everything they just looked at me. Josette and Ashely's eyes were huge, and the boys just looked at me with their mouths open.

"Gosh and we though going out on missions were dangerous." Josh said

"It was actually kind of fun. One big puzzle." I said

"Your weird. Most people would think they were cursed." Ashely said

"Well as we have proven in the past I'm not most people." I said

"No you are not." Josette said

The rest of dinner we talked about what had been going on around camp. We talked about people who had left camp, and those who almost died on missions, thank Circe that no one had died. Once dinner was done, we all headed to my cabin to talk some more. It was around midnight when they left my cabin to head back to theirs. I was getting ready for bed when an owl came flying in. It dropped the letter and flew off. I walked over and picked up the letter. It was from Gringotts.

Dear Lady Anastasia,

I have good news the trail is set for the August 2nd that was as soon as I could get it. Also it will be just like your meeting was. No one will know what the Wizengamot is meeting for only that it is meeting. Amelia Bones will be doing the questioning as she is the most neutral person. I have also arranged for you and Mr. Potter to be present during the trial. Lastly Mr. Black will be moved out of Azkaban one day before the trail. No one will know about Mr. Potter or yourself till after the trial has started. Sadly we were not able to find Peter but with Mr. Black under Veritaserum they really shouldn't need him. I have sent a similar letter to Mr. Potter. Though you should have a plan set up so that when the Wizrngamot votes innocent you have a plan for Mr. Black. Once you have that arranged let me know.

-Demonhook

I was tired so I set the letter to the side to deal with in the morning.

\- Next Morning -

I was woken up by Josette and Ashely jumping on my bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Ashely said

"Yeah wake up, it's time for breakfast and Mr. C and Mr. D want to see you." Josette said

"No I just want to sleep." I said

"Well you can't. So get up, or I'll make you." Josette said

"Gow are you going to do that?" Ashely asked

"She knows how." Josette said

"I can't get up if you two are laying on me." I said

They rolled off my bed. I dragged myself out of bed.

"I'll take a quick shower, then I'll meet you guys at breakfast." I said

"Fine but make it snappy." Josette said

They left the cabin, and I made my way into the bathroom, I took a quick shower. I used magic to dry my hair, before putting it up. I got dressed and left the cabin and headed to the mess hall. I sat down in-between Josette and Ashely. While were eating Dionysus walked up to us.

"Anastasia would you come the Big House when you are done with breakfast." Dionysus said

"Of course sir." I said

He nodded his head and left.

"Well he didn't seem happy." Stefan said

"No he didn't wonder what you did." Alex said

"Guys just come out and say it. Ana what did you do?" Josette asked

"They could be a few things. Sadly I need them in a good mood for what I have ask of them." I said

"What do you need to ask them?" Ashely asked

"I've been being my normal self and stuck my nose in Harry's business. And as a result I got his godfather a trail. The trail just so happens to be August 2nd. Which almost a month before the time I usually leave." I said

"Do you think they are going to let you?" Josh asked.

"No clue I hope so. I mean I totally took the school year off and won yesterday. Hopefully if the next few weeks go good." I said

"Well you are the model camper." Josh said

A second passed before we all broke off laughter.

"I'm doomed." I said

I finished eating breakfast, but some food aside as tribute to my mother. I then headed to the big house. Once I was inside the house I walked to Chiron's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Chiron said

I opened the door and walked in, I shut the door behind me.

"Go ahead and take a seat." Dionysus said

The

I sat down in the chair right in front of his desk.

"So tell us about your school year." Chiron said

So like last night I told them both about everything that happened, but unlike last night I didn't keep anything out. Once I was done telling them everything they kind of just looked at me.

"Well I'm glad everything worked out in the end. I was a little worried the last time you called me. But I'm glad your training here is helping." Chiron said

"Is that not the point of this camp?" Dionysus asked

Chiron and I kind of just look at Dionysus, he shrugs his shoulders.

"So how are you feeling?" Chiron asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well you have had a stressful year. If you want you don't have to go on the mission you will automatically get for winning." Dionysus said

"No I'm fine. This year wasn't any different than last year. But I do have a small favor to ask." I said

"And what might that favor be?" Chiron asked

So I explained to him everything about Sirius and the trial that would be taking place. Once I was done telling them everything both of them kind of just looked at me.

"How about we make a deal. You can leave a month early if you do extremely well on your missions. Does that sound acceptable?" Chiron asked

"Of course. Just let me know when and where my missions will be." I said

Two days after the meeting with Dionysus and Chiron they set me on my first solo mission of the summer. The mission was fairly simple, and went off without a hitch. Two weeks later they sent me on a group mission, I was able to pick my team. So naturally I picked Ashely, Josette, Stefan, Josh, and Alex. Most of the kids at camp who had the permission to go wanted to be picked and looked at me weird when I picked demi's that are considered weak. The mission was a retraction mission we were to go and save demi who was now being hunted. We had no clue who their godly parent was only that we were to go and get them and bring them back, we were to also dispose of any and all monster or creatures hat got in our way.

That mission didn't go quite as good. The trip there was fine, we only ran into a few creatures which were easy to beat. We got the demi who was a girl and looked to be a child of Apollo. It was on our way back to camp that we ran into problems. It would take us three days to get back to camp, as we were only allowed to travel during the day. The problem was that we ran into some kind of issues every two hours. We were able to push forward, most of them were on the weaker side so it didn't slow us down. We started to encounter stronger creatures the closer we got to camp. Josh said it was like this because the creatures could smell the sun. We were in the woods just outside of camp when we stopped seeing two minotaur's standing not from the entrance of camp. Which was strange seeing as usually they don't work together. So

"Guys listen to me. We had one goal of this mission. Which was to get her safely to camp. So that's exactly what we are going to do. Josette, Ashely, and Josh make sure she gets to camp. Stefan you are to also go with them but make sure nothing else gets in your way. Alex you are with me," I said

They nodded their heads.

"When I tell you to go, you need to go." I said

"What do we tell them when we get into camp?" Josette asked

"Nothing the last thing they need to worry about are two minotaur's standing outside of camp." I said

"Okay, be careful." Ashely said

"Always." I said

They all once again nodded. We spilt up, Alex and I headed to the left and they headed right.

"What do you need me to do?" Alex asked

"Follow my lead." I said

He nods. I squeeze my ring it turns into my sword. Alex quickly does the same. I step out from behind a tree. I focus on my magic around my sword. I bring it up and slice down, a blast of energy goes flying towards one of the minotaur's. It hits him and he roars out. He turns around to look at me.

"Come and get me." I yell

Both minotaur's roar and start running towards Alex and I. We start running and I see the others head towards the entrance of the camp. Alex and I continue to run, one of the minotaur's jump and land on front of us blocking our way, we turn and start running the other direction. The minotaur's roar out once again. I turn my head a little and see that once again both minotaur's are behind us. One of the them throws their axe at us. I tackle Alex to the ground and the axe goes through a tree in front of us causing it to fall to the ground. Alex and I quickly got up and turn to face the two minotaur's.

"Which one do you want the one of the left or the one on the right?" I asked

"I'll take the one on the right." Alex said

"Okay. If you need something…" I said

"I know yell." Alex said

Alex and I nod at each other before we both run towards are minotaur. I slide in between it's legs and slice its leg as I go. I roars out in pain, I don't even give it a second to recover before I stand turn and slice down it's other leg. It turns and swings it's axe at me, I jump out of the way. I can see Alex who holding his own. I look back at mine, and pull out the dagger I keep in my boot. I ran at the minotaur and stab the minotaur in the side of his leg, he feel down on to one knee. I took my sword and slashed across its chest. It swung at me and I barely made it out of the way. I turned and swung at it's hand, I cut his hand. It roared out in pain. It started to swing more often but with less aim. I used the axe as a step, and launched myself off of the axes. As I came down I turned and cut down the length of his back. Once I was on the ground, I pulled my dagger of out his thigh and stabbed it in to his other thigh. I heard a yell, I turned to see the Alex was having issues with his minotaur I pulled my dagger from my minotaur. I aimed my dagger at Alex's minotaur and I put some magic into it, there was a pop and then I threw the dagger, it went soaring through the air and imbedded itself in it's eye. The minotaur yelled out in pain. I ran over and pulled Alex up and out of the way. The minotaur was yelling in pain.

"Are you okay Alex?" I asked

"I'm fine, thanks for the help." he said

"No problem ready to take him down?" I asked

"Let's do it." Alex said

We stood up. Looked at each other and took off towards the minotaur. Alex took the left and I took the right and together we were able to take him down. Once they were both down, we took off towards the entrance of camp. We entered camp to be meet with a nervous Chiron and Dionysus.

"What?" I asked

Right after that Alex and I were attacked in a group hug by the others.

"I didn't think we would ever see you again." Josette said

"I told you guys we would be fine." I said

"Mind telling the rest of us what happened." Chiron said

So we went on to tell him everything that happened. From the fact that we ran into almost no monsters or creatures on our way there but how on the way back we ran into some almost every two hours. Then I told them about how there were two minotaur's waiting for us at the entrance of camp, and how I sent the others a head of us and told them not to tell anyone about what was going on outside the entrance. Chiron and Dionysus told us we did a good and job and that they were proud and that if the rest of the moth went on like it had been then I could leave early. So the next moth went by fast and easy and without a bump. So when July 3oth came around I packed my bag so that I could be back in time for Harry's Birthday. I said my goodbyes to the others.

"Do you have to go? We usually get one more month of you?" Ashely asked

"Yes I have to go now. I have very important things to do in my other life. I have to be there for my other family." I said

"You will be back next summer right?" Stefan asked

"Of course even if for a short time." I said

They nodded their heads.

"But make sure you write and call. I'll answer I promise. Plus who knows maybe I'll end up calling you more than you call me if last year was anything to go by." I said

"Yeah a entire school year is a long time." Ashley said

"You guys will be fine." I said


	25. Chapter 21

**Previously On The Twice Blessed Child…**

 **"Do you have to go? We usually get one more month of you?" Ashely asked**

 **"Yes I have to go now. I have very important things to do in my other life. I have to be there for my other family." I said**

 **"You will be back next summer right?" Stefan asked**

 **"Of course even if for a short time." I said**

 **They nodded their heads.**

 **"But make sure you write and call. I'll answer I promise. Plus who knows maybe I'll end up calling you more than you call me if last year was anything to go by." I said**

 **"Yeah a entire school year is a long time." Ashley said**

 **"You guys will be fine." I said**

* * *

I left camp and once I was outside of the camp boarders I shadow walked back to the house. I had brought my hand up to open the door and head inside when I was tackled to the ground in a hug.

"Your back." Dudley said

"Yes I am." I said

"Why are you back so early his trail isn't for a few more days?" Harry asked

"I thought I might surprise you for your birthday." I said

Harry smiled at me.

"Come on let's head inside." I said

Dudley and Harry got off me and we headed inside the house. Once I was inside all the house elves popped in and welcome home then popped back to whatever they were doing. I had got home in time for lunch so we all sat down and ate. Once lunch was over Harry and I headed up stairs to my room. I started to unpack my bag while Harry sat on my bed and asked me questions.

"So how was camp?" Harry asked

"Good. I was there less than an hour and I won the competition that was going on." I said

"What was the prize?" Harry asked

"A solo mission, and a team mission in which I chose the members of my team." I said

Harry continued to ask questions and I continued to answer.

"What are we going to do if the court rules that he is innocent. I looked up Azkaban while you were gone and it doesn't seem like a great place. It also sounded like most of the people that get locked up there end up crazy. What if he is crazy and we went through all this and he isn't…" Harry trailed off

"Sane?" I asked

"Yeah." Harry said

"I don't know the answer to that question. We're just going to have to cross that bridge when we get there. Although if he is found innocent he can stay here, and we can have a mind healer look him over. That is about all we can do." I said

Harry nodded his head.

"Do you think they will find him innocent?" Harry asked

"I have no clue. From what Demonhook told the court should find him innocent. It will be hard to prove him innocent, because the ministry most likely won't want to admit their mistake and the true guilty party can't be found." I said

Harry nods his head.

"So you looking forward to your birthday tomorrow?" I asked

"I guess." Harry said

"Oh come one. This is the first time I've been with you to celebrate since we left Vernon." I said

Harry smiles.

"And hopeful next year you can celebrate with your godfather as well." I said

"Yeah maybe." Harry said

 **The next few days few by fast. On Harry's Birthday he was actually happy about it. He got a gift from Ron, Hermione, Petunia, Dudley, Mrs. Weasley, and I. The day of the trail quickly came up. Harry and I were dressed like we knew what we were doing. We were waiting in the court room for the trail to start.**

 **\- Court Room -**

Harry and I were sitting on the side of the court room, waiting. The members of the Wizengamot to file in and take their seats. Once they were all seated, and woman came in a climbed up and sat down in the middle and behind a podium. Once she was sat down, there was a flash of light on the podium. She read over the paper and her eyes got huge.

"Today's Wizengamot session has been called to order, to go over the case or lack thereof Sirius Black Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House." the woman said

The wizards and witches behind her broke out in whispers. She hit the table a couple of times to get them to quiet down. A few seconds after they got quite the doors opened and two wizards walked in. A man with black shaggy hair who looked quite pale and skinny followed behind them. They helped him sit down in the chair that was in the middle of the room. The man looked around the room. His eyes landed on Harry and I he got a small smile on his face before he looked back up at the woman.

"My name is Amelia Bones and I will be the high inquisitor of your trial. Are you okay answering questions and testifying under Veritaserum?" Amelia asked

"Yes, I am." Sirius said

"Give him the serum." Amelia said

On the men that brought him in went over opened a book and picked a vial that looked like it was full of water. He walked over to Sirius and dropped three drops into his mouth. Then the man went and put it back.

"Please state your name for the court." Amelia said

"Sirius Orion Black." Sirius said

"Did you betray the Potter's?" Amelia asked

"No." Sirius said

The people in the room went crazy. Amelia banged on the podium again.

"If you didn't then who did?" Amelia asked

"Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said

The crowd once again went crazy, and Amelia once again banged on the podium.

"Please explain." Amelia said

"When the Potter's first went into hiding under the Fidelius Charm we planned on making the secret keeper. But under further thinking we decided to make Peter Pettigrew the secret keeper because everyone would think it was me. So Peter would be safe in turn the Potter's would be safe. We had no clue that he was really a Death Eater." Sirius said

This time the crowd broke out in whisper. Amelia looked down at the paper in front of her.

"You also being charged with the death of twelve muggles, and Peter Pettigrew. Did you kill these people?" Amelia asked

"No I didn't. I felt the wards on the Potter house fall. I went right over and found Harry and Anastasia who was my brother's goddaughter in a crib. I picked them both up, and I heard something so I turned and saw Hagrid. He said that Dumbledore sent him. I handed him the children and left to track down Peter. I found him, he then started yelling about how I betrayed the Potter's. He shot off a few spells, and then cut off his finger, turned into a rat, and entered the sewers." Sirius said

"Did you just say that he turned into a rat? How do you know that he can do that?" Amelia asked

"When we were at Hogwarts, James, Peter and I became Animagi. We planned on registering with the Ministry after we left Hogwarts but we never got the chance." Sirius said

Amelia nodded her head.

"What is your animagi form?" Amelia asked

"I am a grim." Sirius said

Amelia once again nodded her head.

"Administer the antidote. We are going to go vote now." Amelia said

The man that had given Sirius the serum, is the same man that gave him the antidote. The entire was basically empty now. Only Sirius, the two men, Harry and I were left in the court room. He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"What do you think the verdict will be?" Harry whispered

"Well with what I heard they should come back with a not guilty, and a fat sorry for putting an innocent man in Azkaban for 13 some odd years." I whispered back

 **\- One Hour Later -**

We sat there in that room for an entire hour waiting for them to come back with a verdict. They finally all filed back into the room. Amelia sat back down behind her podium.

"Sirius Black if we find in your favor do you have a place to go and people to look after you until your metal heath is back to a somewhat normal?" Amelia asked

I could tell by the look on Sirius' face that he didn't have an answer. So I stood up.

"Yes he does." I said

"And who are you? Where would he go?" Amelia asked

"My name is Anastasia. If you do find in his favor. There is a room already set up where I live, as well as house-elves, Harry's muggle aunt, and a mind healer ready." I said

Amelia nods, and I sit back down. She stands up.

"The Wizengamot has found in favor of Sirius Black. All charges have been dropped. A public apology will be issued. Also the ministry will be giving Sirius Black 500,000 gallons. The ministry will also be paying for the mind healer that Anastasia has set up, as well as any potions he made need." Amelia said

And with that the session was over. We saw the two men that had helped Sirius now helped him out. A different man walked over to Harry and I.

"Hi, I'm going to take you to where Mr. Black is." the man said

"Okay." I said

We followed the man out of the court room and down a hall. We stopped in front of a door.

"He's right in here." the man said

With that he turned and walked away. I knocked on the door, there was a quite come-in. I opened the door and Harry and I walked inside. Sirius didn't look up till the door was closed again. When he did look up he smiled just a little. He stood up to move over to us but fell, I quickly moved and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Easy, there. Sit back down." I said

I sat Sirius back down on a chair.

"I'm going to call a house-elf, okay." I said

Sirius nods his head.

"Jon." I said

There was a pop.

"Yes Mistress Anastasia." Jon said

"Sirius will be coming back with us make sure everything is ready, and warn Petunia. Also get the mind healer." I said

Jon turned his head to look next to me.

"Yeah, Master Sirius is coming home. Jon will do everything Mistress asked and I'll let the other's know as well." Jon said

"You do that." I said

Jon was gone with a pop.

"I know that elf." Sirius said

"Yes you probably do." I said

Sirius went to say something but I stopped him.

"No more talking. You have been through a lot. You have your first meeting with the mind healer. Maybe after that we can all talk." I said

He nods.

"We will take the floo back." I said

"Okay." Sirius said

I helped Sirius stand up.

"Harry stick your head out the door and tell me if you see and reporters or anyone lurking around." I said

Harry opened the door and stuck his head out, I saw him look both ways before shutting the door.

"There is a woman with blond hair wearing glasses." Harry said

"Rita Skeeter. Okay I can handle her. Come on." I said

Harry opened the door and we stepped out. Rita was on use before we even got all the way out the door. She went to stay something I held up my hand to stop her.

"It's been a long day Rita, and Sirius has to rest and heal. If you only print the outcome of today's trial, I will owl you to set up a meeting so you can interview Sirius. Sound like a deal?" I asked

"Yes it does. I look forward your owl." Rita said

We then moved down the hall.

"That was awesome." Sirius said

"Shhh. I told you no talking." I said

We quickly made it to the fireplaces that set up in the ministry. Harry went first, the Sirius and I went. When we arrived in the living room of the house, we were greeted by all the house elves, Petunia and the healer.

"Welcome, Master Sirius." the elves said

"Guys you welcome him later." I said

The healer stepped forward.

"I'm Healer Stokes. Why don't we take Mr. Black to his room." Stokes said

We started walking to where I set Sirius' room up at.

"I set it up just like you said, light neutral colors." I said

We got to his room, and I opened the door.

"It's great. Go ahead and lay him on the bed." Stokes said

I helped him sit down on the bed, and he laid down.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, then I'll give you a sleeping draught potion okay." Stokes said

"Okay." Sirius said

"Your name is Sirius Black correct?"

"Yes."

"You've been in Azkaban for around thirteen years correct?"

"Yes."

The questions went on like that for a while. When Stokes was done he pulled a light purple potion. He had Sirius drink the potion. He did, and quickly feel asleep. He did a few spells, and gave him a few more potions. We stepped out of the room.

"Tobby." I said

There was a pop and their stood Tobby.

"Yes mistress." Tobby said

"You are going to have a very important job. Follow us." I said

We walked out into the living room, and sat down.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked

"Tea would be nice." Stokes said

"Dasher." I said

Pop

"Yes, Mistress." Dasher said

"Will you go make us some tea and snacks." I said

"Of course." Dasher said

With a pop he was gone.

"So how bad is he?" I asked

"Not as bad as I original thought. You said that he was dog animagi." Stokes said

"Yes, a big black grim. Why?" Harry asked

"Because I think your godfather used that to his advantage. Dementors can't sense animals. Which mean while he was in his animagi form he was free from the effects of the Dementors. Which makes my job easier and Mr. Black a lot healthier than someone who couldn't transform." Stokes said

There was a pop and Dasher was back with the tea.

"Okay, that's good. The Ministry is going to most likely want updates. Plus the sooner he gets back to whatever is normal for him he will be able to claim his lordship, and hopeful get his clean." I said

"Yes. Now then the sleeping draught should keep him out for a good week. But every day three times a day you need to give him a nutrition potion. I have some premade for you but after that you'll have to buy them. Let me know if he wakes before the week is over." Stokes said

"Will do. Is there anything else you need us to do?" I asked

"Not at the moment. But if I think of something I'll let you know." Stokes said

"Okay thank you for coming. Also the Ministry ruled that they would be paying you. So if you don't receive any money from them please let me know." I said

Stokes nods his head. We both stand up and head towards the fire place. He grabs a hand-full of floo powder, and step into the fire place.

"I have another patient to see. But truly if he wakes up before this time next week send one of you elves to get me." Stokes said

"Will do. Have a good rest of the day Healer Stokes." I said

"You as well Anastasia." Stokes said

He threw down the powder in his hand, and was gone in a thing of green fire. I turned around and looked back into the living room. Tobby was still waiting.

"Okay Tobby ready for your job?" I asked

"Always Mistress Anastasia." Tobby said

"Okay do you remember what Healer Stokes said about the potions?" I asked

"Of course. Master Sirius needs three a day, and if he wakes up sooner than he is supposed to I to get Healer." Tobby said

"I'm glad you remember because it is your job to make sure he get his potions. That is all you are to do for the next week. You are to make sure he is taken care until he is able to take care of himself." I said

"Of course Mistress." Tobby said

"I will make sure that the other elves know as well as Petunia, Harry and Dudley." I said

By this point Tobby and I were back in the living room. On the table were a bunch of different colored potions. Each vial had the name of the potion on it. I looked up from the potions to see that Petunia, and Dudley had entered the living.

"Tobby why don't you take one of each of these and head on up to Sirius' room." I said

"Of course Mistress." Tobby said

He moved grabbed one of each and then with a pop he was gone. Once he was gone a flopped down on to the couch.

"So I take it things didn't go good?" Dudley asked

"No actually it went better than I hoped." I said

Harry and I then went on to tell them about how the trial went. Once we were done telling them the story I left to get more of the potions I needed for Sirius.

 **\- Exactly One Week Later -**

Healer Stokes, Harry, and I were waiting in Sirius' room waiting for him to wake up. I looked at the clock on the wall, exactly one week after he was given the draught he wakes up. Healer Stokes is standing by the side of his bed. His head turns one way then the other.

"Where am I?" Sirius asked

"One of Regulus' houses." I said

Sirius doesn't say anything.

"How do you feel?" Stokes asked

"Better than I had in a while. How long was I out?" Sirius asked

"One week. Now before you ask, each day since you've been out three times per day you were given potions to help your body and mind heal while you were out." Stokes said

"What kind of potions?" Sirius asked

"A nutrition potion, a draught of peace, Essance of Dittany, a little bit of Invigoration Draught. We also had one of the elves put some Murtlap Essnce and Star Grass Salve on some of your more serious cuts." Stokes said

"If you are feeling up to it after your session, you can come down to breakfast with us." Harry said

"Sounds good, pup." Sirius said

"You two can go, mind healing sessions usually go better if it is just me and the patient." Stokes said

"Okay, I'll have Tobby right outside if you need anything. Also if you are feeling up to breakfast he can show you to the dining room." I said

"Thank you." Sirius said

 **After that healing session he came down to breakfast. As the days and sessions went on we could tell that Sirius looked better. Healer Stokes was happy with his recovery. The ministry had checked in to see how his recovery was going and when I say Ministry I mean Amelia Bones and three others. By the middle of May Healer Stokes gave Sirius a clean bill of health, or in his words "Well he has a clean bill of health, well as clean as it can be for a Black." The rest of August Harry and I got to know Sirius. He told us some stories about himself, and Harry's father. He even told us some stories about his brother Regulus who was my Godfather. But even he couldn't tell me how Regulus became my godfather. I sent Harry, and Dudley out one day to get the school supplies, while Petunia went out shopping. Sirius and I were at the house only. We were both in the living room.**

"So tell me about yourself. So far all I know are the basics of Harry and very little of you." Sirius said

"There really isn't anything to special about me." I said

"I doubt that. Harry mentioned once that you go away every summer to some camp. What's that about?" Sirius asked

"It's a summer camp for gifted children." I said

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"What kind gifted children?" Sirius asked

"The normal kind." I said

"I doubt that." Sirius said

"Petunia and Dudley are under the impression that it is a camp for genies. But it's actually a camp for kids that share parents." I said

"Share parents?" Sirius asked

"Yeah it's a long story that I don't have time to tell." I said

Sirius nodded. There was an awkward silence for a little bit and Sirius was the one that broke it.

"How did you know?" Sirius asked

"How did I know what?" I asked

"How did you know that I was innocent and that I never had a trail?" Sirius asked

"The goblins told me. I was in Gringotts for a business and as we left we got to talking, and he mentioned that you still hold the position of Lord Black because you were never convicted meaning you were stripped of your titles. So after talking to Harry I wrote to Demonhook and he got everything rolling." I said

"What do the goblins want for getting me out? Because goblins always want payment of some kind." Sirius said

"All Demonhook wants is for you to come in claim your Lordship, and make him your account manager." I said

"That's it? He doesn't any money?" Sirius asked

"If what I heard is correct it would seem that the goblins had a poll going and Demonhook won so I think he is good on money. Plus with you making him your account manager he will move up the food chain." I said

"So how long have you guys been living here?" Sirius asked

"This the second summer here." I said

"Where were you before?" Sirius asked

So I went on to tell him about living with Vernon and why we no longer lived. When I was done Sirius didn't seem to happy but he looked like he understood. He told me about how Petunia always missed her sister and how she wished she could have gone with Lilly. Sirius and I talked for a while longer before Petunia got back.

 **The next few days went by fast. We learned that we had to be very careful with one of books because it was alive and if you opened it, it move around and had very sharp teeth. Sirius told us how to work the book then after that it was fine. A few days before the first day of third year, I was in my room sitting on my couch and reading one of the text books for DADA. I was only in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Which meant my demi necklace was visible as were a few scars from camp life.**

"Come in." I said

The door opened and Sirius walked in. Once I saw Sirius I moved to grab a long sleeved shirt, but I wasn't' fast enough. He grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"What happened to you? How did you get these?" Sirius asked

I could think of anything fast enough so I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Camp." I said

As soon as I said I wanted to take it back.

"Camp. The camp for gifted children. What do you do at this camp of yours?" Sirius asked

I didn't answer, but I did pull my wrist from his hand, and I finished putting the shirt on. As I was doing so I didn't see him looking at my necklace. Once the shirt was on I looked up at him, to see him look down at where it once was.

"Your one of them?" Sirius asked

"One of who?" I asked

"You're a demi-god." Sirius said

I froze, he couldn't know about the camp. He wasn't one, no one in his family was one. That and I had one job and that was to not let anyone find out unless I told them.

"What's a demi-god? Maybe Stokes was wrong and you're not better." I said

"I am to better, and don't act dumb. You know what they are because you are one. So who is your parent?" Sirius asked

I was going to tell him that he was crazy, but I stopped when I heard the voice from first year in my head. _Tell him._ The voice said

"Hecate." I said

"What?" Sirius asked

"My mother is Hecate." I said

Sirius just looked at me.

"How long have you known?" Sirius asked

"I found out the summer before first year." I said

"Shouldn't still be at camp. I thought it goes year round." Sirius said

"It does, but because I who my mom is the camp directors and I figured going to Hogwarts to get a handle on my magic important. Plus just like with most things I learn quickly. I'm one of the best fighters at camp. How do you even know about demi's?" I asked

"Before everything went to hell I meet one as did Regulus. She told us about where she was from. While we were talking something camp out of nowhere and attacked us. She quickly made work of him. It took a lot of talking to convince her to tell us what it was that attacked and how she was able to defeat it. She told us that she was a demi-god and that her mother was Athena." Sirius said

"She shouldn't have told you two. No one is supposed to know about Demi's or camp." I said

"She didn't tell us where the camp was or any important information. Just what she was and who her godly parent was. We also broke the rules and told her what we are she seemed a little more at ease with us knowing about her. We never saw her after that." Sirius said

"Not surprising most of us don't live that longer. Most of us die at a young age." I said

"You haven't yet." Sirius said

"Yeah because I'm lucky. I have my magic as well as my training at camp. Plus 9 months out of the year I'm at Hogwarts. But with the past two years at Hogwarts has gone I'm not looking forward to this year near death experience." I said

We continued to talk until the others got back. Harry and Dudley got back first. The first thing any of them did was hand me _The Daily Prophet._ Front page was how the entire ministry was now looking for Peter Pettigrew. Then right under it was the article that Rita had wrote about Sirius. I handed it over to Sirius.

"How did you get it?" I asked

"Arthur Weasley gave it to me when he saw us. He wanted to know how I was doing. I told him that I had no clue the Ministry was looking for Peter. He then asked about Sirius and I told him what you told us to tell anyone that asked. That he was recovering." Harry said

"Did they say anything to you Dudley?" I asked

"No not really. I glad for that thought, due to the fact that I probably would have messed up." Dudley said

"No you wouldn't have. Don't think so little of yourself." I said

 **The rest of the days leading up to September 1st were boring. We all talked and got to know each other better. Even Petunia joined in and told us things we hadn't known about her.**


	26. Chapter 22

**Previously On The Twice Blessed Child…**

 **We continued to talk until the others got back. Harry and Dudley got back first. The first thing any of them did was hand me** _ **The Daily Prophet.**_ **Front page was how the entire ministry was now looking for Peter Pettigrew. Then right under it was the article that Rita had wrote about Sirius. I handed it over to Sirius.**

 **"How did you get it?" I asked**

 **"Arthur Weasley gave it to me when he saw us. He wanted to know how I was doing. I told him that I had no clue the Ministry was looking for Peter. He then asked about Sirius and I told him what you told us to tell anyone that asked. That he was recovering." Harry said**

 **"Did they say anything to you Dudley?" I asked**

 **"No not really. I glad for that thought, due to the fact that I probably would have messed up." Dudley said**

 **"No you wouldn't have. Don't think so little of yourself." I said**

 **The rest of the days leading up to September 1st were boring. We all talked and got to know each other better. Even Petunia joined in and told us things we hadn't known about her.**

* * *

We meet the Weasley's at Platform 9 3/4. We see them on the platform and we make our way towards them. We say our Hello's and our Goodbyes. Us kids quickly get on the train, and find an empty train card. Once we are in the train car we can hear Mrs. Weasley outside yelling for Ron. We all look out the window and see her Mrs. Weasley pushing her way through the throng of people and up to our open window.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley yelled

She hands over Scabbers through the open window to Ron.

Ron takes Scabbers but is not happy about it. I glare at the rat. I never liked him he always gave me this horrible feeling. We make our way down the aisles of the train looking for an empty compartment. We talked about how all of our summers went. We all hear a noise, we turn to see a copy of The Monster Book of Monsters coming down the aisle being pursued by Neville.

"Hi, guys." Neville said

"Would you like some help?" I asked

"No I think I got it." Neville said

We all shake our heads, and continue down the aisle. We found a somewhat empty compartment. He had a man in shabby robes slumped against the window asleep. He looks ill, and exhausted. We all eye him warily.

"Who d'you recon he is?" Ron whispered

"Professor R.J. Lupin." Hermione whisper back

"You know _everything_. How is it she knows _everything_?" Ron asked in a whisper

"Ron it's on his case." Dudley said

He then pints at a case. Stamped in peeling letters on a battered case is _Professor R.J. Lupin._

"Is he really asleep?" Harry asked

"I don't know why don't you go over there and poke him and ask him if he is awake." I said

Dudley, and Ron laughed while Harry and Hermione just look at me.

"He seems to be. Why? What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked

"Close the door." Harry said

"You didn't answer the question Harry." I said

He just looks at me. Hermione, Ron, Dudley and I exchange curious glances, Ron rises and slide the door shut. He sits back down, he and Hermione and look at us then back to each other.

"Okay spill." Ron said

"Spill what?" I asked

Hermione just looked at us. I let out a huff but I went ahead and told them about how we got Sirius out and why the Ministry was looking for Peter.

"So let me get this straight. They are looking for Peter Pettigrew because he ratted out your parents?" Ron asked

"Yes." Harry said

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" Hermione asked

"Sure - of course, no one's…" Ron was cut off

He was cut off just then, the compartment rattling. Lanterns flicker. The train lurches, begins to slow. Hermione slides down the seat, pinning Ron against the window. They exchange an awkward glance, then Hermione carefully slides to the other end of the seat and glances at her watch, and frowns.

"Why're we stopping? We can't be there yet…" Hermione said

Harry rises, slides open the door, peers into the corridor.

 _Get them all behind you, and draw your wand._

"Guys get behind me." I said

They all quickly moved behind me. I drew my wand and had it ready. The train jerks again, and the car sways and the lamps running along the ceiling flicker and die. One by one. Until all is dark.

"What's going on?" Ron asked

We turn to see a wisp of steam escape Ron's mouth.

"Dunno… Maybe we've broken down?" Dudley asked

"Ouch! Ron, that was my foot!" Hermione said

Squeak-Squeak-Squeak. I look out the window to see a dark silhouette against the window. Ron wipes a patch of condensation from the window.

"There's something moving out there. I think…people are coming aboard." Ron said

Suddenly the car sways violently, but rights itself. The metal window trim at Ron's fingertips begins to vibrate.

"Bloody hell. What's happening?" Ron asked

A soft crackling fills the car and flames bloom…in the hands of R.J. Lupin. In the shivering light, his face looks tired and gray, but his eyes are alert. Wary.

"Don't. Move." Lupin said

"Didn't plane on it." I said

A hand-slimy and scabbed-a hand of death- grips the half-open compartment door, pushes it aside. A towering, cloaked figure it's face hidden beneath its black hood. Crookshanks hair rises and as she hisses. The folds of the hood tremble. A chill, rattling intake of air is heard. The flames in Lupin's hands sputter. I hear different things in my head. I know they aren't real so I push them aside. I see Harry start to fall. A slivery White light starts to drift from is mouth

" _Expecto Patronum_." I said

A big dog wrapped in a silvery white light, shot from my wand and forced the creature from the train car. Lupin quickly left the car and casted the same spell. I put my wand away and bent down to look at Harry. He was cold very cold, it reminded me of Ginny from last year.

"He's cold. Give me something to warm him up." I said

Dudley moves and throws open his truck and grabs his clock and hands it to me. I cover Harry up with it. It takes a few moments but soon the lights come back on the train starts to move again. A few moments after that Harry starts move. It takes him a moment but he opens his eyes, and sits up.

"Harry? Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked

Hermione and my face hover above him. He nods. Ron who is still pale and nervous extends his hand. Which hold Harry's glasses.

"Thanks." Harry said

"How you feeling?" Dudley asked

Harry just shrugs. Harry slips them on, he reaches up and whips some of his cold sweat from his brow. There is a snap. I look to see the Mr. Lupin has braked a ragged triangle of chocolate off the slab in his hand. He holds it out to Harry.

"Chocolate. Eat. It'll help." Lupin said

"What was that - that thing?" Dudley asked

"A Dementor. It's a guard from Azkaban. They are really good and tracking people usually the Ministry doesn't use them because of their effect on people. Thanks to your friend it's gone now." Lupin said

Harry frowns in confusion.

"It was searching the train, Harry. For Peter Pettigrew." Dudley said

"I need to have a word with the driver. Excuse me." Lupin said

He hands Harry more chocolate.

"Eat. It'll help." Lupin said

As he leaves.

"He's kind of cute." I said

Hermione elbows me. I just shrug. Harry eats his chocolate.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked

"Well, you sort of went…rigid. We thought maybe you having a fit or something." Ron said

"And did anyone else…you know…pass out?" Harry asked

"Harry you did more than just pass out. You were cold, really cold. I saw something leaving you." I said

Harry looks down.

"No. I felt…weird. Like I'd never be cheerful again. But…no." Ron said

Harry looks to Hermione.

"I was trembling. Cold. But then…Ana made it go away." Hermione said

He looked at Dudley.

"I felt the same thing as Hermione and Ron." Dudley said

He looked at me.

"I heard voice but nothing other than that." I said

"But someone was screaming. A woman." Harry said

"No one was screaming, Harry." Hermione said

 **\- Time Skip to Arriving at the Castle -**

We were all sitting in the Great Hall. We looked up at the High Table, to see Lupin sitting with Snape and McGonagall, Hagrid, and Dumbledore. The choir finishes singing and Dumbledore stands up.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair…" Dumbledore starts

McGonagall clears her throat.

"Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor." Dumbledore said

Amid the scattered applause, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dudley, and I clap loudly.

"Of course! That's why he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry." Hermione said

"As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than out own Rubeus Hagrid." Dumbledore said

The five us look at each other stunned and tad worried, but none less applaud vigorously. Hagrid turns ruby red, rises, and nearly topples the staff table, sending water goblets weaving.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts - at the _request_ of the Ministry of Magic - will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban." Dumbledore said

A murmur of apprehension fills the hall. I turn to see Harry looking at the Slytherin table. I look over to see Draco, Crabble, and Goyle pretending to faint.

"The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving." Dumbledore said

He says a few more things before the food appears.

"He says that now but we all know that they aren't going to stay away." I said

"Especially after they already got on the train." Hermione said

 **\- Unknown Time Skip Morning Divination Class -**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dudley, and I sit on fat little pouffes in a murky, incense-laden room, along with Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and many others.

"Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the mysterious art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess…" Professor Trelawney said

A crimson scrim flutters and the Divination Professor, glides dramatically into view, eyes huge and bug-like behind enormous glasses.

"… _the_ Sight. Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future. But know this. One either has the _Gift_ or not. It cannot be divined from the pages of a book. Books only cloud one's Inner Eye." Professor Trelawney

"What rubbish." Hermione said

We spin and frown at her.

"Where'd you come from?" Ron asked

"Me? I've been here all along." Hermione said

"You, bou! Is your grandmother well?" Professor Trelawny asked

"I…I think so." Neville said

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. The first term will be devoted to the reading of tea leaves. If all goes well, we will proceed to palmistry, fire omen, and finally… the crystal ball. By the way, dear, beware a re-haired man." Professor Trelawny said

Parvati eyes Ron dubiously, and edges her pouffe away.

"Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And in late spring, one of our number will…leave us forever." Professor Trelawney said

The class exchanges uneasy glances, Trelawney smiles brightly.

"Well then. Shall we?" Professor Trelawney asked

So we went on to try the tea leaf things. The only reason I signed up for this class was because of who the professor was a descendant from and that my mother was good at seeing things. We are all looking inside a cloud of tea leaves mutates oddly. Harry is sitting opposite of Ron, and next to me. They frown down at the leaves, and consults the symbols in the textbook. Trelawney walks amongst them, robes flowing.

"Broaden your minds, my dears. And allow your eyes to see… _beyond_." Trelawney said

Trelawney takes lavender Brown's cup, and peers inside of it.

"A five-leaf clover…you can expect to wake with a horrible rash tomorrow morning, dear. Mr. Longbottom, after you've broken your first cup…" Trelawney said

Neville fumbles the cup in his hands and the brittle crash of china is heard.

"…would you be so kind as to select one of the blue ones? I'm rather partial to the pink. What do you see in Mr. Potter's cup, Mr. Weasley?" Trelawney asked

"Well. He's got a wonky sort of cross - that's trails and suffering. But this lot here could be the sun - that's great happiness. So…he's going to suffer but be very happy about it." Ron said

Trelawney takes the cup, peers inside, and gasps.

"Ahh!" Trelawney yells

"What is it, Professor?" I asked

Trelawney regards Harry with a mixture of pity and fear.

"My dear boy. You have the Grim." Trelawney said

"The Grin? What's the Grin?" Seamus asked

"Not the grin, you idiot." Parvati said

"The _Grim_." I said

"But what does it mean, Professor?" Dean Thomas asked

" _The Grim…_ " Lavender said

We all turn to see Lavender bent over her textbook.

" _Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen…of death._ " Lavender said

Harry peers into his cup and I look at it over his shoulder.

"Sirius' animagi is a Grim. But what does that have to do with anything." Harry said

"Who knows? She is a crazy just ignore her." I said

 **Unknown Time Skip to Castle/Bridge/Whomping Willow/Hagrid's Hut…**

We emerge from the bridge and make our way towards Hagrid's hut. The Whomping Willow looms in the distance.

" _Death omens_. Honestly. If you ask me, Divination's a very wooly discipline. Now Ancient Runes. That's a fascinating subject." Hermione said

"Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?" Ron asked

"A fair few." Hermione said

"Hang on. Ancient Runes is the same time as Divination. You'd have to be in two classes at once." Ron said

"Don't be silly. How could anyone be in two classes at one? _Broaden your minds…_ " Hermione said

"I can think of a few ways to be two places at once." I said

We make our way to Hagrid's Hut. We gather around Hagrid. Unfortuanl we had this class with Slytherins.

"C'mon now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh. Great lesson comin' up. Follow me." Hagrid said

Hagrid leads us towards a small paddock just this side of the forbidden Forest. In the paddock, a freestanding iron rack hangs with dead ferrets, buzzing with flies. Nearby is a pumpkin patch.

"Gather 'round. Find yerself a spot. That's it. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books -" Hagrid is cut off

"And exactly how do we do that?" Draco asked

"By using your brain, however small it may be." I said

Draco glares at me but Harry, Dudley, and I hold our books that unlike the others isn't bridle by belts, ropes, and spellotape. Hagrid smiles over at us.

"Crikey. Didn' yeh know? All yeh've get ter do is _strome_ 'em. Look -" Hagrid said

He takes Hermione's copy, snaps the Spellotape binding it. As the books begins to bite, Hagrid calmly runs a forefinger down the book's spine and it…shivers the falls quietly open. Hagrid glances at the class, he looks suddenly unsure.

"Righ; then. So…So…yeh've got yer books, an' now yeh heed the Magical Creatures. Right. So…I'll…I'll go an' get 'em." Hagrid said

He turns and disappears into the trees.

"God, this place is going to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore got this oaf teaching classes." Draco said

"Listen, you stupid prat-" Harry is cut off

Draco's eyes widen in fear, He steps back and points.

"Potter, there's a Dementor behind you." Draco said

Harry jumps, wheels in fear, and finds…nothing.

"I really don't see what telling your father would do Draco. Seeing as he got kicked off the board of governs at the end of last year." I said

Draco eyes and glare at me.

"You would know you got him kicked off." Draco said

I raise my hand up to my chest, in mock horror.

"Well if I a mere child could possible get the great Lucius Malfoy kicked off the Board Of Governs then you might want to think differently about making fun of my friends. Because if I really had that much power imagine what I could do." I said

Draco actually had the brains to look somewhat scared. The Gryffindors that were standing near by broke out laughing.

"That was amazing." Ron said

"Of course it was. If it wasn't for her Harry's godfather would still be Azkaban for a crime he didn't do." Dudley said

"Yeah I still can't believe you got the Ministry give him a trail." Ron said

"Please it wasn't that hard." I said

I turn around to see that the Slytherins were looking at me weird.

"Is something wrong?" I asked

They didn't say anything they just looked away. The Gryffindors once again started laughing. We all stopped laughing when a strange beast emerges from the tress. It has a torso, hind legs, and tail of a horse, but the front legs, wings and head of a giant eagle. The students step back in fear, I don't because I'm used to monsters and creatures, especially of Greek origin. Hagrid appears, shooing the beast forward.

"Gee up, there! Beau'iful, isn' he?" Hagrid asked

There seems no consensus on this, but the students stare in wary wonder nonetheless. As Hagrid coaxes the beast to the center of the paddock, Ron stares uneasily.

"Hagrid. Exactly what is that?" Ron asked

"A Hippogriff. Where on earth did you find one?" I asked

"It's best you don't know how I come about my creatures. Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it migh' be the las' thing yeh do. Right then - who wants ter come an' say hello?" Hagrid asked

The entire class steps back, leaving Harry and I in front. Hagrid looks from Harry to me back to Harry.

"Good man, Harry." Hagrid said

Harry looks around, he looks at me.

"Why can't Ana go?" Harry asked

"Because I picked you." Hagrid said

"Tha's it. Easy now…stop! This here's Buckbeak, Harry. Yeh want ter let 'im make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Jus' take step forward, give 'im a bow, and if Buckbeak bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. Ready?" Hagrid asked

Unsure, Harry nods anyway. Steps forward. And…bows. Buckbeak's head cocks, eagle eyes studying Harry cannily. Harry waits. And waits…

"Back off, Harry! Back off!" Hagrid said

Harry starts to step back, when…Buckbeak ducks his beak. Hagrid sighs, relieved.

"Well done, Harry! Go on. Give 'im a pat." Hagrid said

Tentatively, Harry reaches out, lays his hand on Buckbeak's fierce beak. The entire class claps. I can see Harry smile.

"Look at that ! I reckon he migh' let yeh ride 'im." Hagrid said

Harry's smile immediately drops.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked

"I want to go." I said

"We'll jus' set yeh behind the wing joint. Mind yeh don' pull any feathers out. He won' like that." Hagrid said

Hagrid lifts Harry high, drops him onto Buckbeak's back, and before Harry's settled, slaps Buckbeak's hindguarters.

"Off yeh go." Hagrid said

Buckbeak gallops forward, Harry slides scarily back, giant wings unfold, huge and powerful, and - whoosh - they soar into the air. Rising higher, and higher, and higher.

Once they are out of sight I turn to look at Hagrid.

"I'm going next." I said

Hagrid lets Harry fly on Buckbeak for a good eight minutes before calling him back. Hagrid whistles, and a few seconds later we all can see Buckbeak flying back towards the paddock, galloping to a halt. Harry slides off, the class cheers.

"Good work, Harry." Hagrid said

He whispers something under his breath, Harry answers.

"Brilliant…Professor." Harry said

Both grin, but the grins fall when Draco pushes past them roughly, strides towards Buckbeak.

"Give me a go at that thing. If Potter can do it, it must be easy. You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute -" Draco is cut off

"Malfoy! No!" Hagrid yells

Buckbeak rises up onto his hindlegs. I quickly step forward, and push Draco out of the way.

" **Stop**." I said

I was shocked by how my voice sounded, it was deeper and darker. But it made Buckbeak come back down slower and less violent then he would have. I whip around and glare down at Draco.

"How stupid are you? I mean I know you a thick headed fool, but really do you not listen." I yelled

I was glaring down at Draco. He kind of moved backwards. I can hear someone calling my name but I don't answer. I continue to glare down at Draco. I felt someone grab, my shoulder. I turn my head to see Harry.

"Ana your eyes." Harry said

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I then opened my eyes.

"Better?" I asked

"Better." Harry said

I turned back around to look at Draco to see that he was still on the ground.

"What are you still doing on the ground? Get up and go back over to the rest of the snakes." I said

He got up and quickly moved back over to the others. I saw everyone looking at Harry and I. I ignored them and looked at Hagrid.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your class, Professor." I said

"It is quite alright, Anastasia." Hagrid said

He went on the tell us some more about Hippogriffs. Then he dismissed class. Once class was done we headed back up to the school.

"That has got to be one of the best class, ever." Ron said

"Yeah, I mean Ana put Draco in his place like three times." Seamus said

"Not only that but she most likely saved his sorry life." Dean said

"Guys, just stop." I said

I quickly walked past them, and sped walk up to the castle and inside.

By the time dinner came around what happened during Care of Magical Creatures had made around the entire school. I ignored most the stares, and glares that were sent my way since lunch. We were currently sitting at the Gryffindor table, and we could hear what was being said over at the Slytherin table.

"Who does that Half-Blood think she is?" Pansy asked

"Just drop it Pansy." Draco said

A few things were said at your table, but something Hermione said caught my attention.

"But I hear Draco's father is furious. I don't think we've heard the end of this." Hermione said

"What should he be furious about? Nothing happened to his son." Neville said

"Yes but…" Hermione was cut off

"He's been sighted!" Seamus yells

We all turn. Seamus and the Gryffindor's near him are huddled over a copy of The Daily Prophet.

"Who?" Ron asked

Hermione hit him on the side of his head.

"Who do you think?" Hermione asked

"Oh." Ron said

We can see a photograph on the paper's front page, Peter Pettigrew. I read it from here.

"Achintee? That's not far from here." Hermione said

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked

"With the Dementors at every entrance?" Lavender asked

"Pettigrew could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." Bem said

After dinner was done we all headed back to the common room. I sat down on the window seat and just looked out the window. I saw people pass by and head up to bed. Someone sat down in front of me, I looked up and saw Harry.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked

"No, I'm not. Harry I shouldn't have been able to do that." I said

"Do what?" Harry asked

"Command a creature or monster. That isn't a gift that my mother possess." I said

"Maybe it's your own gift." Harry said

"No a demi doesn't get their own gifts. They only get what their parent blesses them with." I said

"Then how do you think you possess this ability?" Harry asked

"I don't know, and that scares me. I thought that I had tapped into all of my gifts and full control. But if I have that one then what others do I have. If I do have more how danguors are they? Now that I have this one will more monsters come after me?" I asked

"I don't know but we will figure it out together." Harry said

"You truly are the best friend anyone could have." I said

"Correction. Godbrother." Harry said


	27. Chapter 23

**Previously On The Twice Blessed Child…**

 **"I don't know, and that scares me. I thought that I had tapped into all of my gifts and full control. But if I have that one then what others do I have. If I do have more how danguors are they? Now that I have this one will more monsters come after me?" I asked**

 **"I don't know but we will figure it out together." Harry said**

 **"You truly are the best friend anyone could have." I said**

 **"Correction. Godbrother." Harry said**

* * *

 **Unknown Timeskip to DADA...**

We are all in Defense Against the Dark Arts. We are all looking at this tall wardrobe that is rattling violently.

"Intriguing, yes? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?" Professor Lupin asked

"That's a Boggart, that is." Seamus said

"Very good, Mr. Finnigan. Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?" Professor Lupin asked

"No one knows." Hermions said

Ron jumps, glances from us to Hermione, then whispers.

"When'd she get here?" Ron asked

"Boggarts can change their shape. They take the shape of what the person who is looking at them fears the most. It's what make them it so terrifying." I said

"Yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... _Riddikulus!._ " Professor Lupin said

" _Riddikulus._ " We all said

"It's this class that's ridiculous." Draco said

"Coming from a person's who is ridiculous." I said

"Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is... laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you?" Professor Lupin asked

Neville eyes the rattling wardrobe, steps forward queasily.

"What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?" Professor Lupin asked

"Prpfter...Snafpt..." Neville said

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry." Professor Lupin said

"Professor Snape." Neville said

A lot of the people in the class laughed at Neville's answer.

"Hmmm...yes. Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?" Professor Lupin asked

"Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either." Neville said

"It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?" Professor Lupin asked

Neville closes his eyes.

"She carries a red handbag..." Neville trailed off

"That's fine. We don't need to hear it. If you see it, we will. Now, when I open this wardrobe, Neville, here's what I want you to do..." Professor Lupin said

Lupin leans close to Neville, he whispers something. Most of the class leans forward to try and hear him. Once Lupin is done whispering to Neville his eyes fly open. He considers Lupin uncertainly.

"You can do this, Neville." Professor Lupin said

Neville nods nervously, takes a deep breath.

"Right then. Wand at the ready. One. Two. Three!" Professor Lupin said

Sparks jet from Lupin's wand, strike the doorknob, and the wardrobe bursts open. Instantly, Snape appears, eyes flashing hideously as he stalks forward. Neville backs away in fright.

"Think, Neville. Think." Professor Lupin said

" _R-R-R-Riddikulus._ " Neville said

Crack! Snape stumbles in a flash of light and reappears...in a long, lace-trimmed dress, towering moth-eaten hat, and crimson handbag. A moment passes before the class well the Gryffindor half of the class breaks out in laughter. I see Neville blink, then slowly, grins. Professor Lupin drops the needle on an old gramaphone. A scratchy rhumba fills the room, he points to Ron.

"Ron! Forward!" Professor Lupin said

Ron steps forward, and Snape dissolves into a mad whirling mas.

"I bet you anything it's a spider." I said

Harry just smiles at me.

The Boggart mutates into a…giant spider. I smile at Harry. Ron gasps. Professor Lupin puts a hand on Ron's shoulder to steady him. Ron raises his wand.

" _Riddikulus_!" Ron said

Crack! Roller skates materialize on the spider's hairy feet and it begins to shuffle crazily in place. Instantly, Ron relaxes. The class starts to laugh.

"Paravati!" Professor Lupin yells

Paravati steps up, the spider spins faster and faster, a dizzying blur, the reappears as a vampire.

 _"Riddikulus_!" Paravati said

As the vampire whips its cloak across its eyes. Whish! The cloak reopens, and the calls laughs. The vampire is now dressed like Carmen Miranda. As it begins to shimmy about - against its will - we all start to clap.

"Dean!" Professor Lupin said

Dean steps up, the vampires undulating body attenuates, its skin darking with diamond-thatched scales becoming…a giant cobra.

" _Riddikulus_!" Dean said

The cobra's hooded head bobs back and forth, and transforms into a Jack-In-The-Box. Professor Lupin grins.

"Next." Professor Lupin said

The next person in line was Harry. Lupin turns around and I see concern flicker through Professor Lupin's eyes. The Jack-In-The-Box pivots on its spring, its face tumbling towards Harry. It's face becomes more sinister, transforming into a… _Dementor_. I go to move to help Harry, but Professor Lupin was closer to Harry so he was able to step in fast. He stands in front of the Dementor. Crack! The Dementor vanishes and a roiling mist appears, which becomes clouds. Something glows withing the clouds, white, silvery and round. Professor Lupin points his wand up at the Boggart.

" _Riddikulus_!" Professor Lupin said

Pop! The orb deflates like a punctured balloon, whizzes crazily about the room, the darts back into the wardrobe. The door slams shut and the class cheers.

"Well done, everyone. I think that's enough excitement for today." Professor Lupin said

The class exits, Harry still stands looking at the wardrobe. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Harry." I said

He nods. We both turn to see Professor Lupin looking at us. We turn and leave the room and as we exit the wardrobe gives one last rattle. Once we are out of the class, Ron, and Dudley were waiting for us.

"At least it wasn't Voldemort." I said

"Yeah, just a soul sucking monster." Ron said

That made Harry laugh. I looked around but couldn't find Hermione.

"Guys where is Hermione?" I asked

The boys looked around.

"She was just here." Dudley said

"Oh well we will she her in class." I said

 **Two Weeks Later** …

A great buzzing queue of students - third years and older - each clutching a permission form - pass by a glowering Filch.

"Remember! These visits to Hogsmeade Village are a privilege. Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in any way, that privilege shall not be extended again." Professor McGonagall said

Harry, Dudley, and I were standing off to the side. McGonagall comes over to us.

"Are you three not going?" McGonagall asked

"No, Aunt Petunia, and Sirius thought it best we stay in the safety of the castle till Peter is caught." Harry said

McGonagall nods her head.

"I knew Mr. Black when he went here how is he doing?" McGonagall asked

"He is doing good." I said

There is a crash noise and McGonagall runs off to see what happened.

"I'm going to pull a Hermione and go the library." Dudley said

"Okay." Harry and I said

Dudley walks away, and Professor Lupin walks over to us.

"So. No Hogsmeade, eh?" Professor Lupin asked

"Nope." We said

"Want to go for a walk?" Professor Lupin asked

"Sure." We said

So we started to walk.

"Do you two always talk at the same time?" Professor Lupin asked

"No, we don't it just happens some times." I said

We are currently walking along the bridge.

"Well, don't feel too bad. I was roundly disappointed the first time I went." Professor Lupin said

"Really?" Harry asked

"Why?" I asked

"No. I was just trying to make you two feel better. Honeydukes' sweets are the best in the world. Their Pepper Imps are so strong you smoke at the ears. And Zonko's Joke Shop may be dangerous, but you can't beat their Stink Pellets." Professor Lupin said

"Not to mention The Shrieking Shack, which, according to Hermione, is the most severely haunted building in Britain." Harry said

"Yes, that too…" Professor Lupin said

I caught on to the way Professor Lupin said his last statement.

"Professor, can I ask you something?" Harry asked

"You'd like to know why I was worried about you facing the Boggart. I should think it'd be obvious. I assumed the Boggart would take the shape of Lord Voldemort." Professor Lupin said

Harry and I look at each other.

"But clearly…I was wrong." Professor Lupin said

"I did think of Voldemort first. But then, I remembered that night on the train…and the Dementors…" Harry trailed off

"It's okay Harry." I said

"Well, well. I'm impressed. That suggests that what you fear most of all is… _fear_. Very wise." Professor Lupin said

I see that Harry looks unsure about something. I give his hand a squeeze

"Before I fainted…I heard something. A woman, screaming." Harry said

"Dementors force us to relive the worst memories of our lives. Our pain becomes their power." Professor Lupin said

"I…I think it was my mother. The night she was murdered." Harry said

Lupin just looks at Harry and I.

"The first time I saw you, Harry, I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar. But by your eyes. They're your mother Lily's. Yes. I knew her. She was there for me at a time when no one else was. We used to talk for hours. She was not only singularly gifted witch but an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in whoever she met, even - and perhaps most especially - when that person couldn't see it in themselves…" Lupin trailed off

I see Lupin's eyes glaze over in a memory, he blinks and smiles down at us.

"Which perhaps explains her affection for your father. James, had shall we say, a certain talent for trouble. A gift, rumor has it, he passed on to you." Lupin said

Harry and I both smile at Lupin's last sentence.

"I could tell you stories - and there are many about your parents, Harry - but know this…they lived. Every moment of every day. You should know that. That's how they'd want to be remembered." Lupin said

Harry nods and then walks away. I turn and look at Lupin.

"He asks about you. I don't know if he knew that he did but when he first woke up he asked for you." I said

"Who?" Lupin asked

"We both know who I'm talking about." I said

"I thought he did what he was excused of. Those were dark times we were all turning on each other. Seeking out the darkness not only within ourselves but those around us. It is best I keep my distance from him, it will be better for his healing." Lupin said

"It might not. The Healer said he has done everything, but now the things that could help him even more are reminders of happy memories. Something tells me you both share happy memories of each other." I said

I didn't let Lupin say anything bacj, I just walked back up towards the castle.

 **Evening that Day…**

The Grat Hall is buzzing with tales of Hogsmeade, as students swap stories, sample sweets, and send soap bubbles of all shapes, sizes, and colors into the air. A marionette of a Harlequin cavorts atop the Gryffindor table, moving its limbs in response to the strands of light that extend from Neville's fingertips. Seamus passes his hand through the leight beams and - flumph - the Harlequin collapses.

"And the post office! It's about 200 owls, all sitting on color- coded shelves, depending on how fast you want your letter to go." Hermione said

"And Honeyduke's is brilliant! Sugar Quills, Flaming Whizbees - and blood-flavored lollipops for Halloween." Ron said

I see Harry and Dudley nodding while picking quietly through the spray of brilliantly colored sweets on the table. I think Hermione noticed as well.

"But, I mean, after a while, it got a bit boring. Don't you think, Ron?" Hermione asked

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Dead depressing. Hang on. I almost forgot. I got Harry, and Dudley something wicked at Dervish and Banges. It's a Pocket Sneakoscope." Ron said

Ron places two small glass spinning top on the table.

"If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's meant to light up and spin. Mind you, Fred and George say it's rubbish, sold for wizard tourists, but I thought, you know, it can't hurt, given that…" Ron trails off

"That someone's trying to kill me." Harry said

Harry smiles but looks up at Ron.

"I'm glad you had a good time. Really. And thanks for this. Rubbish or not, you're right. It can't hurt." Harry said

Harry and Dudley both pop a Pepper Imp into their mouths.

"Oh, careful of those, they'll make your…" Ron said

On cue, smoke curls from Harry and Dudley's ears and nose.

"Never mind." Ron said

 **Later that Night Seventh Floor Corridor/Moving Staircase…**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dudley, and I climb the stairs. We find a crowd gathering on the Seventh Floor landing.

"What's the hold-up? Only Neville ever forgets the password." Ron said

"Let me through, please. Excuse me, thank you, I'm Head Boy…Back! All of you! No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been searched!" Percy yells

The five us exchange worried glances, when…Ginny emerges from the crowd, her face ashen.

"The Fat Lady…she's gone." Ginny said

"Probably stuffing her face with the apples in that still life on the second floor again." Ron said

"No. You don't understand -" Ginny said

Hermione gasps, grabs Harry's and my arm. We look and see that The Fat Lady's portrait has been slashed viciously, great strips of canvas hanging from the frame. Just them, Dumbledore appears.

"Mr. Flinch. Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle from the Fat Lady." Mr. Filch said

Just then, there is a scream. The students dash to the landing, where all the paintings whisper fearfully, Filch's rheumy eyes peer up, searching the upper shadows then,,, narrow

"There'll be no need for ghosts, Professor…" Filch said

Filch extends a crooked finger. High up, near the ceiling, the Fat Lady cowers in a portrait not her own, trembling.

"Dear lady. Who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked

"Eyes as beady as a rat. It was him, Headmaster. The one they talk about. He's here. Somewhere in the castle. Peter Pettigrew." the Fat Lady said

Most of the student are scared, I however go into defense mode. I start looking around for in sign of Peter. Dumbledore's voices breaks out amongst the noise.

"Secure the castle, Mr. Filch. The rest of you…to the Great Hall." Dumbledore said

…

We have all now moved down to the Great Hall. The tables have been removed and replaced are sleeping bags, we all lay in them. I'm not asleep to on guard for it to happen. I see Snape and Dumbledore standing in a door way.

"I've done the dungeons, Headmaster. No sign of Pettigrew. Nor anywhere else in the castle." Snape said

"I didn't really expect him to linger." Dumbledore said

"Remarkable feat, don't you think? To enter Hogwarts castle on one's own, completely undetected…" Snape said

I see Dumbledore look over at the sea of students.

"You may recall, prior to the start of term, I did express my concerns when you appointed Professor-" Snape is cut off

"I do not believe a single professor inside this castle would have helped Peter Pettigrew enter it, Severus. Plus let us not forget the Peter is a animagi rat." Dumbledore said

Snape's eyes glitter darkly, Dumbledore one again gazes out over the slumbering students.

"No… I feel quite confident the castle is safe. And I'm more than willing to let the students return to their Houses. But tomorrow. For now, let them sleep…" Dumbledore said

I see Dumbledore look at the sleeping form of Harry.

"it's astonishing what the body can endure when the mind allows itself to rest." Dumbledore said

 **Unknown Time Skip Day** …

The Fat Lady has been replaced by a painting of a tiny knight. Stalking a bare stretch of grass as his pony grazes nearby, he brandishes his sword wildly as a group of Gryffindors regard him warily.

"Who dares challenge Sir Cadogan! Back, you scurvy braggarts! You rogues!" Sir Cadogan said

"He's barking mad!" Seamus said

"What d'you expect? After what happened to the fat Lady, none of the picture would take the job." Dean Thomas said

"But he keeps changing the password. Twice just this morning! I've taken to keeping a list." Neville said

I can hear them talking just outside the portrait as we exit. As we exit the dorms we can hear Sir Cadogan talking.

"Farewell, comrades! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!" Sir Cadogan said

"Yeah, we'll call you…if we ever need someone mental." Ron said

 **Unknown Time Skip Lupin's Classroom** …

Snap! Snape pulls down a screen over the blackboard, turns

"Turn to page 394." Snape said

We all kind of just look at Snape with guarded curiosity.

"Excuse me, sir, but…where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked

"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter? Suffice it to say your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Page _394_." Snape said

Snape blows out a candle and a slide shows begins. An ancient woodcut of a horrific beast flickers at the front of the room. Ron frowns down at his book.

"Werewolves?" Ron asked

"But, sir, we've only just begun learning about red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks -" Hermione said

"Quiet!" Snape yells

"When did she come in? Did you see her come in…" Ron trails off

"Ron I think you might be losing it." I said

"Now. Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" Snape asked

I can see Hermione looking around the room for someone to answer. Her and I look at each other to see who will answer Snape.

"No one? How…disappointing." Snape said

I raise my hand knowing that Snape doesn't like it when talk out of turn.

"Go ahead Anastasia, enlighten us." Snape said.

"Animagus is someone who has a choice. A werewolf has no choice. A werewolf hunts humans, only listens to the call of its own. Animagus do not go after people while in their form though they can if they want. Animagus can also understand people as if they were still in human form." I said

"Very good Anastasia. For homework I want two rolls of parchment on werewolves by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it." Snape said

 **Unknown Time skip Quidditch Pitch…**

A strike of lighting hits one of the golden quidditch rings and the clouds bloom with icy blue light. Far Below, int eh stands, rain lashes the sea of umbrellas. As one flies free, soaring end over end into the sky, the crowd explodes and two Quidditch squads - Gryffindor in scarlet, Hufflepuff in canary-yellow - shoot into the air. Twin bludgers fire skyward, and the match is on. Harry rises like a rocket through the mist, his robes snapping violently in the wind. Rain is falling like needles, the dark clouds concealing potential danger. Beaters crisscross Harry's path. A bludger whizzes past, then a second rockets directly at him.

Swoop! Harry ducks, watches the bludger shatter the broom of a Hufflepuff Beater. The Beater goes into a wild spiral, vanishes in the mist. The players are little more than streaking blurs from the vantage of the stands. A stitch of lightning strikes the tail of Angelina Johnson's broom. As it bursts into flames, she plummets to the pitch.

In the sky, Harry flies fearlessly, searching for the Snitch as Bludgers pierce the clouds above him and chasers flint in and out of view far below. Suddenly, in the stands opposite, a black umbrella flies from the hand of a Ravenclaw girl. For a moment, it sails wondrously through the heavy air, a Magritte dream, then - Whoop! Whoop! Whoop! - abruptly picks up speed, rotating like a hatchet. Harry ducks, turns, and watches it disappear into a back of clouds.

Then something glimmers, the Snitch. Instantly, Harry jets off closing fast on the tiny, glimmering ball, chasing it through one cloud…then another…and another…until he disappears from our view. We can see the umbrella spin back to view, it harpoons a player. You can see a flash of Harry then he gone from view again.

I get a bad feeling, much like the feeling I got that night on the train. I look around for one of them but I don't see anything. I can feel a small drop in temperature but nothing major. I continue to look up at the clouds, I see a flash of lighting and the silhouettes of a lot of Dementors. I don't see Harry, until he starts to fall from the sky. I don't think I just move, I thought out my hand and wrapped shadows around Harry, he disappeared and reappeared on the ground of the pitch. The Dementors started to lower themselves getting closer and closer to the stands. I saw Dumbledore draw his wand and point it towards the sky, even from this far away I could see the anger in his eyes. I didn't stay to watch what he does, I turn and start to head down the stairs and onto the field where Harry was. I got down to him, and I could feel how cold he was. I felt someone walk up behind me, I turned to see Hagrid and Professor Lupin.

"Is here okay?" Hagrid asked

"He's fine he just needs, to be taken to the Hospital Wing." I said

Hagrid bends over and scups Harry and up and starts to head for the Hospital Wing. I follow after him, as does the others. We reach the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey rushes over to us.

"Put him on the bed. What happened?" Pomfrey asked

"He was playing and Dementors showed up. He fell off his broom. But disappeared and reappeared on the ground." I said

Pomfrey nods and starts to get to work. We stay in the Hospital Wing. She tells us that he is just exhausted and should be fine.

…

By now almost the entire Gryffindor team, Dudley, Hermione, Ron, and I are standing around his bed.

"Looks a bit peaky, doesn't her?" Ron asked

"Peaky? What d'you expect him to look like? He fell fifty feet." Fred

"Yeah, c'mon, Ron. We'll walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see how you come out looking." George said

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does." Harry said

We all turn to look at harry. He opens his eyes and we all smile at him.

"Harry! How're you feeling?" Hermione asked

Harry edges up against his pillow. He looks to the side, I follow his eye sight to see him looking over to where Pomfrey is removing the spokes of an umbrella from a Hufflepuff player's neck.

"Brilliant." Harry said

"Gave us a right good scare, mate." Fred said

"What happened?" Harry asked

"You fell off your broom." Ron said

"Really? I meant the match. Who won?" Harry asked

There was a silence in the Wing, filled with uncomfortable glances.

"No one blames you, Harry. The Dementors aren't meant to come on the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. After something or someone saved you, he sent them straight off." I said

Harry nods grimly.

"There's something else you should know, Harry. Your Nimbus - when it blew away? It short of landed in the Whomping Willow. And well…" Dudley said

Dudley tips a bag of splintered wood and twisted twigs onto the bed.

Harry just looks down at the splintered wood, and twisted twigs.

 **Unknown Time Skip** …

"I'm sorry about your broom, Harry. There's no chance of fixing it?" Professor Lupin asked

Harry shakes his head. I send Hedwig off with a letter for Sirius.

"Why do they affect me so, Professor? I mean, more than everyone else…" Harry asked

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They feed on every good feeling, every happy memory, until a person is left with nothing but his worst experiences. You're not weak, Harry. The Dementors affect you most, because there are true horrors in your past. Horrors your classmates can scarcely imagine. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Professor Lupin said

"Plus Harry we both know if they ever got close to me I would probably be just as effected." I said

Harry nods, but I can tell he is scared.

"I'm scared, Professor." Harry said

"I'd consider you a fool if you weren't." Professor Lupin said

"I need to learn how to fight them, just like Ana can. You could teach me, Professor. You also made them go away that night." Harry said

"There was only one that night" Lupin said

"Mine was completely by accident." I said

"I don't pretend to be an expert, Harry. But yes, I can teach you. Perhaps after the holiday. For now, though, I need to rest. I'm feeling…tired." Professor Lupin said

Harry leaves, but I just look at Lupin.

"I know what you are." I said

Lupin looks at me, he looks scared.

"How?" Lupin asked

"The Boggart turned into a moon. Professor Snape's lesson about Werewolves." I said

Lupin looks down.

"How many people know?" Lupin asked

"I think Hermione I has an idea, but that's most likely because she is Hermione. She won't tell anyone." I said

A moment passes.

"Are you the reason they all became Animagus?" I asked

"Yes. They found out, and wanted to be there for me. The only they could be there for me was for them to animals. Them being there really did help, they became pack, family which made the betrayal so much worse. Now my pack is gone, broken." Lupin said

I moved forward and put my hand on his.

"But it's not gone. Yes James is dead, and Peter really is a rat. But Sirius is still alive and he wants to be with you again. Don't turn your back on him because you both have been through a lot, and you need each other. Plus I'm sure he would be more than happy to come help you on the full moons." I said

Lupin didn't say anything. He looked up at the sky.

"Even if what you say is true and he can help. There are too many variables to be worked through, I'll be alone this next time." Lupin said

He looked so sad, but I could see the hope starting to form. I wasn't going let that little bit of hope disappear again.

"I come with you this time, and then next time Sirius will be here." I said


	28. Chapter 24

**Previously on The Twice Blessed Child…**

 **A moment passes.**

 **"Are you the reason they all became Animagus?" I asked**

 **"Yes. They found out, and wanted to be there for me. The only they could be there for me was for them to animals. Them being there really did help, they became pack, family which made the betrayal so much worse. Now my pack is gone, broken." Lupin said**

 **I moved forward and put my hand on his.**

 **"But it's not gone. Yes James is dead, and Peter really is a rat. But Sirius is still alive and he wants to be with you again. Don't turn your back on him because you both have been through a lot, and you need each other. Plus I'm sure he would be more than happy to come help you on the full moons." I said**

 **Lupin didn't say anything. He looked up at the sky.**

 **"Even if what you say is true and he can help. There are too many variables to be worked through, I'll be alone this next time." Lupin said**

 **He looked so sad, but I could see the hope starting to form. I wasn't going let that little bit of hope disappear again.**

 **"I come with you this time, and then next time Sirius will be here." I said**

* * *

Lupin turned his head to looked at me.

"I can't put a student at risk. Not only that but when I'm…when the wolf is out I can't control it. It will kill you." Lupin said

"Not if I'm not human. If I turn into an animal like James, and Sirius did your wolf will be fine." I said

Lupin laughed a little bit.

"As much as I appreciate the thought it took them three years to become Animagi. There is less than week till the next full moon." Lupin said

"I never said anything about becoming a animagi. Just that if I was an animal you wouldn't see me as a threat." I said

Lupin just looked at me. He didn't say anything for a second.

"I'm not going to take no for answer. You need someone, you can't live your life alone. No one should have to live a life like that. So I will see at the Shrieking Shack shortly after dinner on Friday." I said

I let go of his hand and start to walk away.

"How did you know about the shack?" Lupin asked

"I'm not stupid, I saw the way you acted when Harry mentioned it." I said

Lupin nodded. I turned and headed up to the castle to have a little talk with the Headmaster. I quickly made it to the Gargoyle that was the entrance to his office.

"I would like to talk to the Headmaster." I said

The gargoyle looked at me for a second before the staircase appeared. I stepped up and headed up the stairs. I got to his door and knocked.

"Come in." he said

I opened the door and stepped into the room. The Headmaster was sitting behind his desk, he looked up when I stepped into the room.

"Hello, Anastasia. What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked

"I have an odd request." I said

"I know what you are going to ask and I can't give permission for him to come to the school other than on holidays. However if he were to I don't know stay in Hogsmeade and then go to the shack I wouldn't see anything wrong with that." Dumbledore said

I smiled up at Dumbledore.

"Thank you Headmaster." I said

I got up to leave the room but he stopped me before I left the room.

"Oh, Anastasia." Dumbledore said

I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Yes, Headmaster?" I asked

"I have every faith that you know what you are doing, but be careful." Dumbledore said

"Of course sir." I said

I left his office and quickly made my to the dorm rooms. I got to the portrait and saw that students were still having issues with the Sir Cadogan. I saw Neville amongst them.

"Still having problems?" I asked

"Yes, we got in earlier but he's changed the password again." Neville said

"Want to know a way to get in?" I asked

"Of course." Neville said

I stepped up so I was standing in front of the portrait.

"Sir Cadogan, I am Anastasia a Queen of the Gryffindor House, open and let me in." I said

It took him a second, but he bowed and it swung open.

"Your Grace." Sir Cadogan said

I looked back at Neville, he was just standing there. I waved him forward. Not only did Neville follow but so did all the other Gryffindors that were waiting for Sir Cadogan to let them through.

"How did you? What did you do?" Dean asked

"Simply really. The portrait is of a knight, from a time period in history that was full of paranoia and betrayal. Dumbledore told him that he was going to be protecting the Gryffindor house. So I simply made him think I was in a station above him from the house he is supposed to be protecting and he let me through. Dumbledore also gave him a list of all our names." I said

They nodded their heads. I looked around but couldn't find Harry.

"Anyone know where Harry is at?" I asked

"I think he is up in his dorm." Seamus said

"Great." I said

I thought about it for a second, I headed over to the stairs. I stepped on the first step when nothing happened I continued up. I got to Harry's door and knocked. The door opened and their stood Ron with a shocked looked on his face.

"I thought girls weren't allowed to come up to the boys dorm." Ron said

"Well I got up here, that's all that matters. Is Harry in there?" I asked

"Yeah, sorry." Ron said

He opened to door wider I stepped inside the room and waited for a second. I looked over at Harry.

"Mind if I use Hedwig to send a letter to Sirius?" I asked

"No." Harry said

"You really need your own owl, Ana." Dudley said

"Yeah I know but I don't want any old owl. I want one that I connect with like the way Hedwig and Harry connect." I said

"Good luck with that. I don't think I've ever seen an owl and wizard get along that well." Ron said

I looked over at Harry.

"Well looks like your stuck sharing her." I said

Harry just smiled and shook his head.

"I'm okay with as long as it's you I'm sharing her with." Harry said

I left their room and headed back downstairs. I got to the bottom of the stairs and heard a crash, I looked up to see a pile of boys. Across from the stairs that lead up the girl dorms. I saw a boy on the fifth stair from the bottom he stepped on the sixth stair and was tossed away. I saw the twins laughing.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Well after you…" George started

"…went up to Harry's room…" Fred

"…they wanted to see if they…" George

"…could get to the girls…" Fred

"…but every time they get stopped…" George

"…somehow and each time…" Fred

"…is funnier than the last." they both said

I nodded and walked towards the stairs that would lead to the girl dorms. I walked past the pile of boys, and up the stairs. I entered my room and saw sitting on her bed.

"Do I want to know what is going on down there?" Hermione asked

"Just stupid boys." I said

She nods. I move to my trunk and grab a quill, some ink, and paper. I think for a while before starting the letter.

 _Sirius._

 _I don't remember if I or Harry already told you but this year our DADA Professor is someone you know, Remus Lupin. He had us face a Boggart, and when Harry's turned into a Dementor, Professor Lupin stepped in front of Harry and it turned into a full moon. And then the other day in class Professor Snape had to cover his class and he made us read a chapter, and do a homework assignment on werewolves. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I know what he is and so do you. I figured it ALL out. I was talking to him earlier today about your guys past and well he misses you just as much as you miss him. So this is what is going to happen. You are going to come to Hogsmeade for the next full moon and be there for your friend. Then you are staying for Christmas, don't worry I already cleared it with the Headmaster. Also don't worry about this coming full moon I got that one covered as this won't reach you in time. So I will be seeing you next month._

 _-Anastasia_

Once I was done writing the letter I left the common room and headed up to the owlery to send the out with Hedwig.

 **Night of the Full Moon…**

Once I was done with dinner, I got up and headed to the common room and quickly got changed. Once I was changed I used the shadows to get to the shack. I headed upstairs, and found Lupin in one of the upstairs room. He was in a corner of the room. He looked up at me when I entered the room, and I dropped my bag to the floor.

"What are you wearing?" Lupin asked

I looked down. I was wearing black shorts, a front laced crop top, a pair of glittered black tennis shoes, and I had my hair in two Dutch braids.

"What do you want me to wear?" I asked

He didn't answer my question.

"So what did you guys usually do before you shifted?" I asked

"Talked or joked." Lupin said

I nodded my head.

"So, I got a letter back from Sirius." I said

Lupin looked up at me, I could see hope flash in his eyes.

"What did the letter say?" Lupin asked

"He is coming for the holidays. He wants to get to know you again, and that if you want him to he would be more than happy to help you through the full moons again." I said

Lupin smiled.

"He said that?" Lupin asked

"Yes he did." I said

Lupin turned his head and looked out the window.

"So, what animal would work best?" I asked

He looked at me.

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked

"Well, would it be better if I became a dog, or a cat, or some kind of bird. I can turn into just about anything, and everything." I said

Lupin kind of just looked at me for a good two minutes.

"I guess a dog would be okay." Lupin said

I nodded my head. It was quite for a while.

"It should happen right after the moon has reached its apex." Lupin said

I nod my head at him. There is an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Does it hurt?" I asked

"Yes." Lupin said

"Does it hurt because you fight it?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked

"You fight the transformation. You fear it and hate it, you are fighting yourself. That can't be heathy or make it painless." I said

"Werewolves are dark creatures. Making me a dark creatures. I didn't have a choice in being what I am." Lupin said

"None of us get to decide things in life, we just have to go with it. But fighting it means you are letting it decided your life and how you live. If you accept it, you control it, you control your life." I said

"You don't know that." Lupin said

"But I do. I know a few creatures that are classified as dark. Some that are thousands of years old. Fighting what you are is slowly killing you." I said

Lupin didn't say anything. He just looked back out the window. Everything was quite for a while. The light from the moon was shining in the room. The moon was high in the sky by now. I saw Lupin turn his head and look out the window, his eyes glazed over.

"It's time." Lupin said

I nod and bend over, and as I bend over I feel the change happy. I had turned into an animal. I looked up to Lupin who kind of just looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped and gasped out in pain. His teeth were the first thing to change. His nails became sharp and pointed, his back became hunched and grey and his shirt started to rip, his ankles extended, his face started to change and became dog like, his ears became pointed. When the change was done, he looked like a werewolf, a sick werewolf, but a werewolf none the less.

Once we has done, he whimpered. He really did hate what he was. He started to pace around the room. He headed to the door of the room, but I barked which was a new sensation. He turned his head and looked at me. He stalked over to me, I sat down and tilted my head and looked up at him. I barked again. He leaned his head down, and I heard sniff me. He let a whimper and a whine and then laid down on the floor in front of me. I sat there for a while just looking at the wolf version of Professor Lupin. I got up from my spot on the floor and started to walk the room. Getting used to seeing life through the eyes of a dog. I wasn't paying attention and walked right into Lupin. The werewolf growled then looked down at me. I was sitting on the ground looking down at my paws. I didn't want to look up at the werewolf. I was nudged, I looked up and saw the wolf was nudging me with his nose. If I wasn't a dog I would have laughed on how it reminded me of a scene from Bambi. I got back up and started to walk around again. Lupin also started walk around the little room with me.

I was able to stay awake for most of the night but a little bit before dawn I started to get tired. I yawned and staggered a bit, like the drunk dog from the second Pocahontas movie. I stopped moving around and shook my head. I started to walk around again, I wanted to make sure I stayed awake as long as Lupin was a wolf. When the sun started to show, Lupin let out a whimper. I stopped walking and turned to see him lay down. His entire body started to shake, and soon he was turning back into his human form. I kind of just looked him over, you could tell that fighting his wolf was slowly killing him. But all things considers he still had a nice body. I looked around the room and found a blanket on the floor by a broken bed. I walked over to it, grabbed it in my teeth and dragged it over to Lupin. I moved it so it was covering him. I didn't quite know how to become human so I just laid down on the ground next to him.

…

I woke up to arms wrapped around me. I looked down at myself to see that I was human, and that my clothes had stayed on from the change. I looked at the arm that was wrapped I turned around to see that it was Professor Lupin. I blushed a little bit when I noticed that the blanket I covered him with was not doing it's job and I could see something. I stopped looking and pulled myself from Lupin's grasp. I make a way over to my bag, and pull out a few potions that I took from Poppy's supply.

"Dobby." I said

There was a pop.

"Yes, Anastasia." Dobby said

"Shhh. Are you able to get into Professor Lupin rooms?" I asked

Dobby nodded his head.

"Good, I need you to go get a shirt, pants, and underwear. Once you get them bring them back here. Very quietly." I said

He nods and with a pop he was gone. A minute or two passed before there was another pop and he was back. He handed me the clothes.

"Is there anything else I can do for Anastasia?" Dobby asked

"No thank you for getting these." I said

He nods and is gone with a pop. I turned back around to look at Lupin. He was still asleep. I laid the clothing out like it was on a person, and then snapped my fingers. The clothing disappeared with a pop and reappeared on Lupin. I reached into my bag pulled out some food. I had a feeling Lupin wouldn't be feeling up to eating breakfast, but I had some for him just in case. A few minutes passed before Lupin started to move, around. He opened his eyes and shot up into a sitting position. He looked around the room, and then at me. I picked up the potions and brought them over to him.

"Here you go. I got a pepper-up potion, and something that Healer Stokes had Sirius taking it should help with the after effects of the transformation. Don't worry about them be made wrong or anything, because I stole one and bought the other one." I said

I get up and walked over to the food that I had on the tray, I picked up and brought it over to Lupin.

"I got some food. I don't know if you would be hungry or not but I thought that…" I said

He nods his head again. He looks up at me, but takes the two potions I had given him.

"How did I get clothes? They usually get destroyed, and I wake up naked." Lupin said

I go to answer but he gets really red.

"My student saw me naked. You saw me naked." Lupin said

"To answer both your questions. I had a house-elf get some clothes from your room, and yes I saw you naked. I didn't see anything to important." I lied

He just looked at me. He really didn't look like he was going to believe me.

"Okay so I might have saw something, but it doesn't matter." I said

"It doesn't matter. You are my student. I knew this was a bad idea. I never should have let you come here. I should have told you no. I should have…" I cut him off by covering his mouth with my hand

"Will you be quiet. I wanted to come. And who cares if I saw something. I'm not going to tell anyone anything." I said

Lupin just shook his head and started mumbling something under his breath that I couldn't quite hear. I rolled my eyes and moved over to my bag. I picked it up and flung it over my shoulder and headed to the door. I stopped at the door and looked back at Lupin who was still looking at the floor.

"Professor." I said

He looks up at me.

"Just so you know, you shouldn't be ashamed or embarrassed. Well at least from what I could see." I said

Lupin's faced flushed red, and he looked away from me.

"See you in class, Professor." I said

I headed out the door, down the stairs, and started to make my way back up to the castle.

 **Unknown Time Skip…**

Harry and I are under the invisibility cloak. We follow behind a group of students that follow behind McGonagall. We walk on top of the snow, not even thinking about the fact that we are leaving footprints in the snow. Suddenly, Fred and George appear, heading the towards us. They grabbed us and pull us away.

"Clever, Harry…" Fred said

"…But not clever enough, Anastasia…" George said

"…besides, we've got a better way." Fred said

We walk all the way back to the entrance hall. The great doors open, and we take the invisibility cloak off. Fred and George exchange a look before handing Harry a worn roll of parchment. Harry unrolls and, I frown seeing as it is blank.

"What's this rubbish?" Harry asked

"Rubbish he says. That there's the secret to our success." Fred said

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"It's a wrench giving it to you, believe me." George said

"But we've decided your need's greater than ours. George, if you will…" Fred said

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." George said

He then touches his wand to the parchment and intricate ink lines surface in the fiber of the paper, spread like veins. Harry and I look at each other than down at the paper.

" _Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present The Marauder's Map…?_ " I read

"Ah… Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. We owe them so much." George said

I laugh a little bit thinking about who those four really are. Harry breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Hang on. This is Hogwarts! And…that…no. It that really…" Harry trails off

I see Harry point to a small moving dot labeled 'Dumbledore'.

"Dumbledore…" Fred started

"…in his study..." George trailed off

"…pacing…" Fred trailed off

"…does that a lot." George finished

"You mean, this map shows…" Harry trails off

"Everyone." Fred said

"Everyone?" Harry and I asked

"Everyone." George said

"Where they are." Fred said

"What they're doing." George said

"Every minute…" Fred started

"…of every day." George said

" _Brilliant_!" Harry said

"Where'd you get it?" I asked

"Nicked it from Filch's office, of course, first year. Now listen. There's seven secret passageways out of the castle. But we'd recommend…" Fred said

"This one." Fred and George said

"The One-Eyed Witch on the third floor." George said

"The One-Eyed…" Harry trails off

"Witch, right. But you best hurry. Filch is heading this way. Oh. Harry, and Ana? When you're done, make sure to give it a tap on say, 'Mischief Managed'. Otherwise, anyone can read it." Fred said

I pick the cloak up and throw it over Harry and I.

"So want to give this a try?" I asked

"Sure." Harry said

We followed the map to the One-Eyed Witch. We reached the witch, and we both looked down at the map. On the map it shows two dots standing in front of the statue on labeled Anastasia, and the other Harry Potter. A tiny speech bubble appears above the witch, _Dissendium_.

"Do you think we are supposed to say that?" Harry asked

"I think so. Let's give it a try." I said

I looked at the map one more time.

" _Dissendium._ " I said

There was a click, the witch's eye opens and the statue pivots, revealing a dark opening in the floor. We step down into the opening.

 **Unknown Time Skip…**

We stop walking when we come to some stone steps. I take out my wand and tap the map.

" _Mischief Managed._ " I said

The black lines of the map disappear and harry quickly puts the map away.

"I think you should go first." Harry said

"You are such a coward." I said

"I am not." Harry said

"Whatever." I said

I climbed up the stairs and looked around. I shut the door.

"We'll need the cloak. It dumped us out in the basement of Honeyduke's." I said

He nods and throws the cloak over us. We very carefully make our way out of the passage way. Once we our out of the basement, we make our way through the shop. We passes through a section that would be a sweet tooth's dream. I see Neville prepare to lick the a lollipop in his hand, when Harry grabs it and it simply floats from his fingers and out the door.

"You are going to give that boy a heart attack." I said

"No I won't." Harry said

"I feel kind of bad that Dudley isn't here." I said

"He'll be okay. He just has a cold." Harry said

Harry pulls the lollipop under the cloak. We continue down Main Street. We walk up a hill and see and hear Hermione and Ron. We make our way over to them. They are standing on the border of the Shrieking Shack. They both stand stiffly, attempting, as best they can, to conceal the fact that, basically, they're scared stiff.

"Think we should scare them?" I asked

"Let's do it." Harry said

We make our way towards them.

"It's meant to be the most haunted building in Britain. Did I mention that?" Hermione asked

"Twice." Ron said

"Should we move a bit closer?" Hermione asked

"Huh? Oh…All right…" Ron said

They take a step. One step, then stop dead.

"Actually, it's fine from here." Ron said

"Perfect." Hermione said

Just then, voice echo and three figures appear over the rise, phantoms in the mist. Or just Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pike.

"Well, well. Look who's here. You two shopping for your bream home? Seems a bit grand for you, Weasel-Bee. Don't your family all sleep in one room?" Draco asked

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Ron said

"Now that's not very friendly. Boys, I think we're going to have to teach Weasel-Bee to respect his superiors." Malfoy said

"Hope you don't mean _yourself_." Hermione said she gives a harsh chuckle

Malfoy's eyes shift, regard Hermione with disgust.

"How dare you speak to me, you filthy, little mud -" Malfoy is cut off

Splat. Malfoy takes a snowball to the grill. I looked to my left to see that Harry was the one to throw the snowball.

"Who did that!" Draco yelled

Draco glances about in confusion, when - Splat! Splat! - he takes two more. Hermione and Ron glance about uneasily.

"Well, don't just stand there." Draco said

Crabbe and Goyle start for Ron and Hermione, when - Flumph! - their knees got out and they fall headfirst into the snow. Draco begins to back away fearfully, eyeing the mist… I look at Draco, and controlled the mist to make him think that he was seeing things trying to grab him and pull him down.

"Wait a minute, there's something out there - aaaaaaahhhh!" Draco screams

Draco's ski mask is pulled over his eyes, he's spun about, given a rough kick to the ass and sent stumbling over the rise and out of sight. Instantly, Crabbe and Goyle join him. Ron and Hermione stand frozen, exchange a nervous glance, and…dash off…when - Flumph! - they both o flying, and land on their pants in the snow. Harry and I look at each other the cloak and start laughing.

"Harry, Ana?" Ron asked

"Harry. Ana." Hermione said

Harry drops the invisibility cloak. We both stand their laughing.

"Bloody hell, guys! That was _not_ funny." Ron said

"Sorry we've been taking lessons from your brothers." I said

Harry and I start to laugh harder. That cause's Ron to laugh and Hermione to smile. She throws a snowball at us.

…

We walk down main street.

"Those weasels! Never told me about any Marauder's Map!" Ron said

"But you two aren't going to keep it. He's going to turn it over to Professor McGonagall, aren't you?" Hermione asked

"Oh sure. Along with his invisibility cloak, his pack of exploding snap cards, his -" Ron trails off

"Oh, shut up." Hermione said

We spent the rest of the day walking around Hogsmeade. When it was time to head back to the castle, Harry and I headed back to Honeyduke's and down the secret passage way to the castle. Once we were back we waited at the door for Ron and Hermione


	29. Chapter 25

**Previously on The Twice Blessed Child…**

 **We walk down main street.**

 **"Those weasels! Never told me about any Marauder's Map!" Ron said**

 **"But you two aren't going to keep it. He's going to turn it over to Professor McGonagall, aren't you?" Hermione asked**

 **"Oh sure. Along with his invisibility cloak, his pack of exploding snap cards, his -" Ron trails off**

 **"Oh, shut up." Hermione said**

 **We spent the rest of the day walking around Hogsmeade. When it was time to head back to the castle, Harry and I headed back to Honeyduke's and down the secret passage way to the castle. Once we were back we waited at the door for Ron and Hermione.**

* * *

Before we knew it was Christmas time. There was only a few days till the next full moon and then two days after that it was going to be Christmas time. All of the students who were going home for Christmas had already left. More kids than normal left school due to the scare of Peter. Sirius and I had been sending letters to each talking about the upcoming new moon. It was decided that I was going to meet them at the shack but I wasn't going to stay. When the night of the full moon came around I made my way out of the castle and up to the shirking shack.

Once I was at the shack I made my way up the stairs and to the room that I heard noise coming from. I could hear Sirius and Lupin talking. I opened the door and walked in.

"Anastasia, what are you doing here?" Professor Lupin asked

"Oh don't worry Professor I won't be staying. I just came here to drop off a few things." I said

Sirius bounced over to me.

"What did you bring?" Sirius asked

"Oh just a few things I thought you guys might need for after." I said

I handed the bag over to Sirius.

"So there are potions in there for Lupin for once he is in human form again. There is also some snakes for later before the moon is up." I said

"What kind of potions?" Sirius asked

"The same ones Healer Stokes had you taking when you first got out of Azkaban." I said

Sirius nodded his head, and took the bag and moved it over to one of the none broken tables.

"I'll be back in the morning for some breakfast for you two." I said

"Thank you, Ana." Sirius said

"No problem, I have to come over to get you anyways since tomorrow is the first day of break." I said

Sirius nodded his head. I turned and left the room, then shack, and headed back up to the castle.

 **-Time Skip Next Morning** -

Next morning by sunrise, I was up and dressed. I quickly, and quietly made my way back to the shack. I heard noises coming from upstairs. I made my way upstairs, I turned the corner and saw Sirius and Remus making out, in the nude. I leaned on the door frame.

"Well, well, well what do we have here." I said

They both jumped apart. So there they stood in front of me stark naked. I took a moment to look at both of them. It took them just as long to realize that they were standing there naked. They both moved and covered themselves with their hands.

"No don't stop or cover up on my account. I found it...hot." I said

Sirius moved his hands one went to his hip, and the other pointed at me.

"You have been hanging out with a child of Aphrodite." Sirius said

I choked my head to the side and looked at Sirius.

"And you have just been..." I said

Lupin nudged Sirius then looked down, Sirius looked down and quickly covered himself again. I shook my head and walked more into the room. I moved over the bag and saw that it was empty.

"So I take it that you have already taken the potions." I said

"Yes." Lupin said

"Tikki." I said

There was a _pop._

"Yes Mistress?" Tikki asked

"Please bring some breakfast for three." I said

Tikki nods and then with a pop she is gone. I turn to see that Lupin and Sirius are still standing there naked.

"Well are you guys just going to stand there all day or are you going to do something?" I asked

"Why are you here?" Sirius asked

"I told you yesterday that I was going to come back and check on you guys. You two either forgot or didn't believe me. Either I got a pretty good show." I said

Lupin looked like he was going to say something, but the sound of a pop stopped him.

"I bought breakfast. I even made sure there was something for wolf-man to eats." Tikki said

I took the tray of food from her.

"Thank you Tikki." I said

"It was Tikki's pleasure." Tikki said

With that she popped away. I looked up to see that Lupin and Sirius were still standing there. I let a sigh and moved over to put the food on the table. I snapped my fingers and they were dressed.

"You need to eat, Professor. You as we Sirius. After this I am to take you up to the castle since it is now Christmas break." I said

They both nodded their heads, and moved over to get some of the breakfast.

"So how did las night go?" I asked

"It went okay." Lupin said

"That's good to here." I said

Once we were done eating, we packed everything up to head back up to the castle. As we were walking up the castle Sirius and I were talking.

"How did he look?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked

"Last full moon, I woke up before he did. He is to skinny for a grown man, let alone a werewolf. Even his wolf was just skin and bones. It's not healthy, Sirius. If he's does change something soon he could die." I said

"Is that why you gave him those potions?" Sirius asked

"Yes." I said

"Why do you care?" Sirius asked

"Because Harry is important to me, you are important to Harry, and Lupin is important to you. Which means he is important to me." I said

We reached the castle.

"Sirius you have to come to the Headmaster's office before we can go to the common room." I said

He nodded his head, and followed me to the headmaster's office. I walked up the gargoyle and told it the pass word before we headed up to his office. I walked up and knocked on the door.

"Come in." the voice said

I opened the door and Sirius and I headed into the room.

"Ah. Young mister Black. It is good to see you." Dumbledore said

"I'm not young anymore headmaster." Sirius said

"You are compared to me." Dumbledore said

Sirius and Dumbledore both started laughing I kind of just stood off to the side and let the two talk.

"Well you better get getting going I'm sure young Harry is eagerly waiting for you to arrive." Dumbledore said

"Thank you for letting come here for the holidays." Sirius said

"No problem. Anything for your health my boy." Dumbledore said

We left the Headmaster's office and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. Sirius laughs a little bit.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"The fact that the Headmaster believes that me being here is good for my health. What exactly did you tell him?" Sirius asked

"That you being somewhere that once held happy memories would help with your recovery. Also that it would be good for Harry to have someone that knew his mother and father." I said

"That was a very Slytherin of you." Sirius said

"Thank you." I said

"I didn't mean it as a good thing." Sirius said

"I know." I said

We reached the portrait, and quickly gained access to the common room. We found Harry, Dudley, Ron, and Hermione sitting on the sofa.

"Hey guys look who I have." I said

Harry jumped up and ran over to us. He hugged Sirius.

"Sirius." Harry said

"Hey, pup." Sirius said

"What took you guys so long?" Hermione asked

"We had to stop by and talk to the Headmaster." I said

"Where will Sirius be staying?" Dudley asked

"The Headmaster has set up one of the guests rooms that are located in the teacher wing of the school. He will stay there at night, then during the day he can hang with us" I said

"I'm also allowed to stay here with you guys on Christmas Eve. That way I'm here for Christmas Morning." Sirius said

We spent the rest of the day in the common room talking with Sirius. Ron and Hermione had gotten to know Sirius, and he got to know them. Around dinner time Fred and George came bounding down the stairs. They stopped talking to each other when they saw us on the couch.

"Who might this..."

"...man be?"

"Fred and George Weasley meet Sirius Black. Sirius Black meet Fred and George Weasley." I said

I leaned over and whispered in Sirius ear.

"They are also big fans of you Marauders ." I said

That made Sirius smile big. We all headed down to dinner when we spent the entire dinner being glared at by Professor Snape. When we were done with dinner we all headed back to the common room. Fred and George stayed in the common room with us.

"So Ana here tells me that you two are pranksters." Sirius said

"Yes, we are." Fred and George said

"Do you draw inspiration from anyone?" Sirius asked

"Yes we do. We worship at the feet..." Fred

"...of Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail..." George

"...better known as..." Fred

"...the Marauders." Fred and George said

And with the statement Sirius started the tail of who he was in relations tot eh Marauders. How Harry was the son of Prongs who was James. How he was Sirius. He even told them how Remus was Moony. But he didn't tell them why Remus was called Moony. When it was time to go to bed. I walked Sirius over to the teacher rooms where Remus was waiting. Remus still looked awkward from this morning.

"We will see you at breakfast tomorrow." I said

"Goodnight." Sirius said

"Goodnight, Sirius, and Professor." I said

I turned and headed back towards the common room.

The next few days leading up to Christmas went by pretty fast. When spent most of the time with Sirius. George and Fred also spent a lot of time worshipping and showing Sirius there pranks. I don't Professor McGonagall was to happy when she saw Sirius, Fred, and George having a conversation.

We all work up on Christmas morning in the common room. We all took turns opening out presents. I had gotten Harry a case for his broom, I got Ron a lifetime supply of Quidditch magazines, I gave Dudley a book on Herbology, I got Hermione some Greek mythology books that were written by wizards and witches and not muggles.

"Oh these are amazing Ana. I've been wanting to see the difference between the muggle version of a book and the magical versions." Hermione said

"I know that's why I got them for you. Now these were are just on the Greek myths but if you like I could find some on different topics." I said

"That would be amazing." Hermione said

"What about you Ron, do you like your present?" I asked

"Do I? Of course I do. A lifetime supply of Quidditch magazines. This is the best present ever." Ron said

"Well other than…" Fred started

"…Her buying you a…"

"…wand." Fred finished

"Yeah, other than that." Ron said

I opened my present from my wizard friends. Hermione had gotten me a thing of sunscreen.

"You always come back from summer vacation with a sun burn." Hermione said

"Thanks Mione." I said

Ron got me three boxes of sugar quills, Dudley had got me a book on Advanced Defense, Harry had got me a book on advanced fighting techniques. The others looked at us weird.

"I think it's important to know how to fight with or without a wand." I said

"Okay." they said

When we were done opening present we headed up to our rooms to out the stuff away. When I got upstairs I had presents waiting for me at the foot of my bed from friends at camp. Hermione and I put our presents down and headed back downstairs to head to the breakfast. When we got back from breakfast I headed upstairs to open the presents from camp. Ashely had gotten me make-up that wouldn't come off when you sweat. Alex got me a book on spells I could cast while using a weapon. Josette-Lynn sent me things I could use to Iris call them. I think that was her way of telling me I don't call them often enough. Stefan and Josh got me a combined gift like normal they got me something I could use to sharpen my weapons. I smiled at them, I hoped they liked the presents I got them. I knew Ashely would like hers it was something that keep her hair perfect no matter what she was doing.

When vacation week came to an end I walked Sirius back to Hogsmeade.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked

"Yeah I did. It was great to meet your guys friends. And it was great to see Remus again." Sirius said

"I bet it was." I said

Sirius shoved me a little.

"You'll be back by the next full moon correct." I said

"Yes. I've already talked it over with one of the house elves, and Petunia." Sirius said

"Good. I'll have more potions for him as well." I said

"If he doesn't get better…" Sirius trailed off

"He could very well die. I don't his back story, I don't know why or how he came to be a werewolf. But what I do know is that if he doesn't come to terms with what and who he is, you might be saying goodbye sooner than you think." I said

Sirius nodded his head, and got a determined look on his face.

"He will accept himself, or I'll die trying making sure he does." Sirius said


	30. Chapter 26

**Previously on The Twice Blessed Child…**

 **"Did you have a good time?" I asked**

 **"Yeah I did. It was great to meet your guys friends. And it was great to see Remus again." Sirius said**

 **"I bet it was." I said**

 **Sirius shoved me a little.**

 **"You'll be back by the next full moon correct." I said**

 **"Yes. I've already talked it over with one of the house elves, and Petunia." Sirius said**

 **"Good. I'll have more potions for him as well." I said**

 **"If he doesn't get better…" Sirius trailed off**

 **"He could very well die. I don't his back story, I don't know why or how he came to be a werewolf. But what I do know is that if he doesn't come to terms with what and who he is, you might be saying goodbye sooner than you think." I said**

 **Sirius nodded his head, and got a determined look on his face.**

 **"He will accept himself, or I'll die trying making sure he does." Sirius said**

* * *

 **Major time skip to Spring…**

Harry and I are up in the Astronomy Room with Professor Lupin, Ancient charts drape the walls while gleaming spheres of spun glass orbit one another silently. Lupin paces before a large trunk.

"You're sure about this, Harry and Ana? This is very advanced magic. Well beyond Wizarding Level." Lupin said

"We need to know how to fight off a Dementor." Harry said

Lupin studies both Harry and I - as if conflicted - then decides.

"Very well. The spell I'm going to teach you is called the Patronus Charm. Ever hear of it?" Lupin asked

Harry shakes his head no, while I shake my head yes,

"A Patronus is a kind of positive force. For the wizard who can conjure one, the Patronus works something like a shield. The Dementor feeds on it instead of the person." Lupin said

Just then the trunk rattles violently. Harry and I both look at the trunk. Lupin snaps his fingers and we both look back up at him.

"But in order for it to work, you must think of a memory. And not just any. This memory needs to be a very happy one. And powerful." Lupin said

I try to think of a few of my more happier memories.

"Got something? Good. Let it fill you up. lose yourself in it. Then speak the incantation: _Expecto Patronum_. Without your wand…" Lupin said

I think about the memory of when I was told I was a Demi.

" _Expecto Patronum…_ " Harry and I said

"Right then. Shall we?" Lupin asked

Harry and I nod. Harry goes first, he raises his wand. Lupin, watching closely, reaches over, and grips the lid of the trunk.

"Concentrate. Concentrate…" Lupin said

As Lupin flings open the case, Harry opens his eyes that I didn't even notice were closed. In the sun blood-light, the Dementor looks particularly horrific.

" _Expecto…Patronum…_ " Harry said

The torches on the wall flicker as a chill breeze fills the chamber. A scream echoes distantly. I see Harry's hands tremble. But I don't' set up yet.

" _Expecto…Expecto…_ " Harry said

I move and think of my memory. I feel its warmth spread through me. I point my wand at the Dementor.

" _Expecto Patronum_ " I said

I silver blue mist shoots from my wand and pushes the Dementor back. He goes and moves back into the trunk.

"That was very good Anastasia." Lupin said

"Thank you Professor." I said

We both look at Harry to see him standing, dazed. Lupin reaches into his pocket and pulls out a chocolate frog. He pushes it into Harry's hand.

"Quickly" Lupin said

Harry studies the frog, but none the less he takes a bite from it and he starts to recover.

"That's one nasty Dementor." Harry said

"That wasn't even a real one." I said

"Anastasia is right. That was a Boggart, Harry. The real thing would be much, much worse. Just out of interest, what were you thinking about of? What memory did you choose?" Lupin asked

"The first time I rode a broom." Harry said

"When I found out I had magic." I said

"Harry that's not good enough. I like what Anastasia picked but that must not be your happiest memory." Lupin said

I nod but see Harry look out the window.

"There's another. It's not happy exactly. I mean, it is. It's the happiest I've ever felt. But it's…complicated." Harry said

"Is it strong?" Lupin asked

Harry looks up into Lupin's eyes. He nods his head.

"Then let's try it." Lupin said

Harry takes a breath, tosses the frog aside. Then he poises himself.

"Think, Harry, think -" Lupin said

"Just do it." Harry said

Lupin and I both blink at Harry's quiet fierceness. Lupin opens the packing case. Instantly, the Dementor appears again. A chill fills the air. The hair skates off Harry's scar. Harry sets his jar.

" _Expecto Patronum_." Harry said

Harry's hand trembles. His whole body trembles. But Harry holds his ground, when—a huge silver shadow bursts from the end of his wand, hovering between him and the Dementor. The Dementor falters. But Lupin steps up and points his wand at the Dementor.

" _Riddikulus!_ " Lupin said

Crack! The Dementor vanishes. Harry's arm drops to his side. Lupin looks at Harry with a look of awe. His voice barely a whisper.

"Well done." Lupin said

"I think I've had enough. For today." Harry said

Lupin nods his head. Harry and I move towards the door. But Lupin stops us.

"So you know, Harry you'd have given your father a run for his money. And, believe me, that's saying something." Lupin said

Harry kind of just looks at Lupin for a moment.

"I was thinking of him. And Mum. Seeing their faces. They're just talking to me. Just...talking. That was the memory I chose. I don't even know if it's real..." Harry trails off

I look at Harry who has a death grip on the door.

"But it's the best I have." Harry said

Harry then walks out of the room. I turn and look up at Lupin.

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"Different. I don't know why. What exactly are in those potions? I would ask Sirius but I don't think even here knows." Lupin said

"One of them is a nutrition potion. The other is a weird potion you probably get a better answer from Professor Snape. But basically it heals." I said

"So what exactly is it healing in me?" Lupin asked

"We've talked about this earlier. You hating a part of yourself is bad for your body. I've seen you in your wolf form your sickly. It's nothing but skin and bones. Then when you turn back human you are still skin and bones. You are weak and tired when you become human. This potion is healing your organs, your mind, anything that it can." I said

"Why do you care so much?" Lupin asked

"Harry means everything to me, Sirius is important to Harry, and you are important to Sirius. Which means you are important to me. So I will do everything in my power to make sure you are healthy. I know I won't be able to make you happy but heathy is the next best thing." I said

Lupin kind of just sits there looking at me.

"Maybe one day you will accept your wolf and control it instead of it controlling you." I said

I got up and headed towards the door.

"I don't think that will ever happen." Lupin said

"Never say never." I said

I left the room and headed back to the common room

… **Unknown Time Skip and Third Person Point of View** …

Harry's Dormitory.

A whistle shirks. The Sneakoscope whirling madly, skitters across the beside cabinet and - click! Click! Click! - taps against a water glass, sending shafts of red light pinwheeling over the photo of Harry's parents…

"Aaahhh!" Ron yells

Harry bolts up, seeing a silhouette etched on the window - a man clutching a knife. All the boys are up now. Screaming. Amid the chaos, Harry grabs his wand.

"Everybody out!" Harry yells

The others flee. Harry faces the hulking shadow, wand poised.

"Show yourself." Harry yells

-Meanwhile everybody in the Gryffindor dorms wakes up to all the noise. Anastasia grabs her wand and runs towards the boy dorms. She runs up the stairs and burst into Harry's dorm. She now stands next to Harry they both have their wands at the ready.

There is a crash. The water glass shatters on the floor. Crookshanks darts past Harry and Ana's barefeet. Seizing the moment the Silhouette grasps the curtains and swings through the open window, plunging into the night. Harry and Ana run to the window and look down.

"Do you think that was Peter?" Harry asked

"Most likely." I said

Harry moves and sweeps Ron's curtains aside. His bed is...empty.

"Ron! Ron!" Harry yells

Ana's POV:

Harry's eyes flash towards the window. I see something move under the bed. I grab Harry's elbow and point towards the bottom of the bed. A moment passes and Ron's head pokes his head out from under the bed.

"Is he gone?" Ron asked

"Yes. Now come on lets head downstairs." I said

We left the room and headed downstairs. By the time we get downstairs most of Gryffindor house is down there as is Professor McGonagall. She looks at the three of use. We tell her what happened.

"That's preposterous, Weasley. How could Peter Pettigrew possibly have gpt through the portrait hole?" McGonagall asked

"Well he was a Gryffindor when he went here." I said

"Who care how he got in! I was a bit busy dodging his knife!" Ron yelled

Just then, a curiously content Crookshanks wends his way through Ron's legs.

"And this bloody cat ate my rat." Ron said

"That's a lie." Hermione said

"It is not and you bloody well know it." Ron said

"Ron who cares you didn't even like the damn thing." I said

"Silence." Hermione said

McGonagall turns and everyone follows her eye to Sir Cadogan who, sensing the attention, perks up instantly.

"Sir Cadogan. Is it possible that you let a mysterious man enter Gryffindor Tower tonight?" McGonagall asked

"Certainly, good lady! He had the password. Had the whole weeks in fact. On a little piece of paper." Sir Cadogan said

"Which abysmally foolish person wrote down the passwords and then proceeded to lose them." McGonagall said

Every eyes shifts once more only this time to Neville.

"Is it always going to be you, Longbottom?" McGonagall asked

"I'm afraid so, ma'am." Neville said

"Well he or anyone else wouldn't have to write them down of the dang portrait didn't change the password every two hours." I said

"She's got a point." Hermione said

"While we know Peter Pettigrew is gone tonight, I think you can safely assume he will, at some future time, attempt to return. Let me be clear. You are not to move about the castle alone. And you are not to write down the password! I will talk to Sir Cadogan about the password changing." McGonagall said

We all nod our heads. McGonagall gives the ties of her robe a sharp tug, collecting herself, the exits. AS the students drift off, Ron casts a last angry glance towards Hermione who now holds Crookshanks in her arms.

"I could've killed him." Harry said

Dudley, Hermione, Ron, and I turn to look at Harry who is looking out the window.

"He was right there. Close enough to touch. I could've killed him." Harry said

I moved over to Harry.

"We all can do a lot of things. But you shouldn't worry about that now. It's late and were going to have a long day tomorrow let's head back to bed." I said

Harry nods. Ron, Dudley, and Harry head up to their dorm while Hermione and I head to ours.

 **...Unknown Time Skip...**

We all make our way down the slope.

"I find it astonishing that someone who prides herself on being so logical can be such denial." Ron said

"Harry, Ana, Dudley, Will you explain to your friend Ronald that he has absolutely no proof whatsoever that my sweet, unassuming cat ate his shabby, decidedly decrepit rat." Hermione said

"Harry and Ana was there! They'll tell you how it was. Go on, tell her." Ron said

"No, I won't. Know why? Because I don't care about your stupid rat! I don't care about your stupid cat! I've got a few other things on my mind right now!" Harry said

We all kind of looked at each other before looking back at Harry.

"Really? Wasn't you had to roll under the bed lat night to avoid getting cut to ribbons! A person could die being your friend, Harry!" Ron said

Ron stops, he wishes he could take it back. They all wish he could. Avoiding each other's eyes, they turn, continuing on.

"I want to know why Peter was trying to kill Ron. One would think that he would try to kill Harry." I said.

"Ana's got a point." Dudley said

"Don't I always have a point." I said

We stop at the Black Lake. We see Hagrid, wearing a gigantic hairy brown suit and perhaps the world's ugliest yellow and orange tie. He stands knee deep int eh shallows of the Black Lake, skimming rocks as big as flagstones across the water's shiny gloss. As he turns to face us, we see that his eyes are red with tears, then he looks away.

"How'd it go, Hagrid?" Hermione asked

"Buckbeak liked London." Hagrid said

"You know that's not what we meant." I said

"Oh. That. Well, I got up an' said my bit - You know, how Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff an' as long as yeh treated 'im with respect, he'd treat you the same. Then Lucius Malfoy got up an' said his bit - you know, how Buckbeak was a deadly dangerous beast that no teacher in their righ' mind would expose their students to..." Hagrid trailed off

"And?" Hermione asked dread in her voice

Hagrid slings another rock into the water.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Hagrid." Dudley said

"Draco. It's him the Committee should punish. It's him they should send off tot eh forest, not Buckbeak." Ron said

"I'm surprised the Committee will even listen to him. I mean he got kicked out of the board of governors." I said

"Buckbeak's not going back to the forest..." Hagrid said

.

"Where's he going, Hagrid?" Hermione asked

"He asked fer the worse, yeh see, Lucius Malfoy did. An' the Committee granted it. Buckbeaks's bin sentenced ter death." Hagrid said

 **...Unknown Time Skip...**

I was lying in bed when I was shaken awake by Harry.

"Harry what's going on?" I asked

"Peter's he's on the map." Harry said

I rolled out of bed, grabbed my wand and followed Harry out of the common room. We walk towards the dot that is on the map. We move down a dark corridor, map in hand. My wand is aglow and Harry's is ready to fire off a spell. As we walk down the hall our dot moves closer and closer to the dot that reads "Peter Pettigrew". Harry and I squint towards the end of the corridor. Down at the map. Pettigrew moves quickly down the adjoining corridor. Twenty yards away. Ten. Only seconds away... Harry's wand trembles in his hand, I see Harry glance from the map to the dark corridor ahead, again and again. Then,,, as the two dots are about to collide... we look slowly up...turns the corner...and we meet...ourselves.

"Watch it there, you two!" A voice said

Harry and I jump. But it's only an old man in a painting, scowling in the glare of my wands light. On the map, "Pettigrew" continues to move away. Harry makes to follow, then stops. We hear footsteps. The wand's spot dances across the parchment, finds another dot. Approaching fast: "Severus Snape."

"Mischief managed." Harry said

I undo my wand light and use my mist to hid myself, I go to hid Harry but I don't have time. Harry stashes the map, and turns into the harsh glare of Snape's wand.

"Potter. What are you doing wandering the corridors at night?" Snape asked

"I was...I was...Sleepwalking..." Harry trailed off

A sneer curdles the corners of Snape's lips.

"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter. He, too, was exceedingly arrogant. Strutting about the castle-" Snape said

"My dad didn't strut. Nor do I. Now, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate you lowering your wand." Harry said

Snape eyes harry coldly. Containing himself. Lowers his wand.

"Turn out your pockets." Snape said

Harry doesn't move, eyes till boring into Snape.

"Turn out your pockets!" Snape said

Finally, Harry obliges. Seeing the map, Snape's eyes glitter.

"And this. What might it be?" Snape asked

"Spare bit of parchment…" Harry said

"Really…" Snape said

He points his wand at the paper.

"Reveal your secret." Snape said

To Harry's and my horror, words begin to appear. Snape studies him, a sadistic half-smile on his lips. Turns the map his way.

"Read it." Snape said

" 'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape and…' " Harry reads

"Go on." Snape said

" '…ad request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business.' " Harry finshed reading

Snape's smile falls.

"Why you insolent little -" Snape is cut off

"Professor…?" Professor Lupin asked

Snape turns, to see Lupin standing in the shadows

"Well, well. Lupin. Out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?" Snape asked

"Harry? You all right?" Lupin asked

"That remains to be seen. I've jut now confiscated a rather curious artifact from Mr. potter. Take a look, Lupin. This is supposed to be your area of expertise." Snape said

Lupin takes the parchment, which now displays a rather unflattering aricature of Snape and a pair of potions.

"Clearly, it's full of Dark Magic." Snape said

I laugh and then quickly cover my mouth. The two Professor's whip around looking for the sound.

"I seriously doubt that, Severus. It looks to me as if it merely insults anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product. Nevertheless, I shall pursue any hidden qualities it may possess. As you say, it's my area of expertise. Come, Harry." Lupin said

Harry and I follow after Lupin. Once we turn the corner and are out of Snape's view, I drop the mist so that I can be seen. Harry and I look at each other than at Lupin who is fuming and gripping the map fiercely.

"I don't know how this map came to be in your possession, Harry, but I'm astounded that you didn't turn it in. Did you ever stop to think that _this_ \- in the hands of Peter Pettigrew - is a map to _you_?" Lupin asked

"Well the only way Peter would get his hands on this map is if he takes it from Harry's hands. And I won't let that happen." I said

Lupin stops walking and whips around and looks at me.

"How? When? What?" Lupin asked

"Maybe you would have figured out that I was here sooner if you stopped…" I was cut off

"Not now Anastasia" Lupin said

He turns back around and starts walking again. Lupin is still fuming in anger.

"Your father didn't see much store by rules either. But he and your mother did give their lives to save yours. Gambling their sacrifice by walking about the castle unprotected, with a killer on the loose, strikes me as a poor way to repay them. I won't cover for you again, Harry." Lupin said

Lupin enters his office, tosses the map on his desk, and begins to sort through some papers. Harry and I both linger briefly in the doorway. I look out a window to see a waxing moon. Harry turns to leave the room.

"Professor. Just so you know, I don't think the map always works. Earlier, it showed Peter but when we moved towards the dot it passed us and there was nothing there." Harry said

"Very well. I'd like you to return to your dormitory now. Oh, and Harry, Anastasia? Don't take any detours." Lupin said

Harry and I look back at Lupin who taps the map.

"If you do. I'll know." Lupin said


	31. Chapter 27

**Previously on The Twice Blessed Child…**

"Not now Anastasia" Lupin said

He turns back around and starts walking again. Lupin is still fuming in anger.

"Your father didn't see much store by rules either. But he and your mother did give their lives to save yours. Gambling their sacrifice by walking about the castle unprotected, with a killer on the loose, strikes me as a poor way to repay them. I won't cover for you again, Harry." Lupin said

Lupin enters his office, tosses the map on his desk, and begins to sort through some papers. Harry and I both linger briefly in the doorway. I look out a window to see a waxing moon. Harry turns to leave the room.

"Professor. Just so you know, I don't think the map always works. Earlier, it showed Peter but when we moved towards the dot it passed us and there was nothing there." Harry said

"Very well. I'd like you to return to your dormitory now. Oh, and Harry, Anastasia? Don't take any detours." Lupin said

Harry and I look back at Lupin who taps the map.

"If you do. I'll know." Lupin said

* * *

 **Unknown Time Skip to Divination Class…**

"Relax…let your mind…go…" Trelawney said

All of us student gaze into our crystal balls, faces reflecting the mist within, so that their very skin seems to be made of smoke. We all kind of sit apart but still at the same table.

"Crystal-gazing requires that you clear the Inner Eye. Only then, will you… _See._ Oh my, what do we have here…?" Trelawney asked

As Trelawney eyes Harry's crystal, Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Here we go again. It's the grim! It's the Grim!" Hermione said

I try and cover my snort but fail. Trelawney's eyes narrow on Hermione.

"My dear, from the moment you first arrived in my class, I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit for the noble art of divination. You may be young in years, but the heart that beats beneath your bosom is a shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave." Trelawney said

"Burn." I said

Hermione starts to reply, but - remarkably - seems incapable of a single word. Rising gracelessly, she exits, knocking her crystal ball to the floor. I watch as the ball rolls slowly out the doorway. The silence of the room is broken by Lavender.

" 'In late spring, one of our number will leave us forever.' You knew, Professor! You saw." Lavender said

"On these occasions, I take no joy in my gift, Miss Brown." Trelawney said

The rest of the class goes by like normal. As we exit Ron is walking separately from Harry and I. He is talking to Dudley.

"She's gone mental, Hermione has. I mean, not that she wasn't always mental, but now it's out in the open for everyone to see…" Ron said

Ron stops, and glances up at Harry and I then moves off. Harry and I watch him go.

"You know what I'm getting tired of Ron's attatude." I said

"Just let it go." Harry said

Harry moves over to a landing and picks up Hermione's crystal ball. We turn and walk back to the classroom. Harry sets Hermione's crystal back on its stand. We start to walk away when the smoke within the crystal suddenly darkens. Leaning close, Harry and I watch the shape that appears. Just then, a shadow crawls the glossy surface of the crystal and…a hand snatches Harry and my shoulder. We wheel around to find…

"Professor Trelawney-" Harry and I said

"He will return tonight…" Trelawney said

Harry and I both stiffen, but I quickly relax. Her voice is eerily hollow.

"S-sorry?" Harry asked

" 'Tonight, when the clock strikes twelve, the servant shall break free. He and his Master shall be reunited. It cannot be prevented." Trelawney said

Trelawney smiles savagely…then her head falls forward. When it rises, she blinks, eyes the hands the lies upon our shoulders.

"So sorry, dear children. Did you say something?" Trelawney asked

Her voice is normal once more. Harry and I both shake our heads.

"No." I said

"Nothing." Harry said

We quickly leave the classroom.

"Aren't you supposed to be good at Divination?" Harry asked

"Just because my mother is you know… doesn't mean I'll do everything she does." I said

"What do you think she meant?" Harry asked

"Who knows." I said

 **Later that day…**

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dudley, and I are making our way to Hagrid's hut. We see a pot-bellied man sitting in the courtyard. He is sharping his axe. We all hurry past him. This is man is the executioner the man that is going to kill Buckbeak. He looks up at us as we pass.

"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak! It's too horrible." Hermione said

"Buckbeak didn't even do anything." I said

"It just got worse." Harry said

We follow Harry's line of vision to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. The three of them are lurking within a grouping of monolithic menhirs, binoculars in hand, spying on Hagrid, who stands in the pumpkin patch, tossing dead ferret to Buckbeak. Hagrid wipes his eyes, lopes into the hut.

"Did you see the big, fat, blubbering oaf?! Oh, this is going to be rich. Did I tell you, Father said I can keep the head-" Draco said

He looks up and sees us.

"Ah. Come to see the show?" Draco asked

Hermione moves forward.

"You…foul…loathsome…evil…little cockroach…" Hermione said

Malfoy stumbles back against a cross-eyed with fear as Hermione jabs the tip of her wand under his nose. Ron puts his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Hermione! No!" Ron said

She turns surprised that it's Ron stopping her and not Harry or me.

"He's not worth it." Ron said

"He's right Hermione." Dudley said

Hermione nods, then - smack - quick as lighting, lands a looping right to Malfoy's jaw, puttign him flat on his back. Stunned, he leaps to his feet.

"Just wait till your father hears about the fact you got put on your ass by a Muggleborn." I said

He runs off with Crabbe and Goyle huffing and puffing behind him.

"That felt good." Hermione said

"It was a nice punch." I said

We continue our walk to Hagrid's hut. We walk past Buckbeak who is chewing on a ferret with idle satisfaction. Hagrid lets us into the house then goes back to looking out the window.

"Look at 'em. Loves the smell o' the trees when the wind blows…" Hagrid said

"I say we set him free." Harry said

"I agree with Harry there's got to be something we can do." Dudley said

Hagrid shakes his head.

"they'd know I did it. And tha' would only get Dumbledore in trouble. Gonna come down, yeh know. Says he wants ter be with me when it…when it happens. Great man, Dumbledore." Hagrid said

"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid." Hermione said

"Yeh will not! Think I wan' yeh seein' a thing like this! No. Yeh'll drink yer tea an' be off. But before yeh do - I wan' ter see you an' Ron shake hands, Harry." Hagrid said

Ron and harry exchange a glance, then look up to Hagrid.

"Thin' I haven' seen 'ow it's bin betw'n you two? Go on now…" Hagrid said

Reluctantly, Harry and Ron extend their hands, and shake.

"Good. Now then. Ron, I wan' ter see you give Hermione a hug" Hagrid said

"What!" Ron and Hermione yell

"Go on! You two've been at it all year. An' I'm sick o' it." Hagrid said

Acutely uncomfortable, Hermione and Ron step forward and perform perhaps the most awkward hug Hogwarts has ever seen.

"Crikey, tha's jus' abou' the most pathetic hug I e'er seen. But yeh did it, an' tha's wha' matters. There's jus' one other thing…" Hagrid said

"I'm not kissing fang if that's what you're thinking…" Ron said

Upon hearing his name, Fang thumps his tail happily on the floor. Hagrid turns, takes the lid off a flour tin, a tiny head, ears flecked with powder, emerges.

"Scabbers! You're alive!" Ron said

"Well dang, I was hoping he was dead." I said

They all kind of just looked at me.

"I don't like him. He gives me a bad feeling." I said

"Yeh should keep a closer eye on yer pets, Ron." Hagrid said

"I think you owe someone an apology." Hermione said

"Maybe you should but a tracking charm on him." Dudley said

"Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know." Ron said

We all laugh a little bit.

"I meant me." Hermione said

"Crikey. Here we go again…" Hagrid said

There is a loud noise. A glass jar on the shelf shatters. As Hermione scoops up a jagged star-shaped stone, a second stone bounces off the back of Harry's head.

"Ow!" Harry said

I turn to look out the window.

"Hagrid…" I said

Everyone else turns, looks. Dumbledore and Fudge approach. Behind them, in a fluttering shroud of crows, the executioner follows, axe at his side. Hagrid begins to panic.

"Yeh got to go! It's almost dark. Anyone sees yeh outside the castle it'll be trouble! Gid trouble! 'Specially you, Harry -" Hagrid said

Bang! Bang! Bang! The door shakes. Hagrid stiffens in fear.

"Listen Harry. You, Dudley, Hermione, and Ron go out the back door and wait for me." I said

"Ana what are you going to do?" Harry asked

"Save Buckbeak." I said

Hermione goes to argue but harry pushes her out the door.

"Hagrid get the door." I said

I move and lean against the table. Hagrid opens the door and the tree men enter the hut.

"Good evening, Headmaster." I said

"Miss. Anastasia what are you doing down here so late at night?" Dumbledore asked

"Oh nothing really I just wanted a quick word with the Minster." I said

"Who are you?" the Minster asked

"I'll answer your question. But do you mind stepping over here." I said

"I guess." the Minster said

We move into the kitchen of Hagrid's Hut. I used my mist so that the others in the room couldn't hear the Minster and I.

"So I ask again. Who are you?" Fudge asked

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Anastasia. I am Lady Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Merlin, Pendragon, Le Frey." I said

Fudge's eyes grew huge.

"Now then I want to know why you are killing a Magical Beast that hasn't done anything." I said

"Lucius said…" I cut Fudge off there

"Listen Minster I don't know you and you don't know me. But what I do know is that Lucius was kicked off the board of governors for putting the life of every Hogwarts student at risk. I was there Hippogriff didn't even put a scratch on Draco. Now then do you really want to kill an innocent creature. Do you want everyone to know you are just a pawn to Lucius Malfoy?" I asked

"Of course not. I'm nobody's pawn." Fudge said

"Of course you aren't. So are you really going to have the beast killed?" I asked

I could see the Minster was thinking about it. So with the help of the mist I made sure I knew what he would say. I dropped the mist that was around us. The mister stepped back into the main room.

"It has been brought to my attention that I have been lied to. The Hippogriff Buckbeak will not be killed today or any other day for that matter." The Minster said

I saw Hagrid break out in a huge smile. He ran out of the hut and to Buckbeak.

"It was nice to finally meet you Minster Fudge. But I think it is time I get back up to the castle." I said

I left the hut and made my way up towards the castle. I find Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Dudley waiting for me where Hermione had hit Malfoy. I see Ron looking down at his bleeding finger.

"He bit me…" Ron said

I see Ron look at Scabbers who streaking away.

"Ron! No!" Hermione said

Ron pelts after Scabbers. We all run after him. Ron reaches the summit, and disappears over the top. We continue to follow after him.

 **Whomping Willow…**

Once we reach the top of the ridge we all stop.

"Guys. You do realize what tree this is…" Hermione said

"How can we forget we started out our second year here." I said

I see Ron nab Scabbers, and cradle him in his bloody palm.

"Now behave yourself." Ron said

Ron is now kneeling under the Whomping Willow.

"That's not good." Harry said

"Ron! Ron!" Dudley and Harry yell

Ron spins, and looks towards us.

"Guys! Behind you!" Ron yells

We all turn around to see bounding toward us in the gathering gloom is an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog. Also known as one Sirius Black. He runs past us and runs towards Ron. Ron screams. The grim teeth flash and - snap - close on Ron's foot, dragging him towards the trunk like a rag doll. Instantly, we all dash forward. Harry reaches the tree first and grab onto Ron's hand….but we just keep skudding along the ground. I jump forward and grab onto Harry's ankle.

I feel someone grab my ankle. I turn my head to see Dudley has ahold of my leg, and Hermione has ahold of Dudley. We are no longer moving along as fast as we once were but we are still be pulled along.

"Guys, help!" Ron yells

"We're trying." Harry yelled back

"Sirius what are you doing?" I yell

He looks up at us, but continues dragging none the less. The dog vanishes into the gap at the base of the tree, begins to pull Ron through…

"Hold on." We all yell

But it's not use. Sirius in his animagi form is powerful. I see harry glance around desperately. Then he looks back at Ron.

"No, Ron…" Harry said

One by one, Ron releases his fingers from Harry's forearm. Sacrificing himself.

"Noooooo!" Harry yells

I look around Harry to see Ron close his eyes, releases his hands fully, and disappears. We all stand up and move towards the hole. Harry and I peer into the hole. Whomp! The Whomping Willow sweeps first Hermione, then Dudley, then me, and last Harry. We all going falling into the and - Floomph - drops then on are backsides. I look up at the tree to see it swaying beautifully against the dusky sky, swishing softly. We all stand up. Dudley and I stand and not move while Hermione and Harry run back toward the gap in the tree. A branch swoops down. Hermione ducks. Harry doesn't. Whoosh - he is flung one way, his glasses the other. Dudley runs to where Harry's glasses had landed.

Hermione hops over another branch - looks briefly pleased with herself - only to find herself swept high in the air by a second branch. Hermione looks at something, I follow her line of sight to see Harry searching the ground for his glasses.

"Haaaaaaaarrrrrrrry!" Hermione said

I see a pile-driving fist of branch screaming straight down for Harry's head.

 _The shadows use the shadows._

I see the shadows and pull them in a way so the shadows make a shield around Harry. The branches come crashing down and make contact with the shield. But the shield doesn't budge, or crack.

"Dudley get Harry." I yell

Dudley quickly runs and grabs Harry and pulls him away. I drop the shadow shield. Harry and Dudley run towards me, just as the tree sends Hermione flying towards me. Hermione lands on top of me, we both stand up just in time. for Harry and Dudley to reach us.

"Grab ahold of me and don't let go till we are inside the hole." I said

I took a breath and focused on pulling the mist around us. I slowly mad our way towards the hole. We could all tell the tree was looking for us, but it was unable to find us. As soon as the last of us was in the hole I dropped the mist.

"How did you?" Hermione asked

"Not now." I said

"Thanks. _Lumos._ " Harry said

As the tip of Harry's wand glows, it reveals a long, sneaking tunnel.

"Where do you suppose this goes?" Dudley asked

"I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong…" Harry said

So did I especially since tonight was a full moon. We make our way through the primitive passageway, ducking the roots that dangle overhead. Then, abruptly, the tunnel…ends. We are all confused, we glance around then up. Where we find a small opening. Harry reaches up, and hoists himself through, followed by Dudley, Hermione and myself. I look around and know that we are in the Shrieking Shack.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack, aren't we?" Hermione asked

"Yes. Yes we are." I said

We follow the dog prints in the dust that was on the floor. Which I found odd since there has been someone in here every full moon. We here the ceiling creak, and Harry dashes up the stairs. We all enter the hallway at the top of the stairs.

" _Nox_." Harry said

Harry's wand light dies. Slowly they step to the door. We all exchange a look. We all have our wands out, ready, and Harry kicks the door open.

"Really kicking in the door. We know who is on the other side." I said

We enter the room to see Ron sitting upon a sagging bed, clutching his bloody foot.

"Ron! You're okay -" Hermione said

I moved over to Ron and pointed my wand at his foot.

" _Episkey_." I said

Ron's foot heals.

"Where is Sirius?" I asked

"He's an Animagus…" Ron said

We look down and follow the paw prints on the floor to pair of filthy human feet.

"Sirius why in Merlin are dragging Ron through the dirt. Especially on a night like tonight." I said

"Peter is in this room." Sirius said

We all stiffen a little bit. The door then once again bangs open.

"Professor Lupin!" we all yell

Lupin ignores us and looks at Sirius.

"What did you do?" Lupin asked

"Oh you know. He just bite and dragged Ron all the way here from the Whomping Willow. Then he drops a bomb like 'Peter is in this room'. That is what he did." I said

Lupin draws his wand and steps closer to Sirius. Just to pop him in the back of the head.

"Where is Peter?" Harry asked

Sirius turns and looks at Ron.

"Come out, come out, Peter. Come out, come out and play…" Sirius sang

I see Ron draw back from Sirius' demented gaze.

"Sirius you are scaring Ron." I said

Sirius stops walking towards Ron but continues to stare at him. I look at Ron for a moment I move from his face to his hands where Scabbers twists violently. I look at Harry then back at Ron.

"It's the Rat." I said

We all go to do something when a voice rings out throughout the room.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" the voice said

We all turn to see Snape. He has his wand pointed at Sirius and Remus. I quickly move and hit Snape in the head knocking him out.

"Anastasia." Hermione yells

"He would just get in the way." I said

"Doesn't matter. You attacked a teacher." Hermione said

"Can't prove it was me. Can we get back to Peter." I said

"Where is Peter?" Dudley asked

Sirius points at…Ron. Ron goes white.

"M-me? It's lunatic…" Ron said

"Not you Ronald. Your rat." Sirius said

"Scabbers? Scabbers has been in my family for -" Ron stops talking

"Twelve years. A curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe, isn't he?" Sirius asked

Sirius unfolds a dog-eared clipping from _The Daily Prophet_. It shows Ron in Egypt with his family, Scabber on his shoulder.

"I found this while going through some of the old papers at the house." Sirius said

"So what?" Ron asked

"Ron all they found of Peter was his finger." I said

"Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat." Sirius said

Scabbers is squirming violently in Ron's hands. Ron still holds Scabbers protectively not wanting to believe what Sirius says is true.

"What are you going to do to him?" Ron asked

Sirius and Lupin exchange a glance.

"Together." Sirius said

With that Lupin takes out his wand and, as one, he and Sirius cast a stream of blue-white light. Scabbers twists madly in midair, then - flash - transforms into - a very short rat looking man with thinning hair and grubby hands.

"S-Sirius…R-Remus. My old friends." Peter said

Nobody speaks. Peter's small, watery eyes dart toward the window and door. Suddenly, he makes a break for it, but I kick him in the stomach sending him to his knees. Peter looks up and me and I glare down at him. Peter's nose twitches, his gaze finding Harry. His hands flutter nervously, revealing a missing index finger.

"Harry! Look at you! Y-you look just like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends, he and I-" Peter is cut off

"Shut up!" Sirius yells

"I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself what you would have done, Sirius. What would you have done!" Peter said

"Harry and I have faced him twice, since we started at Hogwarts. We've beat him twice." I said

"Died! Died rather than betray my friends! And you should have realized, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you…" Sirius trailed off

"We would." Lupin said

"No…please…you can't…" Peter said

He looks around, his eyes land on Ron.

"Ron! Haven't been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat…" Peter trailed off

Ron draws back in disgust. Peter then turns to Hermione.

"Sweet girl. Clever girl. Surely you won't let them…" Peter trails off

Hermione doesn't even look at Peter. Lupin and Black raise their wands, point them directly into Peter's face. He shrinks back trembling, closing his eyes in fear, when…

"No." Harry said

"Come again?" I ask

Peter's lids lift. Lupin and Black turn to look at Harry.

"Harry, this man…" Lupin said

"I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle." Harry said

"Bless you, boy! Bless you -" Peter said

He stands up and grabs ahold of Harry.

"Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you." Harry said


	32. Big Question?

Okay, guys, I have a Big Big Big question. With the story getting closer to Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix. I want your guys to input on some things:

Should Harry and Ana switch sides? I say this because it always bugged me that they treated Harry so bad in both the 4th and 5th books/movies and he still saves them.

Or should it stay as written?

Go ahead and comment on which option you want.


	33. Chapter 28

**Previously on The Twice Blessed Child…**

 **Hermione doesn't even look at Peter. Lupin and Black raise their wands, point them directly into Peter's face. He shrinks back trembling, closing his eyes in fear, when…**

 **"No," Harry said**

 **"Come again?" I ask**

 **Peter's lids lift. Lupin and Black turn to look at Harry.**

 **"Harry, this man…" Lupin said**

 **"I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle." Harry said**

 **"Bless you, boy! Bless you -" Peter said**

 **He stands up and grabs ahold of Harry.**

 **"Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you." Harry said**

* * *

 **Later…**

As Peter emerges from the gap, he prattles desperately:

"Turn me into a maggot. A dung beetle. A Flobberworm! Anything but the Dementors…Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat…" Peter said

As Ron draws back in disgust, a sleepwalking Snape bumps his head against a low limb. Hermione turns to us.

"Don't worry. He's under the Somnambulist Charm. It's primarily used to transport the seriously deranged." Hermione said

We all nod, Peter turns his pleading eyes to Hermione. Who won't even look at Peter once again. Hermione tugs her robes from Peter's sweaty grasp.

"That was a noble thing you did back there. He doesn't deserve it." Sirius said

I see Harry turn to look at Peter.

"I don't reckon my father would want his best friends to become killers for a worthless piece of vermin like Pettigrew," Harry said

We all look at Hogwarts. We are broke out of thought by Hermione.

"Harry… Ana…" Hermione said in fear.

We turn to see Hermione staring at the Full Moon.

"Sirius," I said

"Shit," Sirius said

Sirius moves so he stands in front of Remus.

"Remus, old friend…did you take your potion tonight?" Sirius asked

Lupin twitching shakes his head. Well, I'm all for taking steps forward but tonight was a bad night.

"Run. All of you. Now." Sirius said

None of us move, we are all transfixed watching as bristles poke through Lupin's skin. Sirius steps forward, wraps his arms around his friend, presses his mouth to his ear. I'm standing close enough to hear.

"You know the man you truly are, Remus. This flesh is only flesh. This heart is where you truly live! This heart! Here!" Sirius said

Sirius and I were paying to much attention to Lupin and didn't notice anything else till we heard Harry yell. I turn and see Peter turn back into a rat. Harry and I watch as Peter as a rat darts into the night.

A howl pierces the air I turn back around to see Lupin toss Sirius into the air, then turns to face us. He is no longer human. He's a werewolf. We all begin to edge backward and into a little group.

"Professor…?" Hermione asked

"He's not our Professor at the moment," I said

His eyes blaze. Long teeth glitter. Then a horrifying growl erupts from his throat. I move from the group, I see Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Dudley turn to flee…and run flat into Snape. As they collapse in a great clumsy pile, Snape's eyes flutter open. Seeing them on top of him he sweeps them aside.

"Out of the way!" Snape said

I see the werewolf preparing to pounce. Snape leaps to his feet, he draws his wand and steps forward, shielding Hermione, Dudley, Harry, and Ron. The werewolf howls sprints forward. I don't think I move. I run and push Snape out of the way. But I get slashed on the back.

"Ana!"

I hear people yell. It takes me a second to stand back up and shake it off. I look up and see that I'm standing face-to-face with the werewolf. I don't move I just continue to stare at the werewolf. I see him sniff like he did the night I helped him. I see something flash in his eyes and he steps back. He steps back far enough so that Sirius in his grim form can stand between us. The Grim growls at the werewolf, and werewolf whines in response.

"Sirius, can you get him back to the Shrieking Shack?" I asked

The grim nods his head and starts to walk away, the Wolf-Lupin starts to follow Sirius when a twig snaps behind me. Wolf-Lupin whips back around and moves faster than before so that he is standing between me and the others. Ready once again to pounce and attack. I slowly move so that I was standing in-between Lupin-wolf and the others.

"Ana, what are you doing?" Hermione asked

"Please be quite Hermione," I said

"Lupin. Let's head to the shirking shack okay. Don't you want to follow the dog." I said

Wolf-Lupin looks towards Sirius, who barks. Wolf-Lupin shakes his head and whines. My shoulder starts to sting so I rotate it a little, and wince at the pain which once again causes the Wolf-Lupin to whine. I shake my head. I nod and bend over, and as I bend over I feel the change happen. I had turned into an animal once again. I let a bark and made my way towards Sirius. Wolf-Lupin looked at Snape for a moment but turned and followed after Sirius and I. We quickly made our way back to the Shirking Shack. It took us longer than it would've because of Wolf-Lupin evidently has a one track mind. Once we in the Shirking Shack we headed back up to the room that was usually used. Sirius moved around the room. I just laid down on the ground. My body was killing me, it was trying to reject the venom from the werewolf scratch.

I heard a whine come from across the room. I looked up and saw that it had come from Wolf-Lupin. I let out a shaky breath and felt myself shift back to human. I sat up, I took off my jacket and reached my hand over my shoulder. I touche the wound and pulled my hand way to see black blood.

"Great. Just great." I whisper

The Lupin-Wolf lets out a whimper.

"It's not your fault. I'll be okay." I said

For the rest of the night, I stayed in the Shirking Shack with Sirius and Lupin. When the sun came up and Lupin started to change back I conjured a blanket and handed it to him. I also conjured one for Sirius and called Tikki who bought us the potions. Once she gave them to me, I gave them to Lupin. It took him a second to recover but he couldn't even look at me when he did recover.

"Remus, how are you feeling?" Sirius asked

"Guilty. Ashamed." Lupin said

"Why do you feel those things. You finally controlled the wolf within. You had complete control." I said

"Yeah, but I hurt you. I was going to hurt Snape." Lupin said

"I would hurt Snape too. Plus, this is just a scratch." I said

"Just a scratch! Ana you have claw marks from your right shoulder down to your left hip. It goes clear across your back. I did that. That is not a scratch, they are deep cuts. You could bleed to death. You will now be a werewolf. I doomed you." Lupin said

Sirius and I looked at each other.

"I won't turn Lupin," I said

I turned to show Lupin my back. I pulled my shirt over my head so my back was bare to him, but my front was still covered.

"Look. It's already healing at the bottom. There will only be a scar at the top and maybe to the middle of my back. Do you see the black ooze coming from the wound? It's the stuff that would make me a werewolf." I said

I turn back around to face Lupin, I put the shirt back over my head.

"I won't be turning into a werewolf. I can't. I mean I guess I could shift into one but… who cares." I said

Lupin was quiet for a moment.

"No one can truly love a werewolf," Lupin said

I moved fast and slapped Lupin across the face. His head went to the side, he raised his hand to his cheek.

"You need to get over yourself. That man over there loves you." I said

Lupin just continues to look down.

"Look at him," I said

Lupin just continues to look down.

"I said Look at him," I said

Lupin's head moved so that he was looking at Sirius who had a look of hurt in his eyes.

"That man loves you. He became an Animagus for you. He comes here every full moon because he loves you, and he doesn't want you to be alone. Look him in the eye and tell me again that you believe that no one could truly love a werewolf." I said

Sirius and Lupin look at each other. Sirius slowly makes his way over to Lupin. He sits down next to me in front of Lupin. He cups Lupin's face in his hands. He looks him square in the face.

"I love you Remus Lupin. I love the man. I love the wolf. Because they are one and the same. They are you, Remus. I love you." Sirius said

Lupin starts to cry. Sirius whips the tears away.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I'm so sorry for doubting you. Please forgive me." Lupin said

"I will always forgive you, Remus," Sirius said

They lean and kiss each other. I sit and watch them. I get a weird feeling watching them kiss. It was a good feeling, a feeling that I liked. They continued to kiss and I continued to watch. I honestly thought that they forgot I was there, will that thought didn't last long. They stopped kissing, they both turned their heads to look at me.

"What?" I asked

"Did you enjoy the show?" Sirius asked

"Yes, I think I did," I said

Sirius and Lupin look at each other for a moment then they both looked back to me. I went to say something but I didn't get the chance to. Because Sirius moved fast, and next thing I know I was being kissed by Sirius. Sirius pulled away, and once again before I got the chance to say anything I was once again being kissed only this time it was by Lupin. He pulled back as well, then they both kinds of just looked at me.

"Um. Why?" I asked

Sirius didn't answer, neither did Lupin. They both leaned forward and kissed my cheeks.

"We will talk more in depth later. For now, we should get back to the school." Lupin said

"That means Sirius has to leave," I said

"Yes, I have to leave. But I'll see you both soon." Sirius said

"Tikki," I said

With a pop, Tikki was there.

"I need you to bring clothes for Sirius and Remus," I said

"Tikki will be back soon," Tikki said

With a pop, Tikki was gone. A few minutes pass in silence before a pop is heard. I turn to see Tikki.

"Tikki have brought Master Sirius and Remus some clothing. Tikki also grabs Mistress Anastasia a jacket." Tikki said

"Thank you, Tikki," I said

Tikki handed each of us what she had brought for us. We put them on and left the shirking shack. Sirius went one way, while Remus and I headed up towards the school. As we walked towards the school the silence got a little more awkward.

"Anastasia about what just happened…" Lupin started

"Not now Lupin. Sirius said we would talk about it together." I said

He nods his head and we went to the castle. Breakfast was going on in the Great Hall. Lupin entered the Great Hall and then a few moments later I entered the hall. I walked over and sat down next to our group.

"Ana!" Hermione said

"Later. Right now I'm hungry." I said

They nodded their heads. Once breakfast was done we headed up to the dorm room, then up to the boy's dorm.

"I got to grab something from my room, wait here for a moment," I said

I left the boys room and quickly went to my room and grabbed some of the ambrosia I had in my trunk. I grabbed it and headed back to the boy's dorm. I sat down on one of the beds and started to eat the ambrosia.

"Ana are you okay?" Hermione asked

I looked up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked

"You got scratched by a werewolf. That scratch could turn you." Hermione said

"I'm fine Hermione," I said

They all look at me and let out a small sigh. I put the ambrosia down on the bed. I undid my jacket and pulled it off. I turned so my back was facing them, then I pulled it over my head so they could see my back.

"The black ooze you see is my body rejecting the stuff that would turn me into a werewolf. Plus look the scratches have already started to heal at the bottom." I said

I put the shirt back on, then I pulled the jacket back on. I grab the ambrosia and started eating it again.

"Anything else, because I need a shower," I said

"Yes, a few things actually," Hermione said

"Okay, Hermione ask away," I said

Hermione straightness up getting ready to ask her first of many questions. But Harry beats her to it.

"Is Sirius okay?" Harry asked

"Yes, Harry Sirius is fine, and before you ask Professor Lupin is fine. He is feeling really bad about scaring all of us." I said

I went back to eating the ambrosia.

"What are you eating?" Dudley asked

"Ambrosia. And no you can't have any." I said

"Why not?" Dudley asked

"I'll tell you later. Hermione before you start asking questions let me ask you a question. How have you been making to all of our classes?" I asked

Hermione looks to the side. She reaches into her shirt and pulls out a gold necklace.

"This is a Time-Turner. McGonagall gave it to me first term. This is how I've been getting to my lessons all year." Hermione said

We all kind of just looked at Hermione.

"I think we have rubbed off on you Hermione and not in a good way," Ron said

"So how about we never talk about you using a time-turner and you do not ask all those questions you have in your head," I said

"Can I ask at least one?" Hermione said

"Sure," I said

There were a few moments of silence while Hermione thought about which question she was going to pick.

"Okay, I've picked my question," Hermione said

"Then ask it," I said

"How did you save Buckbeak?" Hermione asked

"I simply had a conversation with the Minister of Magic. I told him that Lucius was kicked off the board of governors for putting the life of every Hogwarts student at risk. I told him what happened that day with Buckbeak. I also asked him if he wanted everyone to know that he is just a pawn to Lucius Malfoy? I then told him I knew he wasn't someone's pawn. So he made the smart decision and decided to let Buckbeak live." I said

They all kind of just looked at me.

"That would have been so cool to watch," Dudley said

"You totally made the Minster of Magic bend to your will," Ron said

"No, I didn't. I simply played his ego. Now then am I allowed to leave and go take a shower." I said

"Yes," they said

I got up and left the room. I headed back to the dorm and put the ambrosia back in my trunk.

 ***** Unknown Time Skip *****

Harry and I are walking softly towards Lupin's office and peer in. I see Lupin standing over a battered suitcase, filling it with the last of his books. Without turning he speaks to us.

"Hello, Harry and Anastasia," Lupin said

Harry jumps and I just laugh a little bit. Lupin turns and smiles through haggard eyes.

"Saw you coming," Lupin said

The Marauder's Map lies open on an otherwise bare desk. Harry and I both nod we both look up at Lupin.

"Professor are you okay? You are not looking too good. Are you still taking those potions?" I asked

"I've looked worse, believe me. Yes, Anastasia, I'm still taking the potions." Lupin said

"Good," I said

I look around the room. The open and empty desk drawers…the bare bookshelves.

"You've been sacked," Harry said

"Resigned, actually," Lupin said

"Resigned! Why have you done that? You are the only good DADA teacher we have had so far." I said

"It would seem that someone has let slip the nature of my condition," Lupin said

"Snape!" Harry and I said

"Whoever. It was bound to get out. This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving. Parents will not want a - someone like me - teaching their children." Lupin said

"But Dumbledore -" Harry said

"Has already done enough," I said

"Anastasia is right. He has already risked enough on my behalf. Besides, people like me, well…let's just say I'm used to this by now. But before I go, tell me about your Patrons." Lupin said

"Well. At first, I thought it was a horse, or perhaps a unicorn, but I think it was -" Harry trails off

"A stag," Lupin said

"Yes," Harry said

"Your father used to transform into one. That's how he was able to keep me company when I became…" Lupin trails off

I give Lupin a look.

"…the wolf. He was a great friend James." Lupin said

I give Lupin a small smile. Lupin smiles wanly, lifts his sorry suitcase. Then stops.

"There are stories about him and your mother, you know. Some are even true. But I think it's safe to say, in the end, you'll know them best by getting to know yourself." Lupin said

Lupin then - with a wicked twinkle - raises his wand.

"Mischief Managed," Lupin said

Harry and I watch the map go blank. We look back up but Lupin is gone.

 ***** Moments Later Great Hall *****

Harry and I are walking towards the Great Hall. We can see and hear Ron. We see him standing amid a circle of excited Gryffindors.

"Stand back, I said! I'll take it upstairs if you don't settle!" Ron said

We walk up to them, we both glance at Hermione who clears her throat loudly. The others turn, and to all speak at once.

"Harry! Wherever did you get it!" Neville said

"Can I have a go, Harry? After you, of course -" Seamus asked

"Quiet!" Ron yells

Everyone goes silent.

"Thank you. Let the man through." Ron said

Harry and I look at each other. Harry steps forward, the boys peeling away, clearing his view of the broomstick in Ron's hands. The label gleams Firebolt.

"Whose is that?" Harry asked

"Whose is it? It's yours, mate." Ron said

"But…how? Who?" Harry asked

"It's most likely from Sirius. He is Lord Black." I said

"Why don't take it for a spin," Hermione said

We all look at each other, then we all looked at each other. Then we all ran towards the doors. Boom! The huge vertical doors burst open and we all exit the castle. AS he strides off, others join the assembly - Hagrid, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle among them - curious to see what the commotion is all about.

We all stop just outside the castle. A hush hangs over the air.

"Go on, Harry," Seamus said

"Yeah. Let's see." Neville said

Harry mounts the broom. Licks his finger and jabs it in the air. A few others do the same. Hagrid does the same. Crabbe and Goyle start to do the same when Malfoy slaps their hands down. Finally, Harry places his hand on the broom. Sets his grip. Takes a breath. And…frowns.

"What's wrong?" Fred and George ask

"I don't think it works. I think it's defective." Harry said

A collective groan. Dejected, many of the kids begin to drift back towards the castle. Harry calls after.

"Oh, come on now. It's just a broom." Harry said

"Just a broom," Hagrid said

Harry's eye shifts to Ron, Hermione, Dudley, and I. A wink.

"The fastest broom in the world," Harry said

As everyone turns - whoosh - harry jets off and we all watch. A tiny dot, growing larger and larger, races upward. It's harry shooting straight into the blue on the Firebolt. A scream grows louder and as he approaches. A scream of release, of utter abandon. It's Harry screaming. But something else is clear as he jets past.


	34. Chapter 29

_**Very important note at the end of this chapter.**_

 _ **Previously on The Twice Blessed Child…**_

 _ **Harry mounts the broom. Licks his finger and jabs it in the air. A few others do the same. Hagrid does the same. Crabbe and Goyle start to do the same, when Malfoy slaps their hands down. Finally, Harry places his hand on the broom. Sets his grip. Takes a breath. And…frowns.**_

 _ **"What's wrong?" Fred and George ask**_

 _ **"I don't think it works. I think it's defective." Harry said**_

 _ **A collective groan. Dejected, many of the kids begin to drift back towards the castle. Harry calls after.**_

 _ **"Oh, come on now. It's just a broom." Harry said**_

 _ **"Just a broom." Hagrid said**_

 _ **Harry's eye shifts to Ron, Hermione, Dudley, and I. A wink.**_

 _ **"The fastest broom in the world." Harry said**_

 _ **As everyone turns - whoosh - harry jets off and we all watch. A tiny dot, growing larger and larger, races upward. It's harry shooting straight into the blue on the Firebolt. A scream grows louder and as he approaches. A scream of release, of utter abandon. It's Harry screaming. But something else is clear as he jets past.**_

* * *

The ride home was fun. Harry talked for a good half hour about how great his new broom was.

"Make sure you thank Sirius when we get home." I said

"I will then, I'll let him take a go." Harry said

"Now that I would like to see." I said

"How long are you staying this time?" Dudley asked

"No clue. I had planned to stay with you guys the entire summer but…" I trail off

"I understand Ana." Harry said

The rest of the train ride went by fast. We got off the train and were meet at the station by Sirius.

"Harry. Dudley. Ana." Sirius yells

We make our way over to Sirius.

"You three ready to go home?" Sirius asked

"Yeah. Totally." Harry said

We said goodbye to the Weasley's and to Hermione then we left the station and headed home. We arrived home, as soon as we walked through the door the house elves were there to get are stuff and put it away. We all headed to the dining room to eat dinner. Once dinner was done Sirius stood up.

"Okay so this summer the Quidditch World Cup will be takeing place. I have got us all tickets." Sirius said

"All?" Petunia asked

"No Petunia I didn't get a ticket for you. I know how you stand on Quidditch. However I did you get you a ticket to the Wizarding World's version of Fashion Week." Sirius said

"Thank you." Petunia said

"This is going to be so cool." Harry said

"When is it?" I ask

"The 25th of August." Sirius said

"Okay." I said

After that we all left the table. I headed up stairs. Once I got into my room I headed straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

I walk out of my closet after getting dressed to see Sirius sitting on the couch I have in my room. I jump and bring my hand to my chest.

"Seriously Sirius." I said

I reach out and grab a cover up.

"Come here." Sirius said

I moved over and sat on the couch. We sat in silence for a while, it was a somewhat awkward silence.

"Have you talked to Remus lately?" I asked

"Yes I have. I invited him over. He will be here tomorrow." Sirius said

"Cool." I said

We were back to sitting in silence.

"I actually invited him over so soon after you guys arriving back because I wanted to make sure we talked to you before you went to camp." Sirius said

"Let me guess this talk is going to be about what happened, in the shirking shack." I said

"Yes, and other things." Sirius said

"What other things?" I asked

Sirius looked around the room, then looked at me.

"I was wondering if Remus could live here. Also I wanted to know if you would be up to…" Sirius trailed off

"Being part of a three some." I said

"Yes…no. We will talk about that tomorrow. I want to know if you would be up to telling Remus about who you really are." Sirius said

I looked at Sirius. Then I got up and started to pace around the room.

"Sirius how can you ask me to do that?" I asked

"Ana, please. Remus can keep your secret." Sirius said

"Him keeping it a secret is only half of it. You don't know how many rules I'm breaking already. You know, Harry knows. I used my gifts in front of too many people. No one is supposed to know." I said

I continue to pace around my room.

"Too many people know. Too many people already know. I can't tell anyone else, no one else…"

I was cut off by Sirius' lips on mine. I went to pull away but his arm wrapped around my waist while his other hand grabbed my neck. He pulled me tight against him. When he pulled back we were both breathing hard.

"Then we won't tell him." Sirius said

"I'll have to talk it over with Chiron and Dionysus." I said

"Okay. We will talk about what all this means." Sirius said

"Okay." I said

"It's late and it's been a long day. Why don't you go to bed." Sirius said

I nod my head. I take my cover up off and climb into bed.

I wake up the next morning and quickly get dressed and head down to breakfast. I was evidentially the last to the table.

"Good morning Ana." Everyone said

"Good morning everyone." I said

I sat down and grabbed some food.

"Did Sirius tell you guys that Lupin is coming by today?" I asked

"No I haven't. I had not had the chance. Is that okay with everyone?" Sirius said

"It's fine by me." Dudley said

"Only if I can ask him questions about my parents?" Harry asked

"I think he will be okay with that." Sirius said

"Do you know what time he is due to arrive?" Petunia asked

"I believe we had agreed on noon. Is that okay with you Petunia?" Sirius asked

"Yes of course, just make sure you let the elves know if he will be joining us for lunch." Petunia said

"I will." Sirius said

After that breakfast was eaten in silence. Once I was done eating I stood up.

"If you need me I'll be upstairs." I said

"Okay." everyone said

I headed up stairs and into my room. I got a big bowl from my cabinet and filled it up with water. I then use my magic to make mist which in turn makes a rainbow. I throw a golden drachma into the mist.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Please connect me to Chiron." I said

There was a pause the mist shimmered and I saw Chiron's face.

"Anastasia what do you need?" Chiron asked

"It's not as much as what I need, but more of what you need to know." I said

So I told him everything that happed this school year. I didn't tell him about Sirius and Remus'.

"So you want to know if you can tell people?" Chiron asked

"I guess not people. Just one person." I said

Chiron looked like he was thinking about.

"Let me talk to Dionysus real quick." Chiron said

"Okay." I said

His face disappeared from the mist. I could hear Chiron and Dionysus talking but I couldn't understand what they were saying. A few moments pass before Chiron's face appeared back in the mist.

"Dionysus and I have decided that you can tell one person. Only if you know that you can trust that person with your life. So once you know that you can trust this person you can tell them." Chiron said

"Thank you Chiron." I said

I went to cancel the call but Chiron stopped me.

"When do you plan on coming to camp?" Chiron asked

"I'm not sure…I want to make sure I'm back here in time for the Quidditch World Cup which is happening on the 25th of August." I said

"Okay. Goodbye Anastasia." Chiron said

"Goodbye Chiron." I said

I cancel the call and then flop down on my bed. I thought about everything that has happened. I let out a breath and get out of bed. I head over my desk to start this summer's homework. I don't know how long I worked but I was taken out of my homework curve by a knock on the door. I got up and walked over to the door. I opened it to see Sirius and Remus. I opened the door all the way up to they could come in.

"Come in guys." I said

Sirius and Remus enter the room. I shut the door.

"Want me to call a house elf for something to drink?" I ask

"Sure." Sirius said

"Jon." I said

There was a pop and Jon was there.

"What can Jon be doing for Mistress?" Jon asked

"Tea with milk." Remus said

"A glass of Fire Whisky." Sirius said

Remus and I just look at him.

"I'll just have my normal drink." I said

Jon nodded his head. Then with a pop he was gone. I let out a breath. None of us said anything. We stayed quiet till the pop of Jon coming back was heard.

"Jon has the drinks." Jon said

He then hands each of us our respective drinks. Then once again with a pop he was gone. I silently sipped my drink, as did Remus, while Sirius just downed his in one go. Even then we still sat in the quite. I noticed that Sirius and Remus keep looking at each other. Remus was the one to break the silence.

"Anastasia we need you listen to everything were about tell you." Remus said

I nod my head and continue to sip my drink.

"As you know Sirius and I are in a relationship. We were in one before he… went away. Now thanks to you we are back in one. We are happy. But even before he went away I…we felt like something was missing. Then you came along this year and it kind of all just made sense." Remus said

"What do you mean by made sense?" I asked

"You helped get me out of prison. You made sure I had my relationship with Remus back. You were willing to put yourself in danger to be and help with Remus. His wolf is kind of obsessed with you. Which is a really good thing." Sirius said

"You made sure I'm okay. You've been making sure I have been taking potions to help my health. You talked a lot of sense into me about my wolf. Plus ever since that the night that I accepted the wolf I've felt a lot better. Then you literally slapped some sense into me about love." Remus said

"Okay." I said

"So what we are getting at is that we would like for you to join our relationship." Sirius said

"Sirius do you trust Remus with your life?" I asked

"Yes." Sirius said

"Do you trust Remus with all your secrets?" I asked

"Yes." Sirius said

"Where is this going?" Remus asked

"Your turn Remus. Do you trust Sirius with your life?" I asked

"Yes." Remus said

"Do you trust Sirius with all your secrets?" I asked

"Yes."' Remus said

"Once again where is this going?" Sirius asked

"Can I trust you both with my life?" I asked

"Yes." they both said

"Can I trust you both with my secrets?" I asked

"Yes." the both said

"After breakfast I talked to Chiron. He said I could tell only one more person, and only if I could trust that person with my life. I am Lady Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Merlin, Pendragon, Le Frey. I'm a half-blood but not in your normal sense of the word. My mother is the Hecate Goddess of Magic Sorcery and Witchcraft, Goddess of Crossroads and Necromancy, Goddess of the Mist. The Dark Lady, Queen of Ghosts. I'm a demi-god." I said

Sirius was smiling, Remus was shocked. He opened his mother, and then closed it, then opened it again.

"Your mother is the mother of magic." Remus said

"Yes." I said

"Who's your dad?" Remus asked

"No clue. Through I do have godly godparents." I said

"Who are they?" Sirius asked

"My Godly Godmother is Nike. While my Godly Godfather is Zeus." I said

"Cool I know who one of those gods are." Sirius said

"Let me guess you know who Zeus is." Remus said

Sirius nods his head.

"In Greek Mythology, Nike was the Goddess of speed, strength and victory. Also known as Winged Goddess, Nike is most often pictured as having wings. She was the child of Pallas (Titan) and Styx In most beliefs, Styx is the name of the river that separates Planet Earth from the Gates of Hell (Hades). The River Styx was named for Nike's grandfather Tethys. Nike and her three sisters, Zelus (Zeal/power), Bic(Force) and Kralas (Strength) were brought by Styx to Zeus to assist him in the great Titan battle whose ultimate goal was to gain control of Mount Olympus. Ancient Greeks worshiped Nike because they believed she could make them never to die and was able to grant to humans strength and the speed needed to be victorious in any task they undertook. Nike allied herself with the Chief Greek God Zeus during the great Titanomachy conflict. During this event, she functioned as his chief charioteer. Nike's reward for doing this was that Zeus promised to keep her near him and to protect her forever. She is often seen seated beside Zeus on Mount Olympus. In Roman Mythology, Nike was known as Victoria, after Greece fell to the Roman Empire. She appears with Zeus on statues in places such as the Temple of Zeus in Attica and on the west portico of the Temple of Athena in Athens. When Nike appeared alone, she always had wings and sported a palm branch in her right hand. If she was seen with another god, Nike was always wingless. According to many accounts, Nike is portrayed without wings in Athens so that she could never fly away from their city. Nike's typical attire in paintings, sculptures and other art media was a flowing gown of gold and wings symbolizing her right to grant victory or to remove it later should the victor not remain worthy. She always carried a palm branch in her right hand as a symbol of peace. Another very important thing she carried was a wreath, always ready to crown a victor in battle or games of challenge. When she is pictured with the Staff of Hermes, this means that one of Nike's roles was to serve as a messenger from the gods. Nike being depicted holding wreath reminds us that as the Goddess of Victory she was always ready to encase a winner's neck and shoulders in a garland of victory. She was also often seen with a cup or pitcher and a bowl from which a victory toast was consumed. Nike is often seen with a shield upon which it was said that she inscribed the name of each victor of a battle." I said

When I was they both just looked at me. Sirius smiled.

"You just pulled a Lupin." Sirius said

"A what?" I asked

"A me. When Sirius doesn't understand something I tell him what they mean. Thus you pulled a Lupin." Lupin said

"Okay." I said

The room was once again silent.

"What does joining your relationship mean exactly?" I asked

I could see a small flash of hope in both Sirius and Remus' eyes.

"You would be like any other relationship except there would be three people instead of two." Sirius said

"We would divide our time up so that all of us got equal time with each other." Remus said

"Remus you are a smart person you should that it won't work out. You both will spend more time with each other. Which is understandable. I mean if I agreed how would we deal with the school year, or the fact that I spend almost the entire summer in New York which is over 3,000 miles away." I said

There was a moment of quiet.

"Give it a chance. Give us a chance." Sirius said

I sat there looking at the two of them. I thought about everything they had said. How they looked so hopeful. Now they looked pleading.

"I'll talk to Chiron. But, if he is okay I'll give you the summer." I said

They both had big smiles on their face. I went to say something else, but didn't get eh chance to. As Sirius had grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. When Sirius was done, I was grabbed around the waist turned and was soon being kissed by Remus. When Remus pulled away they were both once again smiling at me.

"Thank you." Sirius said

"Thank you, Anastasia." Remus said

"Okay if this is going to work you need to stop calling me Anastasia. It sounds old fashioned. Call my Ana. Anya, or Stasia." I said

"I like Anya." Sirius said

He leaned over and kissed my check. We both then looked at Remus.

"But I like calling you Anastasia." Remus said

"Okay, for you I guess I can suck it up." I said

Remus followed what Sirius did, he smiled then kissed my check.

"So Sirius asked me earlier and if you're up for it Remus, you are more than welcome to live here. I have an open room or if it's okay with Sirius you can stay in his room." I said

"Why don't we all move into the same room." Sirius said

"I haven't got the chance to meet Petunia. But I don't think she would be okay with Anastasia staying in the same room as two grown men." Remus said

"You basically just said everything wrong with this." Sirius said

There was a moment of silence but then both of them started laughing.

"I think there is a room on the third floor that has connected rooms." I said

"Connected rooms?" Sirius asked

"Yeah two bedrooms connected to each other, a closet connected to both and a bathroom that has a entrance in both bedrooms. There are also doors that connect the each closet to the bathroom." I said

"That could come in handy." Sirius said

"So, for the rest of the week I'll stay with Sirius then we can try out those adjoining rooms." Remus said

"Okay." I said

Remus and Sirius both leaned forward and kissed my forehead. We left the room and headed downstairs. When we got downstairs and one of the elves informed me that lunch was about to be served. I thanked the elf and we headed into the dining room, I sat down in my normal seat and Sirius and Remus sat down on either side of me. A few moments later Dudley, Harry, and Petunia entered and took their seats.

"Professor Lupin it's good to see you again." Dudley said

"None of that Professor stuff I am no longer a Professor." Lupin said

"May I know why you are no longer teaching at the kids school?" Petunia asked

"Snape." Harry, Remus, and Sirius asked

"Severus Snape?" Petunia asked

"Yes, he teaches potions." Dudley said

"He is very mean towards Harry." I said

"It makes sense. He was friends with Lilly when they were kids. I don't know what happened but they had some fight while she was at Hogwarts." Petunia said.

I saw a look pass between Sirius and Remus. I made a mental note to ask them about it later. We all talked for a few moments.

"So Lupin what are your plans for the rest of the week?" Harry asked

"Well I've talked with Anastasia and Sirius about maybe moving in here. Anastasia said it was okay as long as Petunia is okay with it." Lupin said

We all looked at Petunia. She looked at us.

"I don't understand why it wouldn't be okay." Petunia said

We all looked at each other again. Petunia then looked at all of us. She gently laid down her fork and took a sip of her drink.

"What don't I know?" Petunia asked

"Remus is a werewolf." I said

Petunia looked at us took a breath, then took a big drink.

"Okay, as long as I don't end up as a midnight snack that is okay." Petunia said

"I promise Petunia you won't end up as a midnight snack." Sirius said

The rest of lunch went by pretty fast. Once lunch was over Sirius, Remus, and I headed to the library. Once we were in the library and were sat down on couch.

"Remus do you buy the potion you usually take or do you make it?" Sirius asked

"It doesn't matter he won't be talking a potion like the wolfsbane potion. The only potion he will be taking is the one that I started giving him for after the shift." I said

They both looked at me.

"What?" I asked

"It is dangerous for me to not take the wolfsbane potion." Lupin said

"You'll be fine. If you don't want to run in these woods, or locked up in a room in the basement then we can go to one of the other houses." I said

"Other house's?" Sirius and Remus asked

"Yes there is one in California, then there is Merlin Castel, and then the LeFey Pendragon Manor. Thought if we do go to one of them I would pick the LeFey Pendragon Manor seeing as that one is bigger and better hidden and protected." I said

"Wait you have access to not only the Merlin Castel but also the LeFey Pendragon Manor?" Remus asked

"Yes as well as the Ravenclaw library." I said

"Can we go?" Remus asked

"To which one of the three?" I asked

Sirius and Remus looked at each other. I could tell that they couldn't pick just one.

"How about we go to Merlin Castel and then we can spend the night at the LeFey Pendragon Manor." I said

"Oh look you are already being the mediator." Sirius said

"That sounds like a good plan. Are you going to invite the others?" Remus asked

"Invite us where?" Someone asked

We turned our heads to see Harry and Dudley. They moved around the couch and sat down in front of us.

"I was just telling Remus and Sirius about the other houses I have in my possession. We were talking about visiting one and then spending the night in the other house." I said

"Shouldn't you make sure the other houses are able to enter?" Dudley asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well it has most likely been a while since someone has been in those houses. Shouldn't you make sure that they are livable." Dudley said

"He has a point." Sirius said

"Jon. Tobby." I said

There were two pops.

"Yes, Mistress." Jon and Tobby said

"I have a question. If you serve me are you able to enter any of the house I own?" I asked

"Maybe. We would have to check." Jon said

"Okay. Jon go to Merlin Castle and see how it is. If there are house elves bring one back with you. Tobby go to the LeFey Pendragon Manor and do the exact same thing I told Jon to do." I said

"Yes, Mistress." They both said

Then with that they were gone with a pop. We all started to talk about what we wanted to do over the summer. Harry and Sirius talked about how they wanted to take turns flying the broom around.

"We would have to do that at one of the other houses. Maybe we can invite the Weasley's over to join you guys." I said

"What would be really cool was if you brought all of them brooms that way they have the same advantage as the Slytherins." Dudley said

"I think we should buy all the houses Firebolts, and let the Slytherins keep their Nimbus brooms." Sirius said

"That's not a bad idea." I said

"I was joking." Dudley said

"So was I." Sirius said

"I'm not. I think we should give the Slytherins a taste of their own medicine." I said.

It looked like Remus was about to say something but he didn't get a chance as there was a pop. Jon was now standing in front of us with another elf.

"Mistress Anastasia. I would like for you to meet the head elf of the Merlin Castle, Alfred." Jon said

"It is very nice to finally meet you Mistress Anastasia." Alfred said

"Wow you speak very well for a house elf." Sirius said

I turned to look at Sirius as did Remus and we both hit him on the back of the head.

"Sorry about him. It is very nice to meet you as well Alfred." I said.

"The honor is mine Mistress, the elf Jon said you wished to speak to me." Alfred said

"Yes, I was thinking about stopping by and visiting the Merlin Castle and was wondering if it was livable." I said

"Of course it is. Master Merlin left very detailed instructions on how he wanted the Castle to be maintained and look when an heir came to be." Alfred said

"That is good to know." I said

"Sorry to ask Mistress but what other titles do you have other than Heir Merlin?" Alfred asked

I didn't answer him, instead I conjured the Lady and Heir to paper. He quickly read over the paper, once he got to the bottom his little elf eyes were huge. He handed me back the paper.

"It truly will be an honor to serve you Mistress Anastasia. When do you plan on coming to the Castle?" Alfred asked

We all looked at each other.

"Maybe in an hour or so." Remus said

"We are also waiting to hear from the elf I sent LeFey Pendragon Manor." I said

Just as I finished talking there was pop and Tobby was now in the library with another elf.

"Sorry. Tobby didn't mean to interrupt." Tobby said

"It's okay. Who is the elf with you?" I asked

"Oh this the head elf from the LeFey Pendragon Manor." Tobby said

"My name is Jeff, I'm the head of the LeFey Pendragon Manor." Jeff said

"Yes my friends and I were planning on spending sometime in the LeFey Pendragon Manor. I just wanted to make sure that, that is possible." I said

"Of course it is. You are the Mistress of the Manor." Jeff said

"Okay, we will be there around dinner time." I said

"Of course. How many rooms will you be needing ready?" Jeff said

I did a head count, Sirius and Remus in one room, then Harry in a room, Dudley in a room, then I needed a room. Which came to a totally of four rooms.

"Four rooms." I said

"Okay they will be ready for you on your arrival. I will also let you know that the manor has been kept up to date on everything." Jeff said

"Thank you Jeff." I said

Jeff nods and then with a pop he was gone. I turned to look back at Alfred.

"I will send one of the other elf's here to take you the Castle, I will head back and start to make sure everything is ready." Alfred said

"Thank you Alfred." I said

"It is of no problem." Alfed said

Then with a pop he was gone.

"I think it's time we go pack some things. Also there is a pool at one of the houses." I said

Dudley and Harry smiled and ran off.

I went to stand up and leave but Sirius pulled me back down. I turned and looked at Sirius then at Remus.

"What can I help you with?" I asked

"So we get to see you in a bathing suit?" Sirius asked

"Sirius you've seen me in a sports bra and shorts. A bathing suit isn't going to be much different." I said

"You've seen her in a sports bra and shorts?" Remus asked

I looked back him to see he looked a little jealous.

"Well I've seen you naked." I said

"You've seen him naked?" Sirius asked

"Yup." I said

I was able to get up and leave the library. I headed up to my bedroom to pack a small bag. Once I was done I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to the living room where Harry and Dudley were waiting.

"And here I thought Ana was going to take the longest to pack." Dudley said

"Lesson number one at camp. Always have a go bag." I said

"What is a go bag?" Dudley asked

"A go bag is a bag that is already packed. It has everything thing I would need for a week." I said

"But we are only going for a night." Harry said

"Lesson number two, never unpack your go bag simply replace dirty clothes with clean ones." I said

Dudley and Harry simply shock their heads at me. A few more moments passed before Sirius and Remus came downstairs. Harry went to say something but a pop stopped. We turned to see a new house elf.

"My name is Liz. Alfred sent me to take the new Mistress and her friends the Castle." the elf said

"Nice to meet you Liz. Thank you for coming." I said

"No problem, Mistress. Please grab ahold of me and each other and I will transport us to the Castle." Liz said

We all moved and grabbed a hold of Liz. Remus grabbed onto Sirius. Sirius grabbed onto me. I grabbed onto Harry and Harry grabbed onto Dudley. With a pop we were all gone

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:**

 **Okay so here is the warning. This is a RemusxSiriusxOC story. My OC is now going into her fourth year and Sirius and Remus are grown adults while Anastasia is under the age of 18. So this will have underage things happening. Just like with my other Rated M books I will be posting all sexual scenes in the Rated M Book. But this book will contain many different types of kissing, and will hint towards sexual things when they happen.**


	35. Chapter 30

**Previously on The Twice Blessed Child...**

 **Dudley and Harry simply shook their heads at me. A few more moments passed before Sirius and Remus came downstairs. Harry went to say something but a pop stopped. We turned to see a new house-elf.**

 **"My name is Liz. Alfred sent me to take the new Mistress and her friends to the castle." Liz said**

 **"Nice to meet you, Liz. Thank you for coming." I said**

 **"No problem, Mistress. Please grab ahold of me and each other and I will transport us to the Castle." Liz said**

 **We all moved and grabbed a hold of Liz. Remus grabbed onto Sirius. Sirius grabbed onto me. I grabbed onto Harry and Harry grabbed onto Dudley. With a pop, we were all gone.**

* * *

When I opened my eyes we were standing in front of a huge and beautiful castle.

"Follow me, please," Liz said

We followed Liz into the house. Once we were inside I turned around to see two huge staircases. I turned back around and at the end of the hall was a fireplace. The second floor was boxed in it was more like inside terrace. I had to stop looking around when I heard the sound of pops. Seven new house-elves, as well as Alfred, were standing in front of us.

"Allow me to introduce the other house-elves. There are Eva, Ava, Emma and you have to meet Liz. Then there are Aro, Clay, Cole, and Lee." Alfred said

"It is very nice to meet you all. I'm Anastasia. The people with me are Dudley, Harry, Remus, and Sirius." I said

"It is an honor to be at your services." The house-elves said

"I will have the other elves take everyone to their room and show them around. I will show you to your room and then take you to the wardroom." Alfred said

I nod and follow after Alfred. The room Alfred took me to was huge. We continued to walk around the castle which was huge, and beautiful. I saw the kitchen and thought of Petunia. We walked down to the basement which was huge. There was a wine cellar, what looked like a man cave. We walked up a wall and Alfred pushed a brick and the bricks fell away. We walked into the room. Where what looked like a huge rock was.

"Point your wand and the stone and fire off a Lumos at it," Alfred said

I did as he said, the rock absorbs the spell, glowed and then the glow faded.

"You, and whoever you allow will now be able to Apparition here," Alfred said

"Thank you, Alfred," I said

"No problem, Mistress. Now let's get you back to your friends." Alfred said

We left the basement and headed back upstairs. We found the others waiting in the living room.

"What are your plans while you are here?" Alfred asked

"I think we are just going to look around this time," I said

"Well if you need anything at all simply call for one of the elves," Alfred said

"We will," Remus said

Alfred nods his head and with a pop, he was gone.

"So let's go look around. Do try not to break anything." I said

We all turn and look at Sirius who is about to touch a suit of armor. He turns and looks at us.

"What?" Sirius asked

"Try to break anything," I said

"Don't worry I won't break anything," Sirius said

Remus walks over to Sirius and pulls him away from the suit of armor.

"So I think we should all split up and look around," I said

"That sounds good," Dudley said

We all went our separate ways. I was headed up towards the library when I felt arms wrap around my shoulder and waist. I followed the arm around my shoulder to see that it was Remus' and the one wrapped around my waist was Sirius'.

"I was thinking we could check the library out," Remus said

"No I want to check out the basement," Sirius said

"We can do both. We can head the library and then we can head to the basement." I said

"See that is why we need you. Because if it wasn't for you we would still be in the living room arguing over where we would go." Sirius said

"So the only reason you want me in your relationship is to settle disagreements?" I asked

They both stopped walking, which in turn caused me to stop. They quickly spun me and pushed me against the wall. I looked up to see that they were shoulder to shoulder and that they each had a hand on either side of my head.

"That is not the reason and you know that," Remus said

"We told you the reasons," Sirius said

"And if we have to, we will tell you every day till you understand," Remus said

They both lean forward and kiss me on the cheek.

"Okay, lets head to the library," I said

They both then pulled away, wrapped their arms backs around me and we headed back towards the library. I opened the door and we stepped in. I looked over to Remus who was just looking around the room. He kind of reminded me of Belle from Beauty and the Beast when the Beast shows her the library.

"I hope that it meets your expectations," I said

"It's huge," Remus said

"Well, what are you waiting for, go look around," Sirius said

Remus smiles and runs off. Sirius and I walk around the library. The library was quite well except for the sounds of a happy Remus. I found a book that I thought could be pretty good so I picked it up and made my way over to one of the many couches that were in front of the fireplace. I sat down and opened the book and started to read it. I noticed Sirius sitting down next to me. He didn't have a book he just sat there and looked at me as I read through my book. We heard a loud noise come from the other side of the room.

"Remus, you okay?" Sirius yelled

"Yeah, I was just carrying too many books. But I'm okay." Remus yelled back

"You didn't break or damage any of the books did you?" I yelled

"Nope, all the books are fine," Remus said

I turned my head to look at Sirius.

"Why don't you go help him," I said

"But it's so far," Sirius said

"Sirius, you don't even know where he is," I said

"Fine, I'll go help him," Sirius said

He got up and head to where we had heard Remus yelling from.

"Good doggy," I said

"Heard that," Sirius yelled

I smiled a little bit and went back to reading the book. I don't know how many minutes passed before Sirius came back with his arms full of books, being followed by Remus who had just as many if not more than Sirius. They both put the books down on the table in front of us.

"Did you leave any books on the shelf?" I asked

"Haha very funny. Yes, I left books on the shelf. I mean have you looked around this library. There are thousands of books." Remus said

"I'm glad you like the library. But I don't think you will be able to take these books out of the library or house." I said

"I'm okay with that. I'll just read as many as I can in the time I have here." Remus said

"Remus we come back here at any time," I said

Remus just smiled picked up the first book and began reading it. I went back to reading mine. Sirius just sat there looking from Remus to me then back to Remus.

…

It didn't take me long to figure out in the time it took me to read the one book Remus was able to read five of his. I think Sirius finally had enough.

"Okay so we've been in here for a while, can we please go see the basement?" Sirius said

Remus looked up from his book to look at Sirius, who was laying on the couch upside down. Remus closed his book and put it back on the table. He looked up at me.

"I don't care if we go down there or not," I said

"How long do we have till we have to head to LeFrey Pendragon Manor." Remus

"I don't know. I think I told the elf that we were going to be eating dinner there." I said

Remus looked down at his watch.

"So if we eat at 6, that means we have another two and a half hours here," Remus said

"So does that mean we can head downstairs," Sirius said

"Yes, Sirius. We can head down to the basement." Remus said

"Liz," I said

There was a pop.

"What can Liz be doing for Mistress?" Liz asked

"Is there someplace we can put these books?" I asked

"Of course. I can be taking them to one of the study's." Liz said

"That would be great thank you, Liz," Remus said

"I'll be moving them now," Liz said

I thanked Liz once again. Sirius, Remus, and I get up and leave the library. We head downstairs and around the corner and I end up walking right into Harry.

"Oh, are you okay Ana?" Harry asked

"Yes, I should have looked around the corner," I said

"Where are you guys headed?" Dudley asked

"To the basement. It's full of cool things." I said

"Oh, can we come with?" Harry asked

"Sure," Remus said

We continued down the hall to the door that leads to the basement. Then down the stairs and into the basement. Sirius' eyes grew huge and he ran over to the first thing he saw.

"Ohh. What is this?" Sirius asked

I didn't get the chance to answer before he ran over to something else.

"Oh, what about this one?" Sirius asked

It went on like that till he had asked about each item in the basement. Once he was done I went on to answer every question he had asked. I noticed Remus shaking his head at Sirius. Sirius then ran over to Harry and Dudley and pulled them over to one of the things that were in the basement.

"He acts like a kid at a candy store," I said

Remus looked at and raised an eyebrow.

"He looks like a quidditch player that just got the newest broom," I said

Remus nods his head.

"You know I bet one of the house-elves would bring you one of those books," I said

"I want to keep the books in the library. Want to play some um… I believe you called it Air Hockey." Remus said

"Sure," I said

"You'll have to teach me how to play," Remus said

"It won't take long. It's an easy game to learn." I said

We walked over to the Air Hockey table. I told him the basic rules, and what the point of the game was. We started and he beat me the first time we played.

"Way to go, Remus," I said

"I can't believe I won. Let's play again." Remus said

So we played again, and he won again. Sirius and the others walked over to us.

"I play the winner," Dudley said

"Well, then you are going to be playing Remus," I said

I moved away and Dudley play. Remus won. Then it was Harry and Remus. Remus won. Then it came down to Sirius and Remus. Remus won. Remus smiled, Sirius moved over and pulled Remus into a hug.

"Way to go, Remus," Sirius said

We stayed at the Merlin Castle for an hour longer before I called the Le Frey Pendragon elf.

"Jeff," I said

There was a resounding pop and there stood Jeff.

"Are you ready to go to the Manor, Mistress?" Jeff asked

"Yes," I said

"Grab on," Jeff said

We grab onto Jeff much like we had with Liz. Then with a pop, we were gone. We reappeared in front of a huge manor. I turned around to see that the house was surrounded by a forest. There is a fountain in front of the house.

"Wow. This place is beautiful." Harry said

"Yeah, and we haven't even seen the inside or backyard," Dudley said

We all walked forward and pushed open the door. We were greeted by a grand staircase. With a crystal chandelier. With a few pops, there were about seven other house-elves. One of the house-elves stepped forward.

"Welcome to Le Frey Pendragon Manor. I'm the Head Elf Alex." Alex said

Four elves stepped forward.

"We are the female elves of the house. I'm Aria." Aria said

"Joy"

"Kate"

"Ellie"

They all then stepped back in line. Then two more elves stepped forward.

"We are the male elves. Other than Alex and Jeff we are the only male elves. I'm Enzo." Enzo said

"Leo."

Jeff then moved and joined then they stepped back in line with the others.

"It is nice to meet you all. I'm Anastasia. These are my friends. Dudley Dursley, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black." I said

"It nice to meet you Mistress and Mistress's friends. We are happy to finally have someone back in the manor even if only for the night. We will show you all where to sleep, then we have dinner prepared. If you wish we have an indoor and outdoor pool. We have a pool table, as well as a cinema room. A wizarding chess set, and a muggle one. There are four wings, and huge outdoors. To the two people of drinking age, we have a fully stocked wine cellar that dates back to the times of the first Mistress. We also have a tennis court, and work center, and a hot room. " Alex said

I saw Harry, Dudley, and Sirius look at Alex with wide eyes.

"Is there a library?" Remus asked

"Sadly there is not. However, there are four studies that are full of many books. Mistress gave all of her books to the Ravenclaw library." Alex said

With that, we followed Alex up the stairs and to the right. He went on to say how all of the room but the Mistress and Master rooms were in this wing. So far every room was beautiful. Once we were shown the rooms that the others would be staying in Alex walked us over to the other side of the house. He then walked up to a set of double doors. He pushed open the doors and we stepped into a huge room. The room had windows of almost every wall. I stepped more into the room, I walked over to the door on the side and opened it to see a huge wardrobe. The bathroom was just as amazing.

"This room is amazing," I said

"Yes, the first Mistress believed that nothing was too good. Now then I believe it is time for Mistress and her friends to eat." Alex said

We followed Alex out of the room and to where the dining room was. We all sat down, and soon Alex had the elves putting food on the table. We ate the food and talked a little. Once we were done eating, Alex appeared with a pop.

"What would Mistress and her friends like to be doing now?" Alex asked

"I personally would like to go swimming," I said

"Would Mistress like to swim in the pool or go for a dip in the dipping pool?" Alex asked

"Outside," I said

"Would Mistress's friends like to go swimming as well," Alex said

"I'm okay with swimming," Harry said

"Same here," Dudley said

"I'll watch you guys swim," Remus said

"Am I allowed to jump into the pool?" Sirius asked

"I don't see why not," Alex said

"Then I'm good with swimming." Sirius said

"Why don't you guys all go change. There will be a house-elf waiting for you in the main hall." Alex said

We nodded and left the room to get changed.

…

After I changed I walked down the stairs and into the main hall where Harry, Dudley, and Remus were waiting.

"Where is Sirius?" I asked

"Right here," Sirius said

There was a pop and soon the elf named Aria was standing in front of us.

"Follow me, please," Aria said

She turned and walked towards the back of the house, to the door that leads outside. She pushed opened the doors and we walked outside. It was beautiful. The pool was huge, and the backyard was beautiful. I felt like I was on top of the world.

"Race you to the pool," Dudley said

Dudley, Harry, and Sirius take off a run down the stairs and towards the pool. Remus and I stepped forward to look out at them, as the jumped into the pool.

"They are like a bunch of kids," I said

"Sirius has always been a kid at heart," Remus said

"Come on let's head down there. I think there is a place for you to sit out of the sun." I said

We headed down the stairs. Remus and I walked over to one of the tables that had an umbrella covering it. We sat down and with a pop Aria was in front of us.

"Does Mistress and her friends like anything to drink?" Aria asked

"Some Lemonade will do just fine," I said

Aria nodded her head, and with a pop, she was gone.

"Anya. Come join us." Sirius yelled

I dropped my cover-up and walked over to the pool, and slowly climbed in.

…

When we were done swimming, Remus was nice enough to dry us off using magic before we went back into the house. We said goodnight each other at the top of the stairs before I went to the left and they went to the right. When I got to my room I grabbed my nightclothes and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower to wash the pool water off. When I was done I quickly got dressed and walked back into my room. I wasn't exactly paying attention so when I turned around and saw both Remus, and Sirius just laying on my bed a jumped and let out a small scream.

"A little warning would have been nice," I said

"Sorry. Anya." Sirius said

I put the swimsuit into my bag.

"What can I do for you two?" I asked

"Oh, nothing we just wanted to spend some time with you without having to worry about the other two," Remus said

"So come to bed," Sirius said

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"He doesn't mean like that, Anastasia. He just means that it's late and we should probably be getting to bed." Remus said

"Remus, my brain didn't go to the gutter. It's just weird hearing someone say that to me." I said

He nods his head. I slowly make my way over to the bed. Sirius reaches out and pulls me down to the bed and rolls over so that I'm lying in the middle with them on either side of me. Sirius has his arm over my waist and has me pulled into his chest. I felt another arm wrap around my waist, and am suddenly in a Sirius Remus sandwich. I giggled a little bit.

"What so funny?" Remus asked

"I was just thinking that I was in a Sirius Remus sandwich," I said

"Yes you are, and you better get used to it," Sirius said

…

I woke the following morning in their arms. We were had somehow throughout the night moved so that I was pulled to Remus's chest and Sirius was against my back. I did notice a few things the main two things were the two things that were poking me. I tried to get out of their grip but they simple tightened their grip. I let a small huff, before closing my eyes and tried not to think about what was poking me.

A few moments passed before a resounding pop was heard in the room. I quickly sat up, which quickly woke up Remus and Sirius who looked around. The elf that appeared looked down.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mistress. I didn't know you had people in here with you." Joy said

"It is fine Joy. What is it that you needed?" I asked

"Just to let you know that breakfast is ready. I was also going to let you know that I couldn't find two of Mistresses friends, but here they are." Joy said

"Thank you Joy. We will head down to breakfast in a minute." I said

She nods and pops away. I slowly make my way out of bed. I grab a change of clothes from my bag before heading into the bathroom. Where I quickly get changed and put my hair up. I walk out of the bathroom to see Remus, and Sirius already dressed.

"Are you guys ready to head down to breakfast?" I asked

"Totally but first we want to say something," Sirius said

"Okay," I said

"It's about this morning and what you might have woken up to," Remus said

"Let me stop you both before this conversation goes weird. You two are both grown men. Keyword in that sentence is men, I know what happens in the morning when men wake up. So unless you are going to tell me that you two were like that for a different reason…" I trailed off

They both looked at each other, then back at me.

"Not this time," Sirius said

"Then lets head down to breakfast," I said

They nod their heads and we leave my bedroom and downstairs. We walk into the dining room and sit down. We all start talking. Once we were all done eating we spilt up again and looked around the manor. When lunch came around we all ate outside on the deck. When we were done eating we all decided to head back home.

…

The rest of summer leading up to the Quidditch World Cup was actually pretty nice. Remus and Sirius moved up to the connected rooms, and a few days later I moved up to the other. We spent a lot of time again. So far the relationship had gone any farther than as Sirius put it intense kissing. Which meant kissing and well-placed hands. Though I knew that they were both getting their rocks off with each other. I also knew they wanted me, but I was still felt a little off. But after talking with Ashely I understood things a little better.

 _Flashback:_

 _I got a big bowl from my cabinet and filled it up with water. I then use my magic to make mist which in turn makes a rainbow. I throw a golden drachma into the mist._

 _"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Please connect me to Ashley of the Aphrodite Cabin." I said_

 _A few moments pass before Ashely appears. She opens her mouth and I know she is going to yell at me._

 _"Before you get bad at me for not being a camp please listen," I said_

 _Ashely nods, and I tell her everything about Remus and Sirius. Once I was done she just looked at me._

 _"Well, how do you feel about it all?" Ashely asked_

 _"I don't know," I said_

 _"Well is the relationship hard? Is it hard to talk to them? Does it feel like a chore to be around them?" Ashely asked_

 _"No everything about it is easy. I have a lot of fun when I'm with them. It just flows." I said_

 _Ashley smiles at me._

 _"Then take some of your own advice and stop fighting. But if it makes you feel better I totally think you should go for it. We Demi's don't live long you should live and have fun while you can." Ashely said_

 _"Thanks_ Ash. _" I said_

 _"Anytime._ A. _" Ashely said_

 _End of flashback_

I was now standing just outside their rooms. I took a deep breath before knocking on their door.

"Come in," Remus said

I opened the door and walked into the room. Remus and Sirius looked over at me.

"Anya you don't have to knock," Sirius said

I didn't say anything I just walked over and sat down on the bed. I saw them look at each other. They both came over and sat on the bed, on either side of me.

"Anastasia, what is it? You've been acting weird this past week." Remus said

"I've been thinking a lot," I said

"Oh." they both said

"You don't even know what I've been thinking about," I said

"Well, sadly we both have a pretty good idea about what it is," Remus said

"Okay, and what do you two think I was thinking about?" I asked

"Not accepting the two of us," Sirius said

"Kind of. I have been thinking about it a lot. Wondering where I stood. How long we would actually have with each other…." I was interrupted

"What do you mean "how long"?" Sirius asked

"I mean 10 months out of the year I'm at Hogwarts. Then on top of that, I'm a Demi-God most of us don't live to see 20." I said

They both looked at each other.

"Then we are just going to have to make sure you do live to see 20," Remus said.

"We are going to make the most of the time we have," Sirius said

"Then let's give this whole thing a go," I said

They both smiled at me. They both then leaned in a kissed me on the cheek. Sirius then moved to kiss me on the lips, while Remus moved down the side of my neck.

"Let...us...know...if...you...want...us...to...stop," Sirius said

I nod my head. Sirius stops kissing my lips, and moves down my neck, while Remus kisses back up my neck to my lips. Sirius pushes my tank top strap down and starts kissing lower, down my shoulder. They both gently push me back so I am laying down. Remus followed Sirius lead and started to kiss down my neck. I felt someone's hand go up the bottom of my shirt

…

I woke up the next morning sandwiched between Sirius and Remus. Both of their arms were wrapped around my waist. I smiled, and slowly crawled out of the bed. I walked towards the bathroom to take a quick shower before I woke the other two up. Once I was done in the shower and was dressed in new clothes I made my way over to the two men in the bed. Who in the time I was in the shower moved into each other's embrace.

"Guys wake up. We have to meet the others to head to the Cup." I said

They didn't move or show any sign of waking up.

"Guys, get up our I'll pour water on you," I said

They still didn't move. So I pointed my finger at them.

"Νερό (Water)," I said

A jet of water shot down and dowsed them in water. Cold water. They both shot up from the bed. They both glared at me.

"Don't look at me like that. I gave you both warning, it's not my fault you didn't wake up. We have to leave to meet up with the Weasley's in like an hour." I said

"Were guys, it doesn't take long for us guys to get ready," Sirius said

"Did you just insult the entire female race?" I asked

"No," Sirius said

"Yes, you did," Remus said

I pointed my finger at Sirius.

"Νερό (Water)," I said

I jet of water hit Sirius again.

"You have an hour," I said

I turned and left the room. I headed downstairs to the dining room where breakfast was waiting. Harry and Dudley were already at the table eating. I sat down and put some food on my plate.

"What was all that noise about?" Dudley asked

"I had to wake up Sirius and Remus. Yelling at them wasn't working so I poured water on them." I said

Both Dudley and Harry broke out in laughter. We were almost all done with breakfast by the time Sirius and Remus came downstairs. Remus was dry but Sirius was still somewhat wet.

"Umm, you guys have like ten minutes to eat," Harry said

They both nod then set down to eat. Once they were done eating, we quickly moved to the fireplace to floo to the Weasley house.


	36. Chapter 31

_**Previously on The Twice Blessed Child...**_

 _ **I turned and left the room. I headed downstairs to the dining room where breakfast was waiting. Harry and Dudley were already at the table eating. I sat down and put some food on my plate.**_

 _ **"What was all that noise about?" Dudley asked**_

 _ **"I had to wake up Sirius and Remus. Yelling at them wasn't working so I poured water on them." I said**_

 _ **Both Dudley and Harry broke out in laughter. We were almost all done with breakfast by the time Sirius and Remus came downstairs. Remus was dry but Sirius was still somewhat wet.**_

 _ **"Umm, you guys have like ten minutes to eat." Harry said**_

 _ **They both nod then set down to eat. Once they were done eating, we quickly moved to the fireplace to floo to the Weasley house.**_

* * *

We are greeted at the Weasley house by Hermione who quickly pull the three of us into hugs.

"When did you get here?" Harry asked

"Just now," Hermione said

We moved so that Sirius and Remus could step though as well. We heard people running down the stairs. Soon the rest of the Weasley family was in the living room. We all shared hugs and started to talk about how summer went while we waited for Mr. Weasley to come downstairs so we could head to the Portkey.

…

We were now walking through a small wooded area.

"Where are we actually going?" Harry asked

"Don't know. Hey Dad! Where are we going?" Ron yelled

"Haven't the foggiest, keep up!" Arthur said

We walked for a few more seconds.

"Arthur! It's about time son." someone said

I looked up to see a man that looked just a little bit older than Arthur.

"Sorry, Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start. This is Amos Diggory, everyone, he works with me at the ministry. And this strapping young lad must be…" Arthur was cut off

"Cedric," I yelled

I ran up to him and jumped on him in a hug, he caught me.

"It's good to see you again, Stasia," Cedric said

"Well, it would seem that you do have friends, Cedric," Amos said

"Dad this Anastasia," Cedric said

Cedric let me down, I turned and faced Amos. I held my hand out to shake his hand.

"It is very nice to meet you, Amos," I said

"It is nice to meet you as well Anastasia," Amos said

We both turned to look at the rest of the group. I looked first to Sirius and Remus and saw that they both had looks of anger and what looked like jealousy in their eyes.

"Merlin's beard, you must be Harry Potter," Amos said

I turn to see that Amos was looking at Harry.

"Yes, sir," Harry said

"Great, great pleasure," Amos said

They then shake hands.

"Pleasure to meet you too sir," Harry said

We continue our way up to a hill. As we walk Sirius and Remus move so they are standing on either side of me. We make it to the top of the hill, the only thing at the top is an old shoe.

"That's it, sir, just over there," Arthur said

"Shall we? We don't want to be late." Amos said

We all move so we are standing in a circle around the old shoe.

"Why are we all standing around the manky old boot?" Dudley asked

"That isn't just any old manky boot mate," Fred said

"It's a portkey," George said

We all move and grab ahold of some piece of the boot. I felt hands on me as well, I look down to see that both Sirius and Remus have grabbed on to me.

"Time to go. Ready?" Amos asked

"What's a 'portkey'?" Harry asked

"After 3. One…Two…Three!" Amos yells

There's a white flash and suddenly were are all flying through the air.

"Let go kids!" Arthur yells

"What?" Hermione asked

"Let! Go!" Arthur said once again.

I watch as Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Dudley let go. I let go as well. They all crash to the ground with a thump. Arthur, Amos, Remus, and Sirius come down more gracefully. While I manage to land in Sirius's arms. I smile up at him, and he gently puts me down.

"I bet that cleared your sinuses eh?" Arthur asked

Cedric helps Harry and Dudley to their feet.

"Thanks," they both say

We all walk across the field and we see there's a massive crowd gathered and cheering, tents are set up all over.

"Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" Arthur said

We walk into the crowd, taking in the sights. Music is playing and people fly overhead on brooms. We approach a small tent.

"Parting of the waves I think old chap, wee you at the match," Amos said

"Bye Stasia," Cedric said

"Bye Cedric," I said

Amos and Cedric separate and walk off.

"Home sweet home," Arthur said

"Well Arthur it would seem that are tents are right next to each other so what do you say we connect them," Remus said

"That sounds like a right good choice," Arthur said

They both took out their wands then with a few waves the two tents were one. We all enter the tent, the inside is many times bigger than the outside.

"I've got to get one of these for camp," I said

"Girls. Choose a bunk and unpack. Ron, get out of the kitchen we're all hungry." Arthur said

"Yeah get out of the kitchen Ron." the twins yell

"Feet off the table," Arthur said

"Feet off the table," they repeat.

They look down and notice that they are the ones with their feet on a table. They quickly take their feet off the table and put them back on as soon as Arthur has walked past.

"I love magic," Harry said

I sit down between the twins.

"So are two putting money on this game?" I ask

"Yes, we are…" Fred started

"…why do you…"

"…want to put money…"

"…on it as well?" they both finished

"No. But if I was putting money on it. I would say that the Irish will win, however, Bulgaria will catch the Snitch." I said

I stood up to leave.

"How are you so sure…" Fred started

"…that is how it's going to…" George continued

"…happen." they finished

"Just trust me on it," I said

I left the sitting area and started looking around the tent area. At some point, I managed to get lost in the huge tent. I heard a noise so I headed towards it but I didn't get far before some grabbed me and pulled me into a room. I was suddenly pushed up against the wall. Remus and Sirius were standing in front of me.

"What did I do this time?" I asked

"We want to know what all that was?" Sirius asked

"All of what?" I asked

"You and that Diggory kid?" Sirius asked

"You mean Cedric?" I asked

"Yes," Remus said

"There is nothing going on. I ran into him in like the middle of last year. We got along very well." I said

"So you guys are just friends?" Sirius asked

"Of course we are. He has a girlfriend. Her name is Cho Chang and she is a Ravenclaw. Why were you guys jealous?" I asked

They exchanged looks.

"Yes. We were. This relationship is still new. So we were jealous." Remus said

"You guys don't have anything to be jealous about. I mean we did just do sexual things last night. " I said

They both looked at me I leaned forward and kissed them both.

"Now then if you two would be so nice as to help me find the others," I said

"Of course we will help you find the others," Remus said

We left the room we were in and headed to find the others. Once we found them we ate a late lunch and early dinner. Before leaving the tent and headed to where the arena is.

We all walk up a hillside onto a large stadium which seems to have a large number of floors. We enter the stadium and start to walk up the many, many, many numbers of stairs.

"Blimey Dad, how far up ARE we?" Ron asked

We see Lucius Malfoy and Draco walking below us.

"Well put it this way, if it rains…you'll be the first to know." Lucius said

"Father and I are in the minster's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself," Draco said

"Don't boast Draco. There's no need with these people. Do enjoy yourself won't you. While you can." Lucius said

"I would be careful Lucius. I would enjoy your time with the Minster while you can. I mean you of all people know what it's like to fall from grace." I said

He goes to say something but stops when the Minister steps out of his box.

"Lucius there you are." Fudge said

Fudge then looks up to see all of us. I can see him pale a little when he sees me.

"Oh, Miss. Anastasia. It's good to see you. Are you here with the Weasley's?" Fudge asked

"Kind of sir. Mostly I'm here with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. As well as Harry and Dudley." I said

Fudge looked from me to the two adults that stood on either side of me. He also looked past me to where I would imagine the Weasley Family stood.

"Well, why don't you all join me in the Minster Box." Fudge said

"Sir, there isn't enough room," Lucius said through his teeth.

"Well, then why don't you and your son go sit where the Weasley were headed." Fudge said

Lucius looked shocked beyond belief. I sent a smirk his way.

"Well, what do you say Mr. Weasley do you want to sit with the Minster?" I asked

I noticed Percy had a look of hope in his eyes at the thought of sitting with the Minister.

"Of course. I would be crazy to turn down such an offer. " Arthur said

We went back down a flight so we were in the minister's box. Lucius was glaring at us. Arthur quickly told him where their new seats were located and that they should hurry as to not miss the opening ceremonies. As Lucius walked past me, I whispered to him.

"Hope the fall doesn't hurt too much."

Once they were gone most of the Weasleys broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Thank you, Minster, for letting us join you," I said

"It is no problem. I mainly asked due to the fact that I didn't think I could have listened to Lucius the entire match." Fudge said

We all started laughing. We stopped laughing when the ceremonies started to begin. Balloons fly into the air and fireworks start going off.

"It's the Irish!" Fred said

Five green and white figures fly through the air on their brooms leaving a colored trail behind them. A glittering leprechaun appears in the sky and starts dancing. Everyone is excited.

"Here come the Bulgarians!" George said

Five red figures this time, one of them performs a stunt on his broom. One of them appears on the large screen. The crowd begins to chant 'Krun, Krun, Krum'.

"Krum!" All the young male Weasley's yell.

"Yes, I think we got that from the chanting," Dudley said

Ginny and Hermione both make a comment about how handsome he is. Viktor Krum waves to the crowd.

"Good evening! It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match begin!" the Announcer yells

…

The game ends just like I told the Twins it would. The Irish win the game but Viktor Krum caught the snitch. We said our goodbyes to the Minister before making our way back to the tent.

"There's no one like Krum. He's like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete, he's an artist." Ron said

"Well, I sound to me like someone has a man-crush," I said

"Or that someone is in love," Ginny said

"Viktor I love you! Viktor I do!" the twins sing.

Harry soon joins in.

"When we're apart my heart beats only for you!" Harry said

"I am not crushing on Viktor Krum," Ron said

"Well, we wouldn't blame you if you were. I mean you did see him right? Even Hermione agreed that he was cute." Ginny said

Ron looks at Hermione.

"Well, he is," Hermione said

Ginny and Hermione giggle a little bit before they speed up. I shake my head at them. I notice the twins are bumbling about in a comical way muttering about Krum as well. We hear loud noises.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on," Fred said

"Stop! Stop it. It's not the Irish. We've gotta get out of here. Now." Arthur said

Once Arthur is done talking I freeze up and look around trying to find a threat. Since most of it coming from the middle of the camp.

"Get back to the portkey everybody, and stick together. Fred, George…Ginny is your responsibility." Arthur said

Some figure in pointed hoods carrying flaming torches are walking across the campsite chanting ominous noises. The crowd is panicked and rushing all over. At some point as we made our way towards the portkey, Harry got separated as did the adults. We were close to the portkey when I heard a noise come from the woods. I whip around to see glowing eyes in the woods.

"Guys whatever you do, DO NOT MOVE," I said

"Ana, what is going on?" Hermione said

"Whoever these people are they got their hands on some Harpies. As long as you don't move they won't hurt you." I said

"Okay," Ginny said

"I want you to turn and face the portkey," I said

They nod and turn to face the portkey. I slowly move so that the harpie is looking at me. I take my ring off and will it into a sword. I draw my hand across the blade so that he harpie can smell my blood, my demi-god blood. The harpie screeches and flies out of the woods. I take a quick look up to the sky, and count my blessings that the full moon is in two days. As the harpie flies towards me I get into a stance. Once the harpie is close enough a swung my sword and due to the sword being soaked in Basilisk Venom it quickly killed that harpie. I was so busy focusing on that harpie I didn't notice the other till it was too late. I felt the stinging in my side, I turned and swung the sword. I missed the harpie. I quickly took a damage report on my side. I looked up at the harpie and saw her licking her claws.

"Μπορείτε να δοκιμάσετε καλή μικρή demi. Είδος της γεύση σαν master. (You taste good little demi. You kind of taste like a master.)" the harpie said

I looked at the harpie. I lowered the sword just a little.

"Ποιος μπορεί να σας master είναι ακριβώς? (Who might your master be exactly?)" I asked

"Αφέντη μου είναι μεγάλο άρχοντα του υποκόσμου, ο Θεός των νεκρών και πλούτο. Το πλούσιο αυτό. Η σιωπηλή ένα. Το φιλόξενο ένα. Ο αδελφός του Ποσειδώνα και το Δία. Γιος του Κρόνου και της Ρεάς. (My Master is the great ruler of the Underworld, the God of the Dead and Wealth. The Rich One. The Silent One. The Hospitable One. Brother of Poseidon and Zeus. Son of Kronos and Rhea)." the harpie said

I just looked at the harpie. I wanted to think about what the harpie said and what it could mean. But I decided to kill it first then go and find Harry. I concentrated on pushing magic into the sword. Then with a few quick swipes killed the harpie. I recalled the sword to a ring and went in search of Harry.

I found him on the ground. After the crowds have all gone. I see a man walking through the rubble kicking at things. He casts a spell which causes a bright flash and a large ghostly skull forms in the sky with a snake crawling from it. The man grins evilly, clearly demented. Harry stirs and I quickly look down at him. I hold a finger to my lips. We watch him for a few more moments. Once turns and starts to walk away. We slowly get up and try to quietly make our way from him. We hear people yelling our name. We turn to see Ron, Hermione, and Dudley.

"Been looking for you two for ages. Thought we lost you two." Ron said

"What is that?" Harry asked

We look up at the monstrous thing the sky, Harry holds his head in pain. I go to answer Harry's question but didn't get the chance as suddenly spells were being fired at us. I throw up a shadow shield. I quickly lower it when I hear Mr. Weasley.

"Stop! That's my son." Arthur yells

We turn and see Arthur, Sirius, Remus, and another older man.

"Are you five alright?" Arthur asked

"Yes of course we are. We are all just a little shaken." I said

"Which of you conjured this?" the man asked

"You can't possibly…" Arthur started

"Do not lie! You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!" the man yelled

"Crime?" We asked

"Barty, they're just kids," Sirius said

"What crime?" Harry asked

I leaned over to whisper into Harry's ear.

"It's Voldemort's mark," I said

"Those people tonight, in the masks…they're his too aren't they? They're his followers." Harry said

"Let me introduce ourselves. That is Hermione and Dudley both are Muggleborn. That is Ron you know his father. I'm Anastasia a half-blood. That is Harry Potter. So why in Merlin would you think that one of us cast that." I said

I pointed up at the sky where the mark was fading. This Barty guy simply ignored me.

"Follow me," Barty said

"There was a man. Before. There." Harry said

"All of you, this way," Barty said

I wanted to say something but my side started to sting really bad. I let out a small groan. Sirius and Remus quickly looked at me.

"Harry, who?" Arthur asked

"I don't know. Anastasia saw him as well." Harry said

"I didn't see his face. But from the way he acted, he is crazy." I said

We follow Barty all the way to where the Minister is standing. When he sees us coming starts walking towards us.

"What are you doing with these children, Barty?" Fudge asked

"I found them at the scene of the crime," Barty said

"This entire place is a crime scene, Barty. Plus can't you see that one of them is bleeding badly. Miss. Anastasia are you alright?" Fudge said

Everyone turned to look at me. I knew that my top was mostly soaked in my blood and some from the two harpies.

"I'm fine Minster, it's really nothing," I said

"Are you sure. We can have an Auror take you to St Mungo's." Minster said

"I'm fine really. I'll contact a healer when we get back home." I said

The Minister nods then turns his attention back to Barty. They move so they are out of hearing range. Well hearing range if I was normal, but I was still able to hear them.

"What are you thinking? Are you trying to get fired? You not only accused those kids of following You-Know-Who, but you also pissed off a very powerful person. If this all comes back to bite you in the ass it won't be my fault." Fudge said

"What are you talking about they were caught…" Barty starts

"This entire place is a crime scene. As soon as you found out who they were you should have let them go. Just wait till the papers get ahold of this. I can read the headline now. 'Bartemius Crouch accuses two Muggleborns, and Harry Potter of being Death Eaters'. I'm not saving your ass this time. It was your fault that Lord Black over there was in Azkaban without a trial." Fudge said

I watch as Fudge fixes his robes before walking back over to us.

"I'm sorry for him. Why don't you guys head home, Mr. Black can I trust that you can apparate with Miss. Anastasia?" Fudge asked

"Yes, sir," Sirius said

"Good also see to it that she is seen by a healer." Fudge said

Sirius nods grabs ahold of my arm and with a small pinch, we were gone from the campsites and standing in his bedroom. He let go of me and I quickly made my way to my closet. I stood in front of my floor-length mirror, I pulled my top off. I could see the three claw marks. I left my closet and walked into my bathroom. I grabbed a big bowl and some wash clothes I turned the water on so it could start filling the bowl. I left the bathroom and headed to the trunk. I opened it and grabbed a bottle of Nectar. I went back into the bathroom to grab the bowl and cloth. When I come back into my room I meet by Remus, Sirius, and Harry.

"Ana, what happened?" Harry asked

"Two harpies happened. I miscalculated and only thought there was one. I was to busy making sure they didn't go after Ginny, Dudley, Ron, and Hermione. But don't worry I'll be fine. Hopefully." I said

"Hopefully?" they asked

"Yeah in most cases us demi's die from harpie scratches," I said

I see Remus and Sirius looked at each other. I ignore it for the moment. I set the bowl down on a table and dip the cloth into it to start cleaning the wound. I knew the faster it got cleaned and healed the better. I got all the blood off the wound, it was still bleeding but only a little. I put the cloth back into the water. I held my hand over the bowl.

"Υπάρχει harpie δηλητήριο σε αυτό το μπολ. (Is there harpie venom in this bowl.)" I asked

When the bowl glowed white I let out the breath I was holding. I then moved and grabbed the vial of Nectar and quickly downed it. I felt it doing its job. I moved to take care of everything but was stopped by the three other people in my room.

"Well, are you going to die?" Harry asked

"No, I was lucky because for some reason the harpie wasn't fighting with its venom its claws," I said

"What are you going to do about the three gaping wounds?" Remus asked

I turned so they could see my side. Where the gaping wounds were now closed and scars.

"I think they'll be fine," I said

"Are you sure?" Harry asked

"Yes, I am. Though I am very tired." I said

"Okay, well I'll see you in the morning," Harry said

He got up and left the room. Once my door was closed I was sandwiched between Sirius and Remus.

"You scared us, Anya," Sirius said

"There was so much blood. Then you said you could die." Remus said

I moved out of the hug.

"Guys I'm fine. Believe me. I drank some Nectar I'm fine." I said

They looked at each other before looking back to me.

"I just want to take a shower and go to bed. Is that okay with you two?" I asked

"Yes, of course, it is," Remus said

"Okay," I said

I left them in my room to head to the bathroom. Once I was in the safety of my bathroom I quickly changed out of what I was left in to get in the shower. While I was in the shower I thought about what had happened with the harpie about what she said. I also thought about the new powers that started to shower up, the presents I would get from my father. I quickly got out of the shower, wrapped myself in a towel and quickly made my way to where I kept the things to make Iris calls. I quickly made the water, to make the rainbow, I then throw a gold piece into the rainbow.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Please connect me to Chiron." I said

The mist started to do its work.

"Anastasia, what's going on?" Remus asked

"Not right now," I said

Chiron appears in the mist.

"What can I do for you, Anastasia?" Chiron asked

"I was just attacked by some harpies one of them managed to land a blow. When she licked her claws off she made a comment. She said I tasted like her master. Which makes no sense. I should only taste like Hecate. NOT HER MASTER." I said

"Calm down Ana. Are you okay?" Chiron asked

"Yes, I'm fine," I said

"Okay, now then who did she say her master was?" Chiron asked

"The harpie said that her master is the great ruler of the Underworld, the God of the Dead and Wealth. The Rich One. The Silent One. The Hospitable One. Brother of Poseidon and Zeus. Son of Kronos and Rhea." I said

Chiron simply looked at me.

"I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do." Chiron said

"How do I contact my mother? How do I talk to Hecate?" I said

"Anastasia I don't think…" I cut him off

"No Chiron. I need to know. I need to know where the presents come from. I need to know where these powers are coming from. I need to know about the man's voice in my head when I'm in danger. I can't take the not knowing Chiron. I just can't take it anymore." I said

I hadn't noticed until I felt arms around me, and someone wiping the tears off my face.

"I'll see what I can do," Chiron said

With that, the mist went away, as did Chiron. The arms around me got tighter.

"I can't take it anymore, I need to know. I just need to know who I am." I said

"You know who you are. We know who you are." Sirius said

"You are Anastasia. You grew up with Dudley, Petunia, and Harry." Remus said

"You are amazing at so many things. You love to go horseback riding. You love the violin." Sirius said

"You would die for anyone you care about. You would kill anyone or anything that would dare hurt someone you care about." Remus said

"Your father doesn't define who you are. You create your own path, your own destiny." Sirius said

I nod my head. I feel someone pick me up and carry out of my room and into the other room. I look up to see that it was Remus. He lays me down on the bed, I see him and Sirius quickly change into nightclothes. They both then climb into bed, and I am soon pressed between Sirius and Remus.

…TIME SKIP TWO DAYS…

When I woke up the next morning still pressed between Sirius and Remus. I closed my eyes to go back to sleep but an elf popping into the room ended that thought.

"Sorry to wake you, Mistress. But it's time to get up, you have to be at King Cross in two hours." Tikki said

"Thank you, Tikki," I said

She nods and pops away.

I climb out of bed and leave the two males asleep. I quickly make my way to my room and make sure everything is still packed. I shrink it down and head into my closet to change. Once I was changed I walked back into the boy's room.

"Guys, you got to get up. If you want to see us off on the train you have to get up." I said

They didn't really move so I started to shake them.

"Guys I don't' want to pour water on you again. Please get up." I said

They still didn't move. I shook my head.

"Tikki," I said

There was a pop.

"Wake these two up. By any means." I said

"Of course Mistress," Tikki said

I turn and leave the room and head down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I wasn't at the table for longer than five minutes before there were two screams from upstairs. I heard the noise and then the sound of people coming downstairs. Sirius and Remus enter the kitchen, both of them now have pink skin and neon green hair. They are also wearing what the other went to bed in. They both looked at me.

"Don't look at me. I tried to wake you up for over thirty minutes. I gave up and called for Tikki. You'll have to ask her to fix it or you won't be able to take us to the express." I said

They sat down and ate breakfast. Once they were done they went looking for Tikki so she could fix them. It took them a good twenty minutes to talk Tikki into fixing them. Once they were back to their normal looking selves we left the house to head to the train station.


	37. Chapter 32

**Okay, so I don't really know the timeline for this movie. Like when the other schools arrive, to when the goblet picks the names. So don't get mad at me if it's off. Just roll with it. Much love your author.**

* * *

 _ **Previously on The Twice Blessed Child…**_

 _ **"Tikki," I said**_

 _ **There was a pop.**_

 _ **"Wake these two up. By any means." I said**_

 _ **"Of course Mistress," Tikki said**_

 _ **I turn and leave the room and head down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I wasn't at the table for longer than five minutes before there were two screams from upstairs. I heard noise and then the sound of people coming downstairs. Sirius and Remus enter the kitchen, both of them now have pink skin and neon green hair. They are also wearing what the other went to bed in. They both looked at me.**_

 _ **"Don't look at me. I tried to wake you up for over thirty minutes. I gave up and called for Tikki. You'll have to ask her to fix it or you won't be able to take us to the express." I said**_

 _ **They sat down and ate breakfast. Once they were done they went looking for Tikki so she could fix them. It took them a good twenty minutes to talk Tikki into fixing them. Once they were back to the their normal looking selves we left the house to head to the train station.**_

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dudley, and I are seated in our compartment on the train. A voice calls out.

"Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?"

The lady walks up to the door.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" the lady asked

"Packet of drebals and a licorice wand," Ron said

"I'll take a pack of sugar quills," I said

Ron pulls out a bag and looks into it and sees that he doesn't have enough money.

"I got it, Ron," I said

"Thanks, Ana," Ron said

I got up to get the candies from the lady. She left and I sat back down. Once she was gone we went back to talking about what had happened at the World Cup.

"This is horrible, how can the ministry not know who conjured it. Isn't there any security or?" Hermione asked

"Loads according to Dad, that's what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses." Ron said

I notice Harry rubbing his scar.

"It's hurting again?" I asked

"I'm fine," Harry said

"You know we are all here for you right?" Hermione asked

"Yes, I know," Harry said

…

Once we all arrive at the school I notice a few different things. Like a runway. I was about to ask when everyone sees four flying horses flying through the air pulling a carriage coming in to land on the new runway. Everyone starts to cheer, Hagrid walks up behind us.

"Clear the runway," Hagrid said

"Well, there's something you don't see every day," Harry said

A noise comes from behind us, from the Black Lake. Everyone turns to see a large ship emerge from under the water and approaches too.

…

We were all ushered to the Great Hall where we took a seat. Dumbledore stands up to make his yearly announcement.

"I wonder what life-threating thing is going to happen this year?" I asked

"Hopefully nothing," Dudley said

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen…" Dumbledore was cut off

Flinch runs the aisle limping in a comical way, he whispers something to Dumbledore and leaves in the same fashion.

"…So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the Tri-Wizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contest are not for the faint-hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madame Maxime." Dumbledore said

"Told you there would be," I said

A group of girls dressed in blue dance up the aisle and release butterflies into the air. They bow and everyone applauds.

"Blimey, that's one big woman," Seamus said

A very tall and a large woman who could only have giant blood in her walked past and she must have been the Head Mistress. All of the boys went crazy clapping for the group of girls, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff," Dumbledore said

A series of older boys walk up the aisle brandishing bo-staffs, twirling them around and periodically stabbing them into the ground with a spark effect.

"Blimey, it's him, Viktor Krum!" Ron said

"Careful Ron I think your drooling," I said

He quickly wipes his mouth and shoots me a glare. Two of the boys that had made it to the front of the room blew on their wand tips and it looked very much like they were breathing fire.

"Albus" Igor greets

"Igor." Dumbledore greets back

They hug each other.

"For tonight Durmstrang students will be seated with the Slytherins, and Beauxbatons will be seated with the Ravenclaws," Dumbledore said

Once they were all seated the food appeared on the table and we all started to put food on our plates. I looked up at the table to see Snape and Karkaroff giving each other weird looks. I look towards the Headmaster to see him talking to Madame Maxime.

"Professor Dumbledore, my horses have traveled a long way. They will need attending to." Madame Maxime said

"Not to worry Madame Maxime, our gamekeeper Hagrid's more than capable of seeing to them," Dumbledore said

"But you know Monsieur Hagrid, they drink only single malt whiskey." Madame Maxime said

Professor Flitwick who was seated to Hagrid yelps. Hagrid had stabbed a fork into his hand.

"You idiot!" Flitwick said

…

Once we were all done eating four men and Filch comes in they are carrying some sort of gold column thing. That came to a point. Dumbledore stands and moves so he is standing next to the thing.

"Your attention, please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." Dumbledore said

"Wicked," Fred said

"For this reason, the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the Department of International Magic Cooperation Mister Bartemius Crouch." Dumbledore said

Mr. Crouch moves to stand up by Dumbledore. He doesn't get a chance as thunder roars overhead, rain begins leaking through the roof and screams break out. A strange man stands in the doorway, he casts some magic upwards and seals the roof. Peace is restored.

"Bloody hell, it's Mad-Eye Moody," Ron said

"Alastor Moody? The Auror." Hermione asked

"He was a catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are full tanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter though these days." Ron said

The man enters the room and begins walking. As he walks past the teachers' table the teachers give him odd looks. He looks at Harry and I. He limps, breathing heavily as he goes. Dumbledore meets him with a smile on his face. They shake hands.

"My dear old friend, thanks for coming," Dumbledore said

"That stupid ceiling," Mad-Eye said

Mad-Eye moves so he standing off to the side. He pulls out a flask and turns to the side to take a drink from it.

Seamus leans in.

"What's that he's drinking do you suppose?" Seamus asked

"I don't know but doubt it's pumpkin juice," I said

Soon our attention was once again drawn back to Barty.

"After much deliberation, the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This decision is final." Barty announced

The crowd is unsettled, people are booing.

"That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!" George yelled

The hall started to yell and continued to boo. Dumbledore moved so he was standing in front of Barty.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled

The hall falls silent. Dumbledore casts magic over the thing the Filch had brought in. The outside of it melts into a goblet containing a blue flame.

"The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Halloween. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the Tri-Wizard Tournament has begun." Dumbledore said

With that, we were all sent to your dorms for the night.

…

We were all currently seating in the DADA classroom. Moody was standing at the front of the classroom.

"Alastor Moody," Mad-Eye said

He writes his name on the board.

"Ministry malcontent. And your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of the story, goodbye, the end. Any questions? When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" Mad-Eye asked

Hermione raised her hand, Moody pointed to her.

"Three sir," Hermione said

"And they are so named?" Moody asked

None of us raise our hands so he points to Hermione. Then turns and faces the board and starts writing on the board.

"Because they are unforgivable. Use of any one of them will…" Hermione said

"Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different1 You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr. Finnigan!" Moody said

We all whip around to look at Seamus.

"Aw no way, the old codger can see out the back of his head," Seamus said

Moody throws the chalk at him in anger.

"So, which curse shall we see first? WEASLEY!" Moody yells

"Yes…" Ron said

"Which curse shall we see first. Stand." Moody said

Ron slowly stands.

"Give us a curse," Moody said

"Well, my dad did tell me about one… the Imperious curse." Ron said

"Ahhh yes, your father would know all about that. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." Moody said

He turns and makes his way to his desk. Where a jar with a spider in it is sitting. He opens the jar and pulls the spider out.

"Hello. What a little beauty." Moody said

Once the spider is in his hand, he cast a spell to make it grow a little bit. Then he cast the Imperio. He sends the spider to the front middle desk. Then on to Goyle's head.

"Don't worry. Completely harmless." Moody said

Then over another desk, before sending it to Ron and Harry's desk where it hovers above Ron's head.

"But if she bites…she's lethal!" Moody said

Draco laughs and Moody sends it flying over to him where it lands on his mouth.

"What are you laughing at?" Moody asked

Which causes the entire room to laugh even more than it already was. Dudley and Harry are happily clapping their hands. I notice Hermione doesn't look at all happy.

"Talented isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself?" Moody asked

He moves his wand so the spider flies towards the window, then stops and moves his wand so the spider is over a bucket of water. Then he brings the spider over so it is on his hand.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did you-know-whose bidding under the influence of the imperious curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars? Another…another…Come on, come on." Moody looks around

Neville slowly raises his hand.

"Longbottom is it? Up." Moody said

Neville stands up.

"Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology," Moody said

"There's the um…the Cruciatus curse." Neville said

"Correct! Correct! Come, come. Particularly nasty. The torture curse." Moody said

Neville follows Moody up the desk that the spider is on. He points his wand at the spider.

" _Crucio,"_ Moody said

The spider starts to squeal and move around almost thrashing around on the table. Neville is uncomfortable with what he is watching. Hermione is moving around in her seat.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him, stop it." Hermione yelled

Moody holds the curse a little longer, but he does drop the curse. Neville is beyond disturbed. Mad-Eye picks up the spider which is still making noises. He moves and puts the spider on Hermione and my desk. Hermione won't even look down at the spider.

"Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse Miss. Granger." Mad-Eye said

She shakes her head at Mad-Eye.

"The Killing Curse," I said

"Correct Miss. Anastasia." Mad-Eye said

He points his wand at the spider.

" _Avada Kedavra_ ," Mad-Eye said

A green beam of light shoots out of his wand and hits the spider who spams a little and falls back dead. I notice Harry looking at the now-dead spider.

"The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room." Mad-Eye said

He walks up to Harry's desk and looks down at him, then he takes a drink from his flask.

…

We were walking down one of the staircases.

"Brilliant isn't he! Completely demented of course. Terrifying to be in the same room with, he's really BEEN there you know." Ron said

Hermione pushes past us.

"There's a reason those curses are unforgivable, and to perform them in a classroom. I mean did you see Neville's face." Hermione said

I go to say something but stop when we see Neville standing on the stairs looking out the window.

"Neville?" I asked

He doesn't do anything. A hand reaches past and grabs his shoulder.

"Son. You alright?" Mad-Eye asked

Neville turns and looks at Mad-Eye he gives a small nod before turning back to the window.

"Come one, we'll have a cup of tea. I want to show you something." Mad-Eye said

Mad-Eye starts to walk away, it takes a Neville a moment before he turns and follows after Mad-Eye.

…

We are all sitting in the Goblet Room. Hermione and I watch older students place their names into the flame and other kids in the room applaud at the kids. I watch Cedric walk up towards the cup. He stands outside the age line and looks up at it. I walk up over to him.

"You going to enter your name?" I asked

"My dad wants me to. I on the other hand not so much." Cedric said

"Then don't do it. This is the type of thing that you have to want 100 percent. You can't go in half-cocked." I said

He was quite. I looked up at him and could practically see the gears in his head-turning. He moved to turn around to walk away but a group of Hufflepuffs yelled his name.

"Come on Cedric."

"You can do it."

"Do it. Do it."

Cedric looked down then quickly moved, crossed the line, and put his name in the goblet. He then turns and leaves the room.

"Eternal glory, be brilliant, wouldn't it? In three years from now we'll be old enough to be chosen." Ron said

"Yeah well rather you than me," Harry said

I went to say something more, but the twins come up cheering.

"Thank you, thank you, well lads we've done it," George said

"Cooked it up just this morning," Fred said

"It's not going to work." Hermione sang.

"Oh yeah? And why's that Granger." Fred said

"You see this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself." Hermione said

"So?" Fred asked

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion," Hermione said

"That's why it's so brilliant because it's something so pathetically dimwitted. Ready Fred?" George asked

"Ready George?" Fred asked

They jump onto a bench, shake the potion, and down it. They then jump inside the age line and cheer. They put their names in the flame and do a high-five. The flame fires up and they're flung across the room onto the floor. When they get up they have full heads of grey hair and beards.

"You said…" George said

"You said…" Fred said

They roll around fighting on the floor and the crowd cheer. The room suddenly becomes silent as Viktor Krum walks in and puts his name in the flame. He looks over at Hermione and I. But he smiles at Hermione.

"Maybe you should be the one we are teasing about having a crush on Viktor. Or Viktor having one on you." I said

"As if," Hermione said

We get up and leave the room.

"Come on Hermione why would he not think your cute," I said

"Because I'm not. My hair is bigger than ever. I always have my nose in a book." Hermione said

"Maybe that's what he likes about you," I said

Hermione rolled her eyes.

…

The entire school was sitting in the goblet room. It was the night that we were going to find out the champions.

"Sit down, please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the selection of the champion!" Dumbledore said

Dumbledore approaches the blue flame and it glows red. A name on a burnt piece of paper comes out. Everyone looks on anxiously.

"The Durmstrang champion is… Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore said

The Durmstrang section of the room cheers. Another name come out of the fire.

"The champion from Beauxbatons…Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore said

The Beauxbatons girls cheer as Fleur walks up. The last name comes out of the fire. It's the name for Hogwarts. Cedric and I make eye contact, he has a look of dread on his face.

"The Hogwarts champion…Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore said

Everyone starts to cheer, and Cedric puts on a fake smile. He gets up and moves so he is standing with the others.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history. The only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the Tri-Wizard Cup!" Dumbledore yelled

As Dumbledore was talking Barty brought something in and put it something on a stand. Once he was done talking he turned and pointed at the thing, and the cloth shot off to show the Tri-Wizard cheer. I see Snape, and a few other teachers look at the cup at that started to freak out. I get a horrible feeling just as the goblet takes red once more and another name flies out. The hall is silent. Dumbledore takes it and reads…

"Harry Potter. Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked

The entire hall turns and looks at Harry.

"No…no," Hagrid said

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yells

Whisper in Harry's ear.

"Don't say a thing," I said

Ron looks beyond pissed, Hermione pushes him towards Dumbledore. Harry gets up and quickly makes his way into the room where the others were. Once he was in the room, chaos broke out in the room. I got up and made my way towards the room.

"He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet." Someone yelled

I rolled my eyes and walked into the room. I see Dumbledore grab Harry.

"Harry! Did you put your name in the goblet of fire?" Dumbledore asked

Harry doesn't say anything.

"I suggest that you let him go, Headmaster," I said

Dumbledore turns around and looks at me. Madame Maxime, Igor, and Mad-Eye are also in the room. Dumbledore lets go of Harry, who then walks over to me.

"He did not put his name in," I said

"I don't believe I was asking you," Dumbledore said

"Headmaster. You know that anything that has to do with Harry has to do with me." I said

"Fine. Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" Dumbledore asked

"No sir," Harry said

"You're absolutely sure?" Dumbledore said

"Are you calling him a liar, Headmaster?" I asked

"Well, of course, he is lying." Madame Maxime said

"Oh and your few weeks here you suddenly know, him and know that he is lying?" I asked

Madame Maxime stares and at me and I stare right back.

"The hell he is. The goblet of fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful conjure could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year." Mad-Eye said

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Mad-Eye," Igor said

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff perhaps you remember?" Mad-Eye asked

"That doesn't help Alastor. Leave this to you Barty." Dumbledore said

"The rules are absolute, the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter has no choice, be is as of tonight…a Tri-Wizard Champion." Barty said

All of the adults that were around Barty turn and stare at Harry.

"So does this mean that the rules of the game changed," I said

"What?" Barty asked

"Back I don't know 400 years ago this happened before. A fourth person was chosen by the goblet and the committee at the time decide to make a new rule. That stated that if in future years if a fourth champion was chosen the champions could pick someone to help them in the tasks." I said

Everyone looks at me, then looks at Barty.

"Is she right Barty?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes she is." a man said

We all to see someone standing at the top of the stairs.

"Ah, Ludo so nice of you to join us," Barty said

"The girl is correct. However, the determining factor is the piece of paper that the boy's name was written on. Dumbledore do you still have it?" Ludo asked

"No, I have it, sir," Harry said

Ludo turns and Harry hands the piece of paper. He flips it over and looks at it. Then holds it up to Harry.

"Is this your handwriting?" Ludo asked

"No, it is not," Harry said

"Then it would seem that your champions can pick a partner. After your partner is picked I will give out the rules the partners will have to follow. Headmasters you may talk to your students. However as of right now, in turns of the game, Harry is competing as his own party. If he actually wins, it will not be a win for Hogwarts." Ludo said

All of the Headmasters move to their students to talk to them. Harry grabs my arm and pulls me to the side.

"How did you know that?" harry asked

"Harry since the first year here something bad has always happened. As soon as I found about this stupid game I found out ALL the information I could on the game." I said

"Okay," Harry said

"So who are you going to pick. I would say Hermione would be your best bet." I said

"I'm picking you," Harry said

"Why Hermione is the better option," I said

"Because you're you. Like you just told the Headmaster, if it involves me it involves you." Harry said

"Fine. But have a plan B." I said

Harry nods.

"Okay, times up. Time to go back to the Great Hall to let the Champions pick." Ludo said

We all walk out of the room and make our way back to the Great Hall. I go stand up next to Hermione, Ron, and Dudley. The champions stood upfront with their Headmasters while Harry stands only.

"Good evening everyone. My name is Ludovic Bagman but please call me Ludo. I am the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Due to someone entering the name of Harry Potter without his permission the rules of the game have changed." Ludo said

He then went on to tell us all about the last four times this had happened and what it all meant.

"So the champions will be able to pick someone to help them. Also if Harry Potter does win the Tr-Wizard Cup it will NOT be a win for Hogwarts, it will be in the History books as Harry Potter won the cup unlike if Cedric Diggory won the cup it would say From Hogwarts School Cedric Diggory. Also remember that the person doesn't have to be in your year, or from your school, or your house. Now then ladies first." Ludo said

Fleur picked someone from her school, a girl named Amie. Who got up and stood on Fleur left while her Headmistress was on her right.

"Now then Mr. Krum," Ludo said

Viktor also picked someone from his school, it was the guy that usually followed him around. Who's name is Aleksandar. Who got up and stood on Viktor's left while his Headmaster was on his right.

"Mr. Diggory," Ludo said

Cedric looked at me. I was a little worried he picked me and that I wouldn't be able to help Harry. But he picks a Ravenclaw named Terry Boot. Who got up and stood on Cedric's left while Dumbledore was on his right.

"Okay. Mr. Potter." Ludo said

"Anastasia," Harry said

I got up and walked up and stood on Harry's left.

"Well, there you have it." Ludo turns to face us

"Tomorrow you will be given the new rules," Ludo said

We turn and leave the Great Hall.

"We have to let Sirius and Remus know. I'll have to contact Chiron and ask him about how he feels about using my gifts in public. Maybe he'll even have an answer to last time I called him. I'll also have to think of ways to keep the others from getting to you. I also don't think you should be sleeping in your dorm." I said

"Ana breath," Harry said

We finished walking to the portrait. We said the password and walked into the common room. The students that were sitting in the common room just looked at us. I looked at Harry who turned and walked up the stairs to his room. I moved and headed up to mine. As soon as I was in my dorm, I grabbed somethings. I put the stuff down. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the mist.

I used to the mist to watch in on the teachers meeting in what looks to be the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore is leaning over something.

"This can't go on Albus. First the dark mark, now this?" McGonagall asked

"What do you suggest Minerva?" Dumbledore asked

"Put an end to it. Don't let Potter compete. Sure he now has helped but he is still too young." McGonagall said

"You heard Barty the rules are clear," Dumbledore said

"Well, the devil with Barty and his rules. And since when did you accommodate them…" McGonagall said

"Master, I too find it difficult to believe this mere coincidence, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events perhaps we should for the time being let them unfold," Snape said

"Do nothing? Offer him up as bait? Potter is a boy not a piece of meat. And what of Anastasia she is in this now." McGonagall said

"I agree with Severus. Alastor, keep an eye on Harry, will you? I know that we cannot help him but…" Dumbledore trailed off

"I can do that," Mad-Eye said

"Don't let him know though, he must be anxious enough as it is…knowing what lies ahead. Then again, we all are." Dumbledore said

"If we can do nothing to get him out of this, can we at least move him to his own dorm. His housemates aren't too happy with him." McGonagall said

"I can see what I can do," Dumbledore said

I once again let the mist move to Harry's dorm.

"How did you do it?" Ron asked

Harry is silent.

"Never mind. Doesn't matter. You could have let your best friend know though." Ron said

"Let you know what?" Harry said

"You know bloody well what," Ron said

"I didn't ask for this to happen Ron. Okay? Did you not here Bagman it was against my permission. You're being stupid." Harry said

"Yeah, that's me, Ron Weasley…Harry Potter's stupid friend. You didn't even pick me to stand beside you. You picked Ana." Ron said

"I didn't put my name in that cup. I don't WANT eternal glory I just wanna be me. Look, I don't know what happened tonight and I don't know why it just did ok." Harry said

"Piss off," Ron said

I counted backward from ten and soon I was out of the mist and back in my bed. I shook my head. I quickly made a rainbow to call Chiron.

"Anastasia I don't have an answer yet," Chiron said

"That's not why I'm calling," I said

"Then why are you?" Chiron asked

I told him why I asked my questions.

"Do whatever you need to, to stay alive. If that involves being you then so be it." Chiron said

"Thank you, Chiron," I said

"Of course Anastasia," Chiron said

The rainbow disappeared. I climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom to change into nightclothes. When I walked back into my dorm I noticed that the other girls were looking at me.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked

They didn't say anything so I just walked back over to my bed.


	38. Chapter 33

_**In honor of my b-day you guys get two updates.**_

* * *

 _ **Previously on The Twice Blessed Child…**_

 _ **I counted backward from ten and soon I was out of the mist and back in my bed. I shook my head. I quickly made a rainbow to call Chiron.**_

 _ **"Anastasia I don't have an answer yet," Chiron said**_

 _ **"That's not why I'm calling," I said**_

 _ **"Then why are you?" Chiron asked**_

 _ **I told him why I asked my questions.**_

 _ **"Do whatever you need to, to stay alive. If that involves being you then so be it." Chiron said**_

 _ **"Thank you, Chiron," I said**_

 _ **"Of course Anastasia," Chiron said**_

 _ **The rainbow disappeared. I climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom to change into nightclothes. When I walked back into my dorm I noticed that the other girls were looking at me.**_

 _ **"Can I help you with something?" I asked**_

 _ **They didn't say anything so I just walked back over to my bed.**_

* * *

Right after breakfast the next day we were all taken back into the room from the previous night. We were all sitting in the room with Ludo standing in front of us.

"Great I feel like I'm in class," I said

Cedric, Terry, and Harry smiled. The other champions and there plus ones didn't look too happy.

"We are just waiting for the missing three adults," Ludo said

We waited for a few more moments before Dumbledore, Igor, and Madame Maxime walked into the room and moved so they were standing behind their champions.

"Okay now that everyone is here let's start. So everything is exactly the same as before but now instead of going into the tasks alone, you have someone else. This also means someone to help you figure the tasks out. I also think that for the duration of the games that all the champions will have their own rooms in the castle. Now the two visiting schools you don't have to use the rooms that are giving to you they are just here if you need to get away from your classmates. Now that we have you here I would like to introduce someone that will be covering the games." Ludo said

There was a puff of smoke and a flash of light. A well-groomed and dressed colorfully woman stands in front of us. Rita Skeeter.

"What a charismatic octet. Hello!" the woman said

We all kind of just look at her. She walks over to us and shakes each of our hands.

"I'm Rita Skeeter, I write for the Daily Prophet. But of course, you know that don't you. It's you we don't know, you're the news. What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks? What mysteries do the muscles mask? Does courage lie beneath those curls? In short; what makes a champion tick. Me, myself and I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So, who's feeling up to sharing? Mmm? Shall we start with the youngest? Lovely." Rita said

Harry and I don't move.

"Oh come on Anastasia," Rita said

"Okay, fine Rita," I said

We follow Rita into what was once a closet.

"This is cozy," Rita said

"It's a broom cupboard," Harry said

"You should feel right at home then. Don't mind if I use a quick quotes quill do you?" Rita asked

"Actually before we start this is going to be just like when I had you write that article about Harry's Godfather understand," I said

"Of course I do," Rita said

Harry and I both sit down.

"So Harry, here you sit, a mere boy of twelve…" Rita said

"He's fourteen," I said

"… about to compete against three students. Not only vastly more emotionally mature than yourself but have mastered spells that you wouldn't attempt in your dizziest daydreams. Concerned?" Rita asked

"I dunno I haven't really thought about it," Harry said

"Course you're not just an ordinary boy of twelve are you…" Rita said

"Fourteen," I said

"The story's legend. Do you think it was the trauma of your past that made you so keen to enter such a dangerous tournament." Rita said

"No, I didn't enter," Harry said

"Course you didn't everyone loves a rebel, Harry. (to the quill) Scratch that last. (back to Harry) Speaking of your parents, were they alive, how do you think they'd feel? Proud? Or Concerned that your attitude shows at best a pathological need for attention, at worst a psychotic death wish." Rita said

Harry and I then look at the notepad and the quill.

"Hey, my eyes aren't glistening with the ghosts of my past," Harry said

With that, I was done with the entire thing.

"Harry go wait outside," I said

Harry gets up and leaves the cupboard. Once he is out of the cupboard I turn and look at Rita.

"You evidentially you didn't hear me. You aren't going to be writing anything that I don't okay when it comes to me or Harry. What you are going to write is that Harry didn't put his name in the cup. Ludo Bagman said so himself. You are going to write that Harry is going to try his hardest to stay alive. If you even think about publishing something that would hurt Harry. I. Will. End. You." I said

I turned and headed to the door. Before I left I turned to face her.

"Have a good day Rita, oh and I hope the rooms, not too buggy," I said

Rita's eyes grow big. I walked out of the room and over to Harry.

"Let's head to class," I said

Classes were not fun. Everyone acted as if Harry had killed someone. To them, it didn't matter that Harry hadn't entered his name. It reminded me so much of what happened back in second year. I was getting so mad the room temperature started to drop. The kids in the room started to look around. As did Mad-Eye.

"Whoever is in the foul mood cut it out before you freeze the room," Mad-Eye said

Harry elbows me in the side, I let out a breath and the room slowly goes back to normal. DADA was the only class that was only due to the fact that Mad-Eye didn't take any crap.

…

We were sitting in the great hall eating lunch when Sirius' owl flew in and dropped a letter. Harry picked up the letter and opened it. I read it over his shoulder: _'Harry, Anya. I couldn't send much information. Since the world cup, the ministry's been intercepting more and more owls. We need to talk. Face to face. Meet me in the Shrinking Shack at one o'clock this Saturday night and make sure it's only you two. -Sirius.'_

…

We quickly made our way to the shack on Saturday. We walk into the shack to hear a noise. We walk up the stairs and see Sirius and Remus, they were reading something. We drop the cloak.

"What are you two reading?" I ask

The two turn around and face us. Remus then reads what looks to be a newspaper.

" _The Champions Are Selected. Harry Potter aged 14. Rumors have been swirling that he had someone enter his name in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But he didn't Ludo Bagman tested the paper himself and found that it was entered without his permission. Due to this, the tournament has been changed some. The champions were allowed to pick someone to stand by them…_ " Remus trails off

"Now how did you get her to write an article like this," Remus asked

I raised my hand.

"I may have ripped her a new one. It's bad enough that school has turned against him AGAIN. I wasn't about to have the wizarding world against him as well. The only people not treating him like utter shit are the twins and Dudley." I said

"Guys I'm standing right here," Harry said

"Sorry Harry," I said

"Now then tell me about this dream of yours. You mentioned Wormtail and Voldemort, but who was the third man in the room?' Sirius asked

"I don't know," Harry said

"Could it have been the man from the World Cup?" I asked

"It could have been," Harry said

"You didn't hear a name?" Remus asked

"No. Um… Voldemort was giving him a job to do. Something important." Harry said

"What was the job?" Sirius asked

"He wanted…me. I dunno why, but he was gonna use this man to get to me. I mean it was only a dream right?" Harry asked

Sirius, Remus, and I looked at each other.

"Yes. It's just a dream. Look, Harry. The death eaters at the world cup, your name rising from that goblet these are not just coincidences. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore." Sirius said

"What are you saying?" Harry asked

"Sirius is saying the devils are inside the walls. Igor Karkaroff, he was a Death Eater. And no one, no one stops being a Death Eater. Then there's Barty Crouch, heart of stone, send his own son to Azkaban." Remus said

"Well, I don't think Barty is going to stand up against me, not after the lashing he got from Fudge at the World Cup," I said

"Do you think one of them put my name in the goblet?" Harry asked

"I haven't a clue who put your name in the goblet Harry but whoever did it is no friend to you. People die in this tournament. And we aren't too happy that Ana is in there as well now." Sirius said

"I'm not ready for this Sirius, Remus. The only leg up I have is Ana." Harry said

"We know Harry," Sirius said

"I'm getting tired I'm going to head back. Ana, you coming?" Harry asked

"No, I'll be back later I have somethings to talk over with Sirius and Remus," I said

"Okay," Harry said

He throws his invisibility cloak on and leaves the room. I wait till he is out of the shack to start talking.

"I'm saying this now and I mean it. If people continue to treat Harry the way they are I can't say that I will help protect them." I said

Remus and Sirius looked at each other.

"What are you saying, Anya?" Sirius asked

"Harry's visions mean something. They aren't simple dreams. If Voldemort comes back and he offers Harry the same deal has before and Harry picks to stand on the other side of the line. I will stand with him. So I guess what I'm saying is where will you stand when the time comes?" I asked

They both went to say something. I held up my hand to stop them.

"I know you stood on the light side in the last war but things change, as do people. Don't tell me your answer, I don't want to know till the last moment." I said

I moved to them and kissed them both before I turned and left the room. Once I was out of the room I used the mist to get myself back to my room without being noticed.

…

Harry, Dudley, and I were sitting down by the Black Lake. Neville is standing in the shallow part of the lake looking for something.

"Amazing. Amazing." Neville said

"Neville! You're doing it again!" Harry said

"Oh, right sorry," Neville said

"What is it anyway?" I asked

Dudley hands me the book. I read the cover of the book.

"Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs?" I asked

"Moody gave it to me. That day we had tea." Neville said

"Well, that was nice of him," Dudley said

Neville waves at someone. We turn to see Hermione, Ginny, and Ron walking towards us. Hermione is whispering something to Ron.

"We've already been through enough people why don't you just go and say it yourself? Ughh. What do you want me to say again?" Hermione asked

Ron whispers some words to Hermione. I just stare at Ron. Hermione walks up to us.

"Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid was looking for you," Hermione said

"Is that right? Well…what?" Harry asked

"Uhh…" Hermione trailed off

She walks back to Ron for more whispering and comes back.

"Dean was told by Parvati that…you know what I'm not doing this. I'm not explaining it again." Hermione said

"Well, you can tell Ronald…" Harry said

"I'm NOT an owl!" Hermione yelled

Harry looks at Ron.

"If you want to tell me something walk up and stand in front of me and tell me it yourself," Harry said

Ron and Harry have a staring contest. Hermione grabs Ginny's arm and pulls her away. Ron acts like he is going to walk up to Harry but makes a noise and turns and follows Ginny and Hermione. Harry turns and faces me.

"Well, are we going to see Hagrid?" I asked

"I don't think so. I can't have him in my head right now. I think we might use that pass and get some books from the restricted section." Harry said

"Who are you and what have you done to Harry?" Dudley asked

Harry looked at me.

"You are willing to go into the library," I said

"Well, I'm in a tournament that could kill me. I think a trip to the library could do a lot of help." Harry said

"I know what could be a ton of help. If we get to go to the Blake Family Library, or we could go to the Le Frey Pendragon Library, or the Merlin's and let's not forget about the Ravenclaw Library. I bet they would have a ton of books." I said

"The Black Family Library would have a lot of dark books in it," Harry said

"So would the others. You forget Harry that at one time things weren't so black and white. Both Merlin and Morgana studied dark and light magic. We just learn that one was a dark witch and one was a light wizard. Also, Ravenclaw loved knowledge and learning. She would also have books that cover dark magic." I said

Harry looked like he was thinking about what I said.

"Plus nowhere in the rules does it say that a contestant can't use dark magic. Plus with most, there should be plenty of grey and light magic books." I said

"Are two even allowed to leave Hogwarts?" Dudley asked

"Yes, actually we can seeing as Harry is a champion he can leave the grounds to find information. But the only drawback is that wherever we pick that is the only place we can go." I said

Harry and Dudley looked at me.

"What I told you I found all the information I could. And the plus side is that the others don't know that this is a thing." I said

Harry and Dudley smiled.

"So who do we ask? Do I have to talk to Dumbledore about it or do I have to talk to McGonagall?" Harry asked

"Nope you just have to let Bagman know the place you picked and he will give us a piece of paper," I said

"This is could totally work," Harry said

"Okay, so the only thing we have to figure out now is which library we are going to pick," I said

We were all quiet for a moment.

"Is there a rule about house-elves bringing us books from other places?" Harry asked

I thought about his question for a moment.

"I don't believe there were ANY rules that involved elves," I said

"Then I think you should pick the Ravenclaw library. It sounds like it would have the widest range of books. Then from there you can use elves from the other libraries bring you books." Dudley said

"Sounds good. Now, all we have to do is find Ludo." I said

We headed into the castle and went on the hunt for Ludo Bagman. We finally found him in the Great Hall talking with McGonagall and Snape. We walked up to him and waited for him to finish. When he was done he turned to us.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter and Miss. Anastasia?" Ludo asked

"As the rules state a champion can pick a library that they have 24/7 access to," I said

"Yes that is true is this you guys asking for the permission?" Ludo asked

"Yes, sir it is," Harry asked

"Now the permission would only be for the two of you," Ludo said

"Yes, Sir," I said

"Okay. Where will you be going?" Ludo asked

"The Ra…" I cut Harry off

"You can't know till after you give permission as it could change your mind," I said

Ludo smirks, and McGonagall looks stunned.

"Correct. I Ludovic Bagman Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports give permission to Harry Potter and Anastasia to leave the ground of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to visit the library of their choosing. Once they name the library that is the only one they can leave the school for." Ludo said

A moment passes, the feeling of magic changes.

"The Ravenclaw Library," I said

The three adults eyes grew huge. Ludo was the first to say something.

"You have access to The Ravenclaw Library?" Ludo asked

Harry and I exchanged looks.

"Yes. I'm the currently Lady Ravenclaw. And before you ask I'm the Lady Ravenclaw because I'm the only one left alive that can claim the title." I said

We both then turned to face McGonagall who looked floored at the fact that I am Lady Ravenclaw.

"We will be back by curfew. And I do hope that me being Lady Ravenclaw doesn't get out." I said

We turned to look at Dudley.

"Um, don't tell anyone where we went okay?" I asked

With that, we turned and left the Great Hall. We made it all the way outside and soon made it pass the port-key wards.

"I forgot to ask how we are going to get there," Harry said

"As Lady Ravenclaw, I can portkey us there," I said

…

We appeared in what was the main hall of the library.

"This place is amazing. Hermione would love it in here." Harry said

"Well, she's not going to be coming here anytime soon. Not with the way she and the others are acting." I said

We looked around the main hallway which was covered from floor to ceiling with books. If we stood in the middle of the hallway there were hallway's that branched off from the center. We could tell that all of the hallway's branching off were also filled with books.

"I think we picked the right library," Harry said

"I think so too. Now, all we have to do is figure out where to start." I said

"It would help if there was an elf," Harry said

"It probably would, but not every place has an elf," I said

"You remember Sirius talking about sometimes the head of the house when entering a place they haven't been before has to say their full name to activate the wards?" Harry said

"Remotely but I'll give it a try," I said

I took a deep breath.

"My name is Anastasia Lady Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Merlin, Pendragon, Le Frey. Daughter of the Great Goddess Hecate." I said

There was a moment. Then a pop signal that somewhere inside this library was an elf.

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked

I nodded my head. Harry opened his mouth but stopped when we heard a noise. The noise sounded like wheels it got closer and closer to us. Soon a podium being pushed by a house-elf comes around one of the corners. The elf continues to push it till the podium is in front of me. The elf steps back and looks up to me.

"Welcome to the Ravenclaw Library Mistress, and Mistress friend." the elf said

"Thank you…" I trailed off

"Raven," Raven said

"Thank you, Raven," I said

"Mistress, before First Mistress passed she created this. You write the name of a book, the author of a book, or what you are looking for on the paper and the books will come zooming from the shelves and stop here. Go ahead and try Mistress." Raven said

"What should I write, Harry?" I asked

"I don't know to try asking it about passed Tri-Wizard tasks," Harry said

"Okay," I said

I picked the weird-looking quill that lay next to the book. I put the tip of the quill to the book and wrote. _Past Tri-Wizard Tasks._ It glowed gold then vanished. I laid the quill down there was a swooshing sound. Then within a minute, four thick books were in front of me. Harry quickly reached forward and grabbed the four books.

"They are dated by year on the cover," Harry said

He opens the first book and looks the page over.

"It looks like most of the pages are written by different people. They are accounts of the winners and the ones that didn't and lived. These are great." Harry said

"Okay, then it looks like we have books to read. Raven around eight-thirty will you come and get us we have to be back to Hogwarts by nine." I said

"Of course. Raven will also be bringing you a diner that won't damage the books. Also, follow Raven I be taking where you can sit." Raven said

She started to walk away. We followed her we turned a corner, then turned another corner and then one more corner. We arrived in what must have been a sitting area.

"Here Mistress and Mistress's friend go. I be seeing you later." Raven said

Then with a pop, she was gone. Harry and I looked at each other. He put the books done on the table. We each picked a book up and started to read.

…

Pop.

Harry and I both looked up.

"Sorry to interrupt Mistress but it be being eight-thirty," Raven said

"Thank you, Raven," I said

"Mistress you can leave the books on the table they won't return until you want them to," Raven said

"If nothing comes up we should be back tomorrow," I said

Raven nods then with a pop she is gone. Harry and I looked at each other. Harry grabbed my arm and with a pop, we were gone as well. We appeared right where we left from. We started to head back into the school.

"I think we might actually have a chance of surviving this," Harry said

"Well, so far the book I was reading talked about how each tasked dealt with one of the four elements. Well three it would seem that there was never one the dealt with air. The first task dealt with fire, the second with water, and the third and final deals with earth." I said

"I think mine was hinting to that but the authors from my book seem to have not thought of it yet," Harry said

"That's most likely because elements dealing with magic aren't really known anymore," I said

"What do you mean? What do the elements have to do with magic?" Harry asked

"Because people are more adept with things than others. Take Neville or example he is extremely bad at potions but he is amazing at herbology. Potions could be seen as water while herbology is earth. It also has to do with personality." I said

Harry just looked at me.

"Someone with a laid back personality would take longer to cast a fire-based spell than someone with a fierce personality," I said

"Okay, I think I get it. So the once we finish reading the current books I think we should start looking at different things to do with fire." Harry said

"I agree but we should narrow it down. Because if I write fire in that book in the library who knows what we will get." I said

We had made it to outside the common room, said the password and walked into the common room. As soon as we got into the room I knew something was off. I didn't see or sense a threat so Harry and I went our separate ways. I made it up to my room and started to get ready for bed. I shock went up to my spine. I immediately turn and head back down to the common room to head up to Harry's room. I walk into the room to see his trunk open and everything that was in it on the floor, his photo album was ripped apart. I looked around and couldn't find the cloak anywhere. I found Harry standing in front of his bed. He was shaking in what I know is rage. I step up to him and pull him into a huge.

"I hate them, Ana. I hate them. They've taken everything. They ruined the only thing I had left of parents, and I can't find my father's cloak." Harry said

"I know Harry don't worry, I'll find it," I said

I waved my hands and everything that belonged to Harry flew into his trunk.

"Dobby," I said

Pop!

"What can…" Dobby trailed off

"Take Harry's things to the champions room, and take him as well," I said

I turned to face Harry.

"Go with Dobby, I'll be there soon," I said

I then turned back around to face Dobby.

"Dobby stay with him till I get there," I said

"Is Miss Anastasia going to punish those who hurt the great Harry Potter?" Dobby asked

I nod, Dobby smiles and then with a pop both him, the trunk, and Harry are gone. I turn and walk down the stairs and into the common room. I look around the room. I call on the mist and send out to look throughout the entire Gryffindor House looking for Harry's cloak. I'm surprised when the mist found it in the Weasley twin's room. I had the mist bring it to me. It landed in my hands. I noticed the twins looked at each other. I saw Dudley make his way towards me so he stood behind me. I noticed Ron, Dean, and Seamus sitting together.

"You all make me sick and ashamed that I am a Gryffindor. I know who the people are that destroyed all of Harry's things. The people that did this are sick. What kind of people could rip up the only pictures an orphan has as his parents." I said

I make eye contact with Ron, Dean, and Seamus.

"I want all of you to think about something. Second-year you all treated him like shit because he could speak to snakes. You all looked at him like he was the worst thing ever because of a death eater being after him last year. But after he saved Ginny you all went back to thinking of him as the boy-who-lived. Last year the same thing by the end of the year he was the boy-who-lived again. He was fine with it, he went back to normal. But that won't happen this time. Things are never going to be the same." I said

I quickly summon my stuff from my room. Once I have it I snap my fingers and one of the Hogwarts elves appear.

"Take this to the champion rooms, and give it to Dobby," I said

The elf nods, I hand her the trunk and she is gone. I then face Hermione.

"Tell me, Hermione, what are the values of a Gryffindor?" I asked

"The Gryffindor's are known for: bravery, nerve, courage, chivalry, and daring," Hermione said

I look at Hermione.

"Hermione you forgot one. Did you forget it on purpose? Can anyone tell me which one she forgot?" I ask

No one answered me, they all looked around the room none of them made eye contact with me.

"She forgot loyal," Fred said

"It is one of the only traits that all of the Hogwarts Houses have in common," George said

"Correct. And as you all have proved time and time again none of you have that. None of you were brave enough to stand by Harry in his second year. None of you had the courage, none of you were daring, none of showed chivalry. Instead, you turned your backs on a member of your house." I said

I thought about what I was going to do next. I took a deep breath I felt the bracelet shift.

"So now your house is going to turn on you," I said

The magic and the feeling in the common room changed. The common room was no longer bright and warm. The fire in the fireplace died out, and the room turned cold. The Gryffindor crest on all their robes vanished, their ties became white. We all heard the Fat Lady let out a scream as the portrait door swung open. We all heard crashing come from upstairs as doors were thrown open. There was a pop, and a very old looking house elf now stood in front of me facing the group of students.

"Good evening students. You are no longer welcome in the Gryffindor Tower. As we speak your belongings are being removed from your rooms and are being moved to your new living space. The Gryffindor house will not be a thing till next year when the new first years come back. And then only the first years and those the Head of House says can enter. When I say Head of House I don't mean McGonagall. Now I suggest you start to leave before the castle throws you out of these rooms." the elf said

Then with a pop, the elf was gone. I grabbed Dudley's hand and pulled him out of the common room. Now there is a group of students standing outside of the doorway.

"You all might want to move," I said

They look at each other and move out of the way. Then students started to get thrown out of the common room, others left willing. Soon everyone was out of Gryffindor Tower. The portrait slams shut and the portrait of the Fat Lady is gone.


	39. Chapter 34

**_Previously on The Twice Blessed Child…_**

 ** _"So now your house is going to turn on you," I said_**

 ** _The magic and the feeling in the common room changed. The common room was no longer bright and warm. The fire in the fireplace died out, and the room turned cold. The Gryffindor crest on all their robes vanished, their ties became white. We all heard the Fat Lady let a scream as the portrait door swung open. We all heard crashing come from upstairs as doors were thrown open. There was a pop, and a very old looking house elf now stood in front of me facing the group of students._**

 ** _"Good evening students. You are no longer welcome in the Gryffindor Tower. As we speak your belongings are being removed from your rooms and are being moved to your new living space. The Gryffindor house will not be a thing till next year when the new first years come back. And then only the first years and those the Head of House says can enter. When I say Head of House I don't mean McGonagall. Now I suggest you start to leave before the castle throws you out of these rooms." the elf said_**

 ** _Then with a pop, the elf was gone. I grabbed Dudley's hand and pulled him out of the common room. Now there is a group of students standing outside of the doorway._**

 ** _"You all might want to move," I said_**

 ** _They look at each other, and move out of the way. Then students started to get thrown of the common room, others left willing. Soon everyone was out of Gryffindor Tower. The portrait slams shut and the portrait of the Fat Lady is gone._**

* * *

"It's gone." someone said

All of the Gryffindors looked at where the Fat Lady once was. A moment passes before I see most of the teachers pushing their way through the group of students. They got to the front of the group and gaped at the wall.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" McGonagall asked

"Which time? The time that a group of students destroyed or stole all of Harry's things. Or how Gryffindor Tower kicked everybody out?" I asked

All of the teachers turned and looked at me.

"Both."

"Harry and I got back, we both walked into the common I thought that something was different but I made it to my room. I wasn't in there for more than a moment then a got a feeling that Harry needed me. I left my room and quickly made my way to Harry's. I found him looking at his torn up bed, his clothes ripped and burnt, and the photo album of his parents was shredded. I called a Hogwarts house-elf to take him to the champion rooms. Then I walked downstairs gave the kids in the common room a good talking to." I said

The teachers continued to look at me.

"Why don't we ask the Gryffindor House's head elf," I said

Pop!

The older looking elf from before is now standing in front of the teachers.

"Godric Gryffindor founded this house with certain standards. The people in his Hogwarts house should have ALL of the following: bravery, nerve, chivalry, daring, and above all loyalty. And they all have proved time and time again none of you have any of those traits. None of them were brave enough to stand by one of their own in his second year. None of them had the courage, none of them were daring, none showed chivalry. Instead, they turned their backs on a member of their house. So their house turned on them and kicked them out. They are no longer welcome in Gryffindor. Their belongings have been moved to their new rooms. For the rest of the year Gryffindor won't exist. Next year the first years can be sorted into the house, and some former Gryffindors can only if they prove themselves to Lady Hogwarts. McGonagall you knew how they acted and you didn't do anything. You will be lucky if you are made Head of House next year." the elf said

"I'm Headmaster I don't give you permission to do this," Dumbledore said

"It doesn't matter. Lady Hogwarts made the decision and only she can undo it. What she says is law. She can kick you out of here just as she did to the students of Gryffindor house. You have no power in this matter. If you try to undo it, you will be stripped of your title of Headmaster and she will put someone else in your place. This is a warning to every teacher. She is not happy in the way this castle has been running, how the teachers turn a blind eye to things, how some teachers take their anger out on students. This is every teacher's warning. The strikes and you are out." the elf said

The elf looked at every one of the teachers, and at the headmaster. The elf then turned to face the former students of Gryffindor.

"Your new rooms will be located in an abandoned tower. House points don't matter as you are now basically outsiders learning, eating, and living in this castle. Be grateful and learn your lesson." the elf said

Then with a pop, the elf was gone. I turned on my heal with Dudley by my side and left them to gape at what just happened. Dudley and I quickly made our way to the champions room. I got into the rooms and the other champions were in there. Cedric walked up to me.

"What happened? A house-elf appeared with Harry earlier and he won't let anyone see him?" Cedric asked

"A few of the Gryffindor's thought they would teach Harry a lesson. They shredded up his bed, ripped up his clothes, and the photo album of his parents then burned it." I said

Cedric looked shocked.

"Do you know who did it?" Cedric asked

"Yes, but it would seem that Hogwarts herself dealt with it and wiped the entire house out," I said

"What do you mean?" Cedric asked

"You will see tomorrow at breakfast," I said

I turned and faced Dudley.

"Umm am I banished to those rooms with the other Gryffindors?" Dudley asked

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dudley of course not I know you didn't do any of it. You as well as Neville and maybe the twins will be allowed back into the tower. You will just be using a different entrance. Tonight you can stay with us. But stay here while I talk to Harry." I said

I walked towards the door to Harry's room.

"Dobby it's Ana can you let me in," I said

There was click I walked into the room and the door locked behind me.

"Dobby thank you very much for watching over Harry. Can you go to the house and get me a few calming draughts just in case I need them. Also, find a way to get a letter to Neville, and the Weasley Twins that I would like to talk to them." I said

"Of course Anastasia," Dobby said

The pop he was gone. I walked over to Harry who was just sitting on the bed. He didn't look angry, or sad he looked calm. And I knew from the past that calm was not good. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"I don't really know. I guess I feel kind of numb. I can't believe someone or someones could actually do it." Harry said

I handed Harry his dad's invisibly cloak. He looked down at it and pulled it into his chest.

"What did you do? I felt something happen?" Harry asked

I told him what I did, about how I told the Gryffindors exactly what I felt, I told him about what I did to the Gryffindor house. He smirked, I have never seen Harry smirk before. I knew then that something in Harry changed, that Harry was changing.

"What about Dudley and Neville I know both of them couldn't have done it?" Harry asked

"Dudley will stay with us tonight. I sent Dobby to give a letter to Neville as well as the Weasley Twins." I said

"Why the Weasley twins?" Harry asked

"The mist found the cloak in their trunk I want to know why it was there," I said

Harry nods his head.

"Why don't you go ahead and get some sleep, tomorrow I will see what I can do about the photo album," I said

"You think it's not to lost?" Harry asked

"No, I don't think it is. Plus don't forget I am the daughter of Hecate." I said

Harry nods and lays down in bed. He still has the cloak pulled tight against him. I sent out a thought to Hogwarts asking for another bed. It took a moment but another bed did appear as did Dudley trunks. I sent a thank you to Hogwarts. I went out to get Dudley he went into the room. I turned and faced the others in the room.

"You will notice tomorrow that somethings inside Hogwarts have changed. It is best you don't question it or try to find out what happened as you won't like the answer. I suggest we all get some sleep as we all have long tiring nights coming." I said

I turned on my heel and walked into my room. I flopped down on my bed and started up at the ceiling.

"Μαμά πράγματα έχουν πάρει τόσο κακό τόσο γρήγορα. Μπορώ να αισθάνομαι τις αλλαγές με μαγεία στον αέρα. Ο Χάρι του αλλάξει μπορεί να αισθάνονται ότι, καθώς και. Δεν ξέρω τι να κάνω μητέρα. Δεν θέλω να φύγω από το πλευρό του Χάρι... Η μαμά θα πρέπει επίσης να γνωρίζουν ποιος είναι ο πατέρας μου. Ξέρω τώρα ότι δεν υπάρχει κανένας πιθανός τρόπος ότι είναι ανθρώπινο ή έναν οδηγό. Είναι είτε μεγαλύτερος demi-Θεός ενός άλλου Θεού. Παρακαλώ χρειάζομαι τη βοήθειά σας και την καθοδήγηση σας στο τι πρέπει να κάνετε μαμά. (Mom things have gotten so bad so fast. I can feel the changes in magic in the air. Harry's changed I can feel that as well. I don't know what to do mom. I don't want to leave Harry's side…Mom I also need to know who my father is. I know now that there is no possible way that he is human, or a wizard. He is either a older demi-god or another god. Please Mom I need your help and your guidance in what to do)." I said

I didn't even bother to change clothes, I just wanted to sleep.

…

I woke up the next morning, Harry and Dudley were waiting for me. The other champions were also waiting as well.

"Ve heard vot you said to Cedric," Viktor said

"Ve would like to show our support of 'arry. Ve believe 'im vhen 'e says 'e did not put 'is name in ze cup." Fleur said

Harry got from where he was sitting.

"Thank you for your support," Harry said

With that, we left the champion rooms as a group. We walked into the Great Hall as group. And as soon as we did the attention of everyone in the Great Hall was on us. I noticed that instead of the normal four tables there was now five. The banners of the houses hung over the tables. However the Gryffindor banner no longer shined bright it was dull and it didn't blow in the fake wind, it looked dead. Above the Fifth table was a black flag. The tables that were under it were old looking. The food on the table wasn't as good.

"Where should we sit?" Cedric asked

"Well were not going to sit under the black flag, or at the Slytherin table," I said

"I felt like the Ravy-claws were rude," Fleur said

We turned our head to look at Cedric.

"I guess the Hufflepuff table it is," Cedric said

"Glad you offered," Dudley said

We all made our way to the Hufflepuff table. The table self-expanded so that we could all fit. We started to eat when most of the old Gryffindor's walked into the Great Hall. I noticed Ron, Seamus, and Dean look at each other before walking towards the Gryffindor table. They sat down at the table. Not even a minute passed before the table ejected them. Most of them made their way to the table with the black flag. Some of the Slytherins laughed at them, while others just looked confused. Ron, Seamus, and Dean keep trying to sit at the Gryffindor table but they keep getting thrown. Hogwarts finally had enough and threw them out of the Great Hall. Breakfast went by fast and we got up to leave when someone from the Gryffindor table noticed us.

"Hey, how come you guys didn't have to sit over here?" they asked

"What makes you think we would?" I asked

"Well you used to be Gryffindor's just like us." someone else said

"What makes you think we still aren't. I mean I don't remember doing anything to piss off Hogwarts. What about you Dudley?" I asked

"I don't remember doing anything. What about you Harry?" Dudley asked

"I didn't do anything either. I mean all three of us still have our Gryffindor crest." Harry said

We looked down at our robes.

"Oh you are right we still have the house crest. Guess I know where I'm sleeping tonight and it won't be where they are sleeping." Dudley said

I looked up at the main table.

"Harry and I won't be in class today. We will be studying for the first task." I said

With that, we turned and walked out of the great hall. Outside in the Great Hall Ron, Seamus, and Dean were sitting on the ground. We were going to just walk right past them but they got up and walked towards us. I rolled my eyes.

"Can you please move," Cedric said

They didn't move.

"'e said move," Fleur said

They still didn't move, they didn't even look at Fleur. They just kept glaring at Harry. I made the doors of the Great Hall open. So that everyone could hear and see what going on.

"Move before we make you," I said

"This is all your fault. If you hadn't put your name into the cup none of this would have happened. We wouldn't have been kicked out Gryffindor." Ron said

Harry just glared at Ron.

"You didn't get kicked out because of me you got kicked out because you and your two little followers thought it was a good idea to destroy all of my things. To burn and rip up the only thing I had left of my parents. I hope the entire schools find out what cowards and sick people you are. I hope the entire house of what used to be Gryffindor finds out that it was because of you three that the Gryffindor house is good as dead for the rest of the year." Harry said

"No, it's your fault. Everything you do is for attention." Ron said

"That is enough Mr. Weasley. You are nothing. You are just one of many kids. You don't have a special skill or anything that makes you different. Bill works with Gringotts, Charlie works with Dragons, Percy is heading to the Ministry, Fred and George have their pranks, even Ginny is great at magic. While you are normal, plane, and mundane. You hitched yourself to Harry to be known, but instead, you were left in the dust. You've been by his side since first year you know what he's been through and yet you do something that even the so-called "evil" Slytherins would never do. You have given your entire family a bad name. Now move out of our way, before I make you." I said

"There is nothing you can do," Dean said

I took out my wand and point it at the three boys. I send a jet of light at them and then throw them down the hall.

"Don't test me boys," I said

We turned and left. We were walking back towards the champion rooms.

"Dudley try to stay with these guys as much as possible. When Harry and I get back I'll show you to the new entrance." I said

"Well keep an eye on him," Cedric said

"Thanks, guys," I said

I grabbed Harry's hand and I used my bracelet to get used to Ravenclaw library.

…

We were greeted at the library by Raven.

"Welcome back, is there anything I can get you?" Raven asked

"Two cups of peppermint tea," I said

Raven nods then pop she is gone. Harry and I made our way over to where we had left the books we sat down and started reading the books. Raven popped back in gave us our tea and popped back out.

…

"Dragons," Harry said

"What?" I asked

"It seems that dragons are used the most in the fire task. So far every book I've read so far has dragons in it at least three times." Harry said

"Okay, then let's go find out everything we can on dragons," I said

We got up and made our way to the book. I wrote dragons in the book. It glowed gold and disappeared and a few moments passed before books started flying towards us. There were actually quite a few books on the subject. We took the books and made our way back to the sitting area. We divided the books and half and started reading them. So far my book was simply on each breed of dragons there were and their top weakness.

"So water really isn't the best thing to use against a dragon," I said

"I agree all it does is piss them off," Harry said

"It also says that nothing is more lethal than a mother dragon protecting her nest," I said

"Great then we are most likely going to have to face a mother dragon protecting her nest," Harry said

"A high point is that dragons have a closes relation to snakes. So if you want you might be able to talk to them in Parselmouth." I said

"I don't know, we can try. But I want a hand full of spells. Light, grey, dark but I don't want to hurt the dragon. I also want spells just in case we are wrong and it's not a dragon." Harry said

"Okay, I'll get some more books on how to combat fire-based things," I said

"Do you think the others know what the first task is?" Harry said

"I don't know, do you want me to find out?" I asked

"Yes, I do. I don't want to be blindsided by anything. I want to make sure that no matter what or who I face from now on it can be easily removed." Harry said

I nod at Harry.

…

Harry and I were back at the castle. We were in the champion's common room. All of the photos of Harry's parents on the table. The other champions were in the room. I had my necklace that I got from my father in my hand. I held it above the photos and started to twirl it around in a circle. As I twirled the necklace I spoke.

"Νερό από τη ροή του ποταμού της Στυγός από κολιέ αυτές τις φωτογραφίες. Θεραπεύστε τους, τα καθιστούν ολόκληρο. Αλλά επίσης ευλογεί αυτές τις φωτογραφίες, έτσι ώστε κανείς δεν μπορεί να τους βλάψει ποτέ ξανά. (Water of the River Styx flow from my necklace to these photos. Heal them, make them whole. But also bless these photos so that no one can ever hurt them again.)" I said

The necklace glowed red and as the necklace spun the drops fell from the necklace and landed on each of the photos. The photos glowed gold and put themselves back together. Once they were all healed the necklace stopped glowing, and I stopped twirling it. I quickly put it back on.

"All fixed," I said

Harry moved over to the table and looked down at the pictures. He picked one up and looked it over.

"I can't believe you were able to fix them. I thought they would be lost." Harry said

"Nothing can be completely gone when magic is involved. You simply have to know how to bring it back." I said

"Vat was vairy impressive," Fleur said

"Thank you, but it really wasn't that impressive," I said

Cedric went to answer but there was a pop, and Dobby was standing in the room.

"Anastasia Dobby delivered letters. The reds read them the reds wish to speak to you. What should Dobby be telling them." Dobby said

"I want you to take them to the come and go room," I said

I turned to Dudley.

"Come with me. I'll show you how to get into Gryffindor tower when I'm done with the twins." I said

Dudley nods his head. We left the champion rooms and headed to the seventh floor where the come and go room was. I walked in front of a wall three times thinking about what I wanted the room to look like. The door appeared and I opened it and walked in. The room had a different Hogwarts house on each wall as well as the house crest. In the middle of the room was a dark wood desk with a chair behind it. In front of the desk were two chairs. On the far wall was a couch with a coffee table.

"Perfect," I said

"This is so cool. Does it always look like this?" Dudley asked

"No, this room has many different names and can do many different things. Its names are: the come and go room, the room of lost things, and the room of requirement. It was created by Ravenclaw herself. It also has different wards than the rest of the castle. To get the room you want just walk past where the door will appear three times and thinking about what you want." I said

"Cool," Dudley said

"Go ahead and sit on the couch," I said

I moved over and sat down in the chair and waited for the twins. There were soon two knocks on the door. I waved my hands and the doors opened. On the other side were the twins.

"Come and have a seat," I said

They walked into the room and sat down. I waved my hand and the doors closed. They looked back at the door before looking at me.

"You wanted…"George started

"…to talk to us…" Fred continued

"…about something," they said together.

"Yes, I want to know why you had Harry's invisibility cloak in your room," I said

"We heard Ron and his two little friends talking about trashing Harry's room while he was out with Hagrid," Fred said

"We went looking for you or Harry but when we didn't find you we went to his room," George said

"We were only able to grab his cloak before they got back into the room," Fred said

"So we hid the cloak till we could return it." George finished

"Why didn't you tell a teacher?" I asked

"We tried to tell McGonagall but she wouldn't listen, and Dumbledore didn't really care." They both said

"We care about Harry as if he is a brother. He is the only one other than Lee that can tell us apart. Or own mother can't even do that. We hate the fact that he thinks we all hate him." George said

I think over what they both said. I waved my hand at them and Gryffindor crest reappeared on their robes. They looked down, then back at me.

"What I'm about to say doesn't leave this room. Swear it." I said

And so they did.

"Harry is changing, his personality and his magic. What your brother and his friends did. What his house did. What most of these houses did. And how the teachers' act has changed him. Things are going to be changing. What happens this year is going to change everything. A war is coming the creatures can feel it. I can feel it. I'm going to say this and I mean it. Whatever side Harry picks is the side I will be on. Whichever side has Harry is going to win the war." I said

"How do you know this?" Fred asked

"Because I am Lady Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Merlin, Pendragon, Le Frey. I'm Lady Hogwarts and the heir two of the most magical people this world has ever seen. " I said

Fred and George just looked at me. I stood up and so they did.

"Follow me, you as well Dudley," I said

I rounded the desk and headed to the doors. I opened them and we walked out of the room. The doors vanished. I walked in front of where the doors were three times thinking about the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. The doors appeared.

"Go ahead one of you open them," I said

They all looked at each other, but Dudley was the one to open the doors. They stepped in and were back in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"You are to tell no one about this. Until next year this will be the only way to enter the common room. You simply walk in front of that spot three times thinking about the Gryffindor Common Room." I said

They nod their heads.

"Okay so if you excuse me I have some homework that I need to do," I said

I turn and leave the room and make my way back to the champion rooms. I made it back into the common room and took out my homework to quickly do it. Harry joined me to do his homework as well.

"You still 'ave to do 'omework?" Fleur asked

"We got out of all things school. To keep our heads in the tasks." Aleksandar said

"Unfortunately we do. I don't understand why. I mean we have enough stuff going on adding homework on top of it isn't going to help." I said

"Don't get us wrong, it's not exactly hard it is just a pain," Harry said

"Potions is the hardest due to Snape's hate for us so he makes everything hard," I said

Viktor and his friend looked at each other.

"Why don't you take him down," Aleksandar said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Everyone in zis room knows zat it was you who was able to destroy ze Gryffydor 'ouse. Why don't you simply get rid of zis Snape." Fleur said

"Because even though he doesn't like us he has his usefulness. He is good at teaching, he's in Dumbledore's back pocket and during the last war he was a Death Eater." I said

They both nodded their heads in understanding. Cedric and Terry looked at me.

"Why does he being a Death Eater have to do with anything?" Terry asked

"There is a storm coming, and in that storm is death and destruction. This tournament suddenly coming up, Harry's name being put in the cup. Are the beginning of one big chess game, and all of us are the chess pieces." I said


	40. Chapter 35

_**Previously on The Twice Blessed Child…**_

 _ **Viktor and his friend looked at each other.**_

 _ **"Why don't you take him down," Aleksandar said**_

 _ **"What do you mean?" I asked**_

 _ **"Everyone in zis room knows zat it was you who was able to destroy ze Gryffydor 'ouse. Why don't you simply get rid of zis Snape." Fleur said**_

 _ **"Because even though he doesn't like us he has his usefulness. He is good at teaching, he's in Dumbledore's back pocket and during the last war he was a Death Eater." I said**_

 _ **They both nodded their heads in understanding. Cedric and Terry looked at me.**_

 _ **"Why does he being a Death Eater have to do with anything?" Terry asked**_

 _ **"There is a storm coming, and in that storm is death and destruction. This tournament suddenly coming up, Harry's name being put in the cup. Are the beginning of one big chess game, and all of us the chess pieces." I said**_

* * *

"Did you find out if they knew what the first task is?" Harry asked

"I did and they do. We were right it is dragons. We have to get something from one of the dragons." I said

"Great, just great," Harry said

We were walking down the hall and we noticed that the students were still wearing the badges that depict Cedric on a bright yellow background. The badge spins and shows harry on a green background with words on it. The words say "Potter Stinks". We don't pay them any mind we continue to walk down the hall. As we walk past people they insult Harry as he passes them. One of them yells Cedric rules. We get to a doorway, two pupils stand in our way.

"Like the badge?" a boy asked

"Excuse me…" Harry said

They laugh at us, Harry pushes his way through them. But there are others ahead of us.

"I'm really getting tired of this," I said

I glared at the group of students who went flying into a wall. We continue passing the group of students. We make it to the end of the hall and head towards the courtyard. We get outside and see Draco under a tree.

"Why so tense Potter? My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five." Draco said

"I don't give a damn what you or your father thinks Malfoy. He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic. Both you and your father are slipping and soon you will fall and no one will care about what he thinks." Harry said

"He's been kicked off the Hogwarts Board of Governs. It won't take long till he's out of the Ministry as well." I said

We turn to walk away when Draco fires a spell off. I whip around and catch the spell, I then send it back at him. He was sent flying backwards into the tree. Draco stood up and aimed his wand at us. But he turns into an albino ferret.

"I'll teach you to cast when someone's back is turned," Mad-Eye said

"Professor Moddy what are you doing?" McGonagall asked

"Teaching," Mad-Eye said

"Is that a student?" McGonagall asked

"No, as you can see it's an albino ferret," I said

Mad-Eye is making the ferret hover around. He sends it up the trouser leg of Ron. Ron squirms and looks uncomfortable. Everyone is laughing, Mad-Eye winks at Harry and I who both have smirks on our faces. He eventually comes back out and McGonagall turns Draco back to normal.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco said

"Is that a threat!" Mad-Eye said

Draco runs away, Mad-Eye shouts after him.

"I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair boy! It doesn't end here!" Mad-Eye yelled

"We never use transfiguration as a punishment, surely Dumbledore told you that," McGonagall said

"He might've mentioned it," Mad-Eye said

"Well, you will do well to remember it," McGonagall said

Mad-Eye turned to Harry and I.

"Come with me," Mad-Eye said

Harry and I looked at each other, we decided to follow Mad-Eye. We follow him to his room. Once we are in his office he sits down and takes off his prosthetic leg and takes a seat. I look around the room and notice a trunk on the floor up against the far wall. I got a weird feeling from it but ignored it.

"That's a foal glass. Let's keep an eye on my enemies. If I can see the whites of their eyes they're standing right behind me." Mad-Eye said

A noise emerges from a trunk that I had been eyeing just a moment ago. It also shakes.

"Wouldn't even bother telling you what's in there. You wouldn't believe it if I did. Now…what are you going to do about your dragon." Mad-Eye asked

Harry and I exchange looks with each other. Neither one of us likes the fact that he thought we had previous knowledge about the dragon. He was acting as if someone was supposed to tell us.

"It isn't any of your concern," Harry said

"Sit, listen to me, Potter. Your pal Diggory, by your age he could take a whistle and make into a watch and have it sing you the time. Miss Delacour, she's as much a fairy princess as I am. As for Krum, his head may be filled with sawdust but Karkaroff's is NOT. They'll have a strategy, and you can bet that it'll play to Krum's strengths. Hmm? Come on Potter. What are your strengths?" Mad-Eye asked

Harry and I shared a look.

"I don't think you understood me when I said it didn't concern you. We don't need your help. Plus it's cheating and the magic of the tournament knows. We have a plan for this task, as well as the one after this. You aren't needed and you can go ahead and run to Dumbledore and let him know just like the good lap dog you are." Harry said

Harry and I turned around and left Mad-Eyes office.

"I didn't think you had it in you," I said

"Neither did I. But I'm just tired of people putting their nose where it doesn't belong," Harry said

"Is there a certain person?" I asked

"Dumbledore. He always watching me or having people watch me. He told Moody to watch me, he probably has the portrait watching me. But I'm tired of being watched, I'm tired of every year having to face life-threating things. I know now that I will never have a normal year here. But I'm tired of him, I'm tired of everyone. They all act like I'm this great big savior, but then act like I'm the next Dark Lord." Harry said

"Then continue to stand up for yourself Harry. You are changing you aren't the same person that you were before Halloween. You just told off a teacher, you ripped Draco a new one. People will soon learn to not miss you. Then once this tournament is over people will know not to stand against you, they will know that the Harry Potter they knew is gone and a new one stands in his place." I said

Harry nods and we head to our next class.

…

The first task is today. Harry and I currently stood in a tent. We all could all hear the crowd cheering. We all know that people are taking bets about who is going to win, or who is going to be the first to die. Most of the champions and their partners are pacing in the tent. Cedric stopped pacing and looked at us.

"How are you not nervous?" Cedric asked

"We just aren't," Harry said

"Plus once you've faced a basilisk, noting seems scary anymore," I said

"Basilisk?" Fleur asked

"Yes, we faced one in our second year here. Harry had one of its teeth stuck in his arm." I said

"Yeah, and you killed it," Harry said

The champions just looked at us. We shook our heads at them. We turned to talk to each other without them hearing.

"So are we going to play the sweet innocent card?" I asked

"Yes," Harry said

"You remember what the plan is?" I asked

"Yes for both before the task and after," Harry said

I nod and we turn around to focus on what is ahead. There is a bright flash and we all turn to see Rita standing in the tent.

"You have no business here. This tent is for champions and friends." Viktor said

"Aren't I a friend?" Rita asked

"No.," we all said

"How about Harry and I give you an interview after the task is over," I said

Rita jumped up and down and clapped.

"This is why you are my favorite person," Rita said

And with that, she turned and left the champions' tent.

"How did you do that?" Cedric asked

"I'm simply a people person," I said

Dumbledore and a few other people enter the tent.

"Good day champions. Father round, please. Now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only four of you can fully appreciate." Dumbledore said

We all gathered around him in a circle.

"Barty. The bag." Dumbledore said

"Champions, in a circle around me. Make sure your teammate is on your left. Miss Delacour over here, Mr. Krum, and Potter over here. Right, Miss Delacour, if you will…" Barty said

Barty holds up a bag that is smoking. Fleur takes out a little green dragon. She doesn't look surprised in fact she looks a little happy that she got this dragon.

"The Welsh Green. Mr. Krum…" Barty trails off

Viktor takes one out.

"The Chinese Fireball. Mr. Diggory…" Barty trails off

Cedric picks one.

"The Swedish Short-Snout. Which leaves…" Barty trails off

Harry puts his hand in the bag and pulls out the dragon.

"The Hungarian Horntail. These represent very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple, collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?" Barty asked

"Yeah, can we keep the little dragons?" I asked

"I am unsure. You would have to ask the dragon handlers. Any other questions?" Barty said

No said anything.

"Very well. Good luck champions. Mr. Diggory and Mr. Boot the sound of the cannon…"

Dumbledore is cut off by the Filch who fired the cannon off too soon. The people in the stands let a scream before they start cheering.

…

Cedric and Terry have returned. Fleur and Amie left when their cannon fired.

…

Fleur and Amie returned. Viktor and Aleksandar left when their cannon fired.

…

Harry and I were waiting for our turn.

"How did they all do?" Harry asked

"They did okay if we do what we planned we should win this task," I said

"Do you think they will count it as cheating if I use Parseltongue and not magic?" Harry asked

"I have no clue, the rules don't say anything about it. But I think that is due to the fact that no one has had such an ability. If you want to use magic we can. If you want me to use my ability over magical creatures I will. I just need to know if we are changing the plan." I said

Harry got up and started to pace the tent.

"I don't know what we should do. I thought we had a plan but I don't want people to think that I only won this task because I ability I shouldn't have." Harry said

"Then Parseltongue is out," I said

"But I don't want them to think that I can't do anything so I had you do all of it," Harry said

"Then my ability over creatures is out. That leaves magic." I said

Harry nods.

"Don't use water against a fire-based creature. Don't use air either. We shouldn't harm the dragon or the actual eggs. The only fire-based spells are _Incendio, Incendio Duo,_ and _Fiendfyre_." Harry said

"Well, we can't use Fiendfyre that is way too dark for right out of the gate. _Incendio Duo_ would be the best bet but still it won't be enough for a dragon." I said

I thought about a few different things. Before I got an idea.

"I know what to do," I said

I then told Harry the plane. He smiled and nodded. We came up with it just in time too, because we soon hear Dumbledore's voice.

"Three of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now our fourth and final champion."

Harry and I look at each other before we enter the rocky arena. The crowd is cheering his name. We both spot the golden egg sitting alone, he makes a run for it but the dragon appears. Harry stands and stares at the dragon. I step forward and send off a spell at the dragon. It turns and faces me. I stare at it and send magic to the ground which causes the ground to start to shake. The horntail roars. The shaking of the ground causes some of the rocks to break apart.

Harry and I look at each other before we each raise our wands and the rocks start to hover in the air.

" _Engorgio,_ " we both said

The rocks grew in size. We then cast it again and now the rocks were the size we needed. We moved on to step two.

" _Epoximise,_ " we both said

The rocks adhere themselves together trapping the horntail inside the rock dome.

"Now Harry" I yelled

Harry started to make his way to the golden egg. The stones were wet due to someone before us using a water-based spell. I could feel the dragon banging against the stones. I focused more magic on the rocks. They were staying and Harry was almost to the egg when a spell came from somewhere in the stands and hit the rocks causing the spell to break. The rocks went flying and the backlash of magic sent me flying, I spun in the air so I landed on my feet. I noticed Harry had hit the wall and the horntail had its attention on Harry. I moved fast and blocked the way so the dragon was looking at me and not Harry.

"Plan B," I said

Harry nods. I called to the mist and sent a shot of it at the dragon. I was now in its head. The horntail started to look around. Then he moved and started to breathe fire on a rock. I continued to look at the dragon while Harry grabbed the egg. He then comes to my side and we slowly back up and out of the arena. Once I don't have eye contact on the horntail it stops and goes straight to its eggs.

We are back in the tent and immediately taken to the med tent where Pomfrey is waiting for us. I brush her off as does Harry, we are both pissed beyond belief about what happened. The other champions notice.

"What is wrong you got your egg?" Cedric asked

"We had to go to plan B because someone interfered," I said

"What do you mean?" Fleur asked

"Everything was going great. The dragon was trapped Harry almost had the egg. But someone from the stands shot a spell at the rock formation and caused it to explode." I said

Soon the medical tent was full of people. We pushed past all of them to find Bagman he was talking to Barty.

"Someone in the stands interfered," I said

"We saw and sadly we can't do anything about it," Barty said

"And why not. They could have got us killed. Merlin, it could have killed the dragon. Or someone in the stands." I said

"Because we didn't see where the spell came from," Barty said

I could tell by the way he was standing and how he was talking that he was lying.

"You are lying you saw where it came from," I said

"Who do you think you are to call me a liar. You are nothing but someone who thinks she is above me and you aren't. You think 'cause you got one man out of prison that you are big and bad but you are nothing but a little brat, who by the end of this won't be alive." Barty said

The people that were standing around us gasped at what he had just said. I simply gave him a small smile.

"I wonder what the Minister will do when he finds out what you just said. I do believe he warned you about me at the Quidditch World Cup. But you didn't listen. Instead, you lied and threaten my life. So I'm going to promise you something before Christmas Holiday starts you will be out of a job, and you will be wanted for crimes against the Ministry and the Wizarding World. Have a good day Barty." I said

Harry and I turned and left the tent. We waited outside the tent for the other champions. The other champions glared at Barty and the other adults in the room. There was also quite a lot of student around the tent.

"We will all be opening the eggs together in the Great Hall after dinner," Cedric said

They turned and left and we as a group made our way to the champion rooms. I ignored them all and went to my room, changed into a different outfit, and wrote a letter to the goblins about Barty. Once I was done with my letter and I was changed I walked back into the common room.

"Jon," I said

Pop!

"What can Jon be doing for Mistress?" Jon asked

I gave him the letter.

"Take it to Demonhook and wait for a response," I said

"Of course mistress," Jon said

Pop!

I let out a breath, and turned to face the others to see that they had also changed,

"I take it that Demonhook is a goblin?" Cedric asked

"Yes he is the manager of my accounts, as well as Harry's, and he has also helped me with many things," I said

"'e is going to 'elp you take down Bart-ee?" Fleur asked

"Yes. I'm sorry you guys had to see that." I said

"Do not apologize someone tried to make sure you guys failed. We all could see you guys. If someone hadn't fired off that spell from the stands you would have been the fastest to get the task done. It was also a great show of both your magical power." Aleksandar said

"'e is right," Fleur said

"Thanks, guys it means a lot. So let's head to dinner." I said

We left the champion rooms and headed to the Great Hall. We entered the hall and were met with cheering from every table. Well from almost every table. We walked over the Gryffindor table and sat down. Dudley joined us at the table so did the twins.

…

Dinner was done and we all stood up and walked up so we were standing in front of the long table.

"Who wants us to open these eggs?" Cedric asked

The entire hall cheers. The four champions open the eggs all at once. I hear beautiful singing but the entire hall covers their ears as if they were hearing something horrible. The champions quickly close their eggs.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Someone asked

"No clue, but it would seem it is the hint to the next task," I said

We moved so we were back down to the table but Ron and a few others blocked are our path.

"This again? Why won't he just leave us alone." Harry asked

"Want me to handle it?" I asked

"No, I got this." Harry sad

I nod but I stay close as do the other champions and the twins, what surprised me was the fact that Neville stood with us. Ron took a deep breath but pushed forward.

"I reckon you'd have to be barking mad to put your own name in the goblet of fire," Ron said

"Caught on, have you. Took you long enough." Harry said

"Wasn't just me who thought you'd done it. Everyone was saying it behind your back." Ron said

"Brilliant. That makes me feel loads better. But I know they were." Harry said

Ron goes to say something but Harry stops him.

"I don't care what you think Ron, it doesn't really matter. You decided not to believe to not believe your best friend. You, Seamus, and Dean destroyed the only things in the world I cared about. The rest of the so-called Gryffindor house turned their backs on me because they decided to not believe me. So did this entire school, including the teachers turned their backs on me. As far as I'm concerned this entire school minus a few are dead to me. I'm tired of forgiving and forgetting." Harry said

He pushed past Ron and headed out of the great hall.

"I warned you all back in second year and you didn't listen. Now you lost him you all have." I said

I walked out of the great hall and the others followed me out. I turned to the twins.

"Talk to Neville see where he stands, don't let him into the common room yet," I said

"You got it, boss," George said

With that, the twins hooked their arms with Neville and off they went. I shook my head at them.

"Hey, Ana I'm going to go with them to make sure they don't scare Neville to bad," Dudley said

"Okay have fun," I said

…

We were all back in champion rooms.

"Anyone want to tell me why you weren't surprised that we would be facing dragons?" I asked

They looked at each other.

"So was it your Headmasters that told you?" I asked

They nodded their heads I look at Cedric.

"And did Dumbledore tell you?" I ask

"Yes," Cedric said

"So Harry and I were the only ones who weren't told what we would be facing," I said

They all nod. I nod and get up as does Harry. I went into my room with Harry following me. I went to my desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a quill and penned a letter to Rita.

"Are you writing a letter to Rita?" Harry asked

"Yes. Do you know why?" I asked

"Because you are going to out the other champions, as well as someone interfering in the first task," Harry said

"Correct. By the way, I totally understood the sound that came from the egg." I said

Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"What did it say?" Harry asked

"It was a song, in mermish. It said ' _Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, and while you're searching, ponder this; we've taken what you'll sorely miss, an hour-long you'll have to look, and recover what we took, but past an hour - the prospect's black too late, it's gone, it won't come back'_." I said

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do with that?" Harry asked

"I don't know, I'll call camp and see if anyone there can crack it. I have a few ideas of what it might mean but I want to double-check before I tell you. The only thing I can defiantly say is that the song is sung by merpeople." I said

I finished writing my letter to Rita. Then I called Tiki who took the letter to Rita.

"It's done?" Harry asked

"Yup now all we have to do is wait," I said

I looked at Harry he once again was changing. Something was happening to him. I didn't know if it was a good change or a bad one. I just knew that the changes would change more than just Harry.


	41. Chapter 36

_**Previously on The Twice Blessed Child…**_

 _ **"It was a song, in mermish. It said 'Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, and while you're searching, ponder this; we've taken what you'll sorely miss, an hour-long you'll have to look, and recover what we took, but past an hour - the prospect's black too late, it's gone, it won't come back'." I said**_

 _ **"Okay, so what are we supposed to do with that?" Harry asked**_

 _ **"I don't know, I'll call camp and see if anyone there can crake it. I have a few ideas of what it might mean but I want to double-check before I tell you. The only thing I can defiantly say is that the song is sung by merpeople." I said**_

 _ **I finished writing my letter to Rita. Then I called Tiki who took the letter to Rita.**_

 _ **"It's done?" Harry asked**_

 _ **"Yup now all we have to do is wait," I said**_

 _ **I looked at Harry he once again was changing. Something was happening to him. I didn't know if it was a good change or a bad one. I just knew that the changes would change more than just Harry.**_

* * *

We were all sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast when the owls flew in with the Daily Prophet. I picked up my copy and smiled at the front page, where Rita's article was.

 _Hello readers the first task for the Tri-Wizard Tournament has finished. Our champions had to face a group of nesting dragons, they had to get a golden egg that would give them a hint to the second task. The four dragons that the champions had to face are as follows:_

 _Fleur Delacour was matched up against a Welsh Green. She enchanted the dragon to sleep, but while retrieving the golden egg the dragon snored and let out a jet of flame that set her skirt alight. She finished in 45 minutes. She got a score of 40 points._

 _Viktor Krum was matched up against a Chinese Fireball. He used a conjunctivitis curse to blind the dragon. He got docked major points for not only hurting his dragon but also for causing the dragon to smash most of the real eggs he finished in 30 minutes. He got a score of 30 points._

 _Cedric Diggory was matched up against a Swedish Short-Snout. He used a transfiguration spell to change a rock and into a dragon. He got burned on the face and finished in 30 minutes. He got a score of 45 points_

 _Harry Potter was matched up against a Hungarian Horntail. He and his partner used the rocks to make a rock shell over the dragon. Harry was almost to his egg when a spell from the stands was shot into the arena that hit the rock shell making it explode. They quickly recovered and somehow made the dragon attack a rock pile while Harry got the egg. They finished in 30 minutes. He got a score of 45 points._

 _Now then the readers you shouldn't be too happy for our older champions. I talked to our young champion and his partner I was very disappointed in what I was told. He is my interview with him:_

 _R: Tell me my young champions how did you feel when you pulled your dragon?_

 _H: I felt extremely scared when I pulled mine. But then I was angry when I realized that the other champions didn't seem scared. Fleur looked relieved when she pulled out her dragon. Viktor's headmaster smirked down at me when he saw that I had pulled the Horntail._

 _R: Are you saying that the other champions knew what they would be facing?_

 _They both looked at each other._

 _A; I guess we are. We don't blame the champions. We blame the teachers and Headmasters of the schools. These tasks are supposed to be a test, to see how we think on our feet. They didn't have to they had who knows how long to prepare what they were going to do._

 _H: Ana and I had to come up with what we were going to do in the tent while the champions were out there facing the dragons._

 _R: Yes, about that, what exactly happened? You guys all looked sold and you were almost at the egg?_

 _A: We don't know. We had the shell ready it was holding and sold. But a spell came from the stands and hit the shell causing a magical backlash._

 _H: We are lucky we survived and that no one in the stands was hurt. The rocks could have been sent flying into the stands. We were both lucky that Ana also has back up plans._

 _A: Yup always have a backup plan. Then have a back plan for the backup plan. You can never be too careful._

 _R: Does anyone know where the spell came from or what spell it was?_

 _They once again look at each other. Now readers let me tell you I knew the answer to those questions as I was in the medical tent when our young champions asked that same question. Barty Couch Senior the father of notorious Death Eater Barty Crouch Jr. entered the tent. They both walked over to him and one Ludo Bagman. Our champions asked that very same question. This is how that played out:_

 _"Someone in the stands interfered," Anastasia said_

 _"We saw and sadly we can't do anything about it," Barty said_

 _"And why not. They could have got us killed. Merlin, it could have hurt the dragon or someone in the stands." Harry said_

 _"Because we didn't see where the spell came from," Barty said_

 _Young Anastasia just looked at him._

 _"You are lying you saw where it came from," Anastasia said_

 _What was said next shocked me to my very core?_

 _"Who do you think you are to call me a liar. You are nothing but someone who thinks she is above me and you aren't. You think 'cause you got one man out of prison that you are big and bad but you are nothing but a little brat, who by the end of this won't be alive." Barty said_

 _Yes, readers, you read that right a man of our Ministry someone we all trust threatened the life of a young girl. Nor could the others in the small tent. She said something to Barty then with young Mr. Potter they both turned and left the Medical Tent. It has also come to my attention that he was the one that sent Lord Black to Azkaban without a trial. So I pose a question to you, my readers. Should the Headmasters be reprimanded for helping their students or cheating for their students? Should the champions be docked points because of this? How should the Ministry or the Minister handle what Mr. Couch said? But my biggest question is who fired off that spell? Could the person who fired the spell be the same person that entered Harry's name in the Goblet? Let me know what you guys think._

Harry and I looked at each other.

"That is some of her best work," Dudley said

"Yes hopeful it does what I need it to do," I said

"And what pray tell is that?" Harry asked

"I want the wizarding world to wonder. I want them on Harry's side." I said

Harry and Dudley look at me for a moment. Harry gets a look in his and then a knowing smile.

"You saw something didn't you?" Harry asked

"Not here," I said

Harry got up and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the Great Hall. As we walking we turned a corner and ran into a girl. She fell to the ground, Harry moved and helped her up.

"I'm sorry about that," Harry said

"It is quite alright. You were simply busy with your nargles." the girl said

Harry and I both looked at her.

"What?" Harry asked

"Nargles. They hid in people heads." the girl said

"Okay. What is your name?" I asked

"Oh, I'm Luna Lovegood. And you two are Anastasia and Harry Potter." Luna said

"That we are," Harry said

"You are also the daughter of Hecate and a soon to be champion of Nemesis," Luna said

My eyes went huge.

"What?" I asked

"You are the daughter Hecate and someone else. And Harry here may soon be a champion for Nemesis and Nike." Luna said

I was too shocked to even say anything. She knew who my mom was, how did she know.

"Luna, how do you know this?" Harry asked

"My friends tell me. They whisper things to me." Luna said

"Who are these friends?" I asked

"Voices. I know it sounds like I'm crazy but I'm not." Luna said

"We don't think you are crazy," Harry said

"Just gifted," I said

She smiled and walked away.

"Well, that was a new development," I said

We finished making our way to the champion rooms.

"Did you call your friends at camp to see about the egg?" Harry asked

"No, I haven't had the chance," I said

Harry looks at me.

"What did you see?" Harry asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You know what I mean," Harry said

"Fine. I didn't see it as much as I felt it. It started at the Quidditch World Cup. Then in continued here. Then your magic started to change the night your name came out of that cup. I knew that something was going to go wrong during our task that is why I had so many backs up plans. I felt Barty's lie. I also feel a magical connection from him and Mad-Eye." I said

"You are leaving something out," Harry said

I took a deep breath.

"I told you a storm is coming. In that storm is a war. By the end of this year, a line will be drawn. And I'm not sure which side of that line we will be on. Just know that I stand by your side no matter where you stand." I said

"Now you are lying. You know where I will stand." Harry said

"Fine I do know but I'm not telling you. You have to make this choice on your own." I said

Harry nods his head at me and we leave to go to class. The class went by pretty fast and soon we were back in the Great Hall for dinner. We were almost all the way through dinner when the Weasley family owl comes flying in with a package. It crashes lands on the table with the package. From our table we see Ron pick up the package and opens it. He pulls out some old fashioned looking dress.

"Mum sent me a dress?" Ron asked

"Well, it does match your eyes, Weasley," Draco yelled.

"Is that a bonnet?" Hermione asked

"Ginny these must be for you," Ron said

"I'm not wearing that it's ghastly," Ginny said

Hermione laughs.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked

"They're not for Ginny they're for you! Dress robes." Hermione said

"That takes dress robes to a new level," I said at our seat

"Drees robes? For what?" Ron asked

Back at our table, Terry asks the same question.

"It's for the Yule Ball. Well most likely be told about closer to Yule." I said

…

We are all in the assembly room McGonagall is standing on a slightly raised platform.

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Tri-Wizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve Night we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost…a dance." McGonagall said

Groans emerge from the boys who are listening on, while most of the girls in the room seem a lot more excited. I roll my eyes at the thought of a dance.

"Silence. The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries and you all destroy it in less than a year. You will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name anymore by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons. Prove to Lady Hogwarts that we all should once again be considered Gryffindors. As we are already lucky that we were not kicked out of this as well." McGonagall said

The entire room looks away from McGonagall but none the less falls silent.

"Now to dance is to let the body breathe, inside every girl a secret sawn slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight," McGonagall said

I hear Ron whisper to Seamus.

"Something's about to burst out of Hilary but I don't think it's a swan." Ron whispers

"Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr Weasley, will you join me." McGonagall said

She doesn't give him a chance to say no. She grabs him and pulls him up to dance.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist," McGonagall said

"Where?" Ron asked

Harry and I snicker at him.

"My waist," McGonagall said

He does so and a wolf whistle comes from the crowd.

"Now bend your arm. Mr. Filch…" McGonagall said

The music starts to play.

"One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three," McGonagall said

Harry turns to the twins.

"Oi! Never gonna let him forget this are you?" Harry asked

"Not after the way he treated you. He's gonna have to Obliviate us." Fred said

"Everybody comes together," McGonagall said

The girls instantly stand and walk forward, the boys are all still seated.

"Come on Harry let's get this over with," I said

Harry and I stand and walk up to the platform.

"Come boys on your feet," McGonagall said

Neville and the twins are the first to stand. This was actually kind of fun, not the dancing as much as watching the boys step on the girls' feet or the girls stepping on the boys.

The rest of the week was also funny, watching the boys try to ask the Beauxbatons to the dance. We were sitting in the courtyard watching it happen.

"Why do they always have to travel in packs? How are you supposed to get one alone to ask them?" Harry asked

"You really want to ask one of them?" I asked

"It would be better than asking someone from Hogwarts," Harry asked

Luna walks by in the courtyard.

"Why don't you ask Luna," I said

"That is a good idea," Harry said

Dudley sits down next to us.

"Fred and George beat you to it," Dudley said

"Well dang," Harry said

"Why don't you just go with Ana," Dudley said

"I didn't even think of that," I said

I should have thought of that I knew I would have to find someone to go with that would complicate things.

"I mean it's a perfect idea. I mean we could go and have fun and not worry about anything else." Harry said

"Well, there we go," Dudley said

"Who are you taking?" I asked

"I actually am taking Amie," Dudley said

"You mean the Amie that is Fleur's partner?" Harry asked

"Yes," Dudley said

Two hands come down on Dudley's shoulders. We follow the hands up to the twins.

"Way to go…" Fred started

"…Dudley how did…" George continued

"…manage that?" Fred finished

"We've been hanging out a lot lately so I just asked her as soon as I had an opening," Dudley said

"Any idea if your brother and his friends have dates?" I asked

"Nope they don't most of the girls in this school won't even look at them," Fred said

We all laughed.

"Well, we better get going if we don't want to be late to potions," I said

"Can we just not go," Harry said

"No, sadly we can't skip his class he will just make the work harder," I said

We got up to head to potions.

"Have fun." the twins yelled

…

We were all sitting in potions. Dudley, Harry and I could Ron and Seamus talking.

"This is mad. At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates." Ron said

Snape walks past and slaps Ron over the head.

"Well, us and Neville!" Ron said

"It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone," Hermione said

Ron gasps.

"Now I'm really depressed," Ron said

A moment of silence passes.

"Well Hermione, you're a girl," Ron said

Harry and I shake our heads at that.

"Remind me to tell the twins how stupid their brother is," I said

"I'll do one better and show them this memory," Harry said

Hermione glares at Ron. And Snape hits Ron on the back of the head with a book.

"Oh well spotted," Hermione said

"Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl its' just sad." Ron said

"I won't be going alone because believe it or not someone's asked me. And I said yes." Hermione said

"Bloody hell," Ron said

Hermione storms off. We watch her go.

"Wonder who asked her?" Dudley asked

"Viktor. He asked me about her. I told him the truth, that she was smart, a little annoying but if you get to know her she is really great." I said

We hear Ron talking again. We also see Snape behind him. Snape has sat down the book and pulled his sleeves up a little bit.

"This is going to be good," I said

"Look. We've just got to grit our teeth and do it. Tonight when we get back to the common room, we'll both have partners. Agreed?" Ron asked

"Agreed," Seamus said

He pushes their heads down so they are looking at the papers in front of them.

…

Later that day I get a letter from Sirius and Remus. The letter asks me who I'm going to the ball with. Then it goes on to say that they would see it for themselves as there are some parents who were invited. They hoped that I wasn't going with anyone that was "hotter" than them. They hoped that I wouldn't dress too nice as my date shouldn't be impressed. All in all the letter was just a letter about them being jealous.

We were in the common room when Fleur came in with a smirk on her face. She stopped in front of us. And proceeded to tell us how Ron had asked her to the ball and she told him no. After he all but screamed the question at her. She then said that she heard that he and his little friend asked out a group of twins that were once part of Gryffindor.

"I can't believe he actually asked you," I said

"Neither can I. Zough it was funny watching 'im try," Amie said

We all smile. Cedric throws the paper at us.

"Nice article. How did you get Rita to write it?" Cedric asked

"Simply really we both have an understanding," I said

Cedric raises his eyebrow at me.

"Sure you do. How much did you pay her?" Terry asked

"That pains me truly. I have never gotten anything due to money. I might because of my name but not because of money." I said

The atmosphere in the room changed. I kind of just looked at Terry. Then I looked at Cedric.

"Is there something you wanted to say, Cedric?" I asked

"You didn't have to throw us under the bus," Cedric said

I turned to look at the other champions in the room.

"Do you feel the same way?" Harry asked

The others in the room shrugged.

"Let me make something clear. Harry is the youngest champion. Before this stupid tournament everyone in this school minus the Slytherins loved him, the teachers minus Snape loved him. Then this happens and they all turn on him. Rita's first article could have turned the wizarding population against him. So I made sure it didn't. The headmaster of these schools broke the rules of this tournament and told you the task. If Bagman wanted to he could end the tournament and you three plus your friends could lose your magic. But that is actually up to the person that was wronged which would be Harry. But like we said in the article the champions shouldn't be punished because of their headmasters or mistress's actions. But if we find out that you somehow were able to cheat in the second task." I said

"We won't be so forgiving and we will push forward. This is supposed to test your magical knowledge and how fast you can react to something. Having your teachers tell you the answer defeats the purpose of the entire tournament. You may think this is harsh but I've spent the last three years being put into life-threating situations. Especially those where others know what will happen while I don't." Harry said

A silence filled the room. Viktor was the first to break the silence.

"Ve didn't vont to cheat," Viktor said

"But once it vas said it was hard to not use the information," Aleksandar said

They both then looked at Fleur and Amie.

"I am a girl, I am a girl who is quarter veela. People 'ear zat or see zat I am a girl and except less of me. I wanted to win this to prove that just because I am a girl, or because I 'ave creature blood does not make me less than anyone else. Ze moment Madame Maxime told me I would be facing a dragon it ruined in chance I 'ad of wining zis fair and square." Fleur said

Fleur, Amie, Viktor, and Aleksandar looked at the two Hogwarts champions.

"So we cheated. It's not the end of the world." Cedric said

"I agree we cheated, let's move on it's not like we can go back and change that past," Terry said

"Would you change the passing thought?" I asked

"Would you go back and not cheat?" Harry asked

"No, we would probably still cheat. Because if we hadn't I don't think we would have done so good. I mean we knew we would be facing a dragon and Cedric still got burnt." Terry said

"Well, I guess Hufflepuffs really don't have a backbone. Which is kind of sad seeing as I like what your house stands for? I kind of just lost all the respect I had for you." I said

I got up to head to my room, I heard Harry get up behind me.

"You know I would be careful. You know what they say about Karma. And we are in the magical world, it's probably true." Harry said

After the talk we all had in the common room we had become great friends well almost all. We stopped talking to Cedric and Terry. The three headmasters weren't happy either as they probably got in trouble.

After I had found out about the Yule Ball I had called Ashely and showed what I had and she hadn't liked something so she sent me a pair of shoes via a child of Hermes. They were great shoes and that had gone with all the dresses I had. Fleur, Amie, and I had decided to get ready together in my room. We had even invited Hermione since she was going to be going with Viktor and we helped her get her hair under control. It was actually really fun. We gave each other opinions on dresses, and hairstyles, and what shoes. We had even changed the color of Hermione's dress from the pink colors to blue colors. It looked much better and it went the colors of our dresses as well.

Once we were all ready we left the room together and made our way to the Great Hall. We can hear soft music playing and we can see some people walk by.

"Together," Hermione said

We nod. We step out from behind the wall as a group. Everyone stops talking and looks. We can all see our dates. I see Roger Davis who is taking Fleur, Viktor who is waiting for Hermione, Dudley, and Harry are still talking but stop when they see Amie and me I. We walk to our dates and McGonagall comes rushing over to us.

"Here you guys have been. Are you all ready?" McGonagall asked

"Ready Professor?" Harry asked

We all look at McGonagall confused.

"To dance. It's traditional that the tree champions or in this case eight are the first to dance. Surely we told you all that." McGonagall said

"No." We all said

"Oh well, now you know," McGonagall said

She motions for us to follower her over to where Cedric and Cho Chang were waiting in line. Behind Cedric was Terry and his date. McGonagall lined us up. Boys on the left girls on the right.

Viktor and Hermione

Aleksandar and his date

Fleur and Roger Davis

Amie and Dudley

Cedric and Cho

Terry and his date

Harry and I

We walked into the Great Hall we could hear music playing softly, the hall was decorated with snow and ice. It looked like we had walked into an ice castle, but the hall was still warm. I saw the twins standing with Luna. I saw Ron in his ugly dress robes standing with his date one of the Patil twins, Seamus was with one of the other twins. We took our places on the dance floor.

Harry put his hand on my waist, and the dance began. We all start dancing and soon others are joining in. Dumbledore and McGonagall, Mr. Filch and his cat, Hagrid and Madame Maxime. Mad-Eye sits on the sidelines drinking. Once the song finished Dumbledore made his way to the stage. He made a few announcements and we all made our way to our seats where we would eat dinner. The champions and their dates sat at the main table, they were joined by family, important members of the Ministry, and members of the Hogwarts board. We all talked to each other. We meet each other's parents. Sirius and Remus stared at me the entire time. The Minister spoke and everyone at the table stopped talking.

"Anastasia. I heard what Barty said to you and Harry and after the tournament has finished will no longer be part of the ministry. And as for the spell being shot into the arena it is being investigated. I don't know what we will get from it." Fudge said

"Thank you, Minister Fudge, but you don't have to waste anyone's time. It has been far too long since the spell was cast. We didn't even know what the spell was when it was fired off let alone where it came from. The magical signature is probably gone." I said

"Nonsense we will continue to look for a few more days. But I will make sure there are some Aurous as well a few more people from Barty and Ludo's department at the next task to make sure nothing happens. Also to make sure there is no more cheating the people with the knowledge of the next and the last task have been sworn to secrecy." Fudge said

"Thank you, Minister. I'm sure everyone attending the task will find great comfort in knowing that they are safe." I said

He smiled and I could practical see his ego grow. I smiled back at him.

"You know what I think I might even come to the next task. It would be fun to see what is going on." Fudge said

"That sounds like a great idea. No one would dare do something with the Minister himself as a witness." I said

Once again his ego seemed to grow.

"Now, Minister are you sure…" Malfoy was cut off

"Ah, Lucius I forgot you were even here. Why are you here? Your child isn't a champion, and you aren't on the Hogwarts board?" Fudge said

Most of the eyes at the table grew huge.

"You are no longer a member of the board?" a fellow ministry work asked

Lucius looked angry and like he was about to explode. Harry leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Help him," Harry said

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I said

"Fudge don't you think that was a little mean. Sure Mr. Malfoy is no longer on the board. But that doesn't mean he can't possible get it back at some point. I don't believe they have filled his spot." I said

"Maybe he has a chance to come back. Hogwarts is in a changeover. I mean first Hogwarts got rid of the Gryffindor House due to them not upholding the traits of the house. At the beginning of next year, the Gryffindor house will start fresh. Maybe the board will as well." Harry said

"Plus for all, we know Lucius could receive a letter by the new year asking him to come back to the board," I said

I didn't look around I simply went back to eating. This side of the table was quiet for a while before the conversation picked back up.

Soon everyone was done eating. The tables were cleared away so the dance floor was made bigger. But a few were still towards the back of the Great Hall towards the doors. There were a few more slow dances before someone got on stand introduced Wyrd Sisters. We all dance together for a little while. Everyone starts jumping. I notice that Ron, Seamus, and his dates are sitting at one of the tables. Someone actually comes from the group of jumping people to ask one of the twins to dance. I make my way outside. I could feel two people following me, I knew that it was Sirius and Remus. I turned into an empty corridor and used the mist to vanish. They entered the corridor and looked around confused.

"Catch me if you can. But no cheating." I said

I then appeared farther down the hall. I waved at them.

"Well, aren't you going to chase me?" I asked

"What's the prize?" Sirius asked

"Me," I said

They both got a look of hunger and lust in their eyes and the hut was on. I stood in place they got closer and closer, and closer. They were only about a foot away when I turned and ran. I heard Remus growl and I laughed. It took them a good ten minutes for them to catch me. I was finally caught by Remus. He and Sirius had backed me into a corner. Then I was against the wall with Remus kissing me.

"I've caught my prizes," Remus said

"You have," I said

Sirius then moves in and gives me a kiss as well.

"Why don't we make our way somewhere a little more private," Sirius said

"I agree completely," Remus said as he lightly bit my neck.

We made our way back towards the Great Hall as we had to walk past it to get to anywhere. I spent most of the walk-in Remus' arms. We got just to the hall when he put me down.

"Let me go tell Harry I'm leaving," I said

I headed into the Ball to find Harry. I found him with the others.

"I'm headed out," I said

"Where are you going?" Harry asked

"Better you don't know," I said

Harry nods I turn to leave when I see Hermione talking to Ron. We look at each other and walk that way. We hear Hermione talking.

"Hot isn't it? Viktor's gone to get drinks. Care to join us?" Hermione asked

"No, we'd NOT care to join you and Viktor," Ron said

"Good I wasn't asking you I was asking your date who is looking bored out of her mind," Hermione said

The remaining twin stands glares at Ron and Seamus and walks away.

"What's got your wand more in knot than normal?" Hermione asked

"He's a Durmstrang. You're fraternizing with the enemy. Plus you are hanging out with Harry and Ana." Ron said

"The enemy? Who was it wanting his autograph? Besides, the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation, to make friends. Ana and Harry are my friends I never once said he entered his name in the cup. But because of you and your stupidity, I almost lost two of my best friends. Unlike you I told them what happened and how I felt before you turned everything to hell." Hermione said

"I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind," Ron said

Hermione goes to defend herself but I beat her to it.

"So what if he does. He likes Hermione and she deserves to be happy. Unlike the two of you who ran their dates off." I said

"Well, at least I had a date. I didn't have to resort to taking my friend. What's the point of going with someone if you're not going to get any at the end of the night." Seamus said

As he said that a group of people walked by and looked disgusted at him.

"You are such a pig. Good luck ever getting a date again." I said

"Come on Hermione lets go back to our friends," Harry said

They walk off, and I walk towards the entrance where Remus and Sirius were waiting. I made it to them, and we headed up the stairs. I was walking all the way up the seventh floor to a room I knew we would have the best privacy there.

"What was going on in there?" Sirius asked

"Just Ron and his new butt buddy Seumas being rude and pigs," I said

"What happened there?" Remus asked

I stopped walking and turned to face them.

"Let's not talk about that. Let's talk about other things." I said

Sirius and Remus both looked at each other and then looked at me.

"How much farther?" Remus asked

"Were here," I said

They hadn't noticed but I had walked in front of the room three times and the door was there. I opened it and walked in backward. I kicked my shoes off and reached up to let my hair out of its updo.

"Well, are you coming in?" I asked


End file.
